Adaptação: Necessidades Sombrias Ao Anoitecer
by Ana Christina Lima
Summary: Para impedi-lo de machucar outras pessoas, os irmãos de Edward Cullen o encarceraram em uma casa abandonada. Ali somente Edward pode ver a bailarina com a selvagem cabeleira castanha, que parece decidida a conduzi-lo mais dentro da loucura.
1. Resumo Completo

_**Necessidades Sombrias Ao Anoitecer**_

**_Revisado do Inglês_**

_**Autora:**__ Kresley Cole_

**_Envio / Tradução: _**_Gisa_

**_Revisão Inicial:_** _Rosa Amorim_

_**Revisão Final:**_ _Danielle Aguiar_

_**Formatação:**__ Byba_

_**Logo e Arte:**__ Suzana Pandora_

_Tiamat – World_

_**Adaptação:**__ Aninha.S.L_

* * *

_**Um guerreiro vampiro consumido pela loucura, preso na guarida de outro mundo com uma tentação que ele somente pode ver.**_

_**Essa beleza deseja que ele parta.**_

_**O guerreiro não pode abandoná-la.**_

_**Permitam que o jogo comece…**_

_**Ela é, Isabella Swan uma bailarina famosa em princípios dos anos 1900, transformou-se em um fantasma na noite em que foi assassinada. Agraciada com poderes, mas invisível para os vivos, ela freqüenta seu amado lar, espantando para longe qualquer delinqüente, até que ela se encontra com um desumano imortal mais aterrador que ela mesma. **_

_**Para impedi-lo de machucar outras pessoas, os irmãos de Edward Cullen o encarceraram em uma casa abandonada. Ali somente Edward pode ver a bailarina com a selvagem cabeleira cor de chocolate, que parece decidida a conduzi-lo mais dentro da loucura. A deliciosa criatura o inflama com o desejo, deixando seu corpo atormentado com a luxúria e sua alma rasgada quando ele mesmo se encontra cobiçando-a fervorosamente para si mesmo. No entanto, quando Edward tivesse a possibilidade de ganhar Bella e reclamá-la completamente, a maldade o rodearia e ela? Uma vez que ele retorne à brutalidade de seu passado para protegê-la, sucumbirá ele às necessidades sombrias que se agitam em seu interior?**_


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo **

Nova Orleáns

24 de agosto 1927

Vou matar-te por me rechaçar... .

Lutando para bloquear as lembranças da última ameaça de Jacob Black, Bella Swan se situou na parte superior da escada e olhou pelo salão de baile.

Como se embalasse um bebê, ela sustentava um buque de rosas envoltas em seda. Eram presentes de alguns dos homens que estavam na multidão da festa abaixo, uma mistura de vários tipos, jovens, clientes ricos e repórteres. Uma brisa sufocante dos pântanos deslizou através do espaço, levando a pressão da música da orquestra de doze peças no exterior.

... Pedirá por minha misericórdia.

Ela reprimiu um calafrio. O comportamento de seu ex-noivo se tornou mais arrepiante, seus presentes de desculpa mais extravagantes.

A prolongada negação de Bella a dormir com Jacob o tinha frustrado e zangado, mas a ruptura de sua relação o tinha enfurecido.

Olhar em seus olhos pálidos no princípio desta noite... Ela se deu uma sacudida interna. Tinha contratado guardas para este evento. Jacob não poderia chegar nela.

Um admirador, um banqueiro bonito de Boston, se fixou nela e começou a aplaudir. A multidão se uniu a ele, e em sua mente ela teve a visão de um pano de fundo que se levantava. Com um sorriso lento, amável, disse: ─ _Bienvenue _**1** a todos vocês. ─ e logo começou a descer a escadaria.

Ninguém detectaria sua ansiedade. Ela era uma bailarina treinada, mas sobre todas as coisas, era uma artista. Ela trabalharia esta sala, dando sorrisos forçados com sarcasmo e falando brandamente e com precisão, encantando os críticos e persuadindo com sua risada até o mais sério.

Embora já lhe doessem os braços de embalar tantas flores e os flashes a cegassem continuamente, seu sorriso se manteve fixo. Deu outro passo deslizando para baixo.

Ela se amaldiçoaria antes de deixar que Jacob arruinasse sua noite de triunfo. Três horas antes, tinha dado o espetáculo de sua vida a esta casa. Porque nesta noite seria a celebração de seu imóvel recentemente renovado, Elancourt, a casa de família de estilo gótico resplandecia com o brilho de milhares de velas. Com sua dança tinha pagado pela minuciosa restauração de sua nova casa e todo o suntuoso mobiliário interior.

Todos os detalhes da festa eram perfeitos, e lá fora, uma lua prateada se aferrava ao céu. Uma lua de sorte.

Seu vestido para esta noite era uma versão de tom mais forte do traje que tinha usado antes, cetim negro como seu cabelo escuro. Tinha uma blusa ajustada que se atava na frente como um espartilho antigo e uma abertura na saia que quase chegava até onde sua liga segurava suas meias. Sua maquiagem era ao estilo das vampiras de Hollywood, tinha maquiado seus olhos com uma tonalidade defumada, colocou lápis de lábios vermelho sangue e as unhas pintadas de um carmesim escuro.

Sua gargantilha de pedras preciosas e pendentes compridos parecia haver custado uma pequena fortuna, mas para esta noite havia valido a pena, nesta noite todos os seus sonhos por fim se fizeram realidade.

Só Jacob poderia arruiná-lo. Obrigou-se a ignorar sua apreensão, amaldiçoando-o interiormente em inglês e em francês, o que ajudou a aliviar sua tensão.

Até que quase tropeçou na escada. Ele estava ali, de pé na periferia, com o olhar fixo nela.

Sempre tão perfeitamente alinhado, afrouxou a gravata, o cabelo preto despenteado. Como tinha chegado a passar os guardas? Jacob era imensamente rico, o bastardo os tinha subornado?

Seus olhos injetados de sangue queimavam com uma luz maníaca, mas ela se assegurou que não se atreveria a lhe fazer mal na frente de tanta gente. Depois de tudo, havia centenas de pessoas em sua casa, incluindo repórteres e fotógrafos.

Entretanto, não ficaria diante dele para fazer uma cena ou expor sua escandalosa história a todos. Um cliente abaixo lhe piscou um olho e seus amigos a animavam com gestos, mas não tinham idéia do que ou que era ela, e muito menos de sua ocupação anterior.

Com o queixo levantado e os ombros para trás, continuou descendo, mas suas mãos estavam apertando as rosas. O ressentimento se mesclava com o medo. Que Deus o ajudasse, ia tirar-lhe os olhos se arruinasse isto.

Pouco antes de chegar ao último degrau, começou a abrir caminho para ela. Ela tentou chamar o corpulento guarda na porta aberta do pátio, mas a multidão a rodeava, escondendo-a de maneira eficaz. Tratou de caminhar para o homem, mas todo mundo queria ser o primeiro em felicitá-la.

Quando ouviu Jacob empurrar às pessoas atrás dela, desculpou-se com suavidade:

─_Pardonnezmoi _**2**, só será um momento. ─ voltou-se ─Me deixem passar!

Ele se aproximava. Pela extremidade do olho viu suas mãos que procuravam algo no bolso de sua jaqueta. Será outro presente? Isto será tão embaraçoso.

Quando essa mão saiu disparada, deu a volta, baixando as flores. Metal brilhava à luz das velas. Seus olhos se abriram, Ela gritou...

Justo depois ele afundou uma faca em seu peito.

A dor... uma dor inimaginável. Ela podia ouvir a lâmina seguindo pelos seus ossos, sentiu uma força discordante na ponta que a atravessou quase até suas costas. Enquanto se agarrava a seus braços, horríveis sons surgiram de sua garganta, esses sons a trouxeram de volta ao horror.

Isto não pode estar acontecendo...

Só quando ele liberou a faca com os dedos estendidos seu corpo caiu ao chão. Botões de rosa se pulverizaram ao seu redor, pétalas flutuavam ao redor do punho que me sobressaía. Ela olhava fixamente o teto sem dizer nada enquanto o sangue quente saía por suas costas, reunindo-se a seu redor. Percebia o silêncio da sala e sentiu a angustiosa respiração de Jacob quando se ajoelhou ao seu lado, e começou a chorar.

Isto não está acontecendo...

O primeiro grito histérico quebrou o silêncio. Pessoas fugindo da cena, empurrões e brigas em torno deles. Ela finalmente ouviu o grito dos guardas lutando contra a multidão para passar.

E Bela vivia ainda. Era tenaz, uma sobrevivente, ela não ia morrer em sua casa de sonho na noite de seus sonhos. Lutaria.

Jacob pegou o cabo uma vez mais, sacudindo a faca em seu interior. Agonia... grande... não posso suportar isto... Mas ela não tinha fôlego para gritar, nem forças para levantar os braços, muito fraca para defender-se.

Com um bramido baixo torceu a lâmina no buraco de sua ferida.

─Sente isto para mim, Bella. ─ disse com voz entrecortada em seu ouvido. A dor explodiu, irradiando desde seu coração a cada centímetro de seu corpo. ─Sente o que eu sofri!

Muito! A tentação de fechar os olhos quase a afligiu. Entretanto, manteve-os abertos, mantendo-se viva.

─Vê quanto te amo? Vamos estar juntos agora. ─A faca fez um som de sucção quando tirou dela. Logo em seguida, finalmente encarando-a, cortou sua própria garganta de orelha a orelha.

Seu sangue tinha começado a esfriar-se no momento que um médico se agachou para agarrar seu pulso.

─Não há pulso. ─ disse a alguém, sua voz se elevou sobre a comoção. ─Se foi.

Mas ela não o tinha feito! Ainda não!

Bella era jovem, e havia tantas coisas que tinha deixado de experimentar. Merecia viver. Não estou morrendo. Suas mãos de algum jeito se apertaram. Me nego a…!

Quando a brisa levantou uma vez mais, a visão de Bella se extinguiu como uma vela. Não, não... ainda vivo... não posso ver, não posso ver... tanto medo.

Pétalas de rosas apanhadas pelo vento caíram sobre seu rosto. Podia sentir cada beijo frio delas.

Então... nada.

****

Palavras traduzudas:

**1-** _Bem vindos_ em Frances.

* * *

Olá meninas, desculpem a demora, mas a minha comu tá em reforma, eu estou escrevendo 3 fics ao mesmo tempo, e ainda tenho que adaptar essa história. E ainda por cima, eu estudo de tarde, ou seja, menos tempo para escrever, mas eu prometo que a partir de hj, os posts serão de terça, quinta e sábado.

BJS ;*

P.S: Links do meu Orkut ,da minha comu, Twitter e Nyah! estão no meu perfil.

* * *

**Cliquem nesse botãozinho seduction aí em baixo, e me digam o que acham dessa adaptação ;D **


	3. Capítulo 1

****

Capítulo 1

Fora da Paróquia de Orléans

Dias atuais

─Fique são, aja normalmente, -ele cantava a si mesmo enquanto olhava abaixo o cais raquítico. Por todos os lados, água preta como piche. À frente dele, a luz emudecida da taverna da baía pantanosa. Um bar do lore. Em cima um solitário sinal de néon com luzes bruxuleantes. Levava música e risadas.

─Fique são... precisa entorpecer a raiva. Até a hora final.

Quando entrou disse: ─Uísque. ─ a voz dele era baixa, rouca de desuso.

O rosto dos garçons, caíram. Como ontem à noite. Outros que usavam saia. Eles podem sentir que eu sou feito para matar? Os sussurros ao seu redor estavam como metal em ardósia para seus nervos.

─Edward Cullen, uma vez um warlord... mais furioso que qualquer vampiro que eu já vi por todos os meus séculos.

─Um assassino para contratar. Se ele aparecer em sua cidade, então alguém conhecido irá desaparecer por lá.

Desaparecer? A menos que eu os queira descobertos.

─Ouvi que eles os drena selvagemente... nada sobra de suas gargantas.

Então eu não sou meticuloso.

─Eu ouvi que ele os come.

Rumores distorcidos. Ou será verdade?

Contos de sua loucura sendo espalhados mais uma vez. Eu nunca perdi um alvo. Quão insano eu posso ser? Ele responde a si mesmo: Fodidamente, muito.

Recordações se acumularam em sua mente. Suas vítimas, recordações tiradas do sangue deles dentro de mim, seus números sempre crescendo. Não sabia o que era real, não pode determinar o que é ilusão. A maioria do tempo, ele raramente entende os próprios pensamentos. Ele não passa um dia sem ver algum tipo de alucinação, golpeando fora a sombras ao redor dele.

Uma granada com o alfinete puxado, eles dizem. Só uma questão de tempo.

Eles têm razão.

Fique são... aja normalmente. Copo em mão, ele ri suavemente a seu modo para uma mesa vagamente iluminada na parte de trás.

Normal? Ele é um vampiro pelo amor de Deus, em um bar cheio de demônios e feys de dentes afiados.

Luzes de Natal estão amarradas acima em suas costas, enquanto órbitas oculares de crânios humanos moldam um espelho. No canto, uma demônio, lazyli, acariciava o chifres do amante dela, despertando o macho visivelmente. No bar, um imenso lobisomem descobriu suas presas, se dobrando protetoramente enquanto lançava uma ruiva pequena para trás dele.

Não pode decidir se vai atacar Lykae? Isso é certo. Eu não cheiro a sangue. Um truque que eu aprendi.

O casal parte, a ruiva levada pelo lykae. Enquanto eles saem, ela investiga por cima de seus ombros, seus olhos como espelhos. Então se vai. Para fora na noite aonde eles pertencem.

Sentado. Contra a parede. Ele ajusta os óculos de sol que cobre seus olhos vermelhos, sujo olhos vermelhos. Enquanto ele examinava a sala, ele resiste ao desejo de esfregar a palma da mão na parte de trás de seu pescoço. Procurando por alguém não visto?

Entretanto, eu sempre me sinto assim.

Ele parte para a bebida, estreitando os olhos fixos para sua mão. Minha mente se deteriorou, mas minha mão para espadas continua firme. Uma combinação preocupante.

Ele levava uma andorinha liberal. A bebida. O uísque entorpece a necessidade de barbarizar. Não que faça desaparecer.

Coisas pequenas o enfurecem. Um olhar de fora. Alguém se aproximando muito depressa. Falta de espaço. Sua presas se afiavam à provocação mais leve. Como se coisas famintas vivessem dentro de mim. Vorazes por sangue e rasgar gargantas. Cada vez que ele reage à raiva, outras recordações pegam mais dele próprio.

Ele ainda tem bastante sanidade para espiar seu alvo, seus irmãos. Ele daria retribuição a Emmett e Jasper Cullen, por fazerem o impronunciável a ele. James, o terceiro irmão, era uma vítima como ele, mas deve ser banido, simplesmente por causa do que ele é.

E meu tempo está chegando. Como um animal, ele reconhece isto. Ele os achou neste lugar misterioso de pântanos, neblina e música. Ele viu Emmett e James com suas esposas. Ele poderia ter sentido inveja que os irmãos riam com elas. Que eles as tocavam possessivamente, com maravilha nos seus olhos limpos. Mas o ódio abafa qualquer ciúme confuso.

A descendência seguirá. Ele matará as mulheres deles também. Os destrua. Se destrua. Antes de meus inimigos me alcançarem.

Ele ajustou a bandagem debaixo da camisa no braço esquerdo. A pele cortada em baixo disso não curará. Cinco dias atrás, ele foi marcado por um demônio do sonho, um que o localiza por este mesmo dano. Um que prometeu, que o mais desejado dos sonhos e o mais temido pesadelo iria seguir a marca.

As sobrancelhas dele se uniram. O caçador logo se tornara a caça, sua vida está se aproximando do fim.

Um sussurro de pesar. A coisa que ele mais lamentaria. Enquanto ele tentava se lembrar do que deseja tão afetuosamente. Outras recordações o bombardeavam, explodindo na sua mente. Sua mão foi de encontro com sua testa.

Emmett entrou no bar, Jasper atrás dele. As expressões deles eram sérias.

Eles vieram me matar. Como ele esperava. Ele pensou que os conseguiria levar até ali indo sempre ao mesmo lugar. Ele abaixou sua mão, e seus lábios relaxaram atrás de suas presas. O bar esvaziou depressa.

Então...calmaria. Os irmãos dele o encararam como se vendo um fantasma. Insetos cantaram lá fora. A chuva estava próxima no ar. Na mesma hora que um raio golpeou ao longe, James entrou, cruzando para estar de pé ao lado dos outros dois. Ele esta aliado a eles? Por essa ele não esperava.

Ele remove os óculos de sol, revelando os olhos vermelhos. O primogênito, Emmett, estremeceu com a visão, mas se sacode e continua avançando. Os três parecem surpresos que ele ficasse para o encontro, que ele não saísse para fora. Eles eram fortes e qualificados, contudo eles não reconheciam o poder que ele tinha, a coisa que ele se tornou.

Ele poderia os matar sem piscar e saborearia isso. Eles não puxariam suas espadas? Então eles caminhavam para sua destruição. Não posso mantê-los esperando.

Ele se lançou de seu assento e das barreiras das mesas, acertando James, deixando-o inconsciente com uma explosão que rachou o crânio dele e o enviando voando para parede de trás. Antes dos outros dois poderem elevar uma mão em defesa, ele os arrebatou pelas gargantas. Um em cada mão apertada, enquanto eles lutam para se livrar.

─ Trezentos anos disto. ─ ele assobiou. Seus esforços não serviam para nada, suas expressões chocadas o satisfaziam. Continuou apertando.

A madeira rangeu atrás dele. Ele se virou e tem os irmãos juntos com um novo inimigo. Muito tarde, aquele Lykae voltou e cortou suas costas com garras chamejadas. Erupções de sangue.

Ele rugiu com fúria e carregou o lobisomem, evitando garras e dentes com uma velocidade misteriosa para jogá-lo no chão.

Exatamente quando as mãos dele estão a ponto de se encontrar ao redor do pescoço do Lykae, a besta bateu algo em seu pulso direito.

Uma algema? Apertando mais forte, ele rangeu um áspero riso.

─Você pensa que isso me segurará? ─ Ossos começam a estourar em baixo de suas palmas. A morte está próxima, e ele queria gritar com o prazer.

O lobisomem esbofeteia o pulso esquerdo dele.

O que é isto? O metal não dobrava. Não quebrava. Malditos sejam, eles pretendiam me levar vivo? Ele saltou sobre os pés, enrijecendo para riscar. Nada. James no chão, vertendo sangue de seu corpo, o segurava pelos tornozelos.

Ele chutou James, acertando em cheio o tórax do irmão dele. Costelas racharam. Ele se virou, em tempo de pegar a grade do bar que o lykae lançou no rosto dele.

Ele cambaleia, mas permanece em pé.

─Que porra é ele?─ o lykae balançou a grade de novo com toda sua capacidade.

O golpe brutal acertou o pescoço dele. Um segundo ferido para hesitar. Tempo bastante para seus irmãos o agarrarem.

Ele se debateu e mordeu, apertando as presas. Não pôde se liberar... não pôde... Eles prenderam a algema de seu pulso em uma cadeira. Ele chutou viciosamente, atordoado quando eles apanharam também suas pernas.

Sufocando com a raiva, ele puxou contra as algemas com toda sua força. O metal partiu sua pele para o osso. Nada.

Pegado. Ele rugiu, cuspindo sangue neles, os ouvindo falarem vagamente.

─Eu espero que você proponha um lugar bom para colocá-lo. ─ disse James entre respirações cortadas.

─Eu comprei um solar abandonado há muito tempo. ─ Emmett grunhiu ─um lugar chamado Elancourt.

Calafrios passaram por ele com fúria, a dor estourou do machucado no braço dele. Um sonho. Sua destruição. Ele nunca poderia ir para este Elancourt. Sabia disso com uma certeza selvagem. Ele é muito forte para eles rastreá-lo, ainda há tempo para escapar.

Se eles o levassem até lá, eles não o levariam vivo...

Debaixo de um céu de noite nublado, o espírito de Bella Swan ajoelhou na estrada na mesma linha de sua propriedade, contemplando faminta ao jornal, embrulhado em plástico molhado.

Hoje o entregador aquele demônio caprichoso errou o caminho de novo, desta vez, lançando o pacote em cheio sobre a estrada do município desolada.

Bella estava faminta por aquele papel, desesperada pelas notícias, revisões e comentário que quebrariam a monotonia de sua vida ou seus oitenta longos anos de vida após a morte.

Mas ela não podia deixar a propriedade para agarrar isto. Como um fantasma, Bella poderia manipular telepaticamente e o poder dela era quase absoluto em Elancourt, ela poderia sacudir todas as janelas ou poderia rasgar fora o telhado se ela quisesse, e os tempos mudaram freqüentemente com suas emoções mas não fora da propriedade.

A casa amada tinha se tornado sua prisão, a cela eterna dela de quinze acres e um solar lentamente agonizante. Entre as outras maldições do destino, que foram projetadas para torturá-la de modos pessoais e específicos, Bella, aparentemente nunca poderia deixar este lugar.

Ela não soube o porquê disso, somente que assim o era, e tinha sido desde que ela tinha despertado na manhã depois do seu assassinato. Ela recordou-se vendo seu assombrado reflexo pela primeira vez. Bella se lembrava desse momento exato quando ela tinha percebido que morreu, quando ela tinha compreendido o que ela se tornaria.

Um fantasma. Ela se tornaria algo que amedrontava até mesmo a ela. Algo antinatural. Nunca novamente ser uma amante ou amiga. Nunca ser uma mãe, como ela sempre tinha planejado depois de sua carreira de dançarina. Como tinha uma tempestade fervendo lá fora, ela tinha gritado silenciosamente por horas.

A única coisa que ela poderia ser grata era que aquele Jacob não tinha sido preso ali com ela.

Ela se esticou mais. Devo... ter aquele...jornal !

Bella não tinha certeza porque aquilo continuava chegando. Um artigo passado tinha recontado os problemas inerentes com faturamento periódico de cartões de crédito, e ela supôs que ela era a benfeitora do último crédito negligenciado do cartão. A entrega poderia terminar a qualquer hora. Cada exemplar era precioso.

Eventualmente ela se rendeu, derrotada, enquanto sentando na erva daninha da entrada. Força do hábito, ela fez movimentos como se ela estivesse esfregando as coxas dela, contudo não sentia nada.

Bella nunca poderia sentir. Nunca novamente. Ela era incorpórea, tão significativa quanto a névoa que rola dentro da baía pantanosa.

─Obrigado, Jacob. Oh, e você pode seguramente apodrecer no inferno porque certamente é para onde você foi...

Normalmente, neste momento na luta pelo jornal, ela estaria batalhando com o desejo de arrancar os cabelos, desejando saber, quanto tempo mais ela poderia suportar esta existência, enquanto especulando o que ela tinha feito para merecer isto.

Sim, na noite da morte dela, ela tinha se recusado a morrer, mas isto era ridículo.

Mas até mesmo tão desesperada quanto ela era para as palavras, ela não estava mal como sempre fora.

Porque ontem à noite um homem tinha entrado na casa dela. Um homem bonito com olhos sérios. Ele poderia voltar esta noite. Ele poderia até se mudar.

Ela não deveria estar muito excitada com o estranho, para ter suas esperanças esmagadas novamente.

Luzes a cegaram, o grito agudo de pneus rasgou pela calada da noite.

Com um tiro de carro adiante sobre o pedregulho, ela inutilmente elevou os braços dela para proteger a face e deu um silencioso grito. Dirigiu diretamente por ela, a máquina que reverberava como um terremoto quando atravessou sua cabeça.

O veículo nunca reduziu a velocidade enquanto rodou abaixo a estrada forrada de carvalhos de Elancourt.

* * *

**_Gente, desculpa por não postar ontem, a net deu problema, mas hoje eu vou postar 2 capítulos pra compensar. ;D_**


	4. Capítulo 2

**Olá girls,**

**São 02:44 da madrugada, e eu não consigo dormir sabendo que não postei aqui. Eu to com uma dor terrivel nas costas, mas to aqui postando.  
Explicações lá embaixo!**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 2

Bella piscou, a visão noturna voltando lentamente. Até hoje ao final de todos estes anos, ela ainda se surpreendia que passasse incólume por situações assim.

Ela reconheceu o potente e baixo carro da noite anterior, tão notadamente diferente dos caminhões que normalmente passavam na velha estrada do município. Que significa... que significa...

Ele voltou! O homem de olhos sérios que veio ontem à noite!

O papel esquecido, ela se materializou nas terras de Elancourt , negligenciando a entrada dianteira. Ela se moveu como se apertasse os lados da janela, com os braços estendidos, flutuantes.

E lá estava o carro dele na estrada.

Você não se mudará? Ela tinha querido implorar ontem à noite para o homem que tinha examinado o solar. Ele tinha testado as colunas, foram tiradas fora algumas das mobílias restantes e até mesmo arrancou o aquecedor brilhante de dentro do salão principal. Parecendo satisfeito de que estava inteiro, ele tinha seguido os canos debaixo do piso, pisando nos azulejos marmóreos.

O aquecedor trabalhará, ela tinha chorado intimamente. Dez anos atrás, o solar tinha sido modernizado por um jovem casal que ficou durante um tempo.

Ainda que não pudesse relatar os méritos de Elancourt para este estranho misterioso. Porque ela era um fantasma. O ato de falar, ou falar de certo modo pelo menos que outros pudessem ouvir, se provou impossível para ela, como se fazer visível para outros.

O que provavelmente era melhor. O reflexo dela estava assombrando até mesmo a ela. Embora a aparência de Bella fosse um reflexo íntimo de quando ela tinha se olhado na noite que morreu com o mesmo vestido e jóias, agora a pele dela e os lábios estavam tão pálidos quanto papel de arroz. Os cabelos dela fluíram de modo selvagem com pétalas de rosa enroscadas e a pele debaixo de seus olhos era escura, fazendo suas íris parecerem assustadoramente castanhas em contraste.

Ela se focou no carro novamente. Vozes masculinas profundas soaram de dentro do carro. Estavam lá mais do que um homem?

Talvez tivesse dois mais, solteiros confirmados, como o par bonito que tinha vivido aqui durante um tempo!

Quem estava dentro do carro precisava se apressar. As chuvas de outono tinham sido provocativas caindo durante toda a noite e raios tinham começado a chamejar em um ritmo assustador. Ela esperava que os homens não vissem a fachada dianteira iluminada pelos brilhos de raios. Com seus arcos e pendentes de vidro colorido, o solar poderia parecer... Proibido.

As características muito góticas que ela tinha admirado pareciam afugentar aos outros.

O veículo começou a balançar de lado em suas rodas largas, e as vozes cresceram mais altas. Então veio o berro de um homem. Os lábios dela se separaram quando duas botas grandes chutaram pela janela da parte de trás, quebrando-a, espalhando vidro pelos cascalhos.

Alguém que não se podia ver puxou o homem calçando as botas para dentro, de novo, mas então uma porta traseira começou a adquirir uma protuberância.

Carros eram tão fracos nesta idade que um homem poderia chutar dessa forma? Não, não, ela lia com submissão os relatórios de teste de batidas, e eles diziam...

A porta puxou suas dobradiças, a toda velocidade para a varanda dianteira. Ela ofegou quando um homem de olhos selvagens, louco era lançado fora do veículo. Ele foi algemado aos pulsos e tornozelos e estava coberto de sangue. Ele imediatamente caiu escorregando na lama, para imediatamente ser agarrado por três homens.

Um deles era o inquilino da noite anterior.

Ela viu então que todos eles estavam cobertos de sangue, porque o algemado estava cuspindo neles como uma trilha.

─Não... não! ─ ele gritou, enquanto lutava para não entrar na casa. Poderia sentir que havia mais aqui do que poderia ser visto? Ninguém tinha podido antes.

─Edward, deixa de lutar com a gente!─ o inquilino disse entre dentes friccionados. O acento dele soou russo. ─Nós não queremos te ferir.

Mas o louco chamado Edward não diminuiu nenhuma mordida. ─Maldição, Emmett! O que você quer comigo?

─Nós vamos te libertar desta loucura, derrotar sua sede por sangue.

─Vocês são tolos! ─ Ele riu mecanicamente. ─Ninguém volta!

─James, agarre os braços dele!─ Emmett latiu a um dos outros. ─Jasper, pega as malditas pernas dele!

Quando Jasper e James se apressaram à ação, ela percebeu que eles ambos se assemelhavam a Emmett. Todos os três tinham a mesma expressão severa, os mesmos corpos altos, poderosos.

Irmãos. A motivação deles deve ser boa.

Eles levaram um sangrento e agitado Edward para as duplas portas dianteiras. Sangue na casa dela. Ela estremeceu. Ela detestava sangue, odiou a visão daquilo, o cheiro de sangue. Ela nunca esqueceria como tinha sido ser banhada pelo próprio sangue e o ter engrossando e esfriando ao redor de seu corpo agonizante.

Elancourt não tinha visto o bastante disto?

Em pânico, ela desceu as escadas correndo. E jogou os braços para cima, exercendo uma força invisível contra as portas. Ela estava usando toda sua força para mantê-las fechadas. Ninguém poderia estourar aquele laço.

As portas voaram escancaradas. Os homens emparelharam diante dela fazendo tremer como se andasse em uma teia de aranha. Uma rajada de vento correu para dentro, seguindo-os, balançando as folhas e arrastando-as contra o chão.

Simplesmente quão forte eles eram? Sim, eles eram enormes, mas ela tinha estado prendendo as portas com o que deve ter sido equivalente à força de vinte homens.

Uma vez dentro do quarto escurecido, Emmett lançou uma cadeira pelo chão sem cuidado pelo mármore italiano dela.

O lunático se libertou mais uma vez, ficando de pé. Ele estava exaltado! Ele correu para a porta, mas seus tornozelos amarrados fizeram com que ele tombasse em um armário antigo coberto de folhas. O armário desmoronou ante ao impacto. Esmagado.

Ela tinha tido que dançar duas apresentações para conseguir aquela peça e se lembrava de polir carinhosamente a peça sozinha. Era uma das poucas mobílias originais que permaneciam.

Depois que Jasper e James o içaram para fora dos destroços, Emmett passou seu grosso braço ao redor do pescoço de Edward, segurando a parte de trás da cabeça de Edward com sua mão livre. Ela podia ver que Jasper estava apertando com toda sua força, a face dele estava puxada com o esforço, os músculos de seu pescoço se salientando, com a tensão.

De algum jeito Edward não foi afetado por um longo tempo. Depois de um tempo, a tensão dele aliviou e ele ficou flácido. Enquanto Jasper o colocava no chão, Emmett anexou a cadeira apressadamente ao mesmo aquecedor que ele tinha testado na noite anterior, então prendeu na outra ponta a algema de Edward.

Para isso é que Emmett tinha estado inspecionando o aquecedor? Porque ele pretendia prender este lunático aqui?

Por que aqui?

─Você poderia ter achado um lugar mais decadente para mantê-lo? ─ James disse entre respirações, enquanto todos estavam de pé. Naquele momento, um raio crepitou lá fora. As altas janelas de vidros manchados estavam quebradas em vários lugares e a luz as atingiu, torcendo as sombras dentro do cômodo. ─Por que não usamos o moinho velho?

─Alguém poderia encontrá-lo lá.─ Jasper respondeu. ─ E Carlisle sabe sobre o moinho. Se ele ou os homens dele descobrem o que nós estamos planejando...

Quem é Carlisle? O que estão planejando eles?

Emmett adicionou:

─Além disso, Elancourt foi recomendado para mim.

─Quem alguma vez recomendaria isto?─ Jasper acenou uma mão ao redor. ─ Isso parece ter vindo direto de um filme de terror.─ Ela desejou que ele estivesse errado, mas então um parafuso rolou, sombras coloridas pareciam escorregar e se lançar sobre o cômodo. James elevou as sobrancelhas como se seu ponto de vista tivesse sido confirmado.

Emmett fixou o olhar no rosto do irmão, estudando sua reação enquanto respondia ─ Aro recomendou. ─ Ele hesitou, parecendo não saber se eles ririam ou consentiriam.

Jasper deu de ombros e James concordou com a cabeça severamente.

Quem é Aro?

James olhou ao redor. ─ Arrepia meus pêlos da nuca, ─ outra luz brilhante ─ quase como se isto fosse...assombrado.

James pegou um biscoito.

─E você sabe que isso é algo difícil para eu dizer. Isso assusta o Conrad também.

Sim, porque caso contrário ele estaria claramente bem.

─O clima faz isto parecer pior. ─ Emmett correu a mão pelo seu cabelo molhado, então esfregou sua face com sua camisa. ─E se há espíritos aqui qual o problema? Você esqueceu o que nós somos, qualquer fantasma faria bem em nos temer.

Os temer? Nenhuma coisa viva poderia tocá-la.

─É realmente ideal porque o lugar espanta as pessoas. ─ Emmett continuou acima de outro estrondo de trovão. ─E a casa das Brandons não está longe daqui, não são muitos que conhecem a respeito do Lore se aventurarão em qualquer lugar que se aproxime da casa delas.

Brandons? Lore? Ela se lembrou de um artigo de jornal de alguns anos atrás sobre gírias de gangues. ─ Estes homens falavam muito como gangues. Tinha que ser isso.

Jasper disse:

─Talvez as Brandons não apreciem vampiros assim tão perto de Val Hall.

Vampiros? Não Gangue? Eles estão todos loucos. _Mon Dieu_, eu preciso de um uísque.

─É pelo menos habitável? ─ James perguntou em uma voz ridicularizando.

Emmett assentiu com a cabeça.

─A estrutura e o telhado são sólidos.

Como pedra.

─E uma vez que nós fizermos algumas modificações, será satisfatório para nossos propósitos. Nós vamos ajeitar só o que precisamos: um par de quartos, um banheiro, a cozinha. Eu já tenho as bruxas, vindo hoje, para fazer um feitiço ao longo do perímetro da propriedade. Contanto que Edward esteja usando essas correntes, ele não pode escapar dos limites.

Bruxas? Oh, essa agora! Bella se moveu para esfregar seu corpo, não sentia nada, mas foi acalmada um pouco pelo ato familiar.

Na calmaria, Jasper andou pelo salão principal, arrancando a teias de aranha. ─ Edward sabia que nós íamos estar na taverna.

─Nenhuma dúvida nisto. ─ Emmett respondeu, enquanto cruzava um caco sujo da janela para olhar para fora. ─Ele estava nos esperando. Para nos matar.

─Obviamente ele ficou bom nisto. ─ James bateu levemente em suas costelas de uma maneira avaliando e estremeceu. Olhando mais de perto, ela poderia ver que todos eles pareciam feridos de algum modo. Até mesmo Edward parecia que tinha sido arranhado no tórax por alguma besta. ─Ele gosta disso.

Gosta de matar? Um assassino em minha casa. De novo. Era ele o mesmo tipo de homem que Louis um que apunhala uma mulher indefesa no coração? Engula isso, Bella... Apanhe vento. Controle sua emoção.

Jasper disse:

─Eu suponho que era o que ele fazia, se o que dizem sobre a ocupação dele for verdade.

Um assassino profissional?

─Achá-lo agora... não poderia ser em um momento pior.─ James disse. ─Como é que nós vamos administrar isto?

─Nós lutamos na guerra, enganamos nosso rei, tentamos não nos preocupar com Alice e Rosalie, enquanto tentamos o tempo todo salvar a sanidade dele. ─ Emmett respondeu uniformemente.

Murdoch ergueu uma sobrancelha. ─E eu aqui pensando que nós estaríamos ocupados.

Os irmãos começaram a explorar os quartos mais pertos, testando madeiras apodrecendo e tirando folhas das mobílias, examinando os ambientes.

No passado, ela tinha sido afortunada com os que ocuparam Elancourt . Famílias agradáveis tinham vindo e ido, alguns vagabundos inofensivos. Nada sobre estes homens diziam que eram agradáveis e inofensivos!

Especialmente não o assassino algemado. Ele estava deitado no chão, com sangue acumulado no canto dos seus lábios separados, gotejando. Goteira... goteira... Uma piscina carmim estava formada contra o mármore dela. Da mesma maneira que antes. Engula isso. Se controle.

Os olhos do louco se abriram flamejando. Ela não pôde advertir aos outros! No espaço de tempo de um raio de luz, ele de alguma maneira se atirou sobre seus pés acorrentados, mancando adiante com velocidade sobrenatural. Antes que ela pudesse elevar os braços para exercer uma pressão contra ele, ele tinha estirado a corrente esticando... o aquecedor estava dobrando com a pressão.

Ele não poderia quebrar isto. Impossível.

Como um chicote, estalou arrebentando enquanto ele corria cruzando o quarto até a porta, a porta onde ela estava de pé. Enquanto ela o fitava com descrença, o aquecedor arrastava atrás dele, destruindo tudo dentro de seu extenso e selvagem caminho.

De repente, a rede interna de canos do aquecedor estourou para cima do chão, pé ante pé, arrastando o metal gemendo e explodindo o mármore e espalhando lascas pelo chão.

Os três homens mergulharam mais uma vez para cima dele, uma pilha de homens que deslizou diretamente na direção dela.

Ela engasgou. A casa dela, a amada casa dela. Em quinze minutos, o louco tinha forjado mais destruição para Elancourt do que a casa tinha sofrido nos últimos oitenta anos.

Suas mãos enrijeceram. Se controle. Mas seus cabelos já tinham começado a rodar sobre sua face, pétalas de rosas flutuavam dentro, uma tempestade ao redor do corpo dela. Lá fora, o vento chutou para dentro, fluindo pelos altos buracos das janelas, varrendo e limpado a sujeira até que ela pôde ver toda a destruição.

O mármore! Quando os olhos dela se molharam com a frustração, a chuva caiu lá fora.

Engula isso.

Muito tarde. Um raio bombardeou a casa, iluminando a noite com grandes explosões sucessivas. Sobre a pilha de homens, Conrad acertou sua cabeça na dela.

Num instante, Bella rodou , varrendo seu cabelo na face dele, enquanto ela se dissipava. Pousando no chão, ela caiu abaixo dele.

Edward continuou encarando a mancha onde ela tinha estado de pé, piscando e diminuindo sua luta como se estivesse confuso.

Tinha ele... tinha ele, possivelmente a visto?

Ninguém jamais o fez. Nunca. Ela tinha sido assim uniformemente ignorada desde quando ela tinha começado a desejar saber se ela, verdadeiramente, existia.

Olhando para cima, ela pode ver que os brancos dos olhos dele eram... vermelhos. Ela tinha pensado que ele tinha sido ferido, estourando vasos sanguíneos, mas na realidade, eles eram completamente vítreos com vermelho.

O que são estes seres? Eles verdadeiramente poderiam ser... vampiros? Até mesmo levando em conta o que ela se tornara, ela ainda lutava para acreditar em qualquer coisa sobrenatural.

Com um tremor de cabeça, Edward amigavelmente renovou seu vôo em direção a porta, ganhando polegadas, até mesmo, como o três brigando com ele.

─Eu não queria ter que fazer isto, Edward!─ Emmett disse, enquanto procurava no bolso de sua jaqueta. Com os outros encarando Edward, ele mordeu fora a ponta de algo que parecia ser uma seringa e injetou seu conteúdo no braço de Edward.

O que quer que fosse aquilo foi reduzindo a velocidade dele, o fazendo piscar os olhos vermelhos uma e outra vez.

─O que você deu a ele?─ James perguntou.

─É uma mistura das bruxas, parte medicinal e parte mística. Devera nocauteá-lo.

Por quanto tempo manteria Edward abatido? Quanto tempo eles estavam esperando que ele ficasse aqui? Cuspindo pelo chão dela e rugindo dentro dos corredores dela? Ela seria condenada se ela permitisse outro da raça de Jacob para manchar a casa dela mais uma vez! Este Edward era um animal. Ele deveria ser derrubado. Ou no mínimo, posto para fora.

Ela mostraria a estes transgressores poder como eles nunca tinham visto, os varrendo para fora como lixo! Ela os lançaria pelos pés para a baía pantanosa! Bella demonstraria o que acontece quando um fantasma vira poltergeist.

─Onde... está ela?─ Edward rangeu entre respirações.

Bella gelou. Ele não pode estar falando sobre ela, não a poderia ter visto.

─Quem, Edward?─ Emmett exigiu.

Justamente antes de a dose deixá-lo inconsciente, ele sibilou: ─Mulher... Bonita.

* * *

**_Vcs devem estar querendo me matar, mas eu estou com alguns problemas pessoais, e estou escrevendo 3 fics ao mesmo tempo, além da minha one-shot q espero terminar dentro de uma semana.  
Para compensar, eu vou postar td dia até terça feira._**

Bjs ;*


	5. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

O amanhecer chegou e se foi e Bella ainda estava pensando. Porque aparentemente Elancourt estava cheia de vampiros de verdade.

Qualquer dúvida prolongada tinha evaporado quando ela tinha visto os irmãos desaparecerem e reaparecer da forma como tinham sumido, nos lugares para consertar a casa.

E isto nem tinha sido o acontecimento mais surpreendente da noite. Quando o Edward tinha dito: ─Mulher... bonita. ─ podia ele possivelmente estar falando sobre ela?

Agora ela só poderia esperar impacientemente por ele recuperar a consciência para que assim ela pudesse descobrir.

Ele permaneceu como os irmãos tinham lhe deixado na noite anterior, dormindo no colchão novo que eles tinham trazido para ele, com os pulsos acorrentados atrás, removeram suas botas barrentas e as amarras do tornozelo. Sua roupa rasgada estava seca, um trapo com sujeira. O vermelho intenso do corte em seu tórax tinha curado dentro de meras horas.

Ela flutuou em uma posição sentada sobre o pé da cama imaginando, quanto tempo mais, ele demoraria a acordar. Ela tinha pensado que todos os vampiros ficavam em coma durante o dia, mas os irmãos dele estavam entrando e saindo por baixo da escada, se tele-transportando no solar.

Esta espera era insuportável. Porque ele possivelmente... a viu. Sim, ninguém jamais antes a tinha visto, e, claro, esse pensamento era somente baseado na idéia que ele a tinha julgado bonita. Talvez se ele não fosse um daqueles para discutir sobre bochechas rosadas e o aparecimento de saúde florescente...?

Bella necessariamente não buscou um reconhecimento da presença dela. Ela poderia flutuar como uma folha solta , sem se fazer notar, a não ser que ela quisesse atenção ruim ou um possível exorcismo. Não, ela queria ser vista. Ela ansiava por conversar.

A possibilidade disto significava que todos os seus planos iniciais para despejá-los tinham evaporado, seu rancor em relação ao dano em Elancourt acalmou temporariamente. Agora ela queria os manter perto, especialmente Edward.

A curiosidade a comandava. Por que depois de oitenta anos de inquilinos esporádicos esse vampiro cuspidor de sangue tinha sido capaz de vê-la? Por que não os irmãos dele? Quando eles tinham estado algemando Edward durante o dia, ela tinha segurado as mãos deles, gritando tão alto quanto pôde. Ela até se lançou pelos seus torsos, sem nenhum efeito.

Edward tinha podido vê-la porque somente ele tinha aqueles olhos vermelhos?

Ela se levantou flutuando de uma parede azul descascada para outra. Os irmãos tinham escolhido para Edward o Quarto Azul, o mais masculino de todos os quartos de hóspedes. As cortinas pesadas eram de um azul marinho profundo e as peças remanescentes de mobílias, a cama, a mesa de cabeceira e uma cadeira alto apoiada na lareira eram escuras e robustas.

Embora ela tivesse esperado que eles dormissem em caixões, eles colocaram Edward na cama arrumada. Ela também acreditava que até mesmo o sol indiretamente os queimaria, mas o quarto era incandescente com luz solar bastante pálida para iluminar os montes de pó. E quando as cortinas oscilavam na casa, a luz invadia diretamente na direção de seus pés.

Então ele se virou, a lembrando do quão grande era, os ombros largos pareciam atravessar a cama, os pés dele pendurados na beirada. Ele deve ter mais de dois metros de altura.

Ela flutuou sobre ele, inclinando a cabeça enquanto investigava abaixo. Ele parecia ter menos de trinta anos, mas isto era difícil de dizer com a lama e o sangue cobrindo a face dele. Com nervosismo, ela se concentrou e usou telecinesia para puxar o lábio superior dele para trás, espetando o nariz dele antes de acertar o alvo.

Ela viu uma fatia de dentes brancos contra a face suja dele e ...inconfundíveis presas. Exatamente como ao romance que ela tinha lido há muito tempo. Exatamente como os filmes de vampiro que o último casal jovem amava assistir.

Como estes homens tinham se tornado vampiros? Eles foram transformados? Ou nasceram daquele modo?

Naquele momento um estrondo alto soou no andar de baixo. Embora ela quisesse investigar o que eles estavam fazendo na casa dela, ela temeu que Edward despertasse na ausência dela.

Os irmãos já haviam fechado muitas das janelas que não tinham cortinas pesadas e tinham trazido cadeiras dobráveis, colchões e até mesmo um refrigerador moderno. O encanamento tinha sido consertado no banheiro principal. Mais cedo, a eletricidade tinha surgido tão abruptamente a vida que a lâmpada incandescente tinha estourado, chovendo vidros.

Ela tinha flutuado os fragmentos para longe do prisioneiro, um bom ato porque ele agora começava a se retorcer.

Quando a camisa rasgada dele subiu algumas polegadas, ela por pouco não notou um começo de uma pequena cicatriz anterior a cintura de sua calça solta. Quanto tempo tinha aquilo? Ela mexeu a mão para arrastar a camisa mais para cima do torso dele. A cicatriz continuava. Mordiscando o lábio, ela meticulosamente manipulou os botões até que pudesse afastá-los de lado.

A cicatriz quase alcançava o coração dele. Parecia como se uma lâmina de navalha afiada tivesse entrado no estômago dele e cortado para cima.

Quando ela pode afastar o olhar dela da marca, ela inspecionou o tórax descoberto dele. Era largo e generosamente forrado com músculos. Com as mãos dele para trás, esses músculos ondulados pareciam dobrar até mesmo em repouso. O torso inteiro dele parecia duro como pedra.

Ela desejou saber como sentiria a pele dele. Ela nunca saberia...

A cintura da calça dele estava tão baixa que ela podia ver a linha de cabelo encaracolado, negro que descia de seu umbigo. Esse rastro a tentou à baixar as calças dele, mas ela resistiu fracamente.

Os homens pelos quais Bella se sentiu atraída, no passado, tinham sido mais velhos e bonitos de um modo suave, culto. Em contraste, este macho tinha todas as bordas duras e afiadas.

Assim, por que ela achou esse corpo cicatrizado de batalha tão atraente?

─Oh, acorde Edward. ─ ela disse com dificuldade. Falar era um empreendimento árduo para ela, que freqüentemente se sentia como se estivesse tentando empurrar sons do tamanho de elefantes por uma flauta. Para ela, as palavras saíram ecoando e estendidas. ─Somente... acorde. ─ Ela quis saltar na cama ou gritar na orelha dele. Se ela tivesse um balde de água

Os olhos de Edward se abriram de uma vez.

Ele acordou. A luz era assassina nos olhos sensíveis dele. A dor passava por ele. Ele apertou os dentes contra estas ondas de dor.

Fique livre. Ele lutou contra as amarras. Seus membros estavam pesados. Drogado. A raiva o apunhalava, a necessidade de matar o estrangulava como mãos apertadas ao redor de seu pescoço.

Quanto tempo estive fora? Ele se lembrava de onde estava. O solar, tão proibido como ele tinha sentido que seria. Quando ele tinha estado no carro, a visão do solar o tinha feito suar.

Aqui a sensação de ser vigiado era multiplicada, o formigamento na parte de trás do pescoço dele inflexível.

Ele enrijeceu. Ele tinha visto... teria ele visto o balanço de um cabelo negro vistoso girando em volta de alguma mulher? Não podia determinar o que era real e o que era ilusão. Antes de ela desaparecer, ele tinha pensado que tinha visto brevemente olhos castanhos arregalados de surpresa. Ele tinha cheirado rosas e tinha visto um ombro descoberto, magro e impossivelmente pálido. Ainda que ninguém mais tenha reagido a ela.

O que significa que ela não podia ser real.

Qualquer coisa que ele visse que outros não, era suspeito. Ela provavelmente é uma invenção de sua mente, de outra memória. Alguém que ele bebeu que a conhecia como uma esposa, uma amante... Ou uma de suas próprias vítimas. Ele puxou mais forte as correntes. Nada. Metal assim não deveria poder segurá-lo. A menos que... fosse misticamente reforçado.

Condenava seus irmãos ao inferno! Por que diabos eles o trariam aqui? Este lugar estava errado, o ameaçando. Ele não sabe como ou por que. Não se importa. Só sabia que tinha que se libertar.

De repente o cheiro de rosas o cercava. Eu não estou só neste quarto. Embora ele não visse nada, havia outra presença ali. Seria a mulher de antes? Havia uma mulher antes? Ele começava a suar.

Alguma coisa estava rastejando perto dele, chegando mais perto... ele poderia jurar estar sentindo quentes respirações contra seu ouvido.

Ele se contorceu, descobrindo suas presas em advertência. A necessidade de matar ferveu dentro dele.

Mais perto... mais perto...

Diretamente ao lado de sua orelha ele ouviu uma voz, escassamente. Ele não pode entender as palavras hesitantes.

Mas ele sentiu expectativa um anseio que o acertou em ondas. Sua cabeça parecia a ponto de explodir. Ele deveria fazer alguma coisa. ─ O que? O que?─ Ele não sabia... não sabia o que, supostamente, deveria fazer...

Ele odiava esta necessidade que ele sentia.

─Meeeeeee Vêêê? ─ a voz lânguida disse. Ele virou a cabeça de um lado para outro. Não via nada.

Ele se lançou verticalmente, sentindo um choque de alguma coisa, como eletricidade estática.

O corpo de Edward vagueou em direção ao seu, fazendo ela ofegar e ele tremer.

Ele tropeçou em seus pés. A confusão parecia se amontoar dentro dele. ─Alguém está aqui. De verdade?─ a voz dele soou mais rouca que na noite passada.

─Edward, fique calmo. ─ ela disse lentamente.

Os olhos dele arderam em um vermelho mais profundo. ─ Apareça!─ Poderia ele estar respondendo às palavras dela? Ou ele somente teve algum tipo de sensação vampiresca de que não estava só?

Com um baixo resmungo, ele apoiou contra a parede enquanto trabalhou na algema. Finalmente ele passou suas mãos por baixo dos pés as passando para frente. Parecendo apreciar a chance de lutar, ele atentamente esquadrinhou o quarto buscando um inimigo, para uma matança.

Como Bella pairou sobre ele, acenando sua mão em frente o seu rosto, os olhos dele abriram de modo selvagem e sua cabeça balançou para a direita e para a esquerda Carrancuda, ela levantou o dedo indicador dela e apunhalou o olho dele, atravessando diretamente.

Ele não piscou.

Ela flutuou para trás como se tivesse sido empurrada. Ele não pode me ver. Uma decepção pesada caiu sobre ela.

Mulher bonita? Somente imaginação de um louco. Ela tinha se agarrado as palavras, não importando quão improváveis eram porque tinha estado desesperada.

A esperança da noite tinha aumentado a sua decepção. Ela jogou uma última onda frenética nos olhos dele.

Ele cerrou os dentes, o som parecia uma armadilha de urso fechando, ela reagiu com um grito assustado e elevou à cabeça, o empurrando longe, o enviando como uma bala de canhão na cadeira com o longo encosto. Quando a cadeira bateu na parede oposta, desmoronou com o impacto, explodindo em uma nuvem de lascas, tapetes e gesso.

Batalhando para sair do matadouro, ele gritou em um idioma estrangeiro, o que devia ser juramentos. Assim, ele parecia gostar de violência ou ao menos estar acostumado a isto.

─Edward... espere! ─ ela conseguiu sair da linha. Onde estariam os irmãos? Com as seringas? Sim, os três homens estiveram entrando e saindo, mas eles nunca ficaram muito tempo.

Uma vez que ele ficou de pé, ele começou a andar pelo quarto, batendo nas paredes com as mãos presas, gerando buracos no gesso frágil.

─Para de machucar... Minha casa!

Ele não parou. Ao invés disso, ele pegou as ferramentas da lareira e os balançou em círculo, enquanto as atirava com tanta força que a ela se embutiu no tijolo da lareira, boiando lá. Quando seu olhar frenético pousou na mesa de cabeceira indefesa, ela disse: ─Não se aproxime.

Edward pediu por isso. Sem pensar, ela o varreu até o teto. Ele fechou os olhos apertados e então os abriu, parecendo surpreendido por ainda estar fora do chão.

Ele se debateu e lutou com o agarre dela. Ele era forte e logo ela foi forçada a derrubá-lo, mais apressadamente do que pretendia ele caiu de rosto no chão. Quando ele levantou, ela viu que a testa dele estava esguichando sangue em seus olhos e ao lado do nariz.

Ela não tinha pretendido o ferir! ─Deus, me perdoe!

─Edward!─ Emmett gritou escada abaixo, aparecendo na fresta da porta um segundo depois. Ele visualizou de relance a confusa cena caótica. ─O que o inferno você estava...

Emmett não terminou a pergunta por que Edward lançou os braços algemados para cima dele. Como se tivesse atingido por um martelo, Edward voou para fora do quarto e aterrissou no primeiro piso.

Edward seguiu logo porta afora com uma Bella e olhos arregalados bem atrás dele. Embora a velocidade dele continuasse sobre humana, ele estava mais lento do que tinha sido na última noite mesmo com os tornozelos livres. Eles já o tinham enfraquecido drasticamente.

Quando Emmett caiu aos pés dele, James se levantou nos degraus, braços estendidos. Mas Edward colocou as mãos algemadas na grade e saltou para baixo, evadindo qualquer contato. Quando ele se dirigiu em direção à entrada da frente, ele encontrou Jasper bloqueando a saída.

Emmett gritou: ─ Edward, é impossível você partir! Maldição, o sol!

O que aconteceria a Edward na luz direta do sol? Ela ofegou quando ele carregou Jasper, o agarrando nas portas da frente. Eles arrancaram completamente suas dobradiças, caindo sobre a varanda dianteira.

Logo ante eles surgiu o sol matutino, Jasper voltou para a cobertura protetora da varanda, Edward continuou. Ela deveria tentar pará-lo?

Emmett começou a segui-lo, mas James arrebatou a camisa dele e o puxou de volta para a sombra. ─Ele não vai chegar longe, Emmet.

Bella estava ao lado dos irmãos. Força do hábito, ela obscureceu os olhos enquanto os quatro assistiam Edward correr descendo a estrada. Eu não pretendia derrubá-lo daquele jeito. Ele deve estar tão desnorteado.

─Ele vai queimar. ─ Emmett disse, parecendo estar em dor.

Da mesma maneira que Bella fez, Jasper pôs a mão dele em sua testa. ─E então ele vai aprender.

O sol queimou os olhos dele como se eles estivessem mergulhados em ácido. Lute. A baía pantanosa está logo abaixo na estrada, então atravesse a estrada. Ele podia cheirar a água escura.

A pele dele começou a queimar. Ele apertou os dentes contra a dor.

Baía pantanosa logo abaixo da estrada. Ele podia fazer isto, poderia sobreviver na sombra. Chamas crescendo.

Ele esta perto dos limites da propriedade. Ganhando distância de qualquer entidade que parecia inclinada a atormentá-lo. Um ser que ele não podia ver para lutar, sem garganta para selvageria. Uma voz sem corpo que tinha ecoado ao redor dele.

Quase lá... Queimando... queimando...

De repente a visão dele ficou preta, uma força derrubou-o em cima de seu traseiro. Uma vez que sua visão clareou, os olhos dele se alargam. Paredes azuis deteriorando-se o cercaram. Ele gritou em descrenç confuso.

O mesmo quarto! Ele estava dentro... Do mesmo maldito quarto.

Agachado no chão, ele bateu a cabeça contra a parede uma e outra vez até que uma agulha perfurou o seu braço.

* * *

_**Olá flores ;D**_

To cumprindo direitinho com a minha promessa.  
Até terça, vou postar todos os dias.

Bjs ;*

* * *

Cliquem nesse botãozinho sensual seduction aqui em baixo e me digam o que acham dessa Adaptação D


	6. Capítulo 4

_**Explicações lá embaixo.**_

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 4

Algo estava acontecendo ao paciente.

Durante a última semana, Bella tinha começado a notar uma consciência tímida nesses olhos vermelhos que não estavam lá antes, a brancura no olhar dele aparecia mais a cada dia.

E ela saberia. Ela não tinha feito mais do que estudá-lo desde seu estranho retorno, raramente se acomodando em seu próprio quarto, seu estúdio secreto, escondido escada abaixo. Até mesmo agora com Edward deitado na cama mais uma vez, dormindo, ela flutuava sobre o fim do colchão dele, enquanto continuando a vigília.

Quando ele tinha voltado, naquela primeira manhã esteve enfurecido, batendo a cabeça dele contra a parede como se quisesse apagar tudo o que estava dentro de sua mente. Gesso tinha nevado abaixo dele e grudado no seu rosto sangrento. Por sua vez, os irmãos tiveram que acorrentá-lo de novo, prendendo-o na cama. Dessa vez Edward tinha sido irrefreável, rogado e murmurando palavras estrangeiras na sua voz baixa e grossa.

Para ser justa, ela também deveria estar confusa. Num momento ela o estava assistindo correr, no próximo ela simplesmente tinha ouvido o rugido profano dele do andar superior.

Já não era Bella a única aprisionada aqui. Aparentemente, bruxas de verdade tinham colocado um feitiço de limite em Elancourt. Contanto que Edward usasse essas correntes, ele não poderia cruzar a linha da propriedade. As correntes também faziam impossível para ele se teleportar ou riscar, como eles chamam.

Bella não podia apontar o dedo exatamente para quando ela tinha sentido uma primeira mudança nele. Sempre que seus irmãos falavam com ele, Edward tinha murmurado coisas incoerentes e agora ela tinha começado a adquirir o sentimento de que ele era... Coerente. Pelo menos com intermitência.

Às vezes parecia que ele estivesse tentando filtrar um milhão de pensamentos para falar um único, e isso era por que ele, dificilmente, falava normalmente. Em ocasiões, até mesmo o sotaque dele mudava...

Ele começou a se retorcer então, sua cabeça balançava, sem dúvida estava tendo um pesadelo horroroso. Edward, habitualmente, sofria com isso. Com as presas dele aparecendo afiadas em intervalos, se contorcendo, os músculos repuxando as correntes em sua pele. Ela fechou o rosto. Ela não gostava de ver aquilo.

Embora tudo sobre ele devesse repeli-la, ela se encontrou se esforçando para estar impassível. Ele tinha destruído parte da casa dela. Ele era um assassino. Ele continuou tendo flashes de agressão violenta. E ele era imundo. A face dele ainda estava coberta com lama, sangue e farelo de gesso, os cabelos dele enroscavam em grossos nós.

Marcas de queimadura radiavam em cima da pele dele e escureciam suas velhas roupas. Quando James tinha tentado limpar sua face carbonizada, Edward tinha fechado seus dentes muito rápido, James quase perdeu seus dedos. Bella deveria odiar Edward. Assim por que ela se achava tão atraída por este macho grande, com seus terríveis sonhos?

Porque, como ela, ele soube o horror de ser assassinado? Ele poderia estar revivendo isto até hoje.

Seria Edward uma alma perdida a ser compadecida? Ou um homem merecedor de salvamento? Bella nunca tinha sido muito interessada por homens que precisavam de socorro. Havia mulheres o bastante para eles

Naquele momento, ele acordou, os olhos ainda em branco. Arqueando o corpo, ele abriu a boca e afundou suas presas em seu próprio braço. Com as sobrancelhas franzidas, ele chupou lentamente como se fosse para se acalmar.

E o coração dela derreteu.

─_Merde_. ─ ela sussurrou.

Quando ele deu um rosnado curto, irado contra o seu braço, ela relaxou ao lado dele na cama.

─Shiiiiiii, vampiro. ─ ela suspirou, afastando o cabelo dele da testa com um golpe de telecinesia. ─Shiiiiiii agora.─ Ele acalmou, libertando a mordida gradualmente para cair para trás e dormir, como se ele tivesse sido acalmado por ela...

Cada noite até o amanhecer, quando os irmãos tentavam alcançá-lo, Bella flutuava sobre o teto, escutando. Embora ela simplesmente gostasse de ouvir os ritmos das conversações dos homens, ela também tinha aprendido muito sobre estas pessoas. Eles eram da Estônia, um país Báltico da Rússia fronteiriça o que explicou os acentos deles. Homens das terras do norte. Eles tinham sido transformados em vampiros 300 anos atrás. Antes desse tempo, eles tinham lutado na Grande Guerra do norte contra a Rússia como oficiais nobres, entretanto eventualmente eles tinham tomado o controle do exército da Estônia. Cada irmão tinha se tornado um lorde da guerra, enquanto, conduziam a defesa de seu país, sobre o comando de Emmett, o primogênito.

No princípio, ela tinha permanecido no quarto de Edward porque ela tinha estado esperançosa sobre ele vê-la. Agora ela ficou porque estava intrigada pelo vampiro louco.

A história dele era como um quebra-cabeça incompleto, e com cada pedaço que ela recebia, ia crescendo. Ele tinha sido nobre, mas no final das contas tinha usado a experiência militar e a força de vampiro para se tornar um assassino. Ele tinha planejado matar os próprios irmãos em vingança para alguma ação que ela, contudo não tinha descoberto.

Ele tinha estado só e sem amigos durante séculos.

O passado dele era tão diferente do dela com todas as danças e risadas e deixar os bons tempos rolarem. Eles eram pólos opostos.

Ainda com cada revelação vinham mais perguntas. Ele era obviamente um homem poderoso, assim o que poderia ter destruído sua mente daquele jeito? E como ele podia permanecer na cama dia após dia? Vampiros não tinham nenhuma função corporal?

Cada noite eles traziam um garrafa térmica do refrigerador novo para Edward e Bella estava bastante segura de que sabia o que tinha ali. Mas exatamente onde eles adquiriram isto? E desde que Edward estava se recusando a beber o conteúdo, quanto tempo levaria até ele ficar faminto?

Ela tinha o assistido dormir durante mais horas do que ela podia contar, porque ele nunca tinha ficado duro como os homens normalmente fazem quando estão dormindo?

Quando o crepúsculo se aproximou, e os irmãos retornaram escada abaixo, os olhos de Edward flamejaram abertos imediatamente.

Ela cruzou à porta, flutuando, de forma que metade dela permanecia fora do quarto e metade estava dentro. Ela mal podia ouvi-los escada abaixo. Mas ela pode ver a reação de Edward e percebeu que ele podia ouvi-los mesmo com uma pesada porta fechada.

─Depois do vê-lo nestas condições, ─ James disse ─ eu estou começando a entender por que nenhum dos caído alguma vez voltou da sede de sangue.

─Ninguém antes teve as ferramentas que nós temos. ─ Emmett respondeu. ─Nós concordamos em passar um mês tentando reabilitá-lo. Se ele não mostrar nenhum sinal de melhora, então nós faremos o que deve ser feito.

Edward estava os escutando. Atentamente. Ela desejou saber o que estava pensando.

─Isso foi antes de vê-lo, Emmett. Talvez nós precisemos... tirá-lo da miséria.

Ele estava na miséria?

A mandíbula de Edward apertou, e a expressão dele cresceu mortal. Então as sobrancelhas dele se juntaram como se ele estivesse considerando a possibilidade certa para aquele momento. Quando ele fechou o rosto e fechou os olhos, ela sentiu uma torção dentro do peito.

O vampiro estava na miséria. E ele estava são o bastante para saber disto.

Miséria? O que diabos eles sabiam disto? Ele balançou a cabeça como se para chacoalhar um pensamento solto.

Ele ouvia facilmente os outros, escada abaixo, enquanto Jasper explicava o que ele tinha aprendido sobre os caídos, vampiros que matam bebendo sangue. ─ Sons altos diferentes de seus próprios gritos os enfurecem. Movimentos rápidos também os fazem reagir como se fossem uma ameaça, não importa se são benignos. Sendo levados inadvertidamente a uma fúria. Qualquer senso da própria vulnerabilidade física deles ativa a raiva.

─Por que você simplesmente não explica o que não os enfurece? ─ James perguntou.

É tão pouco que ele não diz, ele pensou. Na mesma hora que Jasper disse:

─Isso seria uma explicação curta.

Ele os bloqueou, voltando para suas reflexões com a expressão misteriosa.

O ser pode ser uma de três coisas. Ele pensou. Um eco de uma memória fraturada, uma alucinação, ou um fantasma. Ele tinha quase trezentos anos de experiência com as duas primeiras possibilidades e nenhuma com a terceira. Os dois primeiros são invenções de sua emaranhada mente. O fantasma seria inimaginável.

Não podia determinar o que é real ou o que é ilusão. Durante a última semana o ser voltou ao quarto dele. Ele tinha começado a vê-la novamente, entretanto não como na primeira noite. Só um lânguido e borrado esboço agora. Mas ele podia cheirar a presença dela. Até mesmo agora, ele estava inundado com o cheiro de rosas.

Sempre que ela vinha até ele, ele tinha flashes de lucidez. Ele não entendia a conexão, só sabia que ele estava começando a alcançar o foco de seus pensamentos.

Um mistério. Como uma invenção da mente dele poderia clarear a própria mente? Até mesmo com ele rebatendo a existência dela, ele se dava conta de que alguma coisa estava realmente o fazendo ficar coerente, de fato, o bastante coerente para, fodidamente, rebater contra a existência dela.

Talvez as doses que eles estavam forçando nele estivessem ajudando.

Ele não podia recordar muito do que aconteceu na manhã em que ele tinha tentado escapar. Mas ele achava que ela tinha tentado despi-lo e possivelmente tentado beijá-lo antes de lançá-lo sobre o quarto.

O ser nunca o atacou novamente. Normalmente ela ficava próxima ao assento de janela. Embora, ele a sentisse aos pés da cama em mais de uma enervante ocasião.

Durante anos, ele sentiu como se estivesse constantemente vigiado por algo não visto, agora isso de fato poderia estar acontecendo.

Não. Ele vê figuras sombrias diariamente. Por que ele deveria pensar que ela é diferente? Porque ela tem um cheiro? Porque, pela primeira vez, ele quer que uma alucinação seja real?

Ele sabia que há uma linha entre sofrer alucinações e interagir com elas. Você pode viver com o primeiro, com os meios seguintes você está perdido.

Durante o último século, ele se agarrou no resto de sua sanidade pelas pontas dos dedos. Desconhecendo que ela poderia ser o peso ao redor de seus tornozelos necessários para arrastá-lo para baixo.

Até mesmo se ele soubesse disto, ele constantemente especularia sobre ela. Se ela existisse, então ela é um fantasma. Fantasmas não nascem de mortes violentas ou assassinato? Assim como ela morreu? E quando? Ela é sensível? Ele viu seus olhos e os longos cabelos. Como será que ela se parece?

Por que as porcarias dos meus pensamentos estão lúcidos sobre dela?

Os irmãos dele soaram como se estivessem a ponto de vir para o quarto. Ele não queria isto. Cada dia a entidade crescia mais clara como o nascer do sol e o quarto escurecia. Mas quando os irmãos dele chegavam, ela enfraquecia. Ele percebeu que o novo bulbo descoberto era muito brilhante, a luz antinatural a obscurecia. A escuridão iria revelá-la para ele.

Não foi nos flashes dos raios que ele a viu na primeira noite. Ela estava nas calmarias negras mortas entre eles.

O crepúsculo estava chegando. Isso significa que se os irmãos dele se afastassem, ele chegaria mais perto a cada minuto de descobrir como ela era. Ele estava faminto por uma visão dela, abrindo e fechando suas mãos nas costas em antecipação.

* * *

_**Eu não postei esses dias, pois minha vó faleceu, e ela era a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, eu to sofrendo mto, ela morreu segunda, e eu nem tive tempo, nem cabeça pra postar.  
Espero que vcs compreendam.**_

Bjs *


	7. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

─Eu estou alucinando ou ele parece muito melhor?─ Emmett perguntou quando os três alcançaram quarto.

─Ele não parece... Desordenado. ─ James disse.

Como se para lhes provar que estavam errados, Edward começou a murmurar, ininteligivelmente, em um idioma que Bella nunca tinha ouvido, o olhar dele mirando na janela.

─Por que você não tenta falar com ele sozinho?─ Jasper disse. Quando Emmett assentiu com a cabeça, Jasper e James partiram.

Emmett colocou a garrafa térmica na mesa de cabeceira, então pegou uma cadeira dobrável e a virou para se sentar ao contrário com as pernas abertas virado para o encosto da cadeira.

Bella amava quando os homens sentavam daquele jeito. Com a voz baixa, ele disse: ─Onde você estava irmão?

Irmão. Ela ainda estava assustada com idéia de que Edward fazia parte da família deles. James parecia determinado e estudioso, Jasper era quieto e misterioso e Emmett era autoritário como o general que ele foi. Em contraste, o louco era agressivo e golpeava desonrosamente, como se em uma briga entre cavalheiros, ele arremessasse sujeira nos olhos do oponente.

─O que você quer comigo?─ Edward rangeu abruptamente. ─Por que você não me matou?

Parecendo surpreso pela interação, Emmett disse: ─Essa não é nossa intenção.

─Qual é sua intenção então, me drogar e me deixar faminto?

Emmett atirou a garrafa térmica aos seus pés. ─Eu tenho um pouco de sangue aqui. Você beberá?─ Ele abriu depressa a tampa e a fez de xícara.

Bella viu que o líquido era grosso e escuro. Quando fez barulho de glugglug, ela imaginou se seria possível para ela vomitar.

─Você me alimentando com sangue. ─ o tom de Edward era severo. ─ Que familiar. ─ Emmett parecia abafar um estremecimento, entretanto ele levou a xícara aos lábios de Edward.

Bebendo. Sangue. Edward aceitou, obedientemente, sugando profundamente.

Eu quero vomitar

Ele cuspiu um bocado em Emmett, enquanto batia em seu rosto. Então ele riu, um som áspero, sinistro. O vermelho de seus olhos voltou até a borda com um ódio tão virulento, que Bella acreditou que só morte curaria isto.

Emmett limpou a face com sua camisa. Quando parecia utilizar uma provisão sobrenatural de paciência, Bella sentiu pesar por ele. Quanto ele deveria se importar com o irmão para tolerar isto. Emmett não o golpeou como um macho normalmente faria.

Claro que, Bella não se aborreceu em esconder sua expressão de nojo. Estranhamente, quando os olhos de Edward arremessaram na direção dela, ela poderia jurar que ele ficou mais inquieto. Então o olhar dele deslizou mais uma vez para a janela.

─Sangue congelado é tudo que você vai conseguir. ─ Emmett disse. ─Se você não beber isto, então você vai ficar sem.

─Eu caço. Eu me alimento da veia. Ao contrário de vocês traidores inomináveis. ─ Edward mordeu, estando na frente dele novamente. ─Eu sei que você me escondeu do seu rei. Seu rei russo. Ele o executará depois disso general favorito ou não.

─Possivelmente. Assim, você sabe o risco que nós estamos correndo.

─Por quê?

─Nós queremos te ajudar.

─Como você fez da última vez! ─ Edward berrou, lutando contra a corrente que o prendia à cama, tremendo, seus músculos estirando.

Destemido, Emmett continuou: ─Nós vamos o ajudar a combater sua sede de sangue.

─Nunca. ─ As presas sangrentas de Edward pareceram afiar. ─Ninguém volta. O vermelho dos meus olhos nunca irá embora.

─Iria se eu sangrasse você, e o drenasse completamente. Mas você somente iria querer voltar para o mesmo estado, matando até mais que antes. E você perderia todo o poder que você tem acumulado.

─Eu sei disso!

─Então você sabe que você pode aprender a controlar as recordações, se você não adquirir novas, constantemente? ─ Ao ver o olhar ligeiramente surpreendido de Edward, Emmett disse: ─Nós estamos abertos às recordações. Elas são uma doença. Você não pode diferenciar entre as memórias de suas vítimas e suas próprias. Elas os fazem alucinar constantemente e sua cabeça parece que vai explodir com elas.

O que ele queria dizer? Edward estava doente? Havia uma razão médica atual atrás da loucura dele?

─Contudo e se você pudesse ligá-las e desligá-las acessando-as quando quisesse?─ Emmett perguntou. ─Quão melhor você acredita que sua vida seria sem elas te atormentando? Se nós pudermos o deixar estável, você pode aprender a mantê-las à distância.

Edward balançou a cabeça visivelmente. ─Eu quero sangue da veia. Somente da veia.

─É por isso que nós vamos o ajudar a achar sua Noiva. Porque é uma coisa que é forte o suficiente para competir com a sede de sangue.

A Noiva dele? Emmett se referia à necessidade por sexo?

─E a necessidade de matar?─ Edward mordeu. ─Eu saboreio isto... sofro por matá-lo agora mesmo.

─Da mesma maneira que só tem um caminho que pode superar a sede de sangue, há uma necessidade que é mais forte que a necessidade de matar.

─E o que é isso?─ Edward zombou.

Emmett só disse: ─Você saberá quando o atingir.

Contudo Edward olhou à janela novamente.

─O que você está injetando em mim?─ Às vezes quando ele falava, ele hesitava como se nem sequer ele pudesse acreditar em como soava são. Ele deveria ter estado furioso por um tempo muito longo.

─Uma mistura que as bruxas fizeram para nós. É um sedativo. Continuará o enfraquecendo fisicamente, mas depois de alguns dias, não deverá deixá-lo em estupor.

Com a atenção voltada para seu irmão, Edward grunhiu: ─Você não tem nenhum direito de me drogar!

─Nós faremos tudo o que precisar: ─ Emmett disse, com aço no tom dele. ─Você era um homem bom e pode ser novamente.

─Não mais um homem!Há muito tempo!─ Ele apertou os dentes. ─Eu sou um assassino. Isso é tudo.

─A maioria no Lore acredita que você está perdido. Que o vermelho, automaticamente significa que nós não temos nenhuma escolha a não ser o destruir. Eu não concordo. Grave isso Edward. De uma maneira ou de outra, eu o curarei disso. ─ Emmett jurou, a voz dele estava feroz, os olhos cinza ficaram negro, como se fosse devido a emoção. Não importa o que tinha acontecido, ela soube que Emmett realmente amava seu irmão mais jovem. ─Nós temos recursos a disposição, que você não pode começar a compreender.

A resposta de Emmett parecia codificada e secreta o bastante para intrigar Edward.

─E exatamente quanto tempo eu vou ficar encarcerado e drogado?

─Um mês. Nós vamos o impedir de matar durante um mês. Se não houver nenhuma mudança até lá, nós vamos... reavaliar.

Qualquer interesse na expressão de Edward esvaneceu. ─Eu não tenho tampo tempo.

─Por quê? O que você quer dizer?

Edward não respondeu, enquanto parecia estar afundado nos próprios pensamentos, seus olhos vermelhos deslizando na direção dela novamente. Ela poderia ter jurado que ele começou a seguir os movimentos dela, assim ela flutuou para o assento de janela. Mas ele continuou encarando a mancha onde há pouco ela tinha estado. Ela viu o momento exato que Emmett soube que ele não conseguiria mais nada, porque seu olhar transbordava decepção. Com um aceno sério para Edward, ele riscou e se foi, e segundos depois, Jasper apareceu.

Ele virou a cadeira dobradiça e sentou, se apoiando para frente com os cotovelos nos seus joelhos.

─Nós sentimos falta de você ,Ed. ─ ele disse quietamente. Este irmão parecia cansado para Bella, como um homem em uma árdua jornada de empreendimento. E sua expressão parecia constantemente como se ele simplesmente, naquele momento, tivesse determinado que ele não estava nem na metade do caminho.

─Eu sei que você odeia a mim e a Emmerr pelo o que nós fizemos com você. ─ ele começou. ─Mas nós não podemos voltar atrás.

O que fizeram Emmett e Jasper? Estes subentendidos, as tensões, as coisas não ditas, ela tinha que admitir que tudo isso, estava fascinando-a.

─Não importa como você nos trata, Emmett não desistirá disto. Não até que o convençam que você está além da salvação.

Edward sorriu, os dentes dele ainda estavam ensangüentados, as presas proeminentes o sorriso mais ameaçador que Bella alguma vez tinha visto.

Enquanto ela tremia, ele disse: ─ Irmão, o convença então. Não me entregue ao mal estar.

* * *

_**Sorry a demora gente, é que eu to com gripe, e das feias.  
E também minha vista tá meio ruim, então juntando td isso, e o resultado é cama.  
Eu to ruim ainda, mas postei aqui pra vcs.  
**_

_**Bgs :***_

__


	8. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Quando a porcaria do sol começa neste lugar? Ele conferiu o progresso do sol não diferente de vinte segundos atrás, então estudou o semblante cansado de seu irmão.

─Ed, eu não posso convencer Emmett a desistir de você, não quando eu não vou. ─ Jasper disse. ─Somente coopere conosco. A vida pode ser boa novamente.

Jasper era muito diferente de como ele tinha sido quando um humano. Antes então, ele tinha sido alegre. Mulheres o achavam encantador e ele tinha modos e se preocupava em passar servindo cada bonita mulher num raio de centenas de milhas.

Tudo o que eu tinha eram modos, nenhum tempo para as mulheres e uma falta, distinta, de charme.

─Me conte o que você tem feito nestes trezentos anos. Eu não tenho o visto desde aquela noite exatamente depois de você morrer e acordar.

Ele odiava ser lembrado daquilo. Espadas nas mãos, ele e James estiveram defendendo suas quatro irmãs e pai gravemente doentes contra uma pilha de soldados russos. Dois, contra um batalhão, eles não tinham tido nenhuma chance. Emmet e Jasper tinham voltado para casa para encontrar os cinco mortos de peste e os dois irmãos mortalmente feridos, mal segurando a vida.

Inconsciente, ele não tinha podido lutar contra Emmet, quando ele tinha gotejado seu sangue de vampiro em sua garganta. Ele despertou um monstro.

Nem James nem ele tinham querido ser transformados, entretanto ele tinha tido bastante razão para se ressentir com a traição. Transformado na mesma coisa ele tinha sido condicionado para odiar e tinha sido treinado para destruir...

─Não quer me contar?─ Jasper disse. ─ Então eu sairei esta noite para cavar sozinho, agora que eu sei o que você era.

─O que eu sou. Eu ainda sou um assassino para contratar.

─Olhe para você. ─ Jasper pareceu abafar a exasperação dele. ─Quem o contrataria?

A face dele aqueceu.

─Dê o fora Jasper. ─ o irmão dele o fez parecer um fracasso. O que ele não ligava a mínima, exceto que não queria que a mulher acreditasse nisso. Aquela que não é real. Aquela que eu estou a ponto de ver.

Quase pôr-do-sol... qualquer segundo agora. Na janela ela chamejava na última luz emudecida. Ela começava a aparecer em uma forma mais distinta.

─Muito bem. ─ Jasper disse enquanto se levantava. ─Ed, você pode resistir a nós porque você odeia o que nós somos ou porque você se ressente por nossas ações. Mas não lute só porque você é teimoso e orgulhoso.─ Ele deu um sorriso, uma lembrança do antigo Jasper. ─ O que eu estou dizendo? Se você não fosse orgulhoso e teimoso, não seria Edward Cullen. ─ Ele riscou e se foi..

Logo depois, James entrou e ascendeu a luz acima de sua cabeça. O clarão brilhava e ela desaparecia.

─Desliga isso!

─O que? Por quê?

─Machucam meus olhos. Desliga.

Com um encolher de ombros, James apertou o interruptor, então sentou com suas longas pernas estiradas para fora em frente a ele. ─Eu entendo a raiva que você sente por Emmett e Jasper. ─ James começou em um tom medido. ─Eu odiei a eles também, você sabe. Por muito tempo, eu ansiei por vingança. Mas a vida pode ser novamente boa. Melhor do que jamais foi.

─De acordo com você? Não há nada errado com minha vida. ─ Está tudo errado com minha vida... Quanto tempo mais até eu conseguir vê-la?

─Então você gostará disto mais ainda quando compartilhar com sua Noiva predestinada. ─ James continuou. ─Ela o acalmará e o ajudará a achar clareza. Eu mesmo estava nos extremos antes de conhecer a minha. Um dia eu não tinha nada, nenhuma casa de verdade, nenhum amigo, nenhum familiar. Então assim que eu a reconheci como minha, de repente haviam possibilidades.

James estava obviamente meditando sobre ela exatamente naquele momento, a expressão dele tão satisfeita. Doentio. ─Eu quero que você conheça Victória logo. Assim que você estiver recuperado.

_Eles estão agindo como se fosse certo que eu me curarei. _

Impossível. Ele saberia se houvesse um modo para voltar atrás da sede de sangue. Não há nenhum retorno. Não há exemplo disto.

Mas seus irmãos inseriam forças nele, desejando isso.

─Victória teve... bem, a história dela com vampiros caídos é extensa, até mesmo para uma Valquíria.

─Victória coração frio? ─ ele perguntou com um aceno lento. ─Uma assassina como eu. Há rumores de que ela arranca presas de vampiros de cabeças decapitadas, e os amarra junto para a coleção dela. Soa fodidamente calmo, Jam.

Mais escuro lá fora... A mulher apareceu iluminada por uma fonte iridescente. Ele ainda não podia discernir as características dela. Mas ele pode ver o esboço de sua figura. Os lábios dele se separaram. Pelos seios dela.

James encolheu os ombros. ─Como eu disse, Victória tem uma história longa com eles. O que significa que nós estamos lutando no mesmo lado. Quem sabe, até mesmo você poderia ter uma Valquíria como Noiva.

Mais escuro. Valquírias são estranhas, pareciam humanas, com muita força para seus pequenos corpos e nenhuma hesitação para cair em batalhas ou começar guerras. Se uma delas fosse sua noiva, ele comprimentaria o amanhecer.

Escuro.

E lá estava a mulher.

Embora a imagem dela estivesse borrada e incolor como um espetáculo de televisão velho, ele pode ver seu vestido e os braços e ombros descobertos. Ela se virou quando se empoleirou no assento de janela, com sua cabeça, apoiando contra a janela. Ele começava a ver que ela não era completamente incolor. As unhas dela, a gargantilha e os laços de seu corpete eram todos de um vermelho fundo.

Estão essas pétalas vermelhas borrifadas em seu selvagem cabelo?

Quanto mais ele podia definir de sua forma nebulosa, mais ele... gostava.

Ela era pequena em estatura, mas ela tinha seios generosos. Suas mãos se apertaram atrás dele novamente, suas presas doíam sutilmente por aquela carne volumosa. Ele nunca tinha bebido de uma mulher e porque infernos ele nunca tinha bebido de uma mulher?

Ele pode ver o brilho das unhas dela e o brilho das lisas tiras usadas para trançar seu espartilho. Havia uma fenda em seu vestido sobre a coxa até revelar uma liga.

Por alguma razão, ele elevou as sobrancelhas diante daquilo. Como um vampiro que não encontrou sua Noiva, ele não tinha nenhuma habilidade sexual ou necessidades, os seios dela e ligas não o deveriam interessar tanto assim, não mais do que comida interessaria.

Mas eles o interessaram.

Então... pela primeira vez, ele viu sua face. E simplesmente abafou uma maldição. Ele não tinha sido iludido na primeira noite.

Imaginando que ela seria fodidamente bonita. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. Ele não imaginaria nada melhor.

Aqueles grandes olhos chocolates foram outro tiro de cor em sua imagem negro e branco. Ela tinha um nariz atrevido, esbelto e fino, a pele translúcida. Os lábios dela eram pálidos, mas cheios, especialmente o inferior.

Como se ela sentisse o escrutínio dele, ela se virou para ele, relaxando os pés. Uma graça tímida. Ele colocou os olhos em branco, enquanto continuava mantendo-a em seu campo de visão.

Ela inclinou a cabeça. Ela está me estudando? Ela pode ver sem a luz?

Não, ela não é real. Há uma linha entre ter alucinações e interagir com elas... não se pode cruzar a linha.

Ela parecia caminhar, embora estivesse flutuando sobre o chão. E ela vinha diretamente para a cama. O que ela queria dele? Mais perto... mais perto...

Ele ouviu vagamente James perguntar: ─Você sabe o que acontecerá a você quando sua noiva o sangrar? Seu coração começará a bater novamente, e você começará a respirar mais uma vez. O ar é frio e pesado dentro de seus pulmões, mas a pressão se sente bem se você não resistir a isto. E então, com um pouco de encorajamento dela... tudo em você voltará a vida, como um fogo sendo iluminado.

Um fogo iluminado. Em outras palavras, ele poderia ficar duro novamente.

Mas diferente de todo vampiro que ele conheceu, ele não queria ser sangrado. Ele gostava da quietude dentro dele, se agarrara nisto com toda sua força. Morrer não é tão assustador quando você já esta na metade do caminho.

Rastejando mais perto ao lado dele, a mulher inclinou sua pequena cabeça. Escutando meu tórax? Ela ouviu James explicando a falta de batimentos cardíacos e decidiu ver por ela mesma. O que significa que ela tem sentidos.

Ele esperava que fosse um espírito sem mente, que não premeditasse ações. Ou que ela fosse ser sedenta de sangue, como ele irracional reagindo ao instinto. Mas ao contrário, ela era muito atenta. De repente, a posição dele o envergonhou. Acorrentado na cama, à mercê de outros. Ele nunca se sentiu mais fraco em toda a sua vida.

Não, não havia mais tempo...

Olhando pra cima, ele podia ver flashes do cabelo fantasmagórico dela caindo em cima do ombro. Ele engoliu em seco, fechando os olhos enquanto esperava para sentir o cabelo dela em sua pele. Ele não pode perceber mais que alfinetadas elétricas. Isso não o machucava. Não eram desagradáveis.

Quando ela saiu voando, ele abriu os olhos. Os lábios dela se separam surpresos. ─Que estranho _dément_...seu coração continua verdadeiro.

Ele se controlou para não se jogar para cima dela, porque a fantasma estava parada exatamente na sua direção.

É isso. Ele perdeu a porcaria da cabeça dele.

As palavras vieram ecoando lentamente dela. Como se elas tivessem viajado por milhas. Ele pode ouvi-la escassamente, o que significava que ninguém mais seria capaz de ouvir. A audição dele é dez vezes mais apurada que até mesmo a dos seus irmãos. Cem vezes mais que um humano.

Ele sabia que ela não estava falando com ele na esperança de uma resposta, parecia estar somente testando a fala. Ela parecia estar experimentando as palavras, determinando como elas pareciam rolando na língua dela.

Espera... ela me chamou dément? Significa louco em francês. Ele sentiu um calor na parte de trás do pescoço. Embora na maioria das vezes ele somente reagisse como um animal, às vezes, muito raramente, ele sofria as emoções que ele pensava haver perdido como a vergonha.

Existe uma linha... Mas como é que ela pode me ver?

─Você sabe tudo isso, não sabe? ─ James perguntou, exalando. ─Você não está nem sequer curioso sobre ser sangrado? Nós somos forçados a seguir sem tanta coisa. Há muito que sua Noiva pode trazer de volta para você.

Isto arrancou sua atenção do fantasma. Não ouse James! Não traga isso a tona...


	9. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

James abaixou a voz para dizer:

─Você não gostaria de levar uma mulher para a cama novamente? Não que você seja um homem cheio de experiência, saturado de mulheres, Edward. Se você for um pouco parecido comigo, você pode contar o número de vezes nas mãos.

Edward não negou as palavras do irmão, cerrou seus dentes e sua mandíbula inchou. O número de vezes em uma mão? Que terrível, Bella pensou, flutuando ao pé da cama dele para pairar lá em uma posição sentada.

Embora ela não tivesse tido tantos amantes quanto ela teria gostado, o fantasma da gravidez para uma bailarina profissional era muito assustador os que ela havia tido, a tinham feito desfrutar completamente.

Até mesmo com a sujeira cobrindo a face de Edward e as cicatrizes de seu corpo, ela poderia dizer que ele tinha agradáveis características. Mulheres o achariam atraente. Pelo menos o suficiente para levar para cama uma mulher quando quisesse. E James era bonito, contudo ele tinha dito que eles tinham sido forçados a seguir sozinhos. Ela tinha os ouvido falando sobre o pequeno país deles ter sido dizimado pela peste, em apuros por décadas não havia mulheres lá para serem socorridas?

─ Lê Dément...não é um homem experiente?─ ela murmurou em sua estranha voz fantasmagórica. ─Interessante.

Embora ainda fosse difícil falar, ela se maravilhou de quanto mais prontamente as palavras dela vinham com cada mais ela falava, mais fácil ficava, como quando ela treinava correr em águas na altura do pena que ninguém responderia, justamente quando ela estava ficando boa nisso.

Ainda que ninguém respondesse, falar a fazia se sentir mais... real. Às vezes ela se sentia como o provérbio "Árvore caindo na floresta". Isso poderia ser dito por que ninguém tinha a visto ou tinha a ouvido desde que ela havia morrido, ela não existia.

Ela suspirou e levou as pernas até o tórax. Quando a fenda no vestido dela subiu, ela teve o estranho impulso de cobrir as pernas dela em frente ao vampiro. Mas por quê? Ela não podia ser vista e ela certamente nunca tinha sido modesta quando viva. Na verdade, ela era o oposto.

Qualquer inibição tinha sido jogada para fora dela quando ela tinha sido jovem. Ela tinha passado por alojamentos minúsculos em bares burlescos, com a sua querida mãe se tornando eventualmente sua melhor companheira.

Desde novinha, Bella tinha estado entrando e saindo de vestiários de artistas, fascinada com as sedas, maquiagens e perfumes exóticos, escravizadas pelas tensões sensuais da música que a compelia a se balançar, para eles...

Ainda que ela pudesse jurar haver um aspecto luxurioso no olhar do vampiro.

Não. Estava na hora de enfrentar os fatos. Ou ele achou sua bela aparência espectral bonita, tinha dominado seu reflexo de piscar, e simplesmente se recusou a reconhecê-la ou ele era somente como a todas as outras pessoas que passaram por essa casa na últimas oito décadas.

Ela deu uma risada sem humor. ─Se eu achasse que você pudesse me ver, ─ ela começou lentamente ─ eu mostraria muito mais do que uma liga.

Além disso, Edward não se interessaria por ela desse jeito. Nem por uma vez na última semana ele tinha crescido duro. Isso era impossível para ele? Seria esse o fogo que seria iluminado por sua noiva?

De todos os assuntos que discutiram os homens, este conceito de Noiva foi o que mais a intrigou.

Mais cedo, ela tinha escutado James no telefone com a sua, a assegurando seriamente de que ela não precisava estar aqui, que deveria continuar trabalhando com as irmãs e que ele estaria logo em casa. Até mesmo a mera conversação telefônica com essa Victória parecia consumi-lo.

Emmett também tinha telefonado para a Noiva dele, outra Valquíria chamada Rosalie e estava igualmente atencioso. Mas com ela, ele parecia menos confiante sobre a recuperação de Edward do que com seus irmãos. Em um tom mais baixo ele tinha dito. ─Nós talvez tenhamos que usar o presente de Kate.

Quem é Kate? Outro mistério.

A devoção dos dois homens para com suas esposas havia provocado o desejo em Bella, porque nada era mais sensual para ela do que um macho completamente louco por você.

Ela chamou isso de desejo porque era diferente dos sintomas físicos da luxúria que ela sentia quando era viva. Ela sofria com o que ela se lembrava do desejo, sentido fome de tocar e ser tocada, mas agora a necessidade era mais como uma excitação elétrica, uma carga que crescia e crescia. Era como se tivesse coceira e alfinetadas por todo seu corpo, mas não de um jeito que a arranhasse.

Bella teve oitenta anos desses desejos retidos. Como era impossível para ela aliviá-los, às vezes ela se sentia como uma bomba, fazendo tique-taque, pronta para explodir. Uma dolorosa e faminta bomba, Bellabomba.

Em frente a sua frustração sem fim, ela tendia a se comportar... mal.

E quando todos os irmãos voltavam para casa, a tentação era muito grande para resistir.

Quando ela levantou da cama, ele esperou um momento, então lançou outro olhar. E quase engasgou. O clipe de dinheiro de James estava flutuando do bolso do casaco dele para a palma da mão estendida dela.

Então ela colocou... uma pedrinha no lugar? James não percebeu, nem quando ela levou o clip embora.

Telecinesia? Sim, e bem controlada.

Depois de um olhar desconfiado para ele, rapidamente pôs seus olhos em branco e ela olhou para outra direção. Ela manobrava coisas ao redor deles, contudo até mesmo com a velocidade dela, às vezes passavam uma mão ou um cotovelo por ela. Cada vez ela continuava crescendo e tendo tremores.

Emmett estava próximo. Com um balanço da mão dela, seu telefone flutuou fora de sua jaqueta. Novamente a entidade deixou uma pedrinha antes de levar o telefone flutuando para um canto. Este jogo de gato e rato o entreteu, ele queria vê-la ao invés dos bastardos. Ela era muito mais interessante que James falando sobre a família e honra e perdão.

Ele desejava saber onde o pequeno ser colocava seus bens adquiridos. Por que ela os levava? Ela estava brincando agora? Ou isso era uma compulsão, como a necessidade dele para matar?

Na vez de Jasper, ela arrancou um pente com jóias de enfeitar cabelos femininos, diretamente do bolso dele. Para quem será que Jasper estava comprando presentes?

Ela sorriu deliciada com seu prêmio. Aquele sorriso... os olhos dela brilhavam, o lábios curvavam. Ela poderia muito bem ser uma arma carregada.

Enquanto ela flutuava para seu canto, ela levantava os braços esbeltos, descobertos, acima dela, enquanto dava uma pirueta. E mais uma. A saia dela flameja e ele a ouviu sussurrando. Uma única pétala de rosa flutua do cabelo selvagem dela para a cama, pousando como uma folha ao lado dele.

O corpo flexível dela, o modo que ela se movia, com esses sapatos ela deve ter sido uma dançarina. Uma bailarina. É claro.

Quando ela deu outra pirueta, ela de repente riu. O som era assombrado. Mas por alguma razão, os lábios dele curvaram em resposta àquilo. O sorriso virou uma carranca quando percebeu como James o via. Um sorriso vago de um homem louco.

Porque ele é louco, não existe nenhum espírito cabeludo que quer lhe mostrar mais do que as ligas dela.

Mas mesmo assim ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela enquanto James começava tudo de novo. Ele escutava pedaços das palavras do irmão. Como ele tendia a fazer quando estava cansado e querendo ficar só, ele se repetia, murmurando em diferentes idiomas. ─A culpa está corroendo a Emmett... eles têm lutado na Horda dos Vampiros por três séculos... Nós podemos nos alistar no exército deles... matá-los... Nem todos os vampiros são maus.

Ele piscou quando James se calou.

Com um olhar estreitado, James disse:

─Você não tem falado sozinho. Você está repetindo tudo que nós falamos. Dessa vez em grego! Você não estava alucinando você estava escutando. ─ James acenou com a cabeça, como se tivesse sido encorajado por isso. ─Eu gostaria de saber o que mais você pode fazer, que não sabemos?

Eu posso ver fantasmas. Em estoniano, ele perguntou para James: ─Para saber, você não vê nada estranho? Nenhuma mulher no quarto?

James olhou ao redor. No mesmo idioma, respondeu lentamente: ─Há somente nós quatro aqui dentro do quarto, Edward.─ o tom dele era o que se usa para explicar a um aluno com dificuldade de compreensão: ─De fato, irmão, o céu não é verde. É azul.

A mulher parecia ter concluído seus furtos e se mostrava mais lenta, mais lânguida. Ela estava cansada?

─Edward, você vê mais alguém?─ James perguntou. ─É suposto que seu tipo sofre de severas ilusões...

A ilusão dele estava agora escutando Jasper e Emmett conversando no canto do quarto.

─Ele cheira a sangue e lama. ─ Emmett disse. ─Ele pode estar melhorando, mas para os outros não vai parecer assim. Se alguma vez a gente tiver que defender nosso plano...

Sem avisar, ela estava na cama ao lado dele. Bem perto de seu ouvido, ela perguntou: ─Isso é verdade vampiro? ─As palavras dela saíram muito mais depressa, quase normalmente. Ele pode discernir que ela tinha um leve acento francês.

─Você cheira dément? Eu não posso cheirar. Mas faz sentido... considerando como você está sujo.

Ele se deu conta, intensamente, de que sua face estava coberta de sangue e lama e seu cabelo estava duro com isso. Dément. É somente assim que ela o vê? Um louco para ser ignorado? Ou pior para ter piedade? Isso é como ela o via.

Um lunático imundo, sexualmente inexperiente.

Ela o viu cuspindo sangue. Ela tinha o testemunhado enlouquecer e bater a cabeça contra a parede? Droga, ele estava começando a odiar esta lucidez! Novamente, ele almejava o esquecimento das recordações. É mais fácil ser inundado por elas para odiar, para machucar...

Essa mulher ao lado dele atracava sua mente ao presente como uma âncora.

─Eles deveriam lhe dar um banho. ─ ela disse em sua voz sussurrante, justo quando James disse: ─Descanse um pouco,Edward . As alucinações desaparecerão antes que você perceba.

─Me deixe!─ ele estalou e quase disse: "nos deixe".

O fantasma virou para fora, se ajeitando para sair. Não, não você! Quando ela e os artigos roubados desapareceram, tudo o que restou dela foi a pétala de rosa. Ele avançou lentamente, querendo tocar. Mas a pétala começou a sumir. Então se foi.

Ele rolou na cama, inquieto e se esfolando nas correntes. Queria que ela estivesse ali.

James levantou. ─Muito bem, nós iremos. Chame se você precisar de alguma coisa ou se você tiver vontade de beber.

Eles o deixaram no quarto escurecido. ─Você viu meu telefone?─ Emmett perguntou saindo.

Antes que ele tivesse tempo para analisar por que a ausência dela o desapontava daquele jeito, outras recordações borbulhavam para cima na mente dele como se viessem de uma fonte.

Durante os anos, ele não matou homens honrados, de fato, eliminou alguns que eram até mesmo mais monstruosos que ele. E as recordações deles, agora suas recordações, congelavam seus ossos.

Ele via cenas de torturas que ele não infligiu, assassinatos horríveis de mulheres e crianças que ele nunca havia cometido. Olhos vítreos, cegos o encaravam mas não eram os dele.

Estas recordações exigiam serem reconhecidas, serem experimentadas. Antes de serem acalmadas, elas deveriam ser revividas, levando embora sua sanidade.

E ele não tinha mais nada a perder.


	10. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8 **

Bella como um livro aberto sobre sua sexualidade, seu corpo e suas opiniões. Mas ela teve dois pequenos segredos sujos. Um dos quais era a propensão dela por pegar um artigo estranho aqui e ali que não pertenciam a ela.

Dentro da sua câmara escondida, atrás da entrada gótica, ela colocou suas aquisições novas na mesa de exibição. Ali botava todas as quinquilharias e tesouros apanhados de inquilinos durante os anos.

A mesa estava quase cheia. Logo ela teria que utilizar a mesa de centro. Não eram objetos ruins, considerando que Elancourt só tinha estado ocupado por tempo equivalente a um terço da sua vida após a morte.

Então ela tendia a roubar muito.

Ela não necessariamente se destinava a coisas de valor, mais a artigos que a intrigavam. Entre o contrabando: uma televisão a bateria, com baterias de longa duração, um sutiã bastante moderno, um gramofone e uma caixa de preservativos pelo qual ela teria pagado milhões nos anos vinte.

Ela tinha caixas de fósforos, dobrões Mardy Gras, doces que ela nunca comeria e quase uma dúzia de latas de tinta spray confiscada dos vândalos adolescentes.

Com bater de portas, folhas voando e tempestades de folhas, ela tinha assustado esses artistas pichadores além do ponto da urinação espontânea e com o tempo eles sempre derrubavam a pintura e corriam. Este casa era de Bella, era todo o seu mundo. Ela se recusava a ver arte pobremente grafitada pelo resto da vida.

Como um pássaro que empena o ninho, ela tinha colecionado coisas de fora e tinha as trazido para dentro de seu esconderijo. Este quarto era seu estúdio de dança com barras de balé, assoalho de madeira e espelhos de parede a parede. O estúdio propriamente dito estava intacto, entretanto tinham sido empilhados jornais em todos os lugares e os espelhos tinham sido modificados para se ajustarem à sua atual aparência. Ou em outras palavras, ela os tinha quebrado.

Nos dias depois de sua morte, quando fretadores tinham trazido caixas para recolher todos os seus pertences, ela tinha ansiado muito apaixonadamente conseguir contrabandear de volta para esse quarto e de fato o fez. Foi assim que ela começou a perceber que ela podia transportar coisas com o poder de sua mente.

Em uma explosão de fúria, ela tinha levitado todas as coisas que ela tinha de valor: as jóias, roupas, álbuns de recortes, sua proibida garrafa de licor e até mesmo sua caixa forte pesada, carregando-os para o estúdio escondido.

Ainda hoje ela não podia fazer nada mais que assistir suas posses envelhecerem bem diante dela. Como sua casa. Ela não podia sentir nenhum deles, não podia correr as pontas de seus dedos gananciosos em cima de um derramamento de seda fresca ou a gorjeta titilante de uma pena...

─E agora o que?─ ela perguntou em voz alta.

O silêncio ecoando parecia escarnecer dela. Sozinha... sozinha... sozinha...

Bella considerou se materializar no quarto do vampiro ou riscar lá. Ela se garantiu de que era a pressão da quietude que a empurrava a voltar para lá e não o próprio louco. Mas ele parecia senti-la melhor do que qualquer um que já havia vindo para Elancourt.

Ainda que ele fosse insano e sujo, algo sobre ele a puxou. Ela teve o desejo inegável de falar mais com ele.

Mas no fim, ela estava muito exausta para voltar, a essência dela esvaziou com toda a energia que ela usou na telecinesia se concentrado. Precisando descansar, ela flutuou para a cama dela.

Há muito tempo, ela a tinha trazido para o estúdio. Embora ela não pudesse sentir a cama ou as mantas ela se esticava e dormia ali quase toda noite. Na medida do possível, ela gostava de se comportar como ela fazia quando viva, exceto por atravessar paredes e se materializar, é claro.

Ela se enrolou sobre a cama para seu devaneio. Bella chamava seu sono fantasmagórico de devaneio porque era diferente do sono que ela conhecia quando viva. Ela não necessitava tê-lo diariamente. Se ela não usasse telecinesia para mais que mover um jornal, ela poderia passar dias sem dormir. O despertar era instantâneo, com nada alterado exceto o nível de energia dela. Ela ainda usava as mesmas roupas, o cabelo dela estava inalterado e ela nunca precisava raspar as pernas e as axilas. Normalmente, ela só perdia a consciência por aproximadamente quatro horas.

Quer dizer, isso até chegar a lua cheia de cada mês. Nessa noite, alguma força a compelia a dançar. Como uma marionete fantasmagórica, ela terminava do mesmo jeito horrível, abandonada exausta e abalada, desejando uma morte verdadeira.

Faltavam apenas três dias para a próxima performance ...

Sua mãe sempre tinha dito que a lua cheia era sorte para algumas pessoas como elas, pessoas que se agarram ao céu com todo seu poder e fazia isso de novo e de novo. Não importa quantas vezes eles perdiam. Isso era o porquê de Bella ter programado a festa dela naquela noite.

Sorte não era o primeiro termo que ela usaria para descrever aquela festa, aquela que ela pretendia usar para celebrar a realização de todos os seus sonhos. Aos vinte e seis anos Bella havia comprado este lugar sozinha depois de muito trabalhar, para o Vieux Carré, todo o tempo, mantendo seu passado de sombras em segredo.

Seus protetores suburbanos nunca tinham descoberto que Bella era uma imigrante francesa bastarda nascida no indigente bairro francês. Eles não tinham ligado Bella Swan a Reneé Dwyer, a infame dançarina burlesca.

Eles não tinham descoberto que, durante um tempo, Bella tinha sido uma também.

Depois que sua mãe tinha sucumbido com a gripe quando Bella tinha mal completado dezesseis anos, ela tinha começado a fazer espetáculos. Bela tinha sido bem desenvolvida e com a maquiagem certa e fantasias, ela tinha passado por vinte anos. Os tempos eram duros e o dinheiro era bom.

Ela não tinha nenhuma inibição, nenhuma convicção moral contra isto. Todo o mundo conseguia o que queria e ninguém saia ferido por isto. Embora ela nunca tivesse sentido vergonha do que ela tinha feito, ela tinha mantido isto em segredo porque ela entendia que outros não veriam isto do mesmo modo que ela via.

Depois de um ano economizando dinheiro, Bella tinha parado. Ela sempre tinha sonhado em ser uma bailarina e não queria desperdiçar todas as lições que sua mãe tinha ensinado e todo o trabalho que ela tinha feito para justificar o incrível sacrifício. E, de algum jeito, ela conseguiu...

E então morreu.

Ela desejou que Edward pudesse vê-la como a bailarina que ela foi um dia, no palco com uma fantasia luxuosa, corada com orgulho, inundada com aplausos vigorosos. Ele a teria achado bonita?

Ela suspirou tristemente. Ela nunca saberia...

O que o amanhã traria com Edward, o vampiro assassino com o corpo poderoso e mente doente?

Enquanto ela viaja em devaneio, ela desejou saber, poderíamos nós salvá-lo quando ele não queria ser salvo?

Nós?

O fantasma não retornou a noite inteira.

E ele se ressentia por isso.

Demorou até a tarde seguinte, ele poder sentir a essência de rosas dela. O quarto estava iluminado com sol da tarde, mas ele ainda pode vê-la flutuando diretamente pela porta fechada. Ele sabia o que procurar agora, onde procurar, como uma mensagem escondida em um quebra-cabeça visual, procure.

Ela agia como se nunca tivesse o deixado, passando distraidamente pelo colchão e estirando os braços esbeltos a cima da cabeça. Os longos cabelos dela flutuavam sobre as rosas, chocolate brilhante, destacando no branco. Os pálidos dos seios dela apenas contidos pelo vestido.

Ela estava perdoada.

Se ele não era sangrado, então por que esta visão o cativava? Por que fazia suas presas doerem?

Ele continua debatendo as possibilidades de lapsos de memória, alucinação ou fantasma. Até onde um lapso de memória pode chegar, ela se encaixa neste lugar, na situação muito perfeitamente. E se ela é uma invenção da sua imaginação, por que ele imaginaria uma mulher o oposto do qual ele normalmente era atraído?

Ele achava que gostava de mulheres altas, nórdicas com cabelo curto e pele bronzeada do sol da vida ao ar livre. Mas essa mulher era minúscula e pálida, não muito mais alta que um metro e sessenta. O cabelo dela era chocolate como o chocolate.

Durante sua severa vida humana, ele não teria gasto mais do que um rápido olhar nela, predizendo uma delicada menina que não duraria o próximo inverno estando no seu país rasgado por guerras.

E ela não tinha sobrevivido muito tempo. Ela parecia não ter mais que vinte e poucos anos. Se fantasmas nasciam de violência, então como ela tinha conhecido o fim tão jovem?

Isso não teria acontecido se ela tivesse um forte protetor. Eu era forte. Ele abafou um baixo resmungo. Eu a teria mantido segura se ela fosse minha.

Talvez ele não tivesse previsto a destruição dela durante o inverno e teria se virado. Talvez ele tivesse se aproximado dela. Do seu modo áspero, ele poderia ter tentado conseguir a posição como protetor dela. Ele era um oficial qualificado. Ele tinha nascido nobre e pelo menos antes da Grande guerra isso tinha significado algo. Talvez ela pudesse o ter aceitado.

Meu Deus, ter tal mulher junto a mim... tê-la toda noite comigo.

Ele não podia imaginar como seria isso. Durante o dia, seus pesadelos foram variados, com estranhos novos sonhos de prender os braços dela acima de sua cabeça e montar seu pequeno corpo delicioso.

Há uma linha... há uma linha...

Esta mulher poderia ser possivelmente real? Isto não só significaria que ele não estava imaginando um fantasma, significaria que se passaram três dias sem uma única alucinação. Cem anos se passaram desde a última vez que isso havia acontecido.

O que significava que ele poderia estar... se curando.

Como um clarão entre seus olhos, ele finalmente se lembrou do que ele lamentava e o que ele tanto tinha desejado.

Então entraram Emmett e James , suas expressões severas. Por que Emmett está segurando uma seringa? Em um tom baixo de advertência, ele diz: ─Para que essa porcaria de dose? Eu não fiz nada.

─Não, mas nós tememos o que você possa fazer. ─ Emmett disse. ─Nós precisamos te tirar do quarto. E isso o impedirá de se machucar.

Quando Emmett se aproximou, ele gritou: ─Bota essa porcaria longe de mim, Emmett!─ Ele não queria ser dopado, não queria isso de novo. ─Não!

Eu não quero que ela me veja daquele jeito.

─Maldição, eu disse não!


	11. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9 **

Bella estava atordoada de novo em ver quão freneticamente Conrad lutava com os dois homens, enquanto batendo a testa dele contra James e afastando as mãos de Emmett com suas presas.

No final, sua resistência o derrubou no chão. Eles injetaram nele mais uma vez. Um pouco antes de funcionar a dose, Edward olhou em sua direção com as sobrancelhas puxadas e dentes apertados, ela achou muito duro ver isso agora..

Quando sua curiosidade virou preocupação?

Os irmãos dele o tinham tratado como um animal porque era como ele agiu alguns dias atrás. Ela entendeu a necessidade de mantê-lo contido, porque ele era tão inacreditavelmente forte e poderia ser perigoso quando solto.

Mas ele estava indo muito melhor. E eles nem mesmo lhe deram uma oportunidade...

Enquanto Emmett e James o conduziam, dócil e cambaleando, ao enorme banheiro principal, os olhos de Edward estavam pesados, e ele começou a falar com aquela baixa e enervante voz. Os pulsos dele continuavam acorrentados nas costas dele. Eles devem ter a intenção de lavá-lo. Curiosa, ela os seguiu.

O segundo segredo sujo de Bella? Como um fantasma, ela se via uma voyeur.

Ela tinha assistido a homens se banharem antes, mas ela nunca tinha tido intenção de descobrir como seria o corpo de um homem em particular, como tinha agora.

Enquanto James ajustava a temperatura da água e abria uma barra de sabonete, Emmett arrancou os restos da camisa esfarrapada de Edward.

Do seu camarote na parte de cima da parede, Bella suspirou enquanto admirava o forte físico de Edward. Ela não havia percebido, exatamente, quão alto ele era, porque ela tinha passado muito tempo olhando para baixo. Ele seria como uma torre sobre ela, se ela parasse ao lado dele.

Ele tinha uma cintura estreita, quadris e ombros largos que pareciam terem sidos feitos para uma mulher agarrar durante o sexo. Com as mãos dele atrás das costas, os tendões musculares do ombro e do tórax estavam esticados se mostrando muito atraentes.

Ele era toda a dureza masculina, com muitas cicatrizes que marcavam sua pele, como uma estreita que cortava para cima em seu torso. Mas ela tinha começado a achar as evidências de sua formidável vida atraente, tinha começado a imaginar um enredo para cada ferida de batalha.

Ela tinha visto Edward lutar com uma ferocidade que a assustou. Ela podia facilmente o ver brandindo uma espada trezentos anos atrás, um massivo destemido lorde da guerra atacando violentamente em um campo de batalha...

Uma bandagem rota no braço dele chamou sua atenção. James também franziu o cenho para a gaze, tirando-a para revelar um peculiar machucado enegrecido. ─ Que inferno é isso? ─ parecia que ele tinha sido atacado por uma besta, e então a pele ao redor da marca tinha morrido.

Por que Edward teria se curado dos ferimentos de seu peito, mas não de outra ferida?

Emmett franziu o cenho. ─Com a força dele, ele já deveria ter curado isso facilmente até agora. Talvez se limpar, isto fique melhor.

─Cristo, olhe para todas essas cicatrizes, Emmett.

─Eu não tinha nenhuma idéia de que ele tinha levado tantos golpes durante a guerra. ─ ele respondeu, virando Edward para inspecionar as costas.

─Talvez ele já as tivesse antes da guerra. ─ James arrancou o cinto de Edward. ─Pense nisso ele nunca trabalhou sem suas camisas, e ele continuamente saia sozinho. Ele poderia ter sido mercenário pelo que nós sabemos...─ Ele focalizou a expressão de Emmet. ─O que?

─Venha olhar isto. ─ Emmett disse, então Bella seguiu para perto de James. Todos os três franziram o cenho para uma elaborada tatuagem preta que cobria todo seu ombro direito. Era incomum, com suas linhas cortando, mas compelindo de certo modo. ─Essa não é a marca de Kapsliga Uur?

O que é Kapsliga Uur? Por que seus rostos empalideceram com a idéia?

─Isso não pode estar certo. ─ James disse, com a borda da voz. ─Nós teríamos sabido. Eles recrutam jovens. Ele não poderia ter escondido o envolvimento dele durante duas décadas.

Parecendo perdido em seu próprio mundo, Edward continuava murmurando roucamente, sem saber da descoberta dos irmãos.

─Ele sempre fazia suas próprias coisas, sempre se esquivava de perguntas sobre onde ele tinha estado ou com quem ele tinha estado. ─Emmett disse. ─Meu Deus. Ele tinha estado fora caçando vampiros com a Kapsliga. Nunca imaginando que se tornaria um.

A face de James era severa. ─Ele tinha sido treinado para destruir vampiros, o ódio dele por eles vem desde que era um menino.

─E então eu o transformei no que ele menosprezava. ─ Emmett libertou uma respiração pelos dentes como se ele tivesse sido chutado no estômago. ─Isso deve ter sido insuportável.

─ E em relação aos votos dele?

Quais votos?

Se possível, Emmett empalideceu mais ainda. ─Com todos os seus erros, Edward nunca quebrou um voto em sua vida. A menos que isto tenha acontecido antes que ele tivesse feito treze anos...

A menos que o que tinha acontecido?

Os dois ficaram calados por um longo momento, James com a expressão grave, enquanto Emmett estava cheio de culpa.─A vida dele tinha sido determinada para uma causa maior que ele próprio. Eu deveria ter... ─ Emmett passou a mão pela testa ─ Eu deveria ter conversado com ele, ter dado a ele e a você uma escolha naquela noite.

─Eu não teria escolhido me transformar e então eu não estaria com Victória.─ Ele falou como se ele tivesse evitado a tragédia mais medonha. James estava perdido por sua Noiva. ─Além disso, Edward tinha ido muito longe. Os soldados o destriparam antes de mim, horas antes de você e James chegarem. Eu não acredito que ele recuperaria a consciência.

Ela flutuou em frente a Edward para encará-lo. Ele tinha sido apunhalado no estômago, ela no coração. Então, contra o consentimento deles ambos foram transformados em outra coisa completamente diferente. Nenhum deles tinha pedido por essa atual existência.

Ele tinha sido um herói, tinha entregado sua vida por uma causa maior. Ela suspirou, movendo sua mão para enviar um suave toque ao longo do rosto dele. O que aconteceu a você, vampiro?

James disse: ─Mas ele nunca se reconciliará com nossa existência a menos que nós possamos o convencer que não somos maus.

Balançando a cabeça fortemente, Emmett disse: ─Nós não podemos convencê-lo de coisa alguma até que a mente dele esteja mais curada. Vamos acabar com isso logo.

Eles tiraram fora as calças dele, deixando-o nu.

Ela tremeu fortemente. Se recusando a se encantar.

O olhar dela deslizou de seu umbigo, seguindo o rastro de cabelo bronze. Oh, nossa, nossa, nossa. Até mesmo flácido, o tamanho dele era de franzir o cenho.

─Edward, olhe para mim. ─ Emmett acenou em frente ao seu vago olhar.

Edward piscou como se não tivesse idéia de onde estava ou como ele tinha chegado lá.

─Você quer se lavar sozinho?─ Emmett perguntou. ─ Se nós amarrarmos suas mãos em frente a você?

Parecendo tremer com alguma confusão dele, Edward relaxou seu murmúrio. Uma luz bruxuleante surgiu dentro de seus olhos vermelhos.

Ele estava calculando. Em resposta Edward rangeu: ─Sozinho.

Os irmãos compartilharam um olhar, nenhuma dúvida de que revisavam todos os modos com que Edward poderia escapar. ─Muito bem. ─Emmett disse.

Edward sustentou os pulsos para cima e todos os músculos ondulando do torso dele dobraram em elevações afiadas e entalhadas que demonstravam uma força terrível.

Depois de remover os braceletes, Emmett os prendeu novamente na frente, então puxou um alfinete para soltar a corrente entre os pulsos, para que assim Edward pudesse ter mais liberdade. Quando Edward não fez nenhuma tentativa para escapar, eles se olharam como se o irmão estivesse fazendo um progresso ultrajante. O qual, ela supôs, ele estava.

─Eu deixei uma toalha e uma muda de roupas na prateleira. ─ James disse. ─Elas devem servir. Mas se não, nós trouxemos mais.

─Sozinho!─ Edward mordeu. Quando eles finalmente partiram, ele entrou no espaçoso boxe do chuveiro.

Ainda olhando na direção dela, ele entrou debaixo da água e a deixou cascatear em cima de suas costas. Ele parecia exausto pelo medicamento, como se os membros dele estivessem pesados e desajeitados, mas ele parecia desfrutar o simples prazer da água caindo em cima do corpo dele.

Ela invejava cada gota!

Ele apanhou a barra de sabonete a cheirou. Achando aceitável, ele ensaboou sua face, então se apoiou contra os azulejos de forma que a água batesse na sua fronte.

E tudo o que ela podia fazer era olhar fixamente, porque, a medida que o sangue, gesso e as marcas de queimadura eram lavados da pele dele um semblante bonito apareceu.

Não, não meramente bonito, mais para extraordinário.

Ela sabia que ele tinha características agradáveis, mas não tinha podido olhar além dos olhos antinaturais e toda a sujeira, para verdadeiramente apreciar seus firmes e largos lábios, sua masculina mandíbula ou como seu nariz aristocrático e forte.

Atordoada. Era como ela se sentia vendo sua face limpa e seu corpo despido como um todo. Ela tinha escutado mulheres falarem sobre encontrar um homem tão devastadoramente deslumbrante que elas tinham ficado sem fôlego, atordoadas. Agora ela entendia.

Iluminou-se nela que apesar dela ter espiado homens antes, nunca tinha tido nenhum homem tão atraente sexualmente quanto este enfeitando o boxe do chuveiro dela.

Quando ele começou a esfregar o sabonete pelo tórax e debaixo dos braços dele, os lisos músculos no torso dele incharam em uma exibição empolgante. Ela levaria semanas para aprender cada um desses músculos. Como eles dobravam e como seu corpo podia se mexer...

O sabonete foi descendo.

Ela engoliu.

Mais baixo ainda...

Ela pensou que não poderia respirar quando ele ensaboou entre suas pernas com suas grandes mãos, cheias de cicatrizes, lavando seu longo cabo e a carne que pendia atrás dele sem interesse, enquanto ela estava abobalhada.

Estava tremendo? Durante oito décadas, ela nunca havia ansiado tocar nada como ela ansiava tocar aquele corpo. Mesmo sabendo que ela não poderia sentir, era muito esforço para ela não seguir adiante.

As mãos dele pararam abruptamente em seu sexo e sua linda face corou. O olhar dele pousou diretamente nela, antes de vagar, distante. Ele agiu do modo que um homem reservado, sem experiência agiria quando tivesse percebido que estava se lavando em frente a um público.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Que inferno, ele pode me ver. Ela franziu o cenho. Então isso significa que eu estou sendo... ignorada.

─Vampiro, olhe para mim. Por favor, fale comigo.

Mas ele não deu nenhuma reação. O único homem na terra com quem ela poderia se comunicar não falaria com ela.

O que significava...

─Você acha que eu sou bonita, Edward? Pelo menos charmosa? Afinal de contas, você pode me ver, não pode? E eu sei que você também pode me ouvir. E Agora eu vou provar isto. Você ousa ignorar uma mulher que entretia para viver? Você não pode simplesmente me descartar.

Poucos sabiam que havia uma segunda razão pelo qual Bella tinha escolhido seguir o sonho de ser bailarina ao invés de seguir os passos de sua mãe, tentando multidões de homens como uma mulher fatal. Derreter os homens, deixando-os olhando abestalhados tinha sido... fácil demais.

Com somente um riso gutural e uma pincelada da língua em seu lábio superior, Bella conseguia que os homens buscassem por seus chapéus, para cobrir suas ereções.

Muito fácil. E Bella sempre tinha almejado um desafio.

Com um sorriso mau, ela decidiu que estava na hora de usar seu passado sombrio, hora de descobrir as armas e preparar os canhões. E Bella tinha um arsenal escondido que ela nem podia compreender.


	12. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

─Talvez eu não tenha sido estimulante o bastante para você, vampiro?─ Bella fez sua voz um murmúrio sussurrante. ─E eu não te prometi que eu lhe mostraria mais que uma liga se você somente pudesse me ver?─

Ela arrastou a saia lentamente para cima, fazendo o tecido parecer um cacho nas mãos dela. ─Eu tenho um pouco de experiência com o que os homens gostam que... seja mostrado.

Quando ela descobriu o topo de suas coxas arredondadas, ela perguntou: ─Ainda não o estimulo o bastante? Talvez Edward quisesse ver minha calcinha ao invés disso?─ Justamente antes de mostrá-las, ela flutuou para o canto, o que era mais distante da visão dele. Ele teria que se virar completamente para poder vê-la.

─A linha... a linha...─ ele murmurou urgentemente.

Ele deveria estar falando sobre alguma linha com a qual ela que não deveria ter cruzado. ─Sim, Edward, a linha! Deixe passar! Ou eu vou ter que passar por cima? Muito bem. ─ ela suspirou. ─Você é muito difícil de negociar. Mas eu me sinto muito vestida de qualquer maneira, e você é assim tão delicioso nu...─ o corpo dele se estirou com a tensão, inchando nos músculos do pescoço e do ombro. ─Aqui estou eu, no canto, desenlaçando meu vestido. ─ Ela fez sua voz gotejar com a sensualidade e o vestido dela soou como se ela estivesse removendo. ─Eu estou fazendo isto lentamente para meu vampiro. Oh... tão... lentamente.

Ele acabou de resmungar?

Ela avançou para balançar seu vestido na linha de visão dele. Como uma isca para um animal, devagar ela voltou para o canto.

Ele deu um gemido como se estivesse derrotado e se virou. A mandíbula dele caiu.

Ela se levantou com as costas viradas para ele, o encarando por cima do ombro, usando somente sua cinta-liga, e sua justa calcinha preta. ─Eu sabia vampiro. ─ ela disse deliciada.

O olhar rebitado dele demorou na sua face, desceu por suas costas, seu traseiro, suas pernas e então lentamente subiu de novo. A voz dele falhou quando ele sussurrou: ─Se vire para mim.─ Tinha esse sotaque alguma vez soado tão pesado?

Ele estava falando com ela, a primeira pessoa a se dirigir a ela em oito décadas. Ela estava tremendo com a felicidade e a gratidão aumentada, pela interação e muito desamparada para não ficar excitada pelos quentes olhares dele. Ela virou para ele com os braços cruzados em seus seios, não timidamente, mas provocadoramente.

Ele passou uma mão por sua boca. ─ Abaixe seus braços, agora.

Encostando-se na parede, ela removeu um braço, depois outro, os elevando sobre ela, parecendo descansá-los na parede. Com o olhar dele focado nos seios dela, ele abriu e fechou as mãos com se estivesse imaginando que os apertava. Ela sentia uma emoção quando ele esfregou a língua sutilmente em uma presa, aqueles olhos vermelhos queimando como brasa.

─Você pensou que eu estava blefando?

Sem olhar para cima, ele lhe deu um aceno afiado, como se não confiasse em si mesmo para falar.

─Eu nunca blefo. Se o custo for o meu corpo para provar que você pode me ver, então olhe sua recompensa Conrad. ─ Quando ele finalmente levantou os olhos para encontrar os dela, ela inclinou a cabeça e lhe lançou um sorriso coquete. ─Mas por que você tem me ignorado?

Ele disse: ─Porque você não é... você não era real. ─ então estremeceu como se achasse o comentário dele idiota.

Ele tinha pensado que ela era uma alucinação! Pobre vampiro! Ele não a tinha ignorado por qualquer razão diferente da necessidade de se preservar. ─Você quer que eu seja real?─ Se afastando da parede, ela foi em direção a ele, os olhos dela segurando o olhar dele. Ele parecia não se dar conta de que estava indo em direção a ela, deixando o jato de água. ─Eu sou Bella .─ ela ronronou.

─Bella .─ ele repetiu distraidamente. ─Nada a envergonha?

Ela balançou a cabeça e seus cabelos subiram e desceram em seus ombros. Quando os cachos passaram pelos mamilos dela, o olhar dele imergiu novamente. ─É difícil eu me recusar a me despir quando meu vampiro está me dando um olhar que faz meus dedos dos pés se curvarem.

Ele engoliu com dificuldade, mostrando seu pomo de adão trabalhando. ─Eu faço seus dedos dos pés se curvarem?

Ela acenou com a cabeça. ─Você gostaria que eu entrasse com você?

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. ─Por que você iria querer isso?

Ela lhe falou honestamente, ─Porque nesse momento você é meu homem favorito no mundo inteiro.

Um fantasma seminu com seios empinados e cheios queria entrar no banho com ele.

E ele não tinha nem idéia de como continuar processando aquilo. Ele começou a suar, seus dentes cerrados. Ele não tinha nenhuma experiência com aquilo para seguir.

Ele nasceu e cresceu em uma cultura conservadora. E quando adulto, ele nunca tinha estado completamente despido, na frente de uma mulher, certamente nunca se lavou em frente a uma.

Essa mulher continuava parada diante dele. Presas em suas coxas, somente suas ligas e uma calcinha malvada. Ela era preta e delineada por uma faixa preta apertada que cortava em um jato o traseiro dela. Os seios dela estavam orgulhosamente descobertos.

Ela agia naturalmente como se eles fossem casados. Eu nem faço idéia do seu sobrenome.

Incapaz de se ajudar, ele lançou outro olhar faminto em cima do corpo dela. Ela é surpreendentemente bem definida, suas pernas, longas e fortes. As linhas de suas formas são pequenas o corpo de uma dançarina, com quadris suavemente arredondado e uma cintura minúscula, que ele podia fechar com as mãos.

E esses seios...

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Ela é bonita demais. Uma beleza seminua entrando no banho com ele? Na vida dele? Isto simplesmente não está de acordo com a sorte dele durante os séculos. ─Você provavelmente não é real. ─ Quando ela sorriu, ele amaldiçoou a falta de jeito com isto. Ele desejou ter a facilidade de Jasper com as mulheres, ele nunca tinha desejado isso antes, mesmo quando ele tinha reconhecido quando jovem que ele não tinha charme.

─Você vê freqüentemente coisas que não são reais?

─Diariamente. ─ Mas se ela é real... ─Entre. Se você desejar.

O olhar dela segurou o dele enquanto ela vagava para ele. Ela tinha abafadores olhos azuis, olhos impactantes. Hipnóticos. Ele encontrou seu corpo arqueando para ela contra sua vontade.

Ela flutuava no boxe com ele. A água não a molhava por dentro, enquanto passava por ela reluzindo como minúsculas faíscas como purpurina.

Um sonho um erótico. Ele realmente poderia estar pelado com uma dançarina quase nua? Aproveite.

Infernos como? Ele não podia sentir luxúria. Ele não estava ereto. E... ela é um fantasma!

Isso não parecia a estar impedindo. Ele pode sentir a energia dela, mais forte do que qualquer uma que ele tivesse sentido. Irradiava dela em ondas, fluindo dela para ele e voltando para ela.

─ Le Dément tem um corpo maravilho, não é mesmo? Tão forte e viril.

Ele sentiu aquele calor crescentemente familiar na parte de trás do pescoço.

─Não me chame assim novamente.

─Então você fala francês entre todos os seus muitos idiomas?─ Quando ele responde com um aceno curto, ela disse: ─Bem, como eu deveria o chamar, então? Edward o Furioso? Edward o Louco? Ou eu poderia te chamar de meu vampiro?─ Amolecendo o tom, ela diz, ─Eu acho que você gosta desse.

Como ela podia lê-lo tão bem?

Ela murmurou: ─Se você pode me ouvir, e você pode me ver, eu desejo saber que mais é possível. Talvez eu possa...talvez eu posso tentar senti-lo?─ O anseio na voz dela o fez cambalear. ─Eu não sinto nada, você vê. Minhas mãos atravessam tudo.

Ela não podia tocar e ele não podia ter uma ereção. Mas pelo menos ele ainda experimentava o prazer o toque do sangue em sua língua, a alegria de um vento tonificante.

─Talvez se eu me concentrar bastante, talvez com você... eu poderia sentir.─ Apareceu diante dele uma mão frágil, pálida com brilhantes unhas escuras. Uma pétala apareceu na parte de trás do pulso dela, então caiu e desapareceu. ─Eu posso tentar te tocar?

Pelo menos ela perguntou dessa vez. A voz dele apenas um vestígio: ─Faça como quiser.

A mão dela começou a tremer enquanto ela avançava lentamente para mais perto. Eletricidade formigava na sua pele enquanto ela se aproxima. Ela podia senti-lo? Ele verdadeiramente desejava isso? Sim, Cristo, sim, ele fazia. Mas sua mão deslizou direitamente pelo peito dele. A pele formigando, fazendo os músculos enrijecerem, mas ele não teve nenhuma percepção de pressão.

Ela pareceu cair em decepção. Ela tentou mais uma vez, descendo sua mão pelo seu tronco. Ele experimentou o mesmo tato elétrico que não é nada desagradável.

─Eu suponho que não era para ser. ─ seu tom era tristonho e isso o aborreceu, ele sentiu como se estivesse desapontando-a

Depois de tossir em seus punhos, ele disse: ─ Eu poderia tentar... te tocar.

Em um momento, a expressão dela estava brilhando de novo. Ele sentiu afeto por isso. Tão facilmente?

─Onde você gostaria Edward?

Antes que ele pudesse impedir, ele estava encarando fortemente os seios dela.

─Então, toque-os. ─ ela murmurou cada palavra abafada como um golpe.

A energia dela começava a deixá-lo inquieto. Desejos estranhos o atormentaram. Ele não queria somente tocá-la ali, mas também beijar sua carne até que ela se agarrasse a ele, arrastar a língua por aqueles mamilos. Ela gostaria disso? Ele poderia fazê-la gemer?

Ele precisava prendê-la com seu corpo, a impedir de se afastar dele e se encontrou a apoiando contra a parede do chuveiro. Ela poderia ter flutuado por ele, mas ela o deixou aproximar-se. Ele levantou seu joelho ao lado dela e suas mãos acorrentadas acima da cabeça dela. Posicionado assim, ele contemplou abaixo os olhos mais amáveis que ele já tinha visto. Como se uma brisa varresse o caminho de névoa de recordações e confusão, ele se sentia lúcido enquanto via o rosto dela. Ele se sentia centrado.

Se sentia... se sentia... sentia...

Ele sentia claramente. Edward se sentia focado. Seus próprios pensamentos pareciam surgir diferentemente. Eles eram mais claros, cada um distinto na mente dele.

E Edward desejou entender por que.

Seria ela ou as drogas? O que exatamente era ela para ele? Uma suspeita passou pela consciência dele, mas ele repeliu isso.

As pálpebras delas se fecharam pesadas, a respiração dela acelerada, como se ela estivesse se perdendo no momento. Ela era pequena e perfeita. Mesmo com esses olhos vermelhos, o corpo cheio de cicatrizes e grosseiro, ela o olhou... com fome. Podiam fantasmas sentir desejo?

Não apenas ela era um fantasma, uma criatura com que ele não tinha nenhuma experiência, ela era uma mulher de novo, uma criatura que ele não tinha experiência.

Edward quis tentar tocá-la porque ela era as duas coisas.

Engolindo audivelmente, ele liberou suas mãos em direção aqueles seios de dar água na boca.

Ela tinha se arqueado para ele? Ele cobriu sua forma com sua grande mão, mas somente experimentou a mesma sensação de eletricidade.

Ele viu ela abaixar o olhar, como para ver como ele tinha reagido. Ele deixou cair suas mãos, envergonhado de que não estivesse duro. Naquele momento, ele desejou poder ter uma ereção. ─Você não me pode me ter ereto. ─ Ele se apoiou longe dela, parando embaixo da água. ─Eu não fico ereto há trezentos anos.

─Você não deseja ficar?

─Você quer que eu fique?

─Sim. ─ ela começou com um sorriso na voz dela. ─Eu estava pensando que isso poderia ser agradável de ver.

Ele tinha sido tão orgulhoso. Agora era uma criatura que nem mesmo seu corpo o fazia se sentir envergonhado. Se ele fosse sangrado, sua longitude se engrossaria com a luxúria, o que ela acharia então? ─Isso exige uma mulher especial para me tentar de volta à vida. Eu estou pensando em uma pessoa de carne e osso. Assim você não é ela.

─Você está falando de sua Noiva?

─Esteja feliz que não seja você. ─ ele disse, mas com esta claridade nova, ele começava a imaginar.

Essa noite Edward tinha recordado o que ele tinha desejado uma vez, o que ele se ressentia por não possuir.

Ele queria uma mulher para ele.

Uma a reivindicar e proteger. Um para dar prazer. Como mortal, ele tinha almejado constantemente isto. E se essa mulheres fosse o que ele queria?

O machucado do braço doeu debaixo do jato da água. Se a maldição daquela marca fosse verdade...

Seria este pequeno fantasma para o que a vida o estava conduzindo? Ele recordou os calafrios que ele tinha sentido quando Emmett tinha somente proferido o nome da casa dela.

Edward tinha sido forçado ali, sentido que isso era o primeiro passo de seu caminho de condenação. O sonho dele... a condenação dela.

─Você precisa ficar longe de mim. ─ eu tenho que escapar este lugar. ─Para seu próprio bem.

Ela franziu a sobrancelha.

─Vampiro, eu não sei se eu posso.

Então Emmett entrou, com James atrás dele.

─O que está acontecendo aqui?

Conrad se lançou na frente dela, cerrando os dentes para seus irmãos. A fúria o agitou diante à idéia dela despida no mesmo quarto que eles. Suas presas se afiaram com agressão. Ele deu um meio resmungo meio assobio para ela por cima do ombro. ─Saia. Agora.

─Mas eles não podem...

─Eu disse agora!─ ele berrou, fazendo com que ela semicerrasse os olhos. Ela flamejou antes de desaparecer.

Ele a tinha amedrontado. Ele deveria a amedrontar.

─O que, diabos, está acontecendo Edward?─ Emmett tinha outra seringa preparada.

Ele não podia ter outra dose. Ele precisava processar o que há pouco tinha acontecido com a mulher. Franzindo sua testa, ele lutou para combater a raiva. Para abafar as recordações que acompanhavam a fúria. Emmett hesitando com a dose, ele quem tinha dito que era possível dominar as recordações. Conrad estava empreendido a fazer isto agora...

O tempo tiquetaqueava... Controle-se. Ele deve ter tido sucesso porque Nikolai guardou a seringa ao final.

─Você se controlou, Edward. ─ Jamesdisse orgulhosamente. ─Isso é o primeiro passo.

Emmett foi mais cauteloso.

─Com quem você estava falando?

─Só me deixe me vestir. ─ o tom de Edward estava agora cansado, o corpo dele cansado da batalha na mente dele. ─Você não acreditaria se eu lhe falasse.

Agora que a mulher tinha saído e o cheiro dela tinha enfraquecido, Edward teve dúvidas sobre o que há pouco tinha acontecido. Os irmãos dele não o forçaram porque eles sabiam que provavelmente não acreditariam nele. Hesitantes, eles partiram para esperar do lado de fora.

Depois de sair da água, ele se secou. Pela primeira vez em talvez trezentos anos, decidiu estudar seu reflexo. Olhos vermelhos de sangue, cabelo muito longo e cortado desigualmente.

Seu reflexo estava perturbando até mesmo a ele. E isto era uma melhoria durante os últimos dias. Ele cuspiu uma maldição. Quando humano, ele nunca tinha dado a sua aparência mais do que um olhar e um rápido pensamento.

Entretanto, ele nunca tinha querido impressionar alguém antes.

Enquanto ele colocava o jeans que seu irmão deixou para ele, já camiseta seria impossível de colocar com aquelas algemas, ele pensava na hipótese de derrubar seus irmãos, mas ele estava muito enfraquecido.

Além disso, ele tinha uma idéia melhor...

Quando Edward saiu do banheiro, James disse:

─O que fez você se aborrecer tanto lá dentro?

Preciso fazê-los pensar que eu estou me recuperando.

─ Nada. ─ Estou me recuperando? Ele se juntaria aos irmãos por hora, até poder escapar.

Quando James sustentou um rolo de gaze com as sobrancelhas franzidas, Conrad hesitou, depois estendeu o braço ferido.

Enquanto James trocava o curativo, Emmett perguntou:

─Como você conseguiu isto?

Edward murmurou.

─Risco profissional. ─ Cortesia de Tarut, um demônio de sonho antigo e poderoso, que trabalha com a Kapsliga.

Ele e o demônio tinham estado tentando matar um ao outro durante séculos, mas nenhum dos dois conseguia fazê-lo. Somente duas semanas atrás, Tarut tinha marcado uma vitória crucial.

Ele tinha marcado Edward com as garras dele. Se os contos sobre os demônios de sonho fossem verdades, então sempre que ele e o demônio dormissem ao mesmo tempo, Tarut poderia descobrir pistas do paradeiro dele.

Edward pensava que a maldição da marca era apenas folclore, os demônios usam contos assim para tirar vantagem. Mas o dano recusou curar.

E isso era só a primeira parte da maldição. A lenda conta que Edward só poderia se curar quando o demônio fosse fatiado ou Edward teria seu mais fervente sonho e o mais temido pesadelo se tornando realidade.

─Você tem que ter um sonho para perdê-lo. ─ Tarut tinha dito ao último estrondo deles.

Edward poderia estar muito perto de um. Ele abafou um tremor. O sonho dele... a destruição dela.

─Você parece mil vezes melhor depois do banho. ─ James disse. ─Você definitivamente está adquirindo mais foco.

Ele encolheu os ombros. Não importava. Além de Tarut, Edward estava sendo caçado por pelo menos meia dúzia de contingentes que o queriam capturado ou executado.

A Kapsliga, sua ordem anterior, buscou a morte dele porque ele era uma abominação para eles, um vampiro com seu símbolo nas costas. Eles lhe tinham como prioridade, despachando Tarut e outros assassinos atrás de Edward.

Então, haviam os descendentes incontáveis das vítimas de Conrad, todos buscavam vingar seus pais com uma espada nas mãos.

E era só uma questão de tempo antes de ele se tornar o objetivo de Harry Clewater , o rei caído dos ferozes demônios e Setho herdeiro dele.

Edward tinha sabido por informação que eles o matariam.

Dúzias de monarquias de demônios tinham Edward como inimigo número um, ele não se preocupava com nenhum deles, exceto, pelos Woedes, como eram chamados.

Nenhum destes adversários hesitaria em destruir qualquer um que estivesse em seu caminho. Era possível que Edward e seus irmãos pudessem ser abatidos sem erguer sequer um dedo.

─Você está pronto para beber?─ Emmett perguntou.

─A única coisa que eu bebo que não é fresco da veia é uísque. ─ ele mentiu.

No passado, Edward tinha bebido sangue congelado, mas ele se recusava agora. Embora ele estivesse se pondo mais sedento, ele não precisava de nutrição tão freqüentemente, quanto outros vampiros, e ele estaria condenado caso se submetesse às vontades deles.

Jasper o chamou de teimoso e Edward não pôde negar isto. Depois de ser capturado, algemado e drogado, Edward não seria obrigado aos seus fúteis planos especialmente quando ele não ficaria ali por muito tempo.

Ele tinha notado que cada irmão tinha uma chave de suas correntes. Quando o fantasma voltasse, ele conseguiria que ela roubasse uma. E então ele partiria.

Nada poderia ser mais simples.


	13. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Dois malditos dias. A mulher não tinha voltado para o quarto dele durante dois dias. Durante aquele tempo, Edward alternava entre um desejo ardente para se pôr livre e uma necessidade para descobrir o que ela era para ele.

Durante as noites, seus irmãos voltavam e tentavam alcançá-lo, mas ele não tinha nenhum tempo para eles. Mesmo se ele estivesse melhorando, uma parte dele poderia ser responsável pela morte de sua família.

Além disso, a mente dele estava consumida por pensamentos de Bella.

Agora ele cerrava os dentes, lutando para permanecer tranqüilo. Ele estava capturado, incapaz de ver uma saída. Se ele entrasse em outra crise de raiva, seus irmãos poderiam o forçar a deixar este lugar, o encarcerando em outro lugar qualquer.

E ele não tinha terminado por aqui, não ainda, não até ele descobrir se ela estava afetando sua mente. Embora ele continuasse tendo episódios de violência incontrolável, a agressão e a raiva estavam se tornando mais manejáveis. Somente o fato de que ele tinha voltado atrás e se controlado no banheiro já provava isso.

Talvez não fosse ela, talvez fosse alguma coisa relacionada com a casa. Afinal de contas, ele estava lúcido agora, e ela não estava ali.

Não, isso não importava. Ele ainda podia senti-la constantemente. Ontem, tinha chuviscado todo o dia e ele poderia jurar, que sentiu que ela estava ... triste. Ele a ouviu habitualmente tarde da noite, vagando nos corredores da casa. Ele podia entender o sussurro fantasmagórico das saias ou até mesmo um suspiro ocasional. Quando ela passou pela porta do quarto dele, ele percebeu a mudança no ar e tinha aprendido a procurar aquele cheiro lânguido de rosas.

Ele tinha chamado por ela, mas era sempre Emmett quem se apressava para o quarto. ─Com quem você está falando? ─ ele tinha perguntado em um tom ansioso.

Agora Edward sentia como se ele sofresse um tipo diferente de loucura. Precisava encontrá-la. A queira ali. Perguntas sobre ela o inundaram. Ela usava jóias, brincos, uma gargantilha, uma faixa larga no quarto dedo, mas ela não tinha nenhuma aliança de casamento. Se esta tinha sido a propriedade dela, então ela tinha sido rica, mas, aparentemente, ela não era casada. E ele não pensou que ela tinha nascido rica, tinha alguma coisa sobre o comportamento dela que mostrava um passado sem nada a perder.

Uma dançarina teria ganhado o bastante para dispor deste lugar?

Inferno, com a sensualidade dela e falta completa de inibições, ela poderia ter sido uma cortesã.

Ela teria feito uma fortuna.

O que quer que Bella foi em vida, ela estava morta agora. Ele estava doente por desejar uma mulher fantasma tanto assim? Durante os últimos dois dias, ele tinha relembrado a forma nua dela de novo e de novo. Ele poderia não ter estado duro para ela antes, mas ele tinha querido estar.

Ele estava doente. Não só maluco, mas doente.

Se Edward fosse sábio, ele esmagaria esta obsessão crescente com o fantasma e seguiria com seus negócios, com sua fuga.

Ele esta seguindo, ele não podia sair da trilha porque ele não podia deixar de recordar, como ela tinha arqueado seus, pálidos, seios direto para as mãos dele.

No crepúsculo, o último dos raios de sol pintou a baía pantanosa em cores nebulosas. Ao longo dos bancos de ciprestes atravancados, musgo gotejava de galhos. Uma loucura raquítica persistia perto da beirada da água.

Décadas atrás, esta pequena enseada de Elancourt tinha sido navegável, mas com os anos, escombros e gramas tinham sufocado a angra até que a área se parecesse mais com um pântano.

A vida selvagem abundou. Cobras, jacarés e visom fizeram suas casas ali. Grandes roedores aquáticos se escondiam entre as folhas de lírio d'água, brilhando seus dentes laranjas.

Este era um dos locais favoritos de Bella na propriedade. Ela tinha passado o dia inteiro no banco, abaixou na beirada da água, assistindo membros crescendo nos girinos.

Era o melhor que ela podia pensar para ocupar sua mente assim ela não voltaria ao quarto do vampiro.

─Fique longe de mim. ─ ele tinha advertido. Boa idéia, Bella tinha decidido.

Porque ela estava atraída por ele. Impressionada pelo conhecimento do heroísmo dele no passado e reverente pela imagem de seu corpo nu. Ela começava a sentir uma forte força que a empurrava para ele. A interação deles tinha sido inebriante e viciadora para Bella. Nem sequer os espantosos berros dele tinham apagado isto.

E isso só piorava.

Assim o que aconteceria quando ele partisse? Novamente, ela estaria só em sua casa vazia, suportando sua existência vazia. Sem um louco, mas sexy vampiro para distraí-la de sua existência.

Para alguém tão sociável quanto Bella, se acostumar à solidão e aos dias intermináveis, depois de sua morte tinha sido esgotante, era ainda mais devastador quando os inquilinos partiam.

Eles sempre partiam.

Edward Cullen iria, também.

A idéia a deprimiu muito, ela tinha jurado ficar longe de todos eles. É melhor não se acostumar com eles por perto.

A batalha para se afastar por aquele tempo tinha levado todas as suas forças de vontade, mas ela não previu uma para esta noite. Logo a lua cheia subiria, como um rasgo pálido no tecido do céu, e ela estava se sentindo vulnerável, como ela sempre se sentia.

Bella tinha falado para Edward que ela não sentia nada, o que não era completamente verdade. Quando ela dançasse à meia noite,ela sentiria a dor de sua morte, aquela agonia revivida.

Eu não quero estar só. Não hoje à noite...

No crepúsculo, ela se encontrou fazendo seu caminho em direção a ele como se fosse puxada por um fio invisível. Quando ela hesitou bem em frente à porta dele, ele disse:

─Venha para mim, fantasma!

Desfrutando a interação, ela disse para si mesma. Só não se acostume com isso!

─Eu sei que você está ai. ─ a voz dele soou cansada. ─ Você está com medo de mim agora?

Ela nunca esqueceria do som terrível que ele tinha emitido, o resmungo agressivo que ameaçava dor, uma afiada lembrança do que ele era. Mas ela não tinha medo dele.

Ela mordeu o lábio. Quando entrar, eu não o acharei tão bonito quanto eu tenho pensado. Ela flutuou pela porta fechada e imediatamente luziu. Não, ele estava mais bonito. Muito bonito.

Por que ela estava tão atraída por ele? Ela sempre tinha preferido os homens mais velhos, estabilizados na vida, com alguns de seus fogos já subjugados pelas tentativas da vida.

Edward era todo fogo... Um lindo louco.

─Onde diabos você tem estado? ─ ele soltou imediatamente. Os olhos vermelhos dele chamejaram sobre seu rosto, seus seios, abaixo por seu corpo e para cima novamente com um olhar ganancioso, a inspecionando, como homens faziam antes dela morrer.

Como ela iria passar outros oitenta anos sem esses abrasadores olhares?

Não afetada pelo tom dele, ela disse:

─Você sentiu minha falta?─ o comportamento dela era arejado. Ele nunca saberia sobre a luta dela para permanecer longe. ─Eu deveria ter estado aqui ao invés de onde estava?

─Você aparecia todos os dias. ─ ele disse rispidamente.

─Você me alertou para me afastar, se lembra? E então você berrou como algum urso raivoso.

─Urso raivoso? Eu não queria que meus irmãos a vissem despida.

─Edward, eles não podem me ver.

Ele franziu o cenho. ─Eu não... pedi por aquilo! Não naquela ocasião. Às vezes, é difícil para mim... ─ Ele olhou para longe, adicionando ─Maldição, eu só tive uma descarga.

Um pesar indesejado brotou dentro dela para com ele de novo. Ela desejou saber o que de fato o abalaria para atraí-lo sem vacilar. ─Por que você se importaria se eles me vissem nua?

Ele olhou distante e murmurou: ─Eu gostaria de saber.

Bella abafou um sorriso. Ele estava ficando tão atraído por ela como ela por ele.

─O que você estava fazendo mais cedo fora da casa?─ Ele soou acusatório.

─Como você soube que eu estava fora?

─Não te ouvi o dia todo.

Ela franziu o cenho. ─Você nunca dorme?

─Não seu eu puder evitar.

Bella tinha notado que ele só dormia aproximadamente três ou quatro horas em um período 24 horas. ─E você, nunca dorme em intervalos regulares. Eu não vejo um padrão.

─Então ninguém mais poderia ver. ─ ele disse, mas antes que ela pudesse questionar as palavras dele, ele disse, ─Agora, me fale o que você estava fazendo.

─Se você quer saber eu estava estudando girinos. Eu decidi determinar quanto tempo as pernas deles levam para crescer. Em minutos.

─Girinos. Por que você faria isto?

─Me dê uma alternativa, Edward. O que eu deveria fazer?

Ele estava claramente perdido.

─O único jornal que eu pude pegar na estrada já foi lido. A casa está vazia. Recém casados ou investigadores adolescentes com latas de spray, assim eu não tenho ninguém para cobiçar ou amedrontar. Mas eu estou aqui agora, então o que você quer?

Parecendo não saber o que dizer por alguns momentos, ele abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes.

─Nada?─ ela perguntou levianamente, enquanto saia. ─Muito bem, tenha uma boa...

─Fique!─ ele grunhiu. ─Eu quero que você fique.

─Por quê? Porque você me achou mais estimulante do que assistir a pintura descascando sobre a cama?

Ele balançou a cabeça dele.

─Quero falar com você.

Com o queixo dela para cima, ela desafiadoramente cruzou até o assento da janela e flutuou ali em cima. ─Talvez eu fique se você concordar em responder algumas de minhas perguntas.

─Como o que?

─Eu escuto seus irmãos falando, mas muitas vezes, eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que eles querem dizer. Você poderia explicar algumas coisas.

Como se a incentivasse, ele deu um aceno curto.

─O que querem dizer eles sobre suas recordações?

─Se um vampiro tomar sangue diretamente da veia, isso é vida, carregado de memórias. As memórias se acumulam, até que eu não posso controlá-las. Eu não posso separá-las das minhas próprias memórias.

─Toda noite Jasper volta com mais informações sobre você. Ele disse que você tem todo tipo de pessoa que te quer morto.

─Verdade.

─Ele também disse que suspeita que você jogasse com suas vítimas antes de matá-los.

─Eu fiz somente o que eu fui pago para fazer.

─Você foi pago para decapitar as pessoas enquanto você os bebia até a morte?

Ele estreitou os olhos.

─Bebendo de outro lhe dá as recordações dele. Beber de outro enquanto você o mata também lhe dá a força dele, até mesmo algumas de suas habilidades místicas. E decapitar é um dos únicos modos para matar um imortal.

─Você já matou mulheres e crianças antes? Ou humanos?

─Por que eu me aborreceria com isso?─ Ele parecia genuinamente perplexo.

Um pouco reassegurada pela resposta dele, ela perguntou, ─Como você se tornou um vampiro?

A face dele foi pintada com raiva. ─Emmett decidiu gotejar o sangue estragado dele na minha garganta pouco antes de eu morrer.

─Ele não teve que te morder?

─Isso é só nos filmes. ─ Edward disse. ─Sangue é o agente da transformação e a morte é o catalisador. É deste modo para qualquer espécie a ser transformada no Lore.

─É fácil assim se transformar em vampiro?

─Fácil? Isso nem sempre funciona. E se não funcionar, você morre.

─Quem fez isto a eles?

─Carlisle, um vampiro nascido natural e alguém sobre quem eu não tenho a menor intenção de falar. Pergunte alguma outra coisa.

─Muito bem. Você ainda pode comer comida?

─Sim, mas eu tenho tanto interesse em comer comida como você teria por beber sangue. ─ Quando ela fechou sua expressão com o desgosto, ele disse, ─Exatamente. Entretanto eu desfruto de um bom uísque.

Também o fazia ela. Ela tinha um escondido no estúdio dela. ─E sobre seu tele-transporte, seu riscar? Quão longe você pode ir?

─Nós podemos cruzar o mundo, não apenas a sala de estar de um solar assombrado. ─ Ela enrugou os lábios ao ouvir isso. ─Mas nós só podemos viajar para lugares onde nós previamente estivemos ou que nós podemos ver.

─E a Ascensão?

─Fenômeno no Lore, cada cinco séculos ou algo assim. São semeadas as famílias e são semeados imortais. Brigas começam e guerra entre as facções. Muitos imortais são mortos.

Bella tinha ouvido estes homens misteriosos falarem do Lore, como se fosse uma esfera separada de seres. Ela os ouviu falarem sobre valquírias, bruxas gols e o nobre fey. Lá tinham lobisomens e fantasmas e aparentemente todos estes seres... interagiam.

─As sereias são reais?─ ela perguntou.

─Sim.

Ela deu um suspiro com olhos arregalados, incapaz de esconder a excitação. ─Você já viu alguma? Elas têm rabos grandes? Com escamas? E sobre Nessie? Ela é real? Ela morde e é ela de fato um Neddie.

─Quantos anos você tinha quando morreu fantasma?─ ele interrompeu com um jeito protetor. ─Você alcançou qualquer nível de maturidade?

Ela endireitou os ombros. ─Eu tinha vinte e seis anos.

Sobrancelhas puxadas, ele murmurou, ─Como você morreu tão jovem?

Como responder? Ela não podia admitir que tinha sido assassinada sem entrar em detalhes. E os detalhes a faziam parecer fraca. Entretanto, ser assassinado era a última das fraquezas, não era? Só alguém que sucumbiu poderia entender.

Este macho entenderia, a mente dela sussurrou. Ele compreenderia como nenhum outro a dor que ela tinha suportado. ─Eu fui assassinada. ─ ela respondeu eventualmente.

─Como?

─O que você supõe?

─Uma esposa ciumenta atirou na linda amante do marido dela.

─Você me acha linda?─ Quando ele lhe deu um olhar impaciente, como se eles estivessem recauchutando chão velho, ela sentiu um rubor de prazer. ─Eu nunca estive com um homem casado.

─Um amante rejeitado empurrou você para um vôo escada abaixo.

─Por que você assume que isso foi um crime passional?─ ela perguntou.

─Pressentimento.

─Então você pressentiu certo. Meu ex-noivo... me apunhalou no coração. ─ Dizendo as palavras em voz alta ela sentiu um calafrio correr por ela. ─Ele fez isto aqui. E eu acordei presa na propriedade, incapaz de sair.

Os olhos vermelhos do vampiro... amoleceram. Com a voz como uma lima, perguntou: ─Por que ele faria isso a você?

─Ele não pôde aceitar quando eu rompi com ele. ─ Jacob tinha lhe falado de novo e de novo que ele preferia morrer que viver sem ela, que nada poderia fazer com que ele a deixasse. ─Ele enfiou a faca em si mesmo depois de mim.

Edward enrijeceu, adquirindo aquela expressão violenta novamente. ─Ele está aqui?

─Não. Eu não sei por que eu estou aqui e ele não, mas é a única coisa pelo qual eu sou grata.

Ele relaxou visivelmente. ─Quando isso aconteceu?

─Vinte e quatro de agosto de 1927. Na noite de minha festa que celebrava minha mudança para Elancourt. Eu tinha terminado de restaurar a casa. ─A propriedade tinha chamado sua alma. Ela amorosamente tinha acompanhado todo detalhe minúsculo de sua restauração, devolvendo o solar e jardins lentamente a vida.

Ela não tinha nem idéia de que seria sua casa eternamente...

─Chega disso. ─ ela disse, tremendo pelas lembranças de Jacob. Agora que ela estava aqui com Edward, tinha decidido desfrutar da conversação.

A segunda de todas as suas conversas após a morte.

─Por que você acha que se tornou um fantasma?─ ele perguntou.

─Eu esperava que um, de vocês, soubessem.

─Eu não ouvi muito sobre o assunto no Lore, fantasmas são um fenômeno humano mas eu sei que o seu tipo é muito raro. Por todos os meus anos, eu nunca vi um antes de você.

─Oh. ─ Ela não tinha esperado que ele soubesse os segredos de todas as vidas fantasmagóricas, mas um pouquinho mais de trivialidades teria sido agradável.

─Você está... enterrada em Elancourt?

─Que estranho soa essa pergunta, não? Bem, a menos que algo tenha saído horrivelmente errado, eu fui enterrada na cidade, na tumba da velha Sociedade francesa. ─ Os restos ... de Bella estavam em um caixão em uma abóbada. Havia trinta outros corpos, pelo menos, juntos lá dentro. ─Entretanto, os ladrões de cripta podem ter roubado meu corpo para rituais de vodu.

Ele fechou a rosto. ─Você está zombando sobre isto?

─Me diga Edward, o que é a etiqueta quando se está falando de seu próprio corpo morto? Nenhuma zombaria sobre os ossos? Eu sou desajeitada?

Ele lhe deu um olhar que disse que ele nunca a entenderia, e poderia não se aborrecer tentando. ─Como você veio para esta propriedade?

─Eu a comprei. Tudo pelo meu ego feminino.

─E como você dispôs disto?─ o tom dele foi tingido com descrença.

Típico.

─Eu trabalhei. ─ ela disse incapaz de disfarçar a satisfação. ─Eu era uma bailarina.

─Uma bailarina. E agora um fantasma.

─Um lorde da guerra e agora um vampiro. ─ Ela não podia fazer nada além de rir da disparidade. ─Que par nós fazemos.

Ele a estudou.

─Sua risada... parece fora de lugar.

─Por quê?

─Fantasmas não deveriam ser cercados de miséria?

─Nesse momento, eu estou me divertindo falando com você, então estou contente. Eu tenho bastante tempo para estar infeliz depois.

─Você está normalmente infeliz?─ ele perguntou.

─Não é minha natureza ficar infeliz, mas minhas circunstâncias presentes não são muito ideais.

─Então nós temos isso em comum. Bella, quando meus irmãos voltarem, eu quero que você roube uma chave para minhas correntes.

Ela respirou:

─Roubar? _Moi_1_?_ Nunca.

─Eu já te vi levando coisas deles. ─ ele disse. Ela contemplou o teto, resistindo ao desejo de assobiar com culpa. ─Por que você trocou por pedrinhas por seus roubos?

─Bem, é uma coisa para pegar algo para vida e outro para dar. Eu queria ouvir alguém dizer: "Agora, de onde veio esta pedrinha?" bem, afinal de contas isto seria como um registro de minha existência. Eu acho que isso provaria que eu sou real.

─E agora, porque eu interajo com você, você sabe que você é real?─ Quando ela acenou com a cabeça, ele disse: ─Então você pensaria que você seria mais apreciada, mais inclinada a me ajudar. Bella, eu fico louco só de ficar nesse quarto, hora depois de hora.

─Você já é louco.

Ele fez uma cara feia.

─Os do seu tipo não são territoriais? Me consiga aquela chave e então você pode ficar sozinha novamente.

─Eu nem sempre estou sozinha aqui. ─ ela disse. ─Famílias vivem aqui às vezes. E ao contrário da maioria das histórias de fantasmas, eu adoro ter pessoas aqui. Mesmo que eles não possam me ver ou me ouvir, eles pelo menos entretêm.

─Quando os últimos estiveram aqui?

─Dez anos atrás. Um casal jovem encantador se mudou. ─ O marido e a esposa tinham sido deslumbrados pela incrível pechincha que eles tinham conseguido em Elancourt sem nem idéia de que aqui foi a cena de um horrível assassinato/suicídio como os documentos tinham chamado.

Os dois tinham trabalhado para restabelecer e modernizar tanto quanto eles puderam. Quando o primeiro bebê chegou, Bella tinha mimado a pequena menina, balançando o berço dela e fazendo shows de marionetes flutuantes, ajudando os pais exaustos tanto como possível. Ainda quando a criança tinha começado a chorar por marionetes invisíveis, os pais tinham conversado e tinham se mudado.

Bella tinha ficado arrasada e sozinha durante os próximos dez anos... até que Edward e os irmãos dele chegaram.

─Você nunca amedrontou ninguém para fora?─ ele perguntou, como se isso fosse precisamente o que ele estaria fazendo em sua posição.

─Na verdade, eu me ponho muito territorial com vândalos. Eu os assusto e eles nunca voltam.─ ela disse orgulhosamente.

─Eu já fiz muito mais dano na sua casa que alguns vândalos. Ainda assim você não me ajudará a partir?

Se ela lhe desse uma chave, ele sairia antes que as correntes batessem no chão. E ela sabia que nunca o veria novamente.

_Merde,_ isso machucava. Ela estremeceu intimamente. ─Até mesmo se eu pudesse conseguir isto, por que eu daria a você? Assim você poderia fazer valer suas ameaças contra seus irmãos?

─Você daria isto a mim porque, se você não fizer então, eu sou tanto seu prisioneiro como deles.

─Por que você é tão afiado em se afastar deles, Edward? Eles só estão tentando fazer o que é melhor para você.

─Você não sabe de nada.

─Então me fala por que você os odeia tanto. Porque eles o transformaram?

Ele deu uma risada amarga.

─Isso não é o bastante?

─Isso foi há muito tempo atrás e eles estão fazendo muito por você agora. Eles não estão dormindo. Eles se riscam através do oceano, lutando contra maus vampiros quando é noite lá e então voltam apressados para tentar o ajudar.

Com a expressão inescrutável, ele perguntou:

─Você odeia?

─Perdão? Como, odiar uma pessoa?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

─Imagine a pessoa que você mais odeia nesse mundo.

─Isso é fácil Jacob. O homem que me apunhalou.

─Imagine morrer e então despertar, só para estar ligado àquele porcaria miserável pelo resto da eternidade. Você não ficaria ressentida com quem a colocou nessa situação?

Oh, Deus, ele tem um ponto.

─Eles tiraram de mim minha missão, meus camaradas, minha vida como eu conhecia e queria.

─Você preferiria estar morto?

─Sem dúvida.

Ela podia ver que não havia nenhuma possibilidade de convencê-lo neste assunto.

─Você ouviu que eu tenho todos os tipos de facções concorrendo por minha cabeça. ─ ele disse. ─É só uma questão de tempo antes que eles me achem aqui. Eu preciso daquela chave, fantasma.

─Meu nome não é fantasma.

─O meu não dément.

─_Touché, dément_. ─ ela disse brandamente.

─Maldição! Eu lhe disse para não me chamar assim.

De repente Jasper pareceu no quarto.

1 Eu?


	14. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

─O chamar como?

Jasper perguntou, mas Edward só encolheu os ombros.

─Até mesmo com suas conversações unilaterais, você continua parecendo cem vezes melhor. ─ Jasper não estava tão surpreso quanto ele deveria estar sobre o progresso dele.

Eles tinham um ás nas mangas. Edward estreitou os olhos. Eles sabem algo que eu não sei sobre a sede de sangue. ─Se eu estou tão melhor, então me liberte.

─Não posso fazer isso. Você poderia recair. Esta nem mesmo é uma opção até que você esteja bebendo sangue congelado, e esteja ao menos duas semanas sem ataques de raiva.

Apenas guiando seu temperamento, Edward disse:

─É para eu ficar aqui o tempo inteiro?

─Não. Claro que não. Ao término da próxima semana, nós o riscaremos para uma reunião sobre a Acessão. Uma multidão enorme é esperada, com tipos do Lore que provêm do mundo inteiro. Milhares de mulheres estarão lá, valquírias, sirenas e ninfas. Você poderia achar sua Noiva entre elas. Especialmente agora, nas bordas da Acessão. Nós também vamos procurar Irina, uma valquíria vidente. Ela nos ajudará com você. Quando nós pudermos encontrá-la.

Edward tinha ouvido falar de Irina a sabe-tudo. Ela era poderosa e supostamente tão furiosa quanto ele. Mas considerando que a mente dele era coagulada com recordações e a dela cheia com visões do futuro.

─Por que ela o ajudaria? ─ Só porque James e Emmett tinham se casado com valquírias, não queria dizer que o resto delas aceitavam os vampiros. Os sanguessugas, eram odiados universalmente no Lore, até mesmo os de olhos claros.

─Nós não estamos completamente seguros. ─ Jasper admitiu. ─Mas ela poderia ajudar a localizar sua Noiva.

─E o que me diz sobre sua noiva, Jasper? Seu coração bate. James e Emmett sabem disso. Você não pode esconder.

Quando Jasper parou e cruzou até a janela, Bella se mudou do assento da janela para o lugar ao lado de Edward na cama. A primeira mulher na vida a se mover para longe de Jasper e a favor de outro Cullen.

Ele sentia uma onda de satisfação.

─Eu fiz um voto à minha Noiva que eu não contaria a ninguém e Cullens mantêm sua palavra. ─ Jasper correu sua mão pela parte de trás do pescoço. ─Eu lhe peço que não comente sobre isso com eles.

─Não é da minha conta, assim como minha Noiva não é da sua. ─ Edward disse.

─Mas nós acreditamos que achando sua mulher poderia o ajudar a se recuperar completamente.

─Completamente recuperado ainda significa que sou um vampiro.

─Isso é verdade. ─ Jasper disse. ─Tudo o que nós estamos fazendo será desperdiçado se nós não pudermos convencê-lo de que alguns vampiros não são maus. Não todos de nossa espécie têm que ser destruídos.

─O que Emmett quis dizer sobre controlar as memórias, puxá-las quando quiser?

─Você pode aprender fazer a isso, mas primeiro você tem que estar estável.

Estável? Qual a última vez que ele tinha estado estável?

─O que vocês têm injetado em mim?

─Um sedativo e relaxante muscular preparado pelas bruxas. Eles também puseram algum elemento nisto que supostamente vão fazer você mais suscetível para a influência de sua Noiva. Se nós pudermos o ajudar a achá-la.

Filho da puta.

─Não me diga. ─ o olhar dele pousou em Bella. Ela inclinou a cabeça dela para ele.

Ela era... sua? Era por isso que ela o afetou tão fortemente? Então por que ela não o tinha sangrado? Especialmente se ele fosse mais suscetível a ela por causa das doses?

Ele estremeceu intimamente. Não, não era possível. Ela não estava verdadeiramente viva.

─Que bruxas?─ Edward perguntou. ─Tânia a esperada?

─Como você sabe sobre a Bruxa do espelho?

Ele não se lembrava de Tânia por experiência própria, mas sim das recordações de uma de suas vítimas.

─Alguém que eu bebi devia saber.

O tom casual de Edward fez com que Jasper elevasse as sobrancelhas. ─Nós não pudemos pedir ajuda de Tânia para isto. O macho dela é Garett Denali, o Lykae que nos ajudou a te capturar. Acontece que ele te quer morto. Na taverna, ele nos falou que ele nos daria duas semanas para o ajeitar ou ele viria pessoalmente te destruir.

─Por que ele esperaria? Por que ele ajudou?

─James salvou a vida de Denali recentemente. Ele também poupou o Lykae do que ele considerava um destino mil vezes pior que a morte.

─Então por que vem atrás de mim afinal de contas?

─Você é um vampiro caído que não só apareceu na cidade dele, mas em um lugar que ele e o companheiro patrocinam. Muito perto para o conforto dele. Assim Denali é simpatizante, mas só para um ponto.

E a bruxa do Lykae pôde prever e achar facilmente Edward. Outro inimigo determinado a destruí-lo. A linha começa aqui cavalheiros.

─Edward, nós três jurarmos te trazer de volta, até mesmo com você cuspindo e berrando se nós tivéssemos de fazê-lo. Eu estou lhe pedindo, como seu irmão, para você simplesmente... tentar.

Quão longe ele estava disposto a chegar?

Edward balançou a cabeça. O que estou pensando eu? Imaginando uma recuperação disto? Ele tinha feito as escolhas dele. Ele sofreria as conseqüências.

Até mesmo se houvesse um jeito, ele não tinha tempo. Uma dor passou pelo braço dele como se confirmasse os pensamentos dele.

Se a maldição da marca fosse verdade, então o fato de que Edward tivesse começado a sonhar com Bella poderia significar muito mais do que ele tinha imaginado.

Ele precisava se libertar e caçar o bastardo. Se ele pudesse derrotar Tarut e tomar o sangue do demônio, então Edward seria verdadeiramente o macho mais poderoso no Lore. Ele seria irrefreável.

O que o ajudaria a derrotar a próxima rodada de oponentes: os Woede.

Meses atrás, Edward d tinha drenado desgostoso um feiticeiro que conhecia um segredo crítico: o único modo para derrotar o usurpador de Rydstrom.

Agora Edward era o último ser vivo com aquela informação, não que ele tivesse consciência do que era ou como achar.

Rydstrom mataria pelo que estava na mente de Edward. Assim como seu irmão, Cadeon que foi feito rei, como um mercenário. Aquele demônio tinha arrebatado cinco reis. Mas ele não pôde reclamar a coroa do próprio irmão.

Edward disse:

─Você arrisca muito, me levando à reunião.

─Estará mais selvagem lá, assim nós ficaremos na periferia da multidão e veremos se qualquer mulher captura sua fantasia.

Edward escondido nos arbustos em alguma festa de campo, procurando uma mulher. Minha degradação é completa. Ele se obrigou a não olhar para Bella. ─Eu não tenho nenhum interesse em ter que me preocupar e proteger uma mulher que eu não posso escolher para mim. ─ Até mesmo enquanto ele falava as palavras, ele se perdeu meditando o que significaria se o destino tivesse escolhido Bella para ele... Edward poderia achar um modo de unir suas existências? Como ele poderia fazer isso para poder reivindicá-la ? Ele tinha sonhado sobre possuí-la se isto fosse pelo menos uma fração do quão bom eram seus sonhos...

─Edward!─ Jasper estalou os dedos.

Ele piscou.

─O que?

─Eu disse que nós sabemos sobre seu envolvimento na Kapsliga, e nós sabemos o que os votos incluem.

Os olhos de Edward arregalaram.

─Não fa...

─Nós sabemos que você nunca esteve com uma mulher.


	15. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13 **

Sam Woede dos demônios da raiva deveria ter as garras pretas nos dedos dele ou chifres arqueados para entrar no bar de motoqueiros grunge, patrocinado quase completamente por demônios masculinos.

Mas se Paul não tivesse acompanhado o irmão dele e tripulação ali, ele teria ido espiá-la e Eleazar já estava se pondo suspeito sobre as atividades tardias dele.

Além disso, eles tinham uma reunião de negócios com uma vidente esta noite. ─E ali era a pomba da hora.

Paul murmurou quando Tânia e outra Valquíria entraram no bar. Eles tinham procurado Tânia há dias, e um amigo mútuo tinha organizado a reunião.

Eleazar se virou a tempo para ver duas mulheres pequenas abordadas por um demônio phatos. O phatos era um motoqueiro musculoso, mas ele parecia jovem, muito jovem para se enroscar com uma Valquíria muito mais velha.

─Aperte o passo. ─ Tânia lhe falou, enquanto olhava além dele.

Quando ele não fez, a companheira dela enrijeceu.

─Mova-se. ─ A mulher estava usando um chapéu de vaqueiro baixo suspenso. Dinheiro bom dizia que o chapéu estava obscurecendo a face ardente de Regin o Ponto luminoso, uma valquíria apaixonada por guerra. ─Ou machuque-se.

─Minha amiga aqui esta se deteriorado agora por uma rixa durante semanas. ─ Tânia disse. ─Neste momento ela colocará abaixo grandes adversários imprudentes como brinquedos. Eu sugiro que você saia de nosso caminho.

─Não precisam, seremos amáveis. ─ o phatos disse em um acento de Londres do século 19. ─Pequenas coisinhas que gostam de estar em um bar como esse, me faz pensar que é somente para que um demônio possa olhar suas coxas.

Tânia rodou os olhos dela. ─Sempre isso, oh, sempre. ─ ela disse em um tom exasperado. ─Contanto que eles não façam que se pareçam com você de jeito nenhum.

O phatos colocou o braço dele em frente a Tânia, a bloqueando. ─Agora, isso não é agradável.

Paul balançou a cabeça dele. O fodido não tinha nenhuma idéia do que ele estava provocando.

─Não. ─ Regin começou─Fazê-lo usar seus chifres bulbosos fora de sua bunda não seria agradável.

Eleazar perguntou:

─Nós deveríamos advertir aquele demônio?

─Deixe elas o expulsarem de daqui. ─ Paul respondeu. ─A Valquíria usará com bom humor de violência. ─ E o espetáculo seria algo para tirar o pensamento de Paul de sua obsessão.

Num instante, Tânia pegou a mão de phatos e sorriu, enquanto descobria suas pequenas presas. Os olhos dele alargaram com reconhecimento atrasado, logo quando ela apertou a mão dele com as suas, pulverizando os ossos. Ele gritou alertando um kinsman que desavisado decidiu entrar no meio.

O rosto cicatrizado de batalhas de Eleazar dobrou em um sorriso.

─Nunca é chato com Valquírias ao redor.

─Ei, Tânia.─ Regin disse minutos depois ─ Meu demônio grita como uma bicha cantando, como parece o grito do seu?

Tânia respondeu convencionalmente:

─Também como uma cadela cantando. Hmm. Só que sem bolas. ─ Enquanto Tânia escondia seus chifres de demônios numa cova na parede, Regin conseguiu desfrutar um round de golpes baratos que ela conhecia e parava, até que seu chapéu foi derrubado na escaramuça. A face ardendo fez todo mundo se afastar.

Embora Tânia fosse mais velha e logo mais forte Regin tinha uma raia viciosa notória.

A multidão aquietou como um todo, mas mais de uma criatura amaldiçoou debaixo da respiração:

─Não Regin.

Um hunched bêbado no bar murmurou: ─Que ardente me fez engolir um rádio transmissor uma vez.

Na calmaria, os dois oponentes das valquírias fugiram.

Com um encolher de ombros, Regin pegou e tirou o pó do chapéu dela, então lançou a Tânia um sorriso ardente.

─Tânia, você estava em fogo!

Tânia comprimiu o cabelo loiro morango dela atrás das orelhas de valquíria pontudas.

─E seu Kung fu estava mais diabólico que nunca!

Como predito, o chits estavam agora em um grande humor.

Vendo que o espetáculo tinha acabado, Eleazar se levantou para pegar o par o que significou que Paul se levantou. ─Tânia? ─ Enquanto Eleazar ia em direção a ela, os habitantes até mesmo os mais durões do bar saiam do seu caminho. Tânia e Regin se detiveram.

Jogaram a cabeça para trás para poder enxergar seu rosto.

─Rei Eleazar. ─ ela disse com um sorriso, ─ E atrás de você como sempre esta seu guarda Sam o conquistador de reinos.

─Por que você não toma assento conosco?─ Eleazar conduziu Tânia à sua mesa na parte de trás, com Regin e Paul, seguindo.

─Desculpe os mercenários de Paul. ─ não se aborrecendo para esconder a desaprovação dele, Eleazar indicou a tripulação de Paul. ─Alguns deles estão na cidade. Indefinidamente. ─ Eleazar poderia ser da mesma maneira cruel como Paul e os homens dele, mas ele nunca oscilava de seu código pessoal.

Paul desejou saber onde Eleazar tinha adquirido aquele código, porque ele próprio estava perdendo os dele.

Tânia deu um exagerado aceno, contudo todos eles fizeram carranca. Ela parecia reconhecer dois do cinco: o demônio de fumaça Rk, um fugitivo em duas dimensões que vivia com uma, pare com preconceito extremo, ordem, e Grimslade que sentou na cadeira mais perto do canto escurecido.

Grim, um entre uma raça de guerreiro de demônios cresceu no subterrâneo nas condições mais infernais, parecia ter um ataque cardíaco quando Regin sentou ao lado dele. Ela não sabia que Grim só tinha duas aversões uma para coisas luminosas e uma para coisas bonitas. Regin era ambos.

Enquanto se sentava Tânia, ela disse a Eleazar. ─ Mariketa a esperada me contou que você queria falar comigo.

─Sim, eu preciso de seu conselho.

─Meu conselho. ─ Ela apertou os dedos ao seu tórax. ─Mas você não disse recentemente que eu era uma 'criatura louca' que 'tinha um parafuso solto' na cabeça? Sniff, sniff, Eleazar. Sniff, sniff. Eu fiquei tão arrasada que eu comeria um galão de Ben & Jerry, exceto que eu não o fiz porque valquírias não comem.

Eleazar estreitou os olhos dele. ─Bowen lhe falou que eu disse isso?

─Sabe de tudo por aqui.

Com uma suavidade não usual, disse Eleazar.

─Então você também sabe que eu disse que você era uma beleza.

Ela era um pedaço gracioso, entretanto existia alguma Valquíria que fosse ruim de olhar? Paul tinha visto a sua primeira quando ele tinha nove anos. Ele tinha sido fascinado desde então com elas.

Tânia afofou seu cabelo longo. ─desde que você meramente observe o óbvio com seu agressivo flerte, está perdoado. ─ Exalando como se em resignação, ela disse: ─Eu supondo que agora você quererá dormir comigo.─ Em cima de Eleazar, ela adicionou, ─Ai, grandão eu sou comprometida.

─Não, você não é. ─ Regin disse.

─Sou sim. ─ Tânia disse. ─Mike Rowe, a estrela de Trabalhos Sujos, esta perto de perceber que eu sou a amada dele. ─ Ela suspirou sonhadora. ─Ele conseguiu até mesmo que os advogados dele me contatassem com o pretexto de ─ ela fez um ar de desentendida ─ "ordem de restrição".

Devolvendo a atenção dela a um abobalhado Eleazar, ela disse, ─Assim sobre este conselho... você quer achar sua mulher predestinada ou derrotar seu usurpador, Omort o Imortal? Qual você preferiria ter? Sua rainha ou a coroa que seu irmão perdeu para você?

Paul bateu a bebida dele na mesa pegajosa. Ele estava cheio. Ele sabia disto, o faziam lembrar, de hora em hora. Ele tinha feito o melhor dele para retificar a situação e sempre se sentia rebaixado. ─Eu vou colocar isso abaixo?─ ele estalou o acento de demônio de baixa classe dele se salientando nitidamente. Ele normalmente mascarava melhor que isto.

Ele queria ser como seu irmão mais velho, verdadeiramente queria. Ele constantemente imaginava como seria ser respeitado e procurado por sua sabedoria e desenvoltura. Ao invés disso, ele era violento, impulsivo e extraviado de acordo com Eleazar.

A tripulação de Paul ganhava dinheiro fazendo coisas que os sujeitos ruins estremeceriam. Ele só não tinha esses cheques morais na sua personalidade.

Mas não era como se Eleazar não tivesse os segredos dele. E Paul era inadvertidamente privado de vários. Lá haviam certas coisas que fariam o Rei Eleazar perder sua calma de um modo catastrófico.

─Não, eu chequei. Você não vai colocar isto abaixo. ─ Tânia disse, com toda a autoridade de uma vidente que nunca tinha errado, nem uma vez pelos últimos três mil anos.

Os outros demônios sorriram maliciosamente, com exceção de Grim, que estava lançando olhares tensos a Regin e sem perceber perfurando marcas de garra na mesa.

Eleazar culpava livremente Paul por perder a coroa dele e Paul nunca tinha se desculpado. Paul figurou que maioria dos irmãos teriam tido uma troca de desculpas seguidas por: ─Nós trabalharemos isto juntos.─ Não, ele e seu irmão eram propensos para começar brigas de socos só de andarem juntos.

Mesmo assim eles raramente tinham se separado durante séculos.

─Por que me faz escolher?─ Eleazar perguntou. ─Você poderia me contar como obter ambos.

Ela piscou a ele. ─Porque isso não seria... divertido? ─ Depois de lançar um relance inquisitivo a Paul, ela focalizou em Eleazar, parecendo ir para uma resposta.

─Eu quero... minha coroa.

Tânia luziu. ─Bem, lá se foi a árvore da decisão. Quatro palavras e ambos seus destinos há pouco alteraram totalmente. ─ Ela virou para Paul. ─E quanto a você? O que faria você para restabelecer o reino de seu irmão?

Ele rangeu.

─Inferno, qualquer coisa.

Ela suspirou como se ela desaprovasse a resposta dele, mas não estava surpresa por isto.

─Você renunciaria à sua vida para isto?

─Eu renunciaria. ─ Paul disse facilmente. A vida era muito longa de qualquer jeito. Ele era milenário em idade, não tinha nenhuma família além de Eleazar e suas irmãs.

Pelo menos com a morte, Paul poderia se reconciliar. Se alguém tinha que morrer para salvar o reino deles, melhor ser ele.

─Você desistiria de sua mulher predestinada?─ ela perguntou. Os demônios à mesa cresceram quietos.

Não tão fácil de renunciar. Responda a pergunta sangrenta. Paul não a podia ter de qualquer maneira. Ela era para sempre proibida a ele. Eleazar está me examinando. Ele sabe? Responda. ─Sim, eu desistiria.

─Muito bem. ─ Ela enfrentou Eleazar. ─Sua coroa... Você e a gangue de Paul têm procurado meses por um feiticeiro particularmente sórdido de que é o único com o conhecimento de como Omort o Imortal pode ser derrotado.

Eleazar estreitou o olhar dele.

─Nós não contamos isso para ninguém.

Ela renunciou às palavras dele.

─Não preocupe, eu tenho contado para todo o mundo.─ Quando ele fez carranca, Tânia disse: ─Há um problema, entretanto.

─Que é?

─O feiticeiro... foi assassinado.─ Ela mexeu na orelha dela. ─Wow, eu posso ouvir suas esperanças afundando.

Paul correu a mão por sua face. ─Como?

─Sugado por um vampiro de olhos vermelhos. ─ Paul e Eleazar enrijeceram.

─Este sanguessuga... ele ainda vive? ─ Paul avançou lentamente adiante no assento, enquanto já imaginava como torturar o vampiro para recobrar as recordações roubadas do feiticeiro. O Woede não tinha nenhum amor perdido por vampiros.

─Ele vive!─ Tânia disse. ─E eu até sei onde ele está.

Com um movimento real da mão dele, Eleazar renunciou as palavras dela. Tânia permaneceu imóvel. Paul bebeu profundamente. Eleazar, você simplesmente fodeu tudo...

─Você ousa dispensar a mim?─ os olhos de Tânia chamejaram prata com raiva. ─Como se eu fosse sua vidente da corte ou o vidente interno está indo buscar café?─ Ela abaixou a voz dela. ─Eu tenho mais que duas vezes a sua idade, e dois de meu três pais são deuses.

Eleazar sabia que ele tinha arruinado tudo, mas ele tentou. ─Tânia...─ ele disse lentamente, cuidadosamente.

─Oh, Eleazar. ─ ela o arranhou debaixo do queixo e lhe deu um sorriso envergonhado ─essa louca criatura tem tanto parafusos soltos na cabeça, que ela esqueceu onde colocou o sanguessuga! ─ Ela se levantou para ir. ─Desculpe, a noite é curta e Regin e eu temos muito caos para fazer.

─Fique Tânia. Eu partirei. Você pode continuar falando com Paul. ─ Eleazar obviamente pensou que ele teria mais sorte com Tânia.

Em geral, Paul era consideravelmente mais suave com mulheres que o irmão. Embora Eleazar adorasse lembrar a Paul, o matuto idiota, que aquela tinha sido a única vez que ele tinha falado com a mulher predestinada dele.

Admitia, ele não tinha estado ao topo do jogo dele, mas matuto idiota? Nem em um milhão de anos.

Eleazar indicou o resto da tripulação para ir para o bar. Com exceção de Rk que deu uma maldição vil.

─Convocado de novo. ─ ele rangeu, então começou a riscar.

Ballocks, lá vai meu passeio. Nem Paul nem Eleazar poderiam riscar tão longe. Eles tinham tido aquela habilidade limitada, o castigo de um golpe que falhou.

Eu vou voltar a pegar a coroa sangrenta de Eleazar para ele mesmo que isso me mate...

Quando estavam só Paul e a valquíria, Tânia disse: ─Você estará na coleta este fim de semana, sim?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

─Como a aliança está se preparando?─ Ele tinha ouvido que Tânia estava guiando esta Acessão ativamente. Para ela estar tão interessada poderia significar que este poderia ser apocalíptico. Caso contrário, Tânia sabe-tudo estaria fora provavelmente fazendo compras. Como uma chique valquíria.

Ela disse: ─Até agora em nosso time, nós temos os Lykaes, o Forbearers, o Furiae, os Fantasmas, o nobre fey, demonarchies miríade, a Casa de Bruxas, possivelmente a CIA e provavelmente um traficante colombiano. As ninfas estão preponderando a cerca.

Regin abriu a boca dela, mas Tânia a cortou. ─Aquele é muito fácil, Reege.

A valquíria encolheu os ombros, a atenção dela voltando a uma partida de queda de braço.

Em um tom desinteressado, ele perguntou para Tânia: ─Então, você quer falar sobre o sanguessuga?

─Eu não sei se você pode derrotar este aqui. ─ Tânia disse. ─Ele é sem palavras de tão poderoso.

Paul friccionou os dentes dele. ─Então eu só desejo que você tenha visto o que eu fiz ao meu último inimigo. E aquilo foi facílimo para mim.

Tânia investigou o teto, então abaixou novamente com uma expressão de surpresa. ─Muito agradável. Mas eu não posso ver o que você fez com a espinha dele.

Ela podia ver o passado também? Haviam rumores... ─O fiz tentar rastejar para isto antes de o decapitar. ─ Ele fechou a rosto imediatamente. ─O que faz você quando você arranca uma espinha?

─O mesmo. Você não pode melhorar um clássico. Oh, e falando em adquirir uma espinha como estão as coisas com seu amor de senhorita, Paul?

Ele bebeu, enquanto a estudava por cima do aro de sua caneca. Tânia pode contar como eu me sinto. Ela sabe. Paul era notoriamente brutal, um mercenário temido. Ainda que às vezes ele se encontrasse com o intestino doente por querer a mulher dele, uma que era muito jovem e também humana, a espécie proibida para ele.

Porque uma mortal não sobreviveria á reivindicação inicial quando ele estivesse endiabrado.

Paul já não tentava negar que ela era sua, já não se aborrecia com as perseguições indiferentes de outras mulheres. Todas as vezes que ele a via das sombras, a certeza crescia.

Ele desejou saber se Tânia sabia sobre o quadro que ele manteve ao lado da cama dele.

Tânia sorriu naquele mesmo momento, Paul engoliu. ─Sabe-tudo Paul.─ ela disse suavemente.

Paul balançou os ombros, fingindo indiferença. ─Me fale sobre o vampiro, ou não, pomba. Mas nenhum de nós realmente queria estar aqui.

─Eu lhe falarei. ─ Tânia disse, o olhar dela extasiado nos chifres dele. ─Mas só se você me deixasse lamber seus chifres duros como pedra.

─Tânia!─ a atenção de Regin estalou de volta para a conversa.

Com olhos arregalados, Tânia chorou: ─Quem disse isso? Eu não disse isso! Oh, muito bem o nome do vampiro é Edward Cullen. Melhor ter cuidado com este. Ele sozinho cuidou de Bothrops o Lich.

─Então foi Cullen?─ Ele tinha ouvido falar do assassino antes. Paul grunhiu admitindo que o sanguessuga tinha feito um trabalho agradável, lidando com mortes com uma assinatura sem igual, horrível para eles.O que era importante na linha deles de negócios. ─Onde ele está?

─Para o achar você precisa arrastar aquele que o busca em sonhos.

─Charadas? Eu não falo esta língua. ─ ele disse, mas ela não elaborou. ─Isso é tudo que você vai oferecer?─

─Deseja saber mais?─ Tânia elevou as sobrancelhas dela. ─Então você deveria ter me deixado lamber seus chifres.


	16. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Quando os olhos de

Edward deslizaram fechando, os músculos de sua mandíbula apertados, Bella se deu conta de que ele não ia negar as palavras do seu irmão.

Os lábios dela se separaram. Nunca estado com uma mulher? Se Edward tinha sido atraente para ela antes, ele simplesmente se tornara irresistível. Este homem, com o tremendo corpo dele feito para agradar e proteger uma mulher, era virgem.

Oh, mas esta revelação era um problema. Edward tão reservado e orgulhoso tinha queimado claramente com o embaraço, inquieto nas correntes dele. Os braços dele estavam inchando tanto, estava claro que ele estava apertando os seus punhos em suas costas. Ela sabia que isso tinha sido humilhante para ele.

E o orgulho dele já tinha levado uma surra. Ela conhecia os homens e sabia que qualquer demonstração de vulnerabilidade em frente a uma mulher que eles achavam atraente era esmagador para eles.

O coração dela estava partido por ele.

Jasper fechou a rosto à reação de Edward. ─Só pensei, que se você achasse sua Noiva na coleta, dentro de uma semana, você poderia ir para a cama com ela. Você não esta nem curioso para saber como é?

Com um tom incisivo, Edward disse:

─Me deixe.

─As coisas estão aquecendo além dos mares, nenhum de nós estará de volta até amanha a tarde. Você gostaria de beber antes que eu vá?

Edward começou a puxar contra suas correntes, os músculos no pescoço dele se salientando com o esforço. ─Sai da minha frente!─ Como ele balançou para o lado, ela viu o sangue onde a algema estava cortando nos pulsos dele.

─Edward se acalme. ─ Jasper parou. ─Eu estou partindo.

Quando Jasper desapareceu, Bella respirou fundo, então se moveu para perto de Edward. Fazendo o tom dela casual ela disse: ─Você parece atordoado por isto, mas você não deveria eles. Isso não é a principal escolha. Não é um grande...

─Saia daqui.

─Edward, seu irmão parece acreditar que você poderia achar sua noiva logo e iria para a cama com ela, mas eu acho que ele está encobrindo alguns componentes, ela precisa te querer também. Eu poderia te ensinar o que as mulheres gostam. Eu poderia lhe mostrar como a seduzir.

Isso só o deixou mais furioso.

Ela disse apressadamente:

─Escute, este é seu quarto e eu respeitarei sua privacidade, mas talvez hoje à noite, eu poderia só me sentar com você? Eu não direi uma palavra. Eu só não quero ficar sozinha.

─E você sabe o que eu quero. ─ Ela tinha notado que as presas dele pareciam afiar com a agressividade, ele tinha feito isso agora. ─Assim seja uma boa menina e me prometa, ─ ele começou em um baixo tom, antes de gritar, ─ que você pegará a droga da chave para mim!

─Você disse que queria matar seus irmãos. Você disse que doía.

─E daí?

Ela fez um som impaciente.

─Assim, se eu o libertar, você simplesmente poderia mentir em esperar e poderia os atacar aqui. Eu seria um acessório para assassinar.

Olhando como se ele pudesse a estrangular felizmente, ele disse:

─Eu não faria isto aqui.

Ela balançou a cabeça dela. ─ Eu não vou nem mesmo considerar até que você jure nunca os prejudicar.

─Por que você iria querer isso?

─Eu sinto como se os conhecesse e eu acho que eles são homens honrados. ─ ela respondeu. ─Eles não merecem morrer, especialmente não por tentar ajudar.

─Se você não me conseguir a chave, eu juro, eu vou incendiar esse monte apodrecendo!─

─Por que você diz estas coisas?─ ela chorou.

─Porque eu quero dizer o que eu digo. Agora, dê o fora! E não volte sem minha chave.

─Isto é minha casa. Eu não tenho que sair!

─Claro que você não gostaria! Eu suponho que esse é seu lote, para seguir vivendo ao redor como um patético cão abandonado.

─Cão abandonado?─ Ele verdadeiramente a tinha chamado disso?

─Exatamente. Fazendo seus truques, implorando um miolo de atenção. Tirando fora suas roupas.

Ela ofegou, tentada a acertá-lo com o teto.

─Corra fantasminha. A menos que eu não tenha lançado em você patadas suficientes?

Com um último clarão, ela girou e desapareceu do quarto. Maldito seja, ela não queria ficar sozinha. Não hoje à noite.

Por que os homens ficavam tão bravos depois de mostrar uma vulnerabilidade? Por que lhes custava tanto baixar suas defesas? Ela não podia se importar menos que Edward fosse virgem. Bem, isso não era verdade, mas ela, definitivamente, não tinha reagido do modo que ele pensava.

E se eu simplesmente voltar e contar para ele que estou atraída por ele e que essa informação não diminuía o sentimento? Assim ele poderia gritar mais com ela? A insultar? Era ela o tipo de mulher que preferia ser insultada que estar sozinha?

Nunca.

Agora o que fazer? Aonde ir? Os comentários de Edward ressoaram dentro dela enquanto ela lastimava pelos corredores da casa dela.

Ao fim da semana, todos os irmãos iriam sair e ela... não. Bella tinha amado ir a reuniões, tinha adorado se vestir a rigor. Ela tinha amado qualquer coisa com um aspecto social.

Ela recordou todas as coisas divertidas que ela tinha feito fogueiras na praia do golfo, festas em barcos casas no Mississipi, celebrando Mardi Gras com outros bons _vivants_, hedonísticas e vivas classes de pessoas.

Em um Quatro de julho, ela tinha mergulhado na fonte em Jackson Square. Debaixo do calor de fogos de artifício e cercada pelas tensões macias de jazz, ela tinha beijado um completo estranho seus lábios tinham gosto de absinto.

Ela também costumava ser orgulhosa, a vida era uma festa. Não mais. Agora ela não era nada disso, começando como um patético cão procurando por um miolo de atenção.

O humor dela melhorou um pouquinho quando ela ouviu uma voz escada abaixo. Jasper ainda não tinha partido. Ela se teleportou até ele, encontrando-o discando no telefone celular. Ela decidiu ver se os bolsos dele continham mais daqueles adoráveis pentes de cabelo.

─Atenda, Ali.─ ele murmurou. Quando Ali não o fez, ele bateu o punho em uma parede. Se outro Cullen esmurrasse minha casa uma vez mais...

Ele estava tão preocupado que não sentiu nada quando ela remexeu em seu bolso

E pescou fora uma chave.

Por horas, Edward tinha querido a chamar de volta.

Algo na expressão dela o tinha levado ao extremo. Ela tinha tido um olhar em seu rosto como se ela tivesse sido condenada à forca, parte medo e parte resignação. Os olhos dela tinham estado tão tristes, tão diferentes dela mais cedo com o comportamento entusiasmado, como quando ela tinha estado perguntando por sereias e sobre todas as coisas.

Não era culpa dela que tivesse escutado o segredo vergonhoso de Edward, mas ele a tinha tratado como se fosse porque ele estava doente de se sentir sem força e impotente, doente com ambos. Ele estava a ponto de engolir seu orgulho e chamar por ela quando cheirou velas iluminadas e... engome?

Os sentidos dele subiram. Algo estava acontecendo, algo que ela tinha sabido e estava esperando. Tudo que ela tinha querido fazer era permanecer com ele durante o dia, porque ela tinha tido medo. Do que?

E ele a tinha despachado cruelmente, a deixando por conta própria. Um tipo desnorteado de pânico jorrou dentro dele, tão forte que o deixou abalado. Ele começou a suar.

Bella nunca deveria ter medo. Não enquanto ele tivesse força em seu corpo.

Os olhos dele alargaram quando ele ouviu música escada abaixo. Não estava certo. Isto não era certo. Ele cresceu frenético, balançando de um lado para outro, investindo contra suas correntes, jogando toda sua força contra um braço. Novamente e novamente, ele levantando... até que ele deslocou o ombro com um estouro.

Isto o deu somente liberdade de manobra para enfiar as mãos dele debaixo dos pés e desamarrar a corda da cama. Ele levantou, batendo seu ombro no batente da porta para forçar o osso de volta no lugar, então se encarregou escada abaixo. Procurando pelo cheiro de rosas, ele foi para o salão de baile.

Esta área tinha sido destruída pelo tempo e por Edward. Mas agora parecia como deveria ter sido oitenta anos atrás. O chão marmóreo era um vislumbre irrompível debaixo da luz do que, parecia, como mil velas. O interior estava cheio com rosas de cortes frescos, toalhas de mesa engomadas, e obviamente mobílias caras. Aquela música fantasmagórica soou de nenhuma fonte aparente.

Surrealista. Esta situação tinha todas as fabricações de uma alucinação. Mas ele não acreditou que era. Então ele a viu entrar no quarto, parecendo como se ela estivesse em um transe. ─Bella?─ Ela não respondeu, só começou a dançar.

Ela começou lentamente, de algum jeito deixando seu tórax, a cabeça e os braços parados, enquanto a perna dela desdobrava e ela rodava ao redor. Quando o passo acelerou, ela começou a varrer os braços dela, os movimentos ainda fluindo precisamente.

O modo como ela se movia era como seda, como se os braços dela não tivessem ossos. Atordoado, ele murmurou: ─Tantsija.

Até mesmo ele reconheceu certos passos de balé clássico, mas ela os infundia com sensualidade. Havia algo... sugestivo sobre o modo como ela dançava, como se ela fizesse isto para atrair um homem.

Estava funcionando. Quando ela se movia, ele sentia.

Bella parecia espectral em certos ângulos. Mas ele ainda assim, nunca tinha visto nada tão bonito. A pele dela estava brilhando, os pálidos lábios como um arco. Os esboços esfumaçados ao redor dos olhos dela somente fizeram as íris chocolates se salientarem. As bochechas dela pareciam mais afiadas por causa das sombras debaixo delas.

A face dela estava impregnada com satisfação, o que se parecia a uma alegria quase descuidada. Ele se acalmou a assistindo, suas frustrações anteriores se acalmaram. Outras recordações não poderiam superar a fascinação dele com o que estava vendo. Elas cresceram mais quietos com cada segundo, e então, pela primeira vez em séculos, elas recuaram completamente.

Uma dançarina morta com alegria em seu rosto o fez sentir... expectativa. Ele teve um momento de olhar adiante, para algo mais com ela, para assisti-la dançando novamente, para falar com ela.

Antes, ele tinha aceitado o fato de que logo morreria, acreditava que ele merecia isso. Ele era um vampiro, um ser que ele tinha sido ensinado a odiar por toda sua vida.

Agora... ele não estava pronto para o fim. Enquanto ele a assistia, ele pensou, eu poderia não ser capaz de escapar dela.

Ele estreitou os olhos. Eu quero... a dançarina.

No banho com ela, tinha reconhecido que ela era especial a ele de algum modo. Hoje à noite a suspeita de que ela era a Noiva dele tinha crescido. Agora ele já não negou isto. Ela não deve ter sangrado a ele porque ela não estava tecnicamente viva.

Bella é minha.

Ter tal mulher com ele...

Para uma chance com ela, poderia ele deixar de lado seus planos de vingança e sua certeza de que logo morreria?

Ela girou sem esforço em cima de seus dedos dos pés, suas saias pretas e os cabelos longos giraram ao seu redor. Tão graciosa que seu tórax doeu.

Sim, ele poderia. Ela é minha. E eu a terei. Havia obstáculos, mas ele se propôs a eliminar qualquer coisa que parasse no caminho do que ele queria.

Logo o passo dela aumentou. Ela girou mais e mais rapidamente. Não estava certo. Do lado de fora, um raio amarelo começou a flamejar em frente à lua crescente e o vento rugiu pelas árvores,chovendo folhas. O quarto lentamente envelheceu, se deteriorando bem na frente dele. A música terminou abruptamente.

Pétalas de rosa cobriam o chão.

Edward correu para ela, incapaz de riscar por causa das correntes. Antes que ele pudesse alcançá-la o passo aumentou ainda mais. ─Bella ?

O ar cresceu mais pesado. A expressão dela mudou, indo de sonhadora e sedutora para apavorada.

Quando ele a alcançou, ele gritou: ─Bella, pare isto!

Ela não olhou para cima, não parecia capaz disto. Os olhos dela estavam arregalados, sua respiração atormentada. Quando ele tentou pará-la, ela passou direto por ele, o fazendo estremecer por uma onda de eletricidade.

Todo instinto protetor nele gritou à vida. A mantenha segura... a mantenha por perto.

Ele não podia. Ele rugiu com frustração quando ela passou novamente por ele.

Quanto tempo ela poderia sustentar este passo? Mais rapidamente, girando longe dele, até... desaparecer.

Rodando em um círculo lento, ele berrou: ─Bella!─ Mas os sons continuaram, sons que ele não queria identificar: o raspado molhado de osso, o grito dela intermitente. De repente sangue se acumulava em cima do chão, saturando as pétalas.

Até que elas, também, desapareceram.


	17. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15 **

Ele tinha visto isto. De alguma maneira o vampiro tinha se libertado.

Quando Edward tinha começado a gritar para ela por toda parte na casa, ela tinha saído do estúdio dela para a baía pantanosa.

Ela tinha planejado dormir ali fora, longe de toda a comoção. Os grilos e corujas estavam acalmando, e uma brisa soprou. Ela não pôde sentir isto, mas os bancos de cipreste sobre dela combatiam o vento, o som sublime. Ela estava quase entrando em devaneio quando ele a descobriu.

Ele parou nos rastro dela, e os olhos dele deslizaram por ela se fechando brevemente.

─O que você quer?─ Bella murmurou.

Ele ficou ao redor dos ciprestes de joelhos para alcançá-la. ─Você está machucada?─ ele perguntou, enquanto se abaixava para ela a inspecionando.

Por mais que ela odiasse admitir, a presença dele era confortante. ─Não seja ridículo, vampiro. Eu não posso ser machucada. ─ Contudo a essência dela estava empobrecida, sempre ficava. E ela era abalada pela dor revivida.

Ser apunhalado no coração tende a fazer isso a uma pessoa.

Mais ainda quando a faca é torcida... Ela estremeceu. Quanta tempo mais eu continuaria suportando isto?

─Que inferno foi aquilo lá de antes?─ Quando ela encolheu os ombros, ele disse, ─Você está ainda mais pálida do que antes, mais fraca.

─É para eu esperar mais insultos, Edward? Você deveria saber que eu não sou nenhuma dessas mulheres que levam desaforos por nada. ─ Ela tinha soado como se estivesse tentando se convencer? ─Eu prefiro não conversar com você.

─Eu não quero te insultar. ─ Ele não podia tirar os olhos dela, como se temendo que ela desaparecesse novamente.

─Você não quis estar ao meu redor antes. Talvez agora, eu não queira sua companhia.

Ele estudou a face dela. ─Eu acho... eu acho que você quer.

─Convencido agora? Le Dément revela uma personalidade novíssima. ─ Ela não gostou que ele tivesse razão, ou que ele soubesse que ele tinha razão. Talvez ela fosse tão patética quanto ele a tinha julgado. ─Como você se soltou?

─Tirei meu ombro do lugar. ─ ele disse, o tom dele indicando que isto nem valia a pena mencionar.

Ela elevou uma sobrancelha. Homem intenso.

─Naturalmente.

─Venha para dentro comigo.

─Você está pronto para deixar o cão abandonado entrar? E eu aqui ainda nem implorei na porta. Por que você ainda se importa com o que acontece comigo?

─Eu simplesmente... me importo. Então volte comigo. ─ ele disse. Ela poderia contar que ele queria arrebatar o braço dela e a arrastar para dentro. ─O amanhecer está vindo.

Ela fingiu bater no queixo dela. ─Hmm, eu nunca teria suspeitado se não fosse por aquela grande bola laranja subindo.

─Se você não vai entrar, então eu não tenho escolha além de ficar com você aqui.

─E o sol? Você está louco. ─ strike aqui. ─Você é um tolo?

─Me conte o que aconteceu hoje à noite ou venha para dentro. Um dos dois.

─_Allez au diable_.

─Então eu estou ficando com você. ─ Ele afundou ao lado dela, ostentando aquele ar teimoso.

─Então eu partirei.

─E vai pra onde? ─ ele perguntou. ─É aqui para onde você normalmente vai quando você não está comigo?

─Não, eu estou aqui fora porque você não parava de gritar em minha casa!─ ela estalou, ao final de sua paciência. ─Eu não sei por que isto acontece. No mesmo dia todos os meses, eu danço. Eu não posso parar isto, não posso controlar. E então uma vez que eu dancei botando meu coração para fora, eu o tenho apunhalado. Mês após mês.

─Você disse que você estava sozinha aqui.

─Eu estou. Eu não vejo Jacob. Eu não vejo a faca. Eu só posso... eu só sinto isso.

─Eu ouvi falar de fantasmas compelidos a reencenar certos aspectos de suas mortes.

─Bem, agora que eu sei que eu não estou só nisto, esta tudo melhor. Você pode ir agora. _Adieu_.

Se Bella tinha aparecido arejada e confiante previamente, agora ela se parecia uma menina abalada, distante de si mesma para lamber suas próprias feridas.

Mas Edward tinha acreditado no que ela tinha dito mais cedo. Ela o queria perto mesmo se ela fosse espinhosa com ele. Claro que ela ainda estaria brava com ele sobre antes, mas ele também pensou que ela estava chateada porque ele tinha visto aquela dança. Ele achava que as mulheres eram assim, ao mesmo tempo em que elas mostravam um pouco de vulnerabilidade, elas saiam com as garras descobertas.

─Venha comigo, Bella.

Sua delicada mão subiu para sua testa. Ela parecia drenada, sua imagem brilhando, os olhos dela cansados e não luminosos.

As mudanças na casa, a música, e todos aqueles ambientes fantasmagóricos, foram abastecidos por ela, pela essência dela.

─Por que eu deveria?

Porque ele precisava mantê-la perto. Porque o que ele tinha testemunhado há pouco o tinha feito algo. Ele foi alterado. Isto era mais do que sua determinação de que ela era dele. Era mais que sua resolução de fazer alguma coisa sobre isto e mais do que sua nova necessidade de protegê-la.

Ele sentia como se uma emoção estranha tivesse se instalado dentro do tórax dele e agora estava desfechando socos,exigindo mais espaço.

Mas ele só disse: ─Por que não?

Ela estava obviamente muito cansada, mas ela ainda levantou seu queixo delicado.

─Você sente pena de mim agora. Você não tem quer ser minha babá. Eu te asseguro que eu já passei por isso sozinha antes.

─Eu sei que já. ─ Cada mês durante oitenta anos, ela tinha revivido sua morte sozinha. Nunca novamente. ─Você viria para dentro por nenhuma outra razão que para me salvar da incineração. Porque, tantsija, eu posso ser tão teimoso quanto você.

─O que significa essa palavra?

─Significa dançarina.

Quando raios da luz solar começaram a alcançá-los, ela enrugou os lábios. ─Oh, muito bem. ─ Ela flutuou em seus pés, então o acompanhado de volta para a casa.

Embora ela murmurasse, ele pôde a conduzir ao quarto dele. Ela estava provavelmente muito cansada para resistir. Lá dentro, ela vagueou diretamente para cama, então se enrolou ao redor dela, simplesmente pairando em cima do colchão.

Mais cedo, ele tinha notado que ela flutuava em cima das cadeiras como se sentando. Agora ele soube que ela, também, dormia em camas.

Em segundos, ela estava adormecida...

Durante o longo dia enquanto ele a assistia, a imagem dela ficava mais forte, o que o satisfez mais do que qualquer coisa em sua recente memória.

Ele experimentou necessidades antes desconhecidas, urgências inexplicáveis... Ele queria deitar atrás dela. Queria comprimir o pequeno corpo dela contra ele. Novamente e novamente, ele correu as mãos dele em cima das linhas do cabelo dela, imaginando como sentiria aqueles cachos lustrosos.

Ele teve o desejo opressivo de comprar este lugar, ajeitá-lo e mantê-la segura ali mas só se ele pudesse impedir que ela tivesse que dançar como tinha dançado na noite passada. As mãos dele apertavam quando ele pensava nela amaldiçoada, para sentir aquela dor de novo e de novo.

Edward tinha o conhecimento necessário para fazer alguns feitiços a maioria dos feitiços de proteção crua ou camuflagem mas raramente poderia acessar isso por desejo próprio. Sempre que ele quisesse uma certa memória, as mesma se provava irritantemente evasiva. Se ele pudesse utilizar todo o conhecimento que tinha adquirido por vontade, ele poderia descobrir como protegê-la?

E se a resposta já estivesse lá, dentro dele, esperando ser recobrada? Emmett tinha dito que Edward poderia aprender a fazer isto.

Ele também tinha dito que havia só uma coisa que poderia competir com a sede de sangue, sexo. E que só havia uma coisa que poderia competir com a necessidade opressiva de matar.

Agora Edward sabia. A necessidade de proteger.

Por meio da força de vontade, esforço e um ancinho, que ele encontrou em uma brilhante caixa de ferramentas, Edward tinham recobrado vários dos jornais na estrada que ela tinha sido incapaz de alcançar. Ele tinha intenção de fazer um presente dele para sua mulher.

Não tendo nenhuma experiência com mulheres e recursos limitados, isto era o melhor em que ele pode pensar.

Ele tinha acabado de empilhar os documentos no quarto e tinha se instalado para esperar por Bella despertar quando seus irmãos riscaram no quarto.

Emmett exalou cansado por encontrá-lo se movendo livremente. ─Como você conseguiu sair?

─Desloquei meu ombro.

Quase que exatamente ao mesmo tempo, todos os três elevaram suas sobrancelhas para a coleção de jornais. ─Você deslocou seu ombro para adquirir jornais na estrada? Você poderia ter pedido para um de nós se você queria ler.

─Não. Não é isso. ─ Por que não contar para eles? Eles já o achavam louco mesmo. E se um deles tivesse encontrado um fantasma? E se eles acreditassem nele? ─Eu os peguei para uma mulher que vive aqui. ─ Ele estava são o bastante para reconhecer como isto soou. ─Ela gosta de ler.

─A casa é abandonada, Edward. ─ Emmett beliscou a ponta do nariz dele. ─Você sabe disto.

Ele correu suas mãos pela sua calça. ─Eu sou o único que pode vê-la. Ela está descansando agora mesmo nesta cama.

Para um homem, eles adquiriram aquela expressão ansiosa como se eles estivessem se perguntando se essa loucura pegava.

─Se verdadeiramente houver um fantasma ali, consiga que ela mova algo. ─ Jasper disse. ─Ela pode fazer uma porta bater? Ou chocalhar algo no sótão?

─Sim, ela pode mover coisas com a mente dela.

James renunciou a ele. ─Então por todos os meios...

Edward olhou deles a ela, e para eles novamente. ─Ela está... adormecida.─ E ele não poderia sacudi-la para conseguir acordá-la.

─Claro que ela está. ─ James murmurou. Ele sempre tinha sido o mais cético dos irmãos. Edward se deu conta de que até mesmo depois de três séculos ele não tinha mudado.

─Maldição, eu estou contando a verdade.

─Contudo você não pode despertá-la?─

Edward considerou explicar por que ela estava exausta, mas pensou que isso só faria as coisas piores.

Jasper perguntou, ─Por que nós acreditaríamos que você está vendo um fantasma em lugar de outra alucinação? Supostamente você deveria estar sendo bombardeado com ilusões.

─Eu era. Constantemente. Não sou mais. Ela é real. ─ Direto à orelha dela, ele disse, ─Bella, acorde! ─ Nenhuma resposta. ─Acorde!─ ele disse mais alto, atento de que ele parecia estar gritando ao lençol.

Jasper tinha um olhar no rosto como se ele não pudesse decidir se ria ou chorava diante das ações de Edward. Finalmente, ele disse: ─Aro pronunciou que haverá uma batalha hoje à noite. Assim nós provavelmente não retornaremos durante dois dias.

Emmett somou: ─Nós deixaremos você livre pela propriedade. O refrigerador está cheio com semanas de sangue congelado, e eu pedirei a minha esposa para ...

─Eu administrarei por conta própria. ─ Edward disse depressa.

─Muito bem.

Surpreendido pela concessão, Edward disse: ─Me deixe completamente livre.

O olhar de Emmett foi dos jornais para os olhos de Edward, e ele exalou. ─Nós não podemos. Você chegou muito longe para recair. Logo eu vou lhe pedir que tome uma decisão. Uma crítica você tem que estar estável.

Edward deu uma risada amarga.

─Desde quando você me pede que tome uma decisão em vez de fazer isso por mim?

A expressão de Emmett era séria.

─Desde que eu perdi meu irmão durante três séculos.


	18. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16 **

─Você é um homem de apostas, Edward? ─ Bella estava surpresa que a voz dela não estivesse gorjeando.

Ele tinha se barbeado, revelando completamente a estrutura notável de sua face magra. E ninguém a tinha advertido. Ela tinha voado até o quarto, então parou, estupefata com a vista dele reclinando na cama.

Macho devastador. E ela desejou saber por que ela não podia ficar furiosa com ele.

Ele franziu o cenho com a reação dela. Ele obviamente não tinha nenhuma idéia do efeito que causava no coração das mulheres.

─Depende.

Ontem, uma vez que ela tinha despertado do devaneio prolongado, ela achara uma pilha de jornais amontoados no chão. Ele falou abafado:

─Eu pude adquirir algum dos que estavam amontoados fora de seu alcance. ─ Ela pensou que para um homem como Edward, isto tinha sido o mesmo nível que colher flores para ela.

Embora o gesto tivesse a amolecido, ela ainda hesitou quando ele quis ficar perto dela. ─Por que eu deveria escolher ficar perto de você?─ ela tinha perguntado. ─Você somente vai ferir meus sentimentos ou começar a me incomodar novamente pela chave. ─ A chave que ela tinha roubado de Jasper e tinha escondido longe.

─Meus irmãos estiveram aqui mais cedo. ─ Edward tinha respondido. ─Eles disseram que não estarão de volta durante dois dias. Então haverá uma moratória na chave. E eu não a insultarei.

Aparentemente, os irmãos dele tinham lhe permitido permanecer desamarrado da cama, com suas algemas amarradas na frente, mesmo depois que ele tenha dito que havia um fantasma que vivia aqui.

A idéia de que ele tenha tido que lhes falar que ele tinha o espírito para provar, mas ela estava adormecida, era muito divertido. A imagem dele gritando aparentemente a nada mais que um lençol era hilária.

Ela tinha decidido lhe dar outra chance. Que era o, porque de ela ter uma caixa de baralho essa noite. ─Eu o desafio a vinte e uma rodadas de vingtetun, ou seja, vinte e um. Quem perde uma rodada tem que responder a uma pergunta, sinceramente e completamente. Qualquer pergunta não importa o que.

Ele levantou.

─Fechado.

Ela pairou no pé da cama para estar em frente a ele. Ele teve dificuldade com os cartões porque as mãos dele ainda estavam acorrentadas, mas ele não pediria ajuda. E ela teve que usar sua mais altamente concentrada telecinese, o que significaria que ela teria que dormir mais. Mas ainda assim eles continuaram.

Depois de ele ganhar a primeira mão, os lábios dele se curvaram, não exatamente num sorriso, mesmo assim ela tremeu. ─Eu ganhei.

Sim, você ganhou... No jogo da atração, lábios como os seus deveriam ser considerados uma vantagem injusta.

As mulheres do tempo dele estavam pensando em que para o deixarem incólume? Ela queria se abanar com as cartas que parecia segurar. ─Assim faça sua pergunta. ─ ela disse tranquilamente.

─Você era a única sobrevivente da sua família?

─Não. Eu nunca conheci meu pai. Mamãe morreu quando eu completei dezesseis anos. Eu era filha única.

Ela embaralhou novamente. Ele tinha um ás e ela tinha dezessete. Porcaria de negócio. ─Merde. ─ ela estalou quando ele sacudiu uma dupla de dez.

Ele perguntou, ─Por que você não conheceu seu pai? ─ Quando ela hesitou, ele repetiu as palavras dela: ─Qualquer pergunta não importa o que, sinceramente e completamente.

─Eu não o conheci porque ele era um salafrário. Ele era rico, um scion de Nîmes francês, minha mãe era uma criada jovem na casa dele. Ele era casado, mas mesmo assim a seduziu. Quando ela revelou que estava esperando uma criança, ele lhe falou, 'Vá para a América e eu seguirei direto depois do meu divórcio. Nós criaremos o bebê lá como uma família. ' Mas ele nunca veio. Ela esperou por ele estacada aqui grávida e sem dinheiro o bastante para voltar. ─

─Talvez ele tenha morrido no cruzamento. Quem sabe o que poderia ter acontecido a ele?

─Não, ele enviou para mamãe uma ninharia que só serviu para deixá-la saber que tinha sido chutada como um escândalo em potencial que foi decisivamente removido dos olhos da sociedade. Até o dia de sua morte ela achava que ele ia vir para gente, então ela nunca se casou. ─ Entretanto havia certamente propostas e sua linha de trabalho algumas até legitimas.

Bella não tinha podido compreender como Renée podia dar as costas para oportunidades para uma vida melhor quando elas eram oferecidas, oportunidades para uma dançarina imigrante francesa e sua filha bastarda de saírem de Vieux Carré.

Na mente de Bella, se uma mulher fosse tola o bastante para esperar por um homem para salvá-la, então ela não deveria ser seletiva sobre qual homem seria.

A vida de Renée tinha ensinado bem Bella. Ela tinha jurado nuca estar naquela situação, dependente de um homem.

Ela embaralhou mais uma vez. Ela teve dezenove, enquanto ele tinha um ás de coração em exibição. ─Manda. ─ ele disse. Ela o fez. ─Manda novamente. E mais uma vez. ─ Ele sacudiu as cartas dele. Ás, dois, três, seis.

Os lábios dela murcharam. Este jogo de cartas não estava funcionando como tinha planejado ela. Ela tinha esperado descobrir sobre seu passado e como ele tinha passado toda vida sem sexo, não ser interrogada.

─Vinte e um do jeito difícil. Eu ganhei novamente. Se sua mãe não se casou, como as duas sobreviveram?

─Ela trabalhou.

─Isso não é uma resposta completa.

─Ela era uma dançarina burlesca. Eu cresci em alojamentos sobre os clubes.

Ele elevou as sobrancelhas. ─Isto explica muito sobre você e sua falta de modéstia. Mas com sua aparência, ele derrubou seu olhar aos seios dela, então rapidamente subiu de novo. ─ Porque não seguiu os passos dela?

Ela lhe deu um sorriso insípido. ─Quem disse que eu não o fiz?

Ele parecia espantado. ─Mas você era uma dançarina de balé!

─Nem sempre. ─ ela murmurou.

─Você não pode deixar isto assim.

─Então ganhe esta mão. ─ Vinte para ela e dezessete para ele. ─Eu ganhei. ─ Finalmente. E se ele ia cavar no passado dela, então... ─Por que você não é mais leal a sua família?

Ele estreitou os olhos. ─Você vai questionar meu senso de lealdade?

─Oui. Na verdade, já questionei.

─Eu estava na Kapsliga durante dezoito anos. Então eles me transformaram. Eu lutei lado a lado com meus irmãos durante uma década e eles fizeram de mim um monstro.

─Por que você sente como se fosse um monstro? Eu gostaria que você não visse os vampiros do modo que você faz. Você esta crescendo em mim ─ estou apaixonada por você ─ e eu acho que seus irmãos são homens honrados. O fato de que vocês todos são vampiros é irrelevante.

─Irrelevante. Minhas convicções ferveram com uma palavra. ─ Ele tocou a borda de uma carta. ─Se você me visse dentro de uma sede de sangue, você me acharia um monstro. Agora de as cartas. Eu estou pronto para adquirir a minhas respostas.

Ela embaralhou. ─Ha! Eu ganhei. Por que seus três irmãos são... diferentes de você? Por que eles nunca bebem da veia?

─James se preveniu se tornando um ermitão, ficando longe de qualquer tentação. Os dois mais velhos se uniram a uma ordem, um exército chamado Volturi. A primeira lei deles é nunca beber sangue diretamente da carne. Embora agora eu tenha ouvido que lhes permitem beber de suas Noivas imortais.

─Os Volturi são o exército do Rei Aro , não é isso?─ Quando ele acenou com cabeça, ela disse, ─Por que você não se juntou com seus irmãos?─

─Aro é um russo sangrento!─ ele estalou seus largos ombros enrijecidos. ─Eu lutei contra esses bastardos por uma década, em batalhas antigas e então eu fui morto através de uma espada russa. Então eu acordo, e tenho sangue deles correndo em minha veia, meus irmãos empenhando minha maldita eterna vida por eles um russo e vampiro. Não poderia haver nenhuma combinação que eu menospreze mais.

─Se estes Volturi's lutam incansavelmente contra maus vampiros.

─Aro transformou milhares de humanos. O Lore se equilibra, mas não quando ele está criando vampiros desse jeito. ─ Fazendo visivelmente uma tentativa para se acalmar, ele disse, ─Dê as cartas.

─E a maré de vinte e um está virando. ─ ela disse quando ela adquiriu vingtetun. ─Me fale sobre sua família.

Ele disse impacientemente, ─Meus pais eram um casal apaixonado. Minha mãe morreu, dando à luz a última de nossas quatro irmãs mais jovens. Meu pai era consideravelmente mais velho e nunca se recuperou da perda.

─Três irmãos e quatro irmãs? Você teve sete irmãos? Eu sempre desejei pelo menos um irmão ou irmã.

─Minhas irmãs não viveram muito, elas morreram da peste. A mais velha tinha apenas treze anos.

─Eu sinto muito, Edward.

─Eu não era muito íntimo delas como eu poderia ter sido. Como deveria ter sido. Eu já estava lutando para a Kapsliga durante anos até que a primeira nascesse. Elas eram mais íntimas de James.

─Por que você foi o filho que foi escolhido para o Kapsliga?

─Emmett era o herdeiro, James o estudante. Jasper era o amante. Como eu não tive nenhum interesse pronunciado, eu me tornei o assassino.

─Por que você não pensa em você como um protetor? Você salvou vidas humanas. Você os protegeu de destinos horríveis.

─E então depois eu criei destinos horríveis. Agora dê as cartas.

─Merde. ─ ela murmurou novamente quando ela perdeu por um. ─Sua vez de perguntar.

─Você realmente tirou suas roupas em frente a multidões de homens estranhos?

─Sim, eu fiz. Minha mãe tinha acabado de morrer inesperadamente. Minhas escolhas eram dançar à noite no clube e continuar meu balé durante o dia, ou ir para a fábrica de papel para trabalhar pelo resto de minha vida. ─ Ela não tinha nenhuma proposta de matrimônio em vista ainda. Afinal de contas, ela era só uma adolescente.

Ele estreitou os olhos dele.

─Você disse que sua mãe morreu quando você tinha dezesseis anos.

─E daí?

Os lábios dele se separaram, expondo aquelas presas que de alguma maneira estavam se tornando muito atraentes para ela.

─Mas dezesseis?

─Isso mesmo. Eu não vou me desculpar por isto. Os Tempos eram diferentes e eu na verdade desfrutei na maioria das vezes. Eu mantive esse capítulo da minha vida em segredo, não porque eu sentisse vergonha, mas porque eu sabia que as pessoas teriam a mesma reação que você e fecha a sua boca, vampiro.

─Você não é virgem, é?

Ela piscou para ele.

─Não, eu sou capricórnio.

Ignorando o comentário dela, ele disse:

─E você não era casada?─ Quando ela balançou a cabeça, ele lhe deu um olhar que dizia, "Ahha", uma dessas mulheres.

─Sim, Edward, eu sou uma dessas mulheres. ─ Ela sorriu enquanto embaralhava. ─E eu também não tenho vergonha dessa parte da minha vida.

Ele se apressou pela mão e ganhou novamente. Mas quando ele hesitou com a pergunta dele, ela soube que ele ia perguntar sobre quantos homens ela tinha conhecido e Bella achou que ele não ia gostar da resposta...


	19. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17 **

─Com quantos homens você esteve?─ ele finalmente perguntou.

─Você realmente quer saber?

Edward assentiu com a cabeça, entretanto ele não estava completamente seguro. Ele ainda estava cerrando os dentes por ela ter tirado as roupas para multidões de homens nos anos vinte.

─Menos que um placar e mais que um. ─ ela respondeu.

─Sinceramente e completamente. ─ ele a lembrou.

─Muito bem. Eu tinha tive quatro amantes até meus vinte e seis anos.

─Isso tudo? ─ Ele fez uma carranca, eriçando sobre o fato que quatro homens tinham conhecido o corpo dela e ele não.

─Ai, esse poucos. ─ Entretanto ela teria tido uma legião mais se controle de natalidade tivesse sido mais fácil.

Ela era muito aberta sobre este assunto, parecendo até mesmo orgulhosa da experiência dela.

Pelo menos ela teve alguma, ele pensou sombriamente. Ele próprio não tinha experiência. E pior Bella sabia disso.

Ele tinha sido um jovem de treze anos quando ele tinha feito o voto ao Kapsliga, bem antes que ele tivesse sido capaz de entender o que significaria o sexo exatamente.

Infelizmente, ele tinha as recordações de outros homens sobre sexo. Nenhuma entre elas era o que ele queria ver, experimentar algumas faziam sua pele rastejar. Ele trabalhou para bloqueá-las assim que elas surgiam... ─ É por isso que você rompeu com seu ex-noivo? Porque você não queria somente um amante?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

─Eu era tediosamente monógama.

─Então por quê?

─Ele não tinha feito uma coisa especialmente. Mas eu sempre tive um senso de inquietação sobre ele. Lamentavelmente, a única coisa mais forte que isso era minha necessidade para ter o melhor. Se eu tivesse outro alvo exceto o melhor, o mais inviável. Eu não conheceria isso. E Jacob era o solteiro mais elegível em Paris. Ele era extremamente bonito, e o homem tinha dinheiro, dinheiro do petróleo.

Uma faísca de um sentimento pouco conhecido bateu no intestino dele, se instalando lá para queimar.

─Assim o que aconteceu com o homem do petróleo?

─Eu soube que eu tinha ignorado meus instintos sobre ele por muito tempo. E eu me dei conta de que eu não tinha que me casar. Nem com ele, nem com qualquer um. Eu estava me divertindo muito por conta própria e ia bem financeiramente. Assim, depois de meio ano tentando fazê-lo casar comigo, eu mudei de idéia. Para Jacob, isso se provou imperdoável.

─E como uma mulher tentaria um homem para se casar com ela?─ Edward perguntou, se esforçando para não soar tão intrigado como estava. Ele a imaginou usando truques ou a ela mesma para adquirir algo e a idéia... o excitou. Ele reteria tudo o que ela quisesse por mais tempo possível.

─Eu o provoquei. E então não liberei o seu leite.

Leite?

─Ah. Entendo. ─ pelo menos ela não tinha dormido com o homem do petróleo.

─Vingtetun. Eu ganhei. ─ ela disse. ─Agora, me fale sobre o dano em seu braço. ─ Quando ele hesitou, ela disse. ─Qualquer pergunta não importa o que, sinceramente e completamente.

─Tarut, um demônio da Kapsliga, me arranhou. Não se curará até que ele esteja morto. ─ Edward esteve pensando que Tarut poderia estar naquela reunião. Se Edward pudesse se livrar daquelas correntes, ele poderia ir na ofensiva e eliminar o demônio.

─Por que ele fez isso a você?─ ela perguntou.

─Ele pensa que eu deveria estar morto Eu discordei.

─Como ele pode escapar de você? Ele deve ser muito forte.

─Tarut tem uma gangue. ─ Muitas espécies de demônio instintivamente caçam em bandos. Edward teria que procurar por eles depois da reunião também. ─Globalmente, demônios são uma das espécies mais fortes no Lore e Tarut é mais velho e poderoso.

─Como você se tornou um assassino?─ ela perguntou o jogo de cartas, esquecido.

─Eu quis o pagamento.

─Ganância, Edward?─ ela perguntou suavemente. ─Isso não se parece com você.

─Como você saberia?─ Quando ela encolheu os ombros, ele mordeu a isca ─Eu precisei do pagamento. Depois que o Kapsliga me deu as costas, eu não soube aonde ir ou como me alimentar.

─Continue.

─Eles me caçaram como um maldito lobo raivoso, eu não tinha idéia de como sobreviver, mesmo como vampiro. ─ Ele nunca tinha estado tão fraco e tão desnorteado. A metade da família dele há pouco tinha morrido, a outra metade tinha se tornado seus inimigos e ele estava mudado para sempre. ─Eu estava faminto e sangue estava em todos os lugares em que eu me virava. Cada noite, eu lutei para não acabar com um humano e me alimentar.

─Então o que aconteceu?

─Sangue tirado de doadores poderia ser comprado, mas era caro. Eu tropecei com os Bountry em uma lucrativa caçada por um metamorfo, um que ninguém mais caçaria.

─Por quê?

─Porque derrotar um metamorfo é uma coisa enganadora. Até que você entenda como contê-lo em uma forma, eles trocam a outra. Eu estava exausto de sede e o bastardo redondamente chutou meu traseiro. Somente quando eu estava a ponto de morrer, este instinto novo, opressivo assumiu.─ As presas dele tinham afundado no pescoço do metamorfo e sangue passou diante dos olhos dele e deslizou abaixo para garganta... Perdido...

─Edward? Fique comigo. Edward!─ Quando ele finalmente a encarou, ela disse, ─Você estava falando sobre o instinto...

─Era o instinto de vampiro. Me controlou. Eu voltei para Bounty não só com a cabeça do metamorfo dentro de uma sacola, mas também com as memórias dele em minha cabeça. De repente eu estava em alta demanda.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

─Quantos você matou?

─Incontável. E também tem os alvos que eu matei quando era humano. Eu matei meu primeiro vampiro quando eu tinha treze anos.

─Tão jovem? Como foi sua vida como humano?

─A maioria das vezes estive horrorizado, com frio e desesperado. Se o marauders não o pegassem a praga sim. Você não quer abraçar um amado que voltou para casa porque você não sabia se ele tinha trazido a morte com ele. Nós tínhamos sido ricos, mas não havia comida ou bens para se comprar.

─Eu sinto muito que fosse tão duro para você e sua família.

─Aquela parte acabou afinal de contas. Como foi a sua?

─O oposto. Para mim, vida era sensual, abafadora e apaixonada. ─ os olhos dela estavam sonhadores. ─Eu me lembro do calor da palpitação de French Quarter no verão. Em toda rua, buscando por música tocando. Eu brinquei em fontes e conheci jazz o que acidentalmente poderia ser usado como uma defesa legal na minha época. ─ Ela inclinou sua cabeça e os cabelos balançaram em cima do ombro pálido. ─Eu me pergunto o que você acharia daquela época e lugar.

─Teria sido estranho para mim. Minha cultura adorava o exército e a disciplina.

─A minha adorava jazz, hooch, e a perseguição inexorável pelo prazer. O lorde da guerra e a bailarina tão diferente como podemos ser.

─O que molda uma bailarina?

─Performance após performance. Embora eu gostasse de brincar, quando não estava em turnê, eu também treinava seis dias na semana sem falta.

─Eu poderia dizer isso. Quando a vi dançar.

─Ah está certo. Você testemunhou aquilo. Antes de ontem o dia destinado a ser ruim para Bella, a cão abandonada.

Ele fez uma carranca, mas ainda perguntou: ─Por que você é tão... paciente comigo? Depois das coisas que eu disse?

─Porque eu sei que você não as quis dizer. E porque eu não acredito que você é tão ruim quanto todo o mundo pensa.

Ela não tinha nenhuma idéia. Seria melhor parar a paquera e olhares brincalhões de interesse naquele instante.

─Bella, você tem uma imagem minha idealizada na sua cabeça. Me deixe esclarecer uma coisa para você. Menos de duas semanas atrás, eu matei um ser e eu bebi sangue do pescoço dele como uma besta bebe em uma sarjeta.

Com os olhos bem abertos, ela disse:

─Bem, essa imagem diminui seu atrativo certamente! Mas, afortunadamente, você tem uma voz profunda que eu gosto mais do que deveria, então isso neutraliza qualquer assunto de bestas e sarjetas.

Ele alternadamente gostava e odiava quando ela brincava como se estivesse atraída por ele. ─Você faz parecer tão fácil de dispensar.

─O que é passado é passado, Edward. Agora você tem que aprender disto e seguir em frente. Se eu tivesse tido sua mentalidade, eu, sempre teria sida uma dançarina burlesca. Eu nunca teria aspirado a ser uma bailarina, uma profissão que trouxe grande alegria para mim. Imagine todas as coisas que você está perdendo. Sua Noiva, uma família e satisfação. Ao contrário de mim, você pode ter um futuro, esta lá fora, só o esperando reivindicar. Você tem tanto para procurar, se você deixasse de olhar atrás um pouco.

Isto era exatamente o que a fazia tão perigosa para ele, ela o fazia imaginar todas as coisas que poderiam ser. Desde que a tivesse como noiva.

O sonho dele... a destruição dela. Ele balançou a cabeça fortemente. A maldição não poderia tocá-la mesmo se fosse real. Ela não pode ser prejudicada fisicamente. Mas ele ainda queria ir em ofensiva a Tarut. ─Bella, quando meus irmãos voltarem, você tem que pegar a chave.

Ela deu um misterioso encolher de ombros que dizia tudo e nada. ─Eu estou cansada, mom grand. Eu vou dormir.

Ele falava francês fluentemente. Mon grand significa meu grande homem. Um termo carinhoso de afeto.

─Aonde você vai?─ Quando ele tinha procurado na casa por ela, ele tinha visto que o quarto principal tinha poucos pedaços disponíveis de mobília, mas lá não era aonde ela ia quando ela não estava com ele. Ela deveria ter um lugar secreto.

─Oh, aqui e lá.

─Você vai voltar amanha?

Ela passou sobre ele. ─Honestamente, vampiro, ─ com uma onda de sua mão ela penteou o cabelo para longe da testa dele. ─ se você continuar assim encantador, como eu serei capaz de me manter afastada?─ Com isso, ela desapareceu.

Mas ela voltaria. Porque ela não podia se conter.

De repente Edward se viu com os lábios curvados.


	20. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

─E nós estávamos indo tão bem...─ Néomi murmurou, o que só enfureceu mais ainda Conrad.

Durante os últimos três dias a estrada de Conrad para a recuperação não tinha sido fácil, houveram muitas curvas, obstáculos e impasses.

Eles estavam agora em um impasse.

─Néomi, faça o voto de que você pegara a chave para mim!─ Ele passou ameaçadoramente em frente ao assento da janela que ela estava ocupando. ─Meus irmãos voltarão indubitavelmente hoje à noite.

Eles já estão um dia atrasados. ─Eu lhe falei eu não quero falar sobre isto. ─ lhe dar a liberdade nem mesmo era uma opção para ela. Murdoch tinha dito que Conrad recairia se libertado muito cedo, e ela ainda temia que ele atacasse aos irmãos se ele entrasse em um acesso de raiva no momento errado.

Se a resolução dela oscilasse, ela só tinha que se lembrar que Conrad tinha cuspido sangue no rosto de Nikolai menos de duas semanas atrás. Durante séculos, os irmãos leais a ele o tinham procurado, Néomi não ia ser o fantasma sem cabeça, que estupidamente o livraria, justamente, quando ele estava melhorando.

Esconder a chave era arriscado, ela poderia predizer a raiva que ela estava estimulando, mas ela não queria que Conrad enfatizasse isso, não quando ele estava se recuperando lentamente, mas seguramente. Se ele estivesse ciente de que ela tinha feito isto, ele não faria nada mais que amedrontá-la pela chave, se obcecando sobre isso.

Ela nunca tinha mentido para ele, ao invés disso, evadia o assunto, mas ela sabia que se ele descobrisse que ela já tinha os meios para sua liberdade escondidos em chinelos em seu estúdio, ele seria um assassino...

Ele parou o passo dele. ─Eu sei que você vê meus irmãos como heróis, mas se eu não melhorar, eles me matarão, Néomi.

Ela não acreditava nisso, mas sabia que não poderia convencer Conrad. ─Você pensa que eu alguma vez o deixaria ser prejudicado aqui?─ Qualquer um que tentasse matar o vampiro dela se acharia lançado no aguaceiro da baía pantanosa com jacarés.

─Você não entende o que está em jogo!─ ele estalou, levantando a voz dele evoluindo para um grito. ─Em caso de você não os ter escutado, eles estão prontos para "me tirar de minha miséria"!─ um músculo em sua mandíbula estalou, um agouro que sempre sinalizava que o acesso de raiva estava chegando.

Infelizmente, ele ainda continuava os tendo. Um macho como ele simplesmente não podia estar preso. Essa situação estava o fazendo se sentir impotente, em uma base ininterrupta, ele tinha dificuldade para moderar sua agressão.

Às vezes ele parecia como um barril de pólvora próximo de explodir. E ainda ela achava uma honestidade, uma pureza na ferocidade dele. Louis tinha sido todo duas caras e decepção. A ferocidade de Conrad era crua e nua.

Você sabe exatamente onde está se metendo.

Isto não significava que ela aceitaria humildemente quando ele era agressivo. Ela lera um artigo uma vez sobre fixar limites com as pessoas em sua vida. Se o comportamento deles se provasse inaceitável a você, você não os recompensaria com mais atenção. Quando Conrad cresceu desagradável, ela simplesmente saiu o que teve o lamentável resultado de enfurecê-lo mais ainda.

Eventualmente o temperamento dele esfriaria e ele a acharia no folly (coreto) ou no jardim. Enquanto ele olharia para nada mais que seu rosto, ele ofereceria sua mão e calmamente diria algo como ─Venha ou não fique longe...

─Maldição, Néomi! Por que você não faria isto para mim?

Quando ele esmurrou a parede dela, ela alcançou seu limite. ─Eu te pedi uma e outra vez para não danificar mais minha casa, Conrad. ─ ela disse em um tom tão calmo quanto pode. ─Minha casa pode não parecer muita coisa, mas é tudo o que eu tenho. Se você não puder respeitar meus desejos, então eu não quero estar ao seu redor.

Para que ele não pudesse segui-la, ela teletransportou-se para fora no sol da tarde. Começando nos jardins enormes. De lá ela flutuou ao longo do caminho, para o enorme folly.

Quando ela se aproximou, ela ouviu criaturas não vistas deslizando embaixo da água. Eles a sentiam facilmente. Por que não podiam os outros? Por que tinha que ser somente Conrad e os animais...

Toda vez que ela tentava adquirir controle de seu temperamento, ele andava até ali e passeava. Enquanto ela espiava um caminho arejado ao redor dos galhos de ciprestes ao longo do banco, ela sentia outra pontada. O que eu vou fazer com ele? O caminho que arejava ao redor dos joelhos de cipreste ao longo do banco, ela sentia outro pang. O que vou eu fazer com ele?

Ele estava tentando tão duramente. E ele tinha feito progresso.

Ela tinha o visto levar um trapo às botas sujas dele, as limpando o melhor que pôde, como o soldado que ele foi. Ele se banhava diariamente, escovava os dentes e barbeava. Bem, talvez ele se barbeasse a cada dois dias. Mas ela gostou do rastro de barba. Todo pôr-do-sol, ela batalhava com a repugnância e lhe levava um pouco do sangue deixado pelos irmãos dele, o qual Conrad só bebia porque obviamente custava muito para ela servir isto. Já a cor dele era melhor, os músculos dele cresceram até mais.

E como ele melhorou, eles conversavam mais e mais, duas pessoas que desesperadamente precisavam. Freqüentemente eles batiam um ritmo, um alternando de um lado para outro, como se os pensamentos deles estivessem entrelaçando pedaços. Ela tinha lhe falado. ─Quando nós conversamos, eu gosto como nossas palavras vazam e fluem. Não parece ser necessário observar cada comentário, nenhuma necessidade de esclarecimento, é como se nós dois nos entendêssemos. É como dançar.

─Ou sexo?

Ela tinha sorrido. ─Só quando excelente.

Ele tinha lhe dado um aceno confiante. ─Então nós teríamos excelente sexo.

Senhor, nós teríamos...

Eles pareciam se ajustar em todos os sentidos. Sim, ele era meio furioso, mas no quesito proibição ela era um fantasma com uma propensão por roubar preservativos, tortas de lua e sutiãs, ela não estava exatamente em contato com a realidade dela.

Conrad podia vê-la, a presença dela parecia ser a única coisa que acalmava a mente dele. Ele estava se curando e ela era mais feliz do que ela tinha estado em oitenta anos. Duas almas quebradas juntas neste lugar quebrado tinham achado um tipo de satisfação.

Talvez ele estar aqui, não fosse o acidente que ela tinha pensado. Ela não podia acreditar que este era tudo ao acaso. Talvez fosse suposto que ele a salvasse desta amaldiçoada vida após a morte?

E talvez ela não houvesse aprendido as lições dela de Marguerite L'Are. Se qualquer um fosse salvar Néomi, tinha que ser ela mesma...

Ao entardecer, Conrad veio a ela.

Parecendo orgulhoso e arrependido de alguma maneira, ele disse: ─Eu não danificarei mais sua casa.

─Obrigada pelo avanço.

Ele ofereceu a mão dele. ─Eu quero que você venha para dentro comigo.

─Não, Conrad, não esta noite. ─ ela disse, fazendo-o morder os dentes.

Ela soube que a recusa dela não só o frustrou porque ele queria estar perto dela. Ela acreditava que ele tinha um desejo profundo de protegê-la, como se ela realmente precisasse dele para isso.

Como se ele sentisse que era o direito dele.

Sempre que ele olhava para ela agora, os olhos dele eram escuridão em cor e estava se tornando cada vez mais e mais possessivo...

─Eu posso ter danificado coisas, mas eu consertei partes também. ─ ele destacou.

─É verdade. ─ Depois de achar algumas ferramentas no abrigo velho pelo passeio, ele tinha fortalecido o solar, enquanto consertando ou cobrindo janelas abertas e recolocando a porta da frente que ele tinha arrebentado.

Então, parecendo obedecer a instinto inegável para mantê-la morna e segura, ele se fixara em fazer a suíte principal habitável para ela. Ele tinha transferido o colchão novo à armação da cama da suíte, adicionando qualquer mobília disponível para a área. No sótão, ele tinha revelado uma cômoda antiga e uma cadeira que até mesmo ela não sabia que estava lá em cima.

Uma vez ele tinha clareado o cano de chaminé milagrosamente e tinha podido fazer um fogo. Embora ele não parecesse sentir frio e ela certamente não sentia. Ele a informou que ela iria dormir com ele naquele quarto daquele dia em diante.

O tom dele a tinha lembrado que ele tinha nascido um aristocrata e tinha se tornado um lorde da guerra no século 17. Conrad Wroth estava bem acostumado a ter suas vontades obedecidas.

Ele tinha parecido perplexo quando ela somente tinha rido e julgado o jeito dominante dele e então ele tinha se enfurecido quando ela o lembrou que ela já tinha um lugar para ficar.

O fato que ela tinha um lugar escondido para onde se retirava cada noite o aborrecia sem fim...

─E então você virá?

Quando ela não fez nenhum movimento, ela poderia dizer o quanto ele se coçava por forçá-la a entrar. Se ela fosse corpórea, ela não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que ele a estaria saltando para cima do ombro enquanto a levava.

Esta montanha de homem estava aprendendo que sua considerável força, em que ele tinha confiado claramente para tudo, era fútil com ela.

Por uma vez, a falta de corpo dela estava parecendo uma vantagem.

Se ele desejasse estar com ela, então ele tinha que a persuadir a voltar ou a impedir de partir em primeiro lugar.

─Eu disse não esta noite. ─ Estar separado dele de boa vontade era também miserável para Néomi. Mas ela não podia deixar ele se acostumar a aliviar sua raiva na casa dela ou dele.

─Faça como quiser. ─ ele disse em um tom fervendo, a deixando. Mas não antes de ela espiar aquele tique muscular da mandíbula dele.

Tarde da noite, ela somente tinha estado cochilando no estúdio quando ela ouviu o grito dele.

Antes mesmo de Néomi pensar nisso, ela tinha se teleportado para ele. No segundo que ela chegou, ele pulou para cima da cama com outro grito do topo dos pulmões dele, tão alto que sacudiu as janelas.

Quando ela se acelerou ao lado dele, ele balançou as pernas para sentar no lado da cama.

─Conrad está tudo bem. Foi só um sonho.

Ele assentiu a cabeça com suas mãos acorrentadas, cotovelo em seus joelhos enquanto balançava. ─Minha cabeça... muito cheia. ─ Ele estava apertando muito forte, ela temeu que ele rachasse seu crânio.

─Shh, shh, mom couer, meu coração.─ Ela deu um golpe de telecinesi abaixo nas costas dele. ─Acabou.

─Eu não ... eu não quero mais ser assim!─ o tom dele estava angustiado.

─Você está ficando muito melhor. ─ ela murmurou. ─Logo você não terá estes pesadelos.

Ele estreitou o olhar dele a ela, como se dando conta de que ela estava ali. ─Você foi... assassinada. Você me lembra das coisas que eu fiz, das conseqüências. ─ ele sufocou. ─E você me mostra o que eu poderia ter tido... se eu tivesse sido... diferente. ─ Ele agarrou a cabeça dele novamente e murmurou: ─Você é o que está errado com meu passado. O que tem que estar faltando para o meu futuro.

Ela sabia que ele se lembraria de pouco ou nenhuma destas palavras mas ela iria. ─Conrad, seu futuro não esta selado. Você pode ter coisas boas novamente em sua vida.

─Você é o castigo perfeito para mim.

─Oh.─ Atordoada, ela levantou para partir.

Ele levantou para ficar com ela. Quando ele fechou o grande punho ao redor de ar, ele virou e golpeou a cabeceira da cama com frustração. Olhos vagos, queimando vermelho, ele raspou: ─Algum homem já quis tanto a penitência dele?

Ela não disse nada, somente sentou de volta ao lado dele para acariciar o cabelo da testa dele. Ela odiou que ele estivesse em tanta dor e desejou poder tirar isso dele. Ele tinha sido um herói, a vida dele dedicada para uma causa maior, mas agora ele sofria.

Néomi tinha sabido que ele era um homem quebrado que precisava ser salvo. Durante os últimos três dias, ela tinha se convencido que ele merecia a salvação.

Bem naquele momento, ela se deu conta de que cairia por ele.

Mas como ela poderia ajudar? Ela suspirou, o persuadindo a descansar mais uma vez. Néomi tinha sido uma dançarina, crescida em um ambiente interessado em pouco mais que festanças e bebidas. O que ela sabia sobre como trazer vampiros de volta dos abismos?

Ela simplesmente teria que usar as ferramentas que ela tinha à sua disposição. E de verdade, os valores medicinais do uísque e da risada eram subestimados.


	21. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

─Quem é sua melhor amiga, mon grand?─ ela arrulhou, levitando duas garrafas. ─A quem Edward ama?

Ele estava ajoelhando na lareira, terminando o fogo dele. Lá fora a noite era tempestuosa, mas dentro seria confortável. ─O que você conseguiu?─ Ele estava de pé, esfregando as mãos nas calças, então sentou em uma das cadeiras ao forno.

─Uma lembrança para você.

─Uma... Lembrança? ─ Até mesmo ele soube que o tom dele soou perplexo.

─Oui, também conhecido como presente. Ou como o francês diz _un présent_.

Ele aceitou as garrafas dela, tirando o pó do rótulo de uma. A mandíbula dele afrouxou.

─Isto é Glen Garioch, 1925! ─ Ele hesitou antes de ler o outro rótulo. ─ Meu Deus. ─ ele respirou. ─Macallan, 1924. Bella, isto vale aproximadamente cem mil dólares de uísque. Eu não posso beber isso, você poderia vender isto. Ou ter alguém vendendo isto para você.

─O que eu faria com dinheiro? Eu tenho bastante em minha caixa forte. Além disso, eu vou ter muito mais prazer vendo você beber. ─ Ela pairou atrás dele, onde ela colou suas palavras macias bem no ouvido dele. ─E então você tem que descrever isto para mim, muito lentamente, naquela sua profunda e rouca voz. Isto é como trufa esfumaçada ou térrea? Como desdobra em sua língua? Quanto tempo leva para o calor o acariciar por dentro?

Ela poderia ler a lista telefônica e poderia fazer isto soar erótico. ─Você está segura?

─Viva!─ Ela lhe deu um pequeno sorriso estranho enquanto disse: ─ _Votre santé_, por sua saúde.

─Então eu quero beber isto e a assistir dançar.

Ela olhou deliciada para ele, ele nunca adquiriria bastante daquele olhar.

─Eu quero dançar e assistir meu vampiro beber.

Meu vampiro... Maldição, ele gostava quando ela o chamava assim. Ele sabia que ela só estava flertando, mas ele não podia parar o rubor de prazer.

Ele abriu o Macallan, deixando-o respirar. O cheiro o atingiu e os lábios dele curvaram. Isto não seria como o uísque que ele tinha como fazia no passado. Em primeiro lugar, ele não precisava disto para entorpecer a raiva dele como precisava antes. Mais importante, uma garrafa assim exigia ser saboreada.

─Eu voltarei. ─ ela disse, então desapareceu.

Ele enrijeceu ansioso, como sempre que ela partia, mas ela voltou em minutos, com um gramofone em uma mão e um copo de cristal em outra. Ela lhe deu o copo, então posicionou o gramofone no chão. Uma vez que feito isso, fixou à agulha de leitura no lugar, música arranhada começou a tocar, uma balada de jazz lenta.

Fazendo a voz dela como um anunciador, ela disse, ─E agora! Para a matinê! A enormemente talentosa Senhorita Swan, irá dançar para uma plateia afortunada! De um!─ Ela sorriu graciosamente. ─Eu me lembrei de uma velha dança que eu fazia quando eu era mais jovem. Eu acho que você gostará...

Enquanto o raro uísque respirava, Edward apoiou atrás na cadeira em frente ao fogo, assistindo a mulher mais bonita que ele já tinha visto dançar somente para ele.

Embora Bella não estivesse se ruborizando com cor, ela ainda era adorável especialmente quando se movia. Hipnótico. Esta dança era tão sem esforço para ela, ela virava a ele no meio de piruetas ou paradas para sorrir ou piscar para ele.

Bella viveu no momento, riu facilmente, constantemente paquerou. O estado natural dela era felicidade o que o mistificava e atraia. Durante sua longa vida, aquele estado o tinha iludido completamente. Mas ela tinha uma teoria do por que: ─As pessoas pensam que a felicidade simplesmente pulará no colo delas. Você tem que aspirar isto. E às vezes você tem que agarrá-la quando ela estiver chutando e gritando.

Bella tinha sido assassinada, não possuía nenhum corpo e ainda estava agarrando todo o prazer que ela podia. Edward respeitava isso.

Agora ela dançava como se ela soubesse através de instinto precisamente como o atrair. Como ser irresistível a ele. Assim por que tentar resistir? Por que lutar contra a atração?

Porque até mesmo se ela correspondesse aos sentimentos dele, ele só acabaria a desapontando.

Ele estava melhorando aqui, mas ele não tinha razão na mente de qualquer jeito, ainda sofrendo ocasionalmente ataques de raivas e gritantes pesadelos. Como ele faria isso livre no mundo real? Ele seria capaz de se privar de beber dos inimigos dele, quando ele era viciado em colher o poder deles?

Durante séculos os adversários tinham sido determinados para descobrir qualquer coisa com que ele se preocupasse. Entretanto, essa era uma regra não dita no Lore. Imortais podiam ser fatigados com a morte, vivendo assim tanto tempo. A melhor barganha era a vingança contra família ou entes amados. Ainda durante todos esses anos ele não tinha tido nenhuma debilidade.

Edward tinha adquirido a primeira dele. Estava correndo apressadamente para ela.

Ele balançou a cabeça. Não, os inimigos dele não poderiam ferir Bella, nunca poderiam sequestrar ou poderiam a ferir. Talvez isso seja parte da razão de ele achar tão usual um sentimento por ela, porque ele sabia que ele também não podia machucá-la. Até mesmo quando ele estivesse livre, ele não seria capaz de prejudicá-la acidentalmente caso perdesse o controle.

Mas como se pôr livre? Nenhuns dos irmãos voltaram desde aquele dia, em que ele tentou os convencer da existência de Bella. Aquele dia que eles tinha ido para o Monte Oblak, o Castelo de Volturi.

Edward sabia que isso significava que uma das duas coisas tinha acontecido.

Aro tinha descoberto possivelmente que eles estavam mantendo Edward vivo. A segunda lei da ordem Volturi? Mate o caído sem pensar. Só mantendo Edward vivo, eles estiveram cometendo traição. Aro tinha os prendido provavelmente a Monte Oblak, jurando os livrar assim que eles lhe entregassem o local de Edward.

O qual eles nunca fariam. Apesar de todas suas faltas, eles eram tão leais quanto os homens podiam ser.

A outra possibilidade? Eles tinham caído em batalha. E Edward não sabia como ele se sentia sobre isso. Durante a semana passada, ele se deu conta sutilmente que se não fosse pelos seus irmãos, ele nunca teria conhecido Bella.

Agora que ele era um pouco mais racional, capaz de suprimir o pior de sua raiva, o pensamento de perder todos os três o deixavam aborrecido inexplicavelmente.

Revelar detalhes do passado dele para ela tinha forçado sua mente de volta a tempos melhores. Ele tinha recordado como Emmett tinha o ajudado de arranhões depois de arranhões. Ele tinha se lembrado do dia em que os quatro irmãos tinham tomado a decisão fatal de controlar a defesa do país deles: Ninguém mais estava conseguindo fazer o trabalho. Edward se lembrou de estar orgulhoso porque nenhum deles tinha hesitado.

Se os irmãos dele vivessem, ele não poderia os destruir como planejado. Ele não queria ter nada com eles, mas ele não poderia matá-los...

─Você não quer provar o uísque?─ ela perguntou, pausando a dança dela.

─O que? Sim. ─ Ele tinha planejado deixar isto respirar um minuto para cada ano de sua idade. Mas ela olhou tão expectante. Ele supôs que mais de meia hora seria suficiente e o gosto só iria encorpar complexamente com tempo. Ele verteu uma dose, rodando no copo, deixando isso cobrir o copo.

Ele tomou o primeiro gole, somente prevenindo os olhos dele fechados de prazer. ─Meu Deus isso é como sempre deveria estar. ─ O gosto era suave, os elementos distintos, mas se completando.

─Isso é melhor do que o que você bebe normalmente?

─Outro uísque ou sangue?─ ele perguntou.

─Qualquer um dos dois.

─Envergonha o outro uísque e é melhor que o sangue que eu tenho bebido.

Edward soube instintivamente que não se compararia com o dela.

─Bien. ─ ela disse, retomando os passos dela.

Enquanto o olhar dele a seguia, ele desejou saber como seria perfurar a pele pálida dela com suas presas. Se ela fosse uma mulher de carne e osso, como seria cobrir os seios dela com as mãos enquanto chupava seu pescoço?

Ele nunca tinha tocado os seios de uma mulher. Ele frequentemente tentava imaginar como se sentiria os de Bella com o que ele tinha visto deles. Eles seriam macios contra as palmas ásperas dele, enquanto ele apertava...

Ele sempre tinha ansiado por uma mulher para ele. Ele tinha sonhado com não a deixar sair da cama por dias, enquanto ele a explorava, descobrindo como agradá-la. Ele tinha querido aprender a fazer sua mulher ansiar por ele se ele tivesse que partir e choramingar o nome dele enquanto ele entrava nela.

Chorar o nome dele em uma voz abafadora tingida com francês.

De repente fantasias correram revoltas na mente dele, de apertar o traseiro dela enquanto chupava seus mamilos. De acariciar seu pequeno corpo pálido por horas até que ela gozasse novamente e novamente para ele.

─Você parece contente, _mon tresor_, meu tesouro.

Ele tossiu no punho dele. ─Eu tenho que dizer, eu estive em prisões piores. ─ E ter tal companheira de cela tão desejável também não doía. Embora a necessidade para procurar Tarut crescesse mais apertando com cada hora, e uma promessa de uma caçada esperando, ele também se achou no limite pela ideia de deixá-la aqui até mesmo por um curto tempo.

De repente, ela girou ao redor e escovou um beijo chiando na bochecha dele. Os olhos dele estreitaram suspeitosamente para os dela, mas ela somente riu.

─Isso é chamado, diga comigo afecshun.

Ele já tinha assumido que ela estava flertando, só porque essa era a natureza dela. Mesmo assim ela poderia... Ela poderia estar interessada nele de verdade? Até mesmo estar atraída por ele, com seus olhos vermelhos e cicatrizes? Talvez ela quisesse mais, como ele.

Entretanto lá não havia ninguém mais para atraí-la. Ele não tinha competidores aqui.

─Por que você me demonstraria afeto?

Ela respondeu:

─Porque eu... Sinto isso?

─Por quê?

Com um riso, ela perguntou:

─Por que, por que, por quê? Você tem que questionar tudo bom?

─Sim, quando é ilógico. Você não sabe nada sobre mim.

─Eu sei mais de você que qualquer outra mulher, não é verdade? Você não tem que se inervar para divulgar seus segredos a mim, enquanto espera secretamente que eu não fuja correndo, gritando. Eu os conheço todos. Eu ainda estou aqui. ─ Olhos brilhando, lábios curvados, ela disse, ─E eu sei que você é meu homem favorito. _Dans Le monde entier_, do mundo todo.

─Porque eu sou o único no mundo inteiro que pode te ver e pode te ouvir. ─ Ela deu aquele misterioso encolher de ombros. Ele sabia que ela provavelmente estava jogando os flertes sem querer. Mas maldição, as palavras dela ainda o tinham.

Estava ficando mais fácil fingir que o sentimento era real.

─Você não sabe o que fazer com afeto, sabe?

─Eu... Não tenho nenhuma ideia. ─ ele admitiu. ─Eu não conheço meu modo acerca disso. Faz-me sentir fraco. Você me faz sentir assim às vezes.

─Como um homem tão poderoso quanto você pode se sentir fraco, eu nunca saberei. Isto me perturba. O que você sugeriria que eu mudasse para que você não se sinta desse jeito?

Ele esfregou uma mão em cima do rosto, lutando para carregar o que ele estava pensando. ─Você me deixa inquieto algumas vezes, porque você e tudo o que faz é pouco familiar para mim.

─Como o que?

─Sua risada. É como se você passasse todos os segundos do dia somente a espera de um momento para poder rir ou caçoar.

─Eu sou muito terrível. Como você consegue ficar perto de mim? Deve ser por causa da sua paciência de santo e tranquilidade?─ Ela jogou fora o copo dele.


	22. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20 **

Uma vez que ela tinha terminado de dançar, Bella flutuou à cadeira ao lado de Edward.

O vampiro pensativo tinha botado duas cadeiras em frente ao fogo. Ele continuava tratando a ela como uma mulher em vez de um fantasma. Ele abria portas para ela, e embora ela nunca pudesse pegar, ele, frequentemente, oferecia sua mão.

Pequenas coisas como estas aumentavam sua já devastadora atração.

─ Edward, como era na Kapsliga?

─Regimentado. ─ ele respondeu brevemente, nenhuma dúvida que predizia onde ela queria chegar.

─Era terrivelmente difícil a abstinência?─ Ela tinha estado inquirindo para descobrir mais sobre esta parte da vida dele. Ela provavelmente era tão teimosa com isto, como ele era sobre a chave. Ou como tinha sido ele.

Ele não mais tinha lhe pedido que pegasse a chave, porque seus irmãos tinham parado de vir.

Ela suspeitava que Edward se sentisse um pouquinho para baixo por eles não terem vindo. Isso devia perturbá-lo, se perguntar o que aconteceu com eles. Embora ele nunca admitisse isto.

─Por que você é tão curiosa sobre isto?─ Ele engoliu o uísque. Embora ela pudesse esperar que ele o bebesse na garrafa, ele bebeu do copo e lentamente.

─Porque eu quero saber mais de você.

─Então por que não me pergunta pela Grande Guerra, sobre nossa maior vitória ou defesa mais astuta.

─Porque eu também sou uma mulher?─

─Eu não posso argumentar isso. ─ Ele ergueu o copo dele para ela. ─Pergunte o que você quer perguntar. ─

Ela fez como se ela estivesse sentando. ─Você só se privou por causa de seu voto?

─Você ouviu meu irmão, os Cullens mantêm os votos deles. Isso teria sido bastante. Mas não havia muita tentação de qualquer maneira. Mulheres saudáveis perto da linha dianteira estavam escassas. Especialmente qualquer uma que já não fosse obcecada por Jasper.─ Ele contemplou o uísque no copo. ─E o fim estava em vista. O serviço na Kapsliga vai da idade de treze aos trinta e sete. Eu só tinha alguns anos mais restando.

─Eu apostaria que você estava contando os dias.

─Quando havia calmarias na guerra, eu contava. ─ as sobrancelhas dele se uniram. ─Mas então eu morri.

─Nunca teve uma garota que golpeava sua fantasia? Você nunca se apaixonou?

─Não havia nem tempo para contemplar emoções assim. Eu lutava nas batalhas todo o dia e então brigava com os vampiros a cada noite. Sobrevivência era o primeiro na mente de todo mundo. ─ Ele tomou uma bebida, seu olhar, ficando distante por um longo momento. Ele estava revivendo esses horrores até agora? Justamente quando ela estava a ponto de incitá-lo na conversa de novo, ele piscou e perguntou, ─E sobre você? Você amou o homem do petróleo?

─Não. ─ E ele não a tinha amado. Aquela noite quando Jacob tinha brandido sua lâmina, Bella o entendeu melhor do que ela já tinha feito. Jacob não tinha sido frenético porque ele precisava estar com ela, mas porque ele tinha querido a castigar. Não importava quais sentimentos ele tinha demonstrado em cima do corpo dela, ele a assassinou por despeito.

─Os homens que você teve, amou algum deles?

─Eu tive grande afeto por eles. Mas nenhum amor permanente por eles.

─Por que eles não puderam te ganhar?─ Ele apoiou adiante, como se a resposta dela fosse muito significante para ele.

─Oh, eles não fizeram nada errado. Eu só nunca achei meu par.

─Eles... a satisfizeram?

─Se eles não fizessem no princípio, eles eventualmente fariam. Eu me assegurava disso. Eu não era tímida sobre o que eu esperava e queria de um homem. ─ Ele elevou as sobrancelhas. Ela poderia contar que ele estava ansioso para questioná-la sobre suas palavras, mas ela queria voltar o foco nele. ─ Edward, como você controlou a necessidade física?─ Quando a face dele corou, ela disse, ─Oh, entendo.

─Muito. ─ ele admitiu em uma voz cascuda.

─Você era terrivelmente curioso sobre como se sentiria?

Ele hesitou, então encontrou o olhar dela.

─Ainda sou.

Ela exalou uma respiração lenta, pensando que por uma vez um homem estava dentro da cabeça dela.

Bella tinha pensado que ela poderia controlar Edward facilmente, porque os homens nunca a tinham atacado antes. E ela era experiente enquanto ele não era.

Mas Edward Cullen não era um homem comum. Ele nem mesmo era um homem, realmente. Ele era um macho imortal que nunca teve uma mulher quando ele claramente queria. Ela sentia uma paixão volátil dentro dele, somente esperando para ser liberada.

Como ela desejava que ela pudesse ser a mulher que fizesse isto! Ela nunca tinha lamentado a falta de um corpo tanto como agora.

─Você nunca tocou intimamente uma mulher? Nunca nem mesmo... beijou uma única vez?

Os ombros dele enrijeceram.

─Já chega de perguntas. Eu lhe falei que eu não quero discutir este assunto com você.

Ele não tinha.

─Por que não falar sobre isso? ─ Mon Dieu, nenhuma mulher nunca nem tinha tido seus lábios. ─O assunto o envergonha?

─Não deveria?─ Ele olhou fora e rangeu. ─Algum homem gostaria que uma mulher bonita soubesse isso dele?

─Se eu não o conhecesse bem, eu diria que comentários como esse são seu jeito de flertar comigo.

Ele fechou o rosto.

─Meu jeito. Ao invés do jeito regular que um homem com mais experiência faria isto? Eu acho que você busca me manter no limite sobre isto. Você gosta que eu nunca seja capaz de me instalar com você.

─ Edward isso é ridículo.

─É?

─Sim. Eu direi desta forma. Se você fosse capaz e eu fosse capaz, eu estaria o seduzindo, nesse exato momento.

Os punhos dele apertaram e os lábios dele separaram, expondo dentes brancos e aquelas presas.

─Você ama caçoar de mim, não ama?─ Ele levantou e caminhou para janela, olhando para a noite tumultuosa. ─Você não deveria dizer coisas que você não tem intenção.

─Eu nunca digo. ─ Este macho era sexualmente inculto, dois metros de altura, deslumbrante imortal. E ela estava desesperado para tê-lo. Havia nada mais que verdade nisso.

─Então você esta atraída por mim porque eu sou tudo que está aqui.

─Não é isso. ─ Ela levantou, cruzando até ele.

─Não é? Então eu sou semelhante aos homens que você usou na cama?

─Nem um pouco.

─Então por que você iria querer me seduzir?

Ela não tinha esperado aquela pergunta.

─É porque eu nunca estive com um homem como você que eu o desejo.

A carranca dele afundou.

─Um vampiro de olhos vermelhos?

─Um macho forte, viril com músculos grandes onde eu desejo afundar meus dedos.

Ele virou para fixar o olhar no copo dele no batente, mas ela o viu engolir em seco. Então ele a encarou, avançando, assomando acima dela. Como ele tinha feito no banho, ela se retraiu até que ela alcançou a parede.

Elevando as mãos acorrentadas dele em cima da cabeça dela, ele a cercou novamente com o corpo dele.

─E se eu quisesse fazer a sedução?

Ele faria. Ele era tão delicioso dominando.

─Por que você está sempre me prendendo?

─Talvez eu não estivesse, se você não estivesse sempre desaparecendo. Você é tão tangível quanto o ar e é tão malditamente frustrante, Koeri.

─O que isso quer dizer?

─Quer dizer isca.

Ela piscou para ele.

─Sua estima para mim é um sinônimo para isca?

─Você está me tirando da loucura. ─ Abaixando a voz dele, ele disse ─A única coisa que seria possível me tentar disso.

Ela lambiscou seu lábio inferior.

─Você me seguiria em qualquer lugar?

─No sol. ─ Edward era toda a intensidade. Estes não eram sentimentos praticados, essas eram palavras que ele não podia conter. ─Você disse que você me ensinaria como seduzir minha Noiva. Eu quero minha primeira lição. ─

Ela não podia pensar.

─Lição?─ Ele era muito atraente para o próprio bem. ─Oh, sim. Bem, se você tivesse sua mulher em uma posição assim, você poderia elogiá-la.

Encarando-a, ele disse: ─Então eu poderia falar para ela que os olhos dela são entorpecedores? Que eu penso na cor deles todo o tempo?

─Ela gostaria muito disso. E então você poderia segurar o rosto dela, e talvez roçar o lábio inferior dela com seu dedo polegar.

Os músculos nos braços dele incharam, e ela soube que ele estava apertando os punhos sobre a cabeça dela, querendo tocá-la. ─E como eu poderia saber se ela esta interessada em mim?

─Ela provavelmente passaria os braços ao redor do seu pescoço para segurá-lo perto. ─ Bella disse, mas ela manteve os braços ao lados dela, as próprias mãos dela em punhos. Ela ansiou por entrelaçar os dedos dela no cabelo muito longo à nuca dele, doía por tocá-lo de qualquer forma. Mas ela não podia e nunca seria capaz.

Eu nunca poderei sentir esses músculos dobrando enquanto ele trabalha meu corpo até o limite. Nunca poderei ver aquele exato momento quando qualquer controle que ele tenha o abandona e ela é desamparada à própria luxúria dele.

Bella nunca poderia desfrutar dele e era egoísta, não queira que qualquer outra mulher o desfrutasse tão pouco.

─E então o que eu deveria fazer?─ a voz dele parecida uísque encrespado e suave ao mesmo tempo.

Ela se sentia tão inebriada como se ela tivesse bebido com ele. ─Você encontraria o olhar dela, então roçaria seus lábios contra os dela.

─Roçar meus lábios?─ Ele estava ficando tão atualizado quanto ela era, sua reserva natural hesitando. E ela amou isto.

─E se eu quisesse fazer algo mais duro?

Mais duro? Sim! Ela parou.

─Mas a maioria das mulheres quereria uma sedução medida. Você teria que esperar e prolongar. Mas quando sua dama ofegar, então você poderia pegar a boca dela mais vigorosamente.

─Como?

─Lentamente deslize sua língua dentro de sua boca e provoque contra a minha, dela, muito. ─ Ela balançou a cabeça. ─Contra a dela.

Ele estava esfregando a língua dele em cima da presa, a fazendo querer se derreter. ─Provocar?

─Você pode levar uma mulher à loucura só com um beijo se o fizer bem. Pense, em uma lenta construção.

Ele se moveu ainda mais perto, até que eles estavam reluzindo eletricidade entre eles. ─Quando eu consigo tocá-la?

Quando ela encarou seus olhos, ela não os viu com sangue vermelho, mas como o vermelho de chamas.

─Se ela gemer, você pode tocar o pescoço dela. Talvez corra as parte de trás de seus dedos da orelha dela abaixo passando a clavícula, então, desça para a protuberância do começo dos seios. E se ela gostar muito disso, você poderia tentar o mesmo caminho com seus lábios.

─E então?─ ele raspou.

─O que seu instinto te diz?

─Meu instinto diz... ─seu olhar consumidor chamejaram em cima da orelha dela, então imergiu a clavícula dela e desceu para a protuberância dos seios─ para continuar descendo. Fazer tudo que eu puder para ter meus lábios em seus seios. Os seios dela.

Imaginar aquilo fez Bella arquear sutilmente as costas empurrando os seios dela para cima. ─Como você os beijaria?

─Eu beijaria ao redor dos mamilos dela, arrastando meus lábios pela pele dela. Ela gostaria disso?

─Ela provavelmente estaria embalando a parte de trás de sua cabeça, gemendo.

─Então eu fecharia meus lábios em um dos seus mamilos.

─Você quer dizer dela, nos da sua Noiva.

Ele balançou a cabeça dele lentamente.

─Quando eu penso em beijar qualquer um, eu imagino você. Só você. Eu não posso fingir que isto não é assim.

─Isso me agrada, Edward. Porque eu não o quero beijando outra mulher. ─ ela murmurou.

─Por quê?

─Eu teria ciúmes, querendo arrancar os olhos dela fora por beijar meu vampiro. ─ Ele franziu o cenho e abriu a boca, mas ela o cortou. ─_Je suis sérieuse_, eu falo sério. Agora me conte o que você faria comigo depois.

Depois de parecer determinado que ela falasse a verdade, ele disse: ─ Eu levaria um de seus mamilos entre meus lábios, chupando-o...

─Duro?─ Ela ofegou a palavra.

─Você gosta disso?─ Quando ela assentiu, ele não abafou o gemido dele. ─Então eu chuparia duro, lambendo você com minha língua ao mesmo tempo.

As pálpebras dela ameaçaram fechar. Ele era tão sensual e varonil. Toda intensidade. Como ela pode alguma vez se sentir atraída, por macios homens de negócios, dóceis com seus sim e querida?

─Eu fantasiei sobre como seus lábios seriam neles.

Um som curto, áspero estourou dele. ─Eu tento imaginar como se sentiriam seu seios com o que você tinha mostrado para mim.

─Você deseja que você pudesse os tocar, também?

─Deus, sim. ─ ele respondeu depressa, então corou.

─Você pensa muito neles?

Ele inclinou a testa dele brevemente perto dela.

─Alguns minutos menos que outros.

Ela deu um gutural riso, e ele parecia surpreso que ele tinha a divertido.

─O que estaria fazendo você enquanto eu os beijasse?─ ele perguntou.

─Minhas mãos estariam esfregando ao longo de toda as suas costas.

Os olhos dela tremeram fechando quando ele puxou suas mãos para baixo para alcançá-la. As palmas dele eram tão grandes, cobrindo completamente o desenho dos seios dela.

Ela gemeu suavemente quando ela sentiu choques elétricos minúsculos em cima de toda polegada deles. ─Eu suspiraria pelo modo que seus músculos trabalham em baixo de minhas mãos. Então eu apertaria seus quadris para sinalizar que eu quero mais de você. ─ Ele levantou a sobrancelha a isso, e ela murmurou, ─Eu estaria me pondo desesperada por você por neste ponto.

─Então você não me pararia se eu... ─ ele engoliu e sua voz saiu uma oitava mais baixa ─ se eu deslizasse minha mão subindo seu vestido?

─Parar você? Eu colocaria sua mão em minha calcinha.

Ele deu outro gemido.

─Eu engancharia meu dedo debaixo daquele cordão negro e o puxaria para o lado. ─ Ele claramente tinha estado pensando em mais do que somente como os seios dela se sentiriam.

─ Edward, eu estaria molhada para você.

O estrondo fundo da voz dele tinha virado um raspado. ─Eu estaria tão fodidamente duro por você.

─Você quereria me morder?

─Sim. ─ ele assobiou. ─Você me deixaria?

Se ele precisasse, ela daria.

─Eu não te negaria nada.

─Então eu tomaria seu pescoço e seus seios. Eu morderia suas coxas brancas exatamente sobre sua meia-calça.

Macho intenso. Ela abafou uma choradeira.

─Nós estamos fazendo isto de novo, trocando comentários, entrelaçando.

─Como dançar.

Ela tremeu a cabeça dela e sussurrou ─Como sexo.

Ele a fitou nos olhos, fazendo ela se sentir como se estivesse se afogando em fogo. ─ Bella, você me faz querer ser sangrado. Mas só por você.


	23. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

Esse era o segundo encontro sexual de Edward, se ele contasse a vez no banheiro com ela.

A mulher não tinha um corpo que ele poderia sentir, ele não podia se pôr ereto e ainda assim era poderoso. Se eles eram deste modo agora, ele não podia imaginar como teria sido se eles tivessem se encontrado quando ambos estavam verdadeiramente vivos.

Claro que, ele sabia que havia prazer. Mas ele nunca tinha suspeitado da pressão, da selvagem emoção de descobrir que uma mulher o queria sexualmente. Ele nunca soube da intimidade que existia ao estar próximo de uma mulher, que ela estaria molhada para ele e apertando os quadris aos seus para mais.

Ela ergueu o rosto e roçou sua bochecha contra seu tórax. Ele sentia a mesma eletricidade, mas não teve nenhuma percepção da pele dela. Ele tentou imaginar quão macia a carne dela seria.

─Eu quero te sentir, Bella. Eu quero estar dentro de você.

Ela fechou os olhos ela e esfregou os lábios perto dos deles.

─Meu Deus, eu desejaria poder ser de carne e osso para você.

Ele gemeu ao anseio no tom dela. A situação deles o frustrava infinitamente. Ele a queria mais do que a qualquer outra mulher ele estava convencido de que ela o teria sangrado quando ela ainda tinha sido viva. E ele verdadeiramente acreditava que ela o receberia.

Mas eu não posso tê-la...

Com uma maldição amarga, Edward derrubou os braços dele por ela, se virando. Ele andou pelo quarto, pausando só para esmurrar a parede com frustração.

Ele parou uma polegada do gesso, sem esmigalhar. Ele atirou um olhar a ela, e ela olhou como se ele tivesse dado a lua a ela. Maldição, ele poderia se acostumar a olhares assim.

Ela o acharia ridículo se ele lhe pedisse por mais? Eles tinham se conhecido por um curto período de tempo. Ela era experiente e ele... não era. Ao inferno com isso ele tinha que saber.

─Você gostaria de estar comigo? Se você pudesse? Para mais do que sexo.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso triste.

─Você tem uma Noiva destinada que o espera lá fora.

─ Bella, você poderia ser... minha.

Com suas palavras dele, o coração dela saltou, mas ela se forçou a perguntar:

─Então por que você não foi sangrado? Seu coração não começou a bater, e você ainda não leva nenhuma respiração. Você não... reage a mim de um modo físico.

─Eu penso que meu instinto de vampiro não a reconhece como minha Noiva porque você não está tecnicamente viva. ─ ele disse. ─Eu preciso saber se você esta somente jogando com isso, comigo, porque eu estou aqui e você pode.

─Eu não estou jogando com você. Mas Edward, até mesmo se nós não tivéssemos nenhuma limitação física, eu não sei se nós poderíamos fazer dar certo entre nós. Nós somos muito diferentes.

─Como infernos nós somos muito diferentes?

─Tudo que eu sempre quis foi vida. Eu desejo isto tanto que eu sinto que vou gritar. Mas você... destrói isso. E você é tão cavalheiro sobre isto.

─Eu mato. É o que eu faço melhor.

─Se fosse em autodefesa ou por uma causa que você acredita, então eu poderia entender. Mas extinguir vida por dinheiro? Eu nunca poderia aceitar isso.

─E se eu... parar? O que faria se eu lhe dissesse que quando eu estou perto de você, eu quero ser um homem melhor? Isso não conta para nada?

─Conta para tudo!─ Ela elevou a mão à testa dela. ─Este é de qualquer maneira um ponto discutível. A menos que você conheça um modo para ressuscitar fantasmas...?

─Não, eu não conheço. Mas isso não significa que não há um modo. Eu procuraria por séculos se eu soubesse.

Séculos. Centenas de anos mais de luas cheias e tortura mensal.

─E entenda isto, Bella Eu farei isso você querendo algo mais comigo ou não, então não deixe isso afetar sua resposta.

─ Edward, você realmente quis dizer isso?─ Palavras borbulhavam ─ Eu preciso estar com você... eu quero que nós tentemos...

Ele abriu a boca para responder, então silenciou. ─Alguém está lá fora. ─ Cruzando até a janela, ele rasgou a cortina. E fez uma carranca. ─Excelente. Minhas irmãs passando por aqui.

Bella se moveu para o lado até ele, para espiar lá fora. Duas mulheres delicadas estavam se apressando para fora de um carro de esporte na noite tempestuosa. ─Elas são valquírias? Elas são estonteantes. É assim que as mulheres de Lore se parecem?

─Algumas. A loira é Rosalie a desejada. Ela é a de Emmett. Victória coração frio é a de James, ruiva.

Bella tinha ouvido falar tanto dessas duas que ela sentia como se as conhecesse

─Eu tinha planejado matá-las, também.─ Quando Bella luziu nele, ele elevou as mãos algemadas. ─Tempo passado. Veja? Eu já estou melhorando.

Os lábios murcharam, ela estudou a expressão dele. Ele parecia sério.

A valquíria começou a discutir no passeio barrento, chamando a atenção de Bella de volta para elas. Rosalie parecia com intenção de manter Victória no solar. Quando o estrondo ficou físico, Bella arregalou os olhos. Eu não sei nada delas. ─Elas estão socando uma a outra.─ ela disse em descrença. ─Eu imaginei que elas fossem ferozes, desde que Victória era uma assassina , mas bater uma na outra?

Edward encolheu os ombros.

─Natureza da besta, temo eu. Elas gostam de lutar.

─Eu não a deixarei fazer isto!─ Rosalie golpeou com um espeto que encontrou a boca de Victória.

Victória bateu a manga dela em cima do lábio sangrando. ─Simplesmente igual aquele primeiro talismã do hie continua me batendo!

─Eu farei pior. Se você entregar Edward para Aro, intimamente os irmãos nunca nos perdoarão. Se eles quisessem o entregar, já teriam feito isto eles mesmos!

Com um empurrão, Victória disse: ─Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu quero meu marido de volta!

Aro tinha os prendido? E não os livraria até que ele tivesse Edward? Bella olhou para ele. Sua expressão era inescrutável quando ele disse, ─E isso responde a pergunta do que aconteceu com meus irmãos.

─Eu também quero o meu!─ Rosalie disse, devolvendo o empurrão. ─Mas este não é o modo. Por anos, Emmett tem procurado Edward. Toda aquela preocupação, todo aquele esforço, para nada?

Aparentemente, Emmett ainda estava avançando no esforço, ele não tinha dado as costas para Edward.

─Espera um segundo.─ Rosalie estreitou o olhar dela. ─O que infernos nós estamos fazendo? Nós somos valquírias nós pegamos o que queremos.

─O que você quer dizer?─ Victória perguntou.

─ Aro não deixará nossos homens irem? Então Aro precisa ser ensinado uma lição. Eu digo que nós capturemos todo o castelo sangrento.

Havia uma luz perigosa nos olhos de Victória. ─Puta A.

─Somente da nossa casa, Irina, Kate, e Tânia deteriorariam por uma chance a guerra com vampiros, qualquer vampiro. Eles não se preocupariam que alguns deles estivessem ajudando na realidade. E eu conheço dentro de Monte Oblak como a palma de minha mão.─ Os lábios de Victória enrolaram em um sorriso ameaçador. ─Mais presas para minha coleção.

Então elas tinha ido tão rapidamente quanto tinham chegado.

─Vão pegá-los, meninas.─ Edward murmurou.

─Essas mulheres pequenas, realmente poderiam começar uma guerra?

─Elas podem ser pequenas, mas qualquer uma das duas poderia erguer um trem.─ Com o tom dele ausente, ele disse. ─ Aro está sentando pelo mundo com nenhuma ideia de que o inferno a pouco foi solto atrás dele.


	24. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

Quando a pessoa é insana, é melhor simplificar as coisas.

Para viver, Edward tinha organizado a existência dele em um sistema de recompensas e obstáculos para recompensas. Ele tinha identificado a recompensa que ele queria: Bella em carne, sua para possuir.

Os obstáculos: a prisão dele, a falta dela de um corpo e a possível maldição de Tarut.

Essencialmente, Edward tinha uma lista de coisas para fazer, uma lista curta. Se for livre, executar Tarut. Aprender como ressuscitar Bella.

O último não era impossível. Edward somente tinha que achar e coagir o feiticeiro certo para fazer isto. Ele sabia disso, que havia tantos no mundo inteiro e todas as outras dimensões que poderiam ressuscitar os seres, e até menos que isso.

Quanto a sua prisão o ponto era que seus irmãos não iriam voltar, não logo pelo menos. Não até depois de uma guerra. Se eles saíssem vivos.

As valquírias poderiam tomar Monte Oblak? Certamente possível. Mas levaria tempo para preparar.

Tempo que ele não tinha. A provisão de sangue dele não era infinita e a ameaça de Tarut pesava.

Hoje à noite Edward começaria com a lista dele.

Quando ele despertou a noite, Bella tinha trazido uma xícara de sangue, então partiu com questões de jornal. Bom. Ele a queria afastada. Pegando uma toalha de banho, ele começou a descer os degraus.

De uma maneira ou de outra, Edward ia remover as correntes. Ele não as podia quebrar, de forma que o deixou com outra opção.

Ele encontrou um machado velho na caixa de ferramentas. Um toco cortante saiu atrás disto.

Se ele estivesse bebendo pesadamente sangue, ele poderia regenerar uma mão em três a quatro dias. Ele teria que fazer uma de cada vez claro, assim regenerando levariam seis dias pelo menos. Que significou que ele perderia o ajuntamento, um chão de caça promissor. Matar tendia ser complicado sem mãos

De repente, ele ouviu... um telefone tocando? Carranqueando, ele acelerou atrás do som lânguido, vindo de um pequeno quarto situado abaixo da escada, bem ao lado da casa.

Os toque parecia vir de dentro da parede. Lançando a toalha em cima do ombro dele, ele levantou suas mãos para esbofetear as palmas dele contra a parede soou oco. Os lábios dele curvaram. Um painel móvel. Ele os tinha visto em casas velhas antes.

Depois de determinar as extremidades, ele buscou por um trinco. Talvez estivesse embutido? Ele sentia junto a madeira branca suja. Vá em frente. Quando ele apertou, um baixo click soou.

Ele empurrou o painel aberto e achou jornais empilhados, entretanto ela não teria que entrar por uma porta aberta.

Dentro, ele estreitou os olhos dele. O quarto era um estúdio, seu estúdio de dança, com barras fixas e paredes cobertas de espelho. Assim que aqui está, seu lugar secreto.

O espaço era todo feminino, enfeitado com pálidos objetos cor de rosa e vermelho e sedas. Mas os espelhos estavam todo quebrados, com padrões que lembravam como se alguém tivesse levantado o punhos para eles ou um tiro de telecinesi.

Contra uma parede distante estava uma cama pequena, acolchoado com mantas que nunca a esquentariam. Um par novo de sapatilhas de balé foram lançados casualmente sobre eles. No chão, ao lado de uma caixa forte ele espiou uma pilha considerável de pedrinhas e armazenadas garrafas de licor.

Em uma mesa, ele achou massas de bens fins exibidas como tesouros. Entre os oferecimentos estava o clipe de dinheiro de James, o telefone de Emmett agora quieto e os pentes do bolso de Jasper. Bella tinha entesourado o pente provavelmente porque ela o achou bonito.

Ela iria ter mil deles.

Ele tinha tropeçado no ninho de um pequeno fantasma, cheio com quinquilharias roubadas das vidas para conectá-la a eles.

Sentindo-se ofuscado, ele afundou sobre a cama. Isto é tudo o que ela tem. E Elancourt é o mundo inteiro dela.

Ainda você ameaçou queimar isto completamente.

Ele tentou imaginar ser apanhado aqui sozinho, se as situações deles fossem invertidas. Sim, ele foi apanhado também, mas ele sempre soube que cedo ou tarde ele se poria livre.

Nenhum espanto que ela se agarrasse a ele tão fortemente. Ela esteve desesperada.

A parte de trás da bota dele bateu em algo. Se ajoelhando, ele achou um álbum de recortes de couro. Ele tirou uma camada de pó e o abriu, o couro protestando duramente.

As páginas eram nitidamente marcadas, as críticas, recordações e artigos sobre o sucesso dela, meticulosamente organizado.

Ele olhou para cima, meio que a espera dela aparecer e começar a o repreender por ter entrado em seu quarto secreto, mas ela buscava indubitavelmente aquele jornal como um terrier que sofre fome por um osso. Assim ele leu...

Um artigo foi intitulado Balé bastardo? Não, mais só para a Elite Cultural. Bella tinha se assegurado que as crianças de French Quarter e Storyville tivessem assento garantido nas performances dela.

De acordo com outro artigo, Senhorita Bella Swan tinha violado leis de decência de Parish com seu círculo social em mais de uma ocasião.

Bailarina local Cortejada por Príncipe russo lia outra manchete. Os dedos de Edward apertaram o couro. Sempre os malditos russos!

Quando o entrevistador perguntou para Bella se ela estaria se mudando a qualquer hora para Moscou, ela tinha respondido: ─Deixar Nova Orléans? Nunca, especialmente não por um homem, príncipe ou não. A cidade está em meu sangue. ─ Pelo menos Bella tinha sido profética. Nem sequer a morte pôde fazê-la partir.

Por que ela escolheria Edward quando ela tinha recusado um príncipe? A decepção caiu em cima dele como um peso no peito. Ela tinha dito que eles eram muito diferentes. Em qualquer outra situação, ele desejou saber se ela teria olhado duas vezes para ele.

Entretanto, todo o mundo era um príncipe na Rússia!

Quando ele esteve deixando o álbum de lado, ele achou um artigo na parte de trás que parecia ter sido desajeitadamente alinhavado e estava desintegrando em lugares sem o tratamento de cera. Sobrancelhas puxadas, ele leu o que conseguiu:

Bailarina famosa Morta por Milionário de petróleo rejeitado.

Bella Swan, uma colorida e bem conceituada cidadã de Nova Orléans, morreu na noite de sábado em sua casa quando Jacob Black, um primeiro filho da cidade, a apunhalou no tórax. Imediatamente depois, ele virou a lâmina nele, rasgando a própria garganta.

... de um passado amortalhado em mistério, Swan subiu no rank de dançarinos profissionais, ganhando nacional reconhecimento como uma bailarina prima...

─Foi tão terrível. ─ uma testemunha disse na condição de anonimato devido ao álcool ilegal servido na festa. ─Ela ainda estava respirando quando ele torceu a faca no peito dela e lhe disse que sentisse isto por ele! Tinha sangue em todos os lugares, por toda parte nela. Eu pensei que desfaleceria.

Edward estava tremendo as mãos fechadas em punho ao lado do álbum. Ele encarou um espelho, e os olhos dele estavam mais vermelhos do que ele alguma vez os tenha visto.

Não somente tinha sido assassinada, o monstro tinha tido certeza de que ela... sofresse. Edward tinha sabido que ela tinha sido apunhalada a morte, tinha imaginado a dor dela mil vezes. Ele não poderia ter imaginado que ninguém teria agarrado aquela lâmina e teria torcido no frágil peito dela enquanto lhe dizia para sentir isso por ele.

E eu não posso nem mesmo matar o desgraçado miserável.

Atordoado, ele pegou uma das sua diminutas sapatilhas na mão dele, acariciando com o dedo polegar em cima da seda. A morte dela tinha sido horrorosa, sua vida após a morte terrível, mas ele podia fazer sua existência melhor.

Assim que ele se pusesse livre.

Até mesmo se ela não o quisesse como ele a queria, ela era boa e merecia mais, certamente mais bondade do que ele tinha lhe dado.

A resolução dele mudou, ele afastou o chinelo, então encabeçou para fora.

Quando ele alcançou a ponta cortante, ele agarrou o machado. Esta operação seria problemática com suas correntes, mas ele pensou que ele poderia adquirir bastante impulso para lançar uma batida limpa.

Isto era mais loucura? Não. Ele faria isto por ela. Então pelo que você está esperando?

Elevando o machado, ele considerou suas algemas.

Obstáculos.


	25. Capítulo 23

**Atendendo a pedidos, caps postados :). A partir de hoje vou postar essa fic todo dia, juntamente com "A Esposa Virgem".**

**Bjss :***

* * *

**Capítulo 23 **

─Talvez eu possa alcançar isto. ─ Bella murmurou quando contemplou ao jornal. ─E talvez eu não possa. ─

No fim, decidiu que não valia a pena. Ela estava virando as costas para um possível jornal, e ela não se preocupou. Enquanto ela flutuava estrada abaixo, uma brisa plácida soprou e as estrelas estavam fora numa noite sem nuvens, e ela não podia deixar de sorrir sobre a noite de ontem.

Ela tinha decidido que ela ia dar para Edward a chave esta noite, porque ela acreditou que ele iria fazer o voto de nunca prejudicar os irmãos dele.

E aquele olhar nos olhos dele... Ela pensou ele queria um futuro verdadeiramente com ela, por mais impossível que isso pudesse parecer.

Da mesma maneira que ela queria mais com o vampiro fascinante dela.

Ele estaria no princípio bravo sobre a chave? Sem dúvida. Mas depois de uma raiva, ele logo acalmaria. E se seus irmãos foram apanhados em algum lugar, realmente não havia nenhuma outra opção...

Enquanto ela se aproximava do solar, ela espiou movimentos perto da caixa de ferramentas. Ela fechou o rosto ao ver Edward.

O que ele estava fazendo lá fora?

Ela piscou para focar. Porque parecia que estava segurando um machado pela parte cortante. O que diabos ele está fazendo? Por que ele iria

A resposta horrorosa amanheceu nela, o machado caiu.

Tudo começou a girar.

O som da batida ainda estava ecoando com o sangue jorrado... ele cambaleou silenciosamente. Silencioso, não queria me alertar com um grito, não queria que eu tropeçasse nele removendo a própria mão quietamente dentro do escuro.

_Mère_ de Dieu. Mãe de deus. A energia dela chamejou e escureceu. Ele empurrou uma toalha à ferida. O pano branco estava vermelho e gotejando com sangue em segundos. Loucura... Uma tempestade ferveu em cima de sua cabeça. Isso é muito. Quando a chuva começou a cair, ela finalmente teve ar o bastante para gritar.

A cabeça dele virou para cima e o corpo grande dele balançou. Ele estava friccionando os dentes contra a dor, enquanto eles iam um ao encontro do outro.

─ Não fique chateada, koeri.─ ele grunhiu, os olhos dele extasiados na face dela. A expressão dele era desenhada em agonia, mas não pela própria dor dele. ─ Isso vai... regenerar.

Ela mal podia ouvi-lo acima do zumbido no ouvido dela. ─Mas... mas...

─ Eu fiz isto para nós.

─ Oh, Deus... ─ A dor que ele deve estar sofrendo!

A face dele estava molhada da tempestade crescente, os cabelos negros chicotearam em cima das bochechas dele. ─Você poderia... você acha que você poderia me ajudar com a outra?

─ Edward, não!

─ Você pode fazer isto, Bella. Poupará dias... de tempo curativo. Eu tenho que conseguir essas malditas coisas... fora de mim.

─ Por quê?─ Ela começou a lamentar.

─ Este é o primeiro passo. Eu tomei uma decisão consciente. Você está olhando para mim... como eu estivesse completamente louco novamente. ─ Com a voz hesitando ele perguntou, ─Eu estou?

─ Eu... não é por isso que estou tão chateada!─ pétalas de Rosa rodaram ao redor do corpo dela. Os cabelos dela começaram a chicotear, porém não pelo aumento do vento.

─ Então por que você parece chateada para mim?─ Ele estreitou os olhos, percebendo que a reação dela era mais que de horror. ─O que está acontecendo com você? Com o céu?

Ela o contemplou, os olhos dela inundados em lágrimas. ─ Edward, entre comigo para que eu possa cuidar de você. Eu tenho que te contar algo. D'accord?─Um raio golpeou perto.

─ Não. Fale-me agora. ─ Até mesmo depois do que ele há pouco tinha feito, ele adquiriu aquele olhar teimoso na face dele.

─ _S'il te plait_. Por favor, só me deixe cuidar de você.

─Agora, Bella!

─ Eu... eu estarei de volta. ─ Ela rapidamente teleportou ao estúdio dela. Fez três tentativas antes de conseguir pegar a chave. Quando ela voltou, o temor por ele se sentava frio e pesado dentro dela. ─Eu iria dar isto hoje à noite a você. ─ ela sussurrou, oferecendo a chave.

As sobrancelhas dele reuniram como se ele não pudesse compreender o que era. Então os olhos dele ficaram selvagens. Ele lançou a cabeça para trás, um rugido profano de fúria ecoou na noite.

Ela ofegou, energia fumegando fora dela.

─ O que é isso? Bella, que porcaria é isso?

Ela focalizou na face dele, tentando impedir o mundo girar. ─Só me deixe ajudá-lo.

─ Não chegue perto de mim!

─ Edward, por favor, escute! Eu ia dar isto.

─ Mentira! Cesse suas mentiras!─ ele berrou.

Ela apertou os olhos fechados, abrindo uma só vez ela ouviu o chocalhar das correntes. Ele arremessou a algema no chão em frente a ela.

E então ela aprendeu o que realmente era a raiva.

Não entendo... o que eu acabei de aprender...

A fúria se infiltrou pelas veias dele, abafando a dor. Ela o tinha mantido aqui voluntariamente. Mentido sobre a chave. Uma e outra vez.

Não ela. Eu nunca queria que ela me traísse.

Ele podia se ouvir começando a falar, mas não registrava as palavras, só tinha esta raiva que ele tinha que soltar antes que o queimasse por dentro.

Como a chuva caiu mais dura, as faíscas que brilhavam nela cresceram mais intensas. Com cada palavra, empalidecia a face dela, a imagem dela chamejando até mais. Os lábios dela se separaram como se ela estivesse horrorizada, como se ela não o reconhecesse depois de tudo.

Ele a ouviu dizer vagamente: ─Você vai dizer algo de que vai se arrepender, algo que você nunca poderá voltar atrás...

E então ele deve ter dito.

─Oh. ─ ela murmurou, parecendo que a tinham golpeado. Lágrimas derramaram dos olhos dela. Logo antes dela desaparecer, ela sussurrou: ─Adeus, vampiro.

Em algum lugar fora na noite, ele a ouviu chorando mais forte. Um rugido em resposta de dor foi rasgado de seu peito.


	26. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24 **

Livre das correntes, Edward finalmente poderia riscar. Ele ignorou a palpitação de suas feridas e voltou à sua cabana profunda nos pântanos Estonianos.

Lá dentro, ele investigou ao redor. Eu estou alegre de que ela nunca verá isto.

Isso parecia exatamente como a casa de um louco, era o produto de uma mente desordenada. Escrituras esotéricas estavam cruelmente pintadas nas paredes, pertences se deitavam quebrados, destruídos em agitações incontáveis. Se espalhando no chão com livros com as páginas rasgadas e amassadas.

Folhas escuras cobriram as janelas a esmo. Crânios de demônios pendurados pregados em cima da porta. A mobília dele consistia em um sofá puído, uma mesa com uma cadeira e um colchão no chão. As únicas coisas organizadas eram as armas dele, e havia centenas delas.

Sobre a mesa estavam as notas que ele tinha mantido na busca pelos irmãos. Com a mão remanescente, ele as sacudiu. Da mesma maneira que esta cabana não se ajustava mais a Edward, estas notas também não.

Ele tinha rastreado os três no mundo inteiro, de Monte Oblak na Rússia a todo o caminho para Louisiana. Mas as notas já não faziam nenhum sentido para ele. Porque ele era diferente. Tudo o que Edward pode discernir das páginas era uma necessidade consumida de vingança.

Até mesmo isso estava extinto.

Ele se deitou de costas no colchão, mas não pôde dormir por horas. Raias vermelhas vívidas começaram a cortar para cima de seu braço enquanto sua mão começou a regenerar, a dor o estava castigando.

Ele tinha cortado a mão dele por ela. Por eles. Ele tinha estado orgulhoso por levar a dor. De chegar um passo mais perto de descobrir um modo para eles estarem juntos.

Ela o traiu, voluntariamente o manteve um brinquedo capturado. Por que tudo com que ele malditamente se preocupava e importava acabava o apunhalando pelas costas?

Ela tinha bancado o bobo, impedindo a mente dele de caçar. Ele tinha caminhado ao redor daquele mausoléu alto com a complacência dela. Encantado por todo movimento dela, ele tinha sido certo sobre o que realmente estava acontecendo...

Horas labutou antes de ele finalmente desmaiar

Em algum momento da noite, ele acordou levantando com um grito, embalando o braço, o corpo deslizando com suor. Ele tinha visto Bella gritar em terror, apanhada em escuridão onde ele não podia localizá-la.

Ela não estava ali com ele como ela sempre tinha estado. ─Shh, _mon coeur_. Meu coração...─ ela o acalmava. ─Adeus, vampiro. ─ ela tinha dito ontem à noite.

As sobrancelhas dele se reuniram. Deixe de pensar nela!

Ela o tinha acalmado, o cercado com risadas. Ela tinha o desafiado a repensar no seu ódio cego. Você nunca mais vai vê-la novamente. Uma vez que a confiança dele estava perdida, ele não a teria de volta.

Ele estava desgostoso com ele mesmo. Até mesmo depois da traição dela, ele sentiu mais saudades da presença dela do que da mão dele.

O silêncio dentro de sua casa vazou em Bella como um frio úmido, até que ela pensou que perderia a cabeça.

Justamente quando ela sabia que iria perder.

Durante os últimos três dias, ela tinha vagado nos corredores à toa, sozinha, um desesperado fantasma, cheia com o pesar. E sempre se perguntando onde Edward tinha ido, onde no mundo ele estaria naquele momento. Ele estava seguro? Curando? Ele estava bebendo de um copo ou de vítimas?

Ele está pensando em mim?

Ela não tinha sabido que era possível sentir tanta saudade assim.

Ele nunca voltaria, e ela não poderia fazer nada mais que... esperar. Esperar os anos passarem, esperando pela chegada de alguém, qualquer um.

Bella estava desamparada, impotente para aliviar a própria miséria. Ela era tão lamentável quanto ele tinha acusado aquela noite.

Com um suspiro, ela deixou a casa na chuva pingando, empenhada em pegar o jornal. Tendo muito tempo desde que tinha lido os que ele tinha juntado, ela ansiou por algo que levasse a mente dela para longe daquilo.

Ela não tinha outra escapatória. Ela não podia se aliviar com um bom amigo ou trocar de cenário. Ela não podia beber. Não havia nenhum espetáculo de televisão ou bom livro para absorvê-la.

Mais uma vez as linhas da propriedade, ela afundou as esperanças. Lágrimas começaram a cair pelo jornal que estava fora do alcance dela.

Eu estou na calçada, chorando por um jornal. Este era o baixo ponto da vida após a morte dela. Ela estava tão fraca e patética como Edward a tinha julgado com suas loucas palavras gritando.

A próxima coisa que ela soube, era que estava gemendo. ─Woowooo.

Para o inferno com isto. Ela não lastimaria como um... um fantasma maldito!

A tristeza dela ferveu enfurecendo. Ela recusou sentir culpa pelo que ela tinha feito. Ela tinha estado tentando proteger a ele a aos irmãos. Por anos eles tinham querido salvar Edward. Ele foi quem tirou a mão dele fora sem nem mencionar seus planos para ela!

Com a nova raiva veio a realização. Ela tinha pensado de fato que ela precisava de um homem para resgatá-la? Para salvá-la dessa maldição de vida após a morte? Iria ela esperar para sempre pelo retorno dele, como tinha feito Reneé Dwyer pelo o pai desprezível de Bella?

Edward me chamou de lastimosa e ele tinha razão!

Quanto ela tinha mudado. Em vida, ela tinha sido sempre corajosa, levando o destino dela nas próprias mãos. Depois daquele ano de burlesca, Bella tinha contado para todo o mundo do clube:

─Eu quero ser uma bailarina. ─ e eles tinham rido.

─Talvez você possa fazer um pulo de burlesca para vaudeville. ─ eles tinham dito. ─Há alguns que fizeram aquela subida.

Mas dançarina burlesca para bailarina era supostamente uma linha intransitável. Que era o que Bella tinha feito.

Como eu vou do ponto A para o ponto B? Ela tinha pensado, hora depois de hora, dia depois de dia. Ela tinha imaginado, e, entretanto tinha levado anos, mas ela tinha conseguido.

Bella tinha dançado seu caminho de Quarter para a fama mundial!

Eu quero ser a velha eu! Ela tinha que fazer algo. Pense... pense.

Mas nos últimos oitenta anos, ela não tinha sido capaz de propor qualquer modo para alterar a existência dela.

Espera... Bella possuía duas coisas que ela nunca teve antes. Uma era a ferramenta. O telefone de Emmett. A outra era o conhecimento de que pelo menos uma pessoa na terra tinha podido ouvi-la.

E se outra pessoa pudesse? Alguém como Edward, alguém do Lore? Se havia uma coisa que Bella tinha aprendido sobre esse Lore, era que suas suposições não eram nem por cima um retrato da realidade.

Havia as bruxas, eles tinham dito algumas com habilidade extraordinárias como aquela Jéssica. Talvez as bruxas possam ouvir fantasmas?

E talvez porcos possam voar.

Ela fez uma cara feia para si mesma. Por que ela estava ridicularizando sua ideia ousada?

Porque ela não era a velha Bella que apreciava desafios. Ela supôs que ser sem corpo fazia isso com os espíritos. Afinal de contas, ela não podia lembrar-se de contos com fantasmas merecedores de guardar. Quantas histórias recontaram as indagações de fantasmas intrépidos?

Mas o que tenho eu para perder? Ela deu uma risada. Meu tempo precioso?

E se esta Jéssica fosse poderosa o bastante para fazer Bella... encarnar? Bella tinha que achar o número dela.

Mas como?

Ela flutuou pelos enroscados jardins para a pequena folly triste, revirando isto na cabeça. Como? Como?

Emmett tinha usado os serviços dela faria sentido que o número dela ainda estivesse no telefone dele! Num instante, ela teleportou de volta ao estúdio dela e elevou o telefone em frente à face dela.

Quando a chuva lá fora se enfraqueceu e a noite clareou para emparelhar a mudança dela de humor, ela se lembrou, não fique muito excitada. Até mesmo se ela pudesse imaginar como operar o telefone, a telecinesi para trabalhar ia ser complicada e cansativa.

Seguramente eu posso entender isto! Em 1927, telefonar tinha sido difícil, hoje, não era. Além disso, um telefone não era um objeto totalmente alienado para ela. Ela tinha visto os irmãos usando os deles, apertando botões sem até mesmo olhar. E ela lera as revisões no jornal para todos o mais novos produtos, aprendendo sobre as características deles.

Ela piscou à tela. Sim, ela sabia bastante para reconhecer um gráfico de bateria.

Este aqui era um bravo vermelho.

Merde! Não, não, não perca poder. Não ainda! Manipular pequenos toques para discar não era fácil, muito menos, enquanto se está apavorada. Sobrancelhas franzidas em concentração, ela se concentrou na tecla ─ rolar ─ até que ela alcançou a agenda de endereços. Dentro disto estavam cartões de visita que se pareciam cartões de papel atuais que tinham sido de alguma maneira copiados no telefone. Procurando debaixo de B, ela achou:

_A Casa de Bruxas_

_Est. 937_

_Maldiçoes de primeira classe, encantos, Feitiços, e Poções_

_Nós não somos barateadas!_

_ph: (504) WitCHES_

_info_

_Sócio LBBB_

Engolindo, ela selecionou o cartão e apertou o botão verde ─ chamar ─.

Mon Dieu, nós estamos tocando! O telefone fez uma barulhenta buzina. Espere bateria.

Dois toques. Ninguém estava lá? Tocando, tocando. Era mais que cinco horas. Negócios provavelmente também fechavam no Lore.

O quadro de bateria vermelho tinha começado a piscar. Quando ela estava a ponto de desligar para economizar bateria, uma mulher respondeu em um tom arrepiado. ─Hellooooo, Bree.

O queixo de Bella caiu. Isso funcionou? Eu fiz uma ligação? Quem é Bree?

No fundo, soou como se uma dúzia de mulheres estivessem cantando, uivando embriagadamente as altas notas. Primeiro elas resmungaram, ─Duh, duh, duh, duh, duh...─ então elas gritariam. ─Everlastin' love!

─Alô? Alô? Isso é um trote?─ a mulher disse, soando normal agora. ─ Porque me deixa te falar uma coisa, você discou para o covil errado. Eu posso convencer seu dedo de discar a fazer residência onde o sol não bate. Entendeu-me?

Tomando cuidado com o vento, Bella implorou silenciosamente, Por favor, possa me ouvir! então disse: ─Não é trote Bree. Eu posso falar com a Senhorita Jéssica? Meu nome é...

A bruxa segurou o telefone fora e convocou, ─Ei, alguém aqui fala com vozes do além?

Os olhos de Bella arregalaram. Meu Deus, eu amo o Lore!

Atrás no telefone, a bruxa chorou: ─Eu estou brincando! Eu sou Jéssica. Ei, como seu espírito continua pegando linhas telefônicas? É porque você é toda eletrificada e tudo mais, certo?

Bella mal podia mover os lábios dela. ─Eu, um, eletricamente?─ ela repetiu abobada.

─Eu continuo contando para todo o mundo nossas conversações não são privada. Espera ai, eu tenho que fazer uma coisa. ─ Ela segurou o telefone fora novamente. ─Ei, Zafrina! Primeiramente, deixe de espiar meus cartões de frigging. Secundo, adquira seus próprio charutos. E C, olha isso eu tenho um fantasma na linha, e ela está vindo pela linha telefônica para nos ver agora mesmo.

─Ahhhhhhhhhhh!─ uma mulher gritou. Bella ouviu passos correndo, então uma porta batida.

Jéssica riu. ─Zafrina não fica assustada com basiliscos ou longas centopéias de vinte pés, mas fantasmas a deixam louca. Nós simplesmente fizemos uma das valquírias mais temidas da terra correr pela vida dela. Clássico.

A música cresceu mais alta a única lírica era a palavra tequila.

Doce pandemônio. Bella quis tanto estar lá que doía. O telefone buzinou novamente.

─Então qual é seu nome, espírito?

─ Bella. Bella Swan.

─Oh, homem! Eu ouvi falar de você! Dançarina, certo? Dos velhos tempos? Você se recusou a ser levada e sacudida pelo tempo. Nós a estudamos em minhas aulas de Feministas Locais 205.

Pessoas de verdade me estudam?

Em um tom de repreensão, a adicionou; ─O qual é, Bella, eu poderia ter passado se você tivesse ligado dois anos atrás. Assim o que quer comigo?

Isto é tão estranho! ─Eu preciso, um, eu seria muito grata de ser corpórea, e achei que você talvez pudesse ser capaz de me ajudar.

─Você tem algum dinheiro?─ Jéssica perguntou o tom dela ficando astuto imediatamente. ─Eu não faço de graça.

─Eu tenho uma gaveta cheia de joias antigas.─ O telefone estava buzinando mais insistentemente!

─Meh. Uma das minhas garotas estará fora de noite durante uma semana, e eu estou chutando traseiros por 5 cartões.

─Há mais de cinquenta diamantes! Só um tem 4 quilates. Você pode ter todos deles.

─Nós estamos nos pondo mais mornos, espírito.

Beeeeeep. ─Na caixa forte há ações de antes de eu... morrer. Elas valiam vinte ou trinta mil dólares oitenta anos atrás. Eles devem valer uma fortuna hoje, desde que as companhias, ainda estejam em negócio.

─Quais companhias?─ Esta Jéssica não era certamente nenhuma tola quando se tratava de dinheiro.

─Um, da 'Máquinas Empresariais Elétricas e Internacionais Gerais'. Eu penso que é chamado só IBM hoje. ─

─Certo, eu tenho o símbolo do dólar desenhado em meus olhos de cartoon1 esbugalhados. Eu estou nessa. Bata no espelho mais próximo a você enquanto eu estou no telefone.

Jéssica precisaria dos espelhos para os feitiços dela? O coração de Bella caiu. ─Mas eles estão todos quebrados.

─Não importa. Só precisa de uma lasca. ─ Bella bateu com submissão, e Jéssica disse: ─E eu vou... ter isso. Tudo bem, quando uma bruxa maravilhosa escalar para fora de seu espelho, não solte os fantasmas em mim. ─

Escalar fora do meu espelho? ─Oh, eu a asseguro.

O telefone estava emitindo um tom longo, irrompível agora!

─Por favor, depressa, Senhorita Jéssica!

─Ei, só me chame Jess.─ Em um tom sombrio fingido, ela suspirou, ─E eu a chamarei... Amiga Espírito. ─

Estupidamente sorridente Bella virou fora o telefone e o lançou à cama. Ela estava tonta, ela estava... esperançosa.

Ela começou a andar antecipando a chegada de Jéssica, Jess. Com os cantos, músicas e cartões, essas mulheres eram como os bons viventes que ela tinha adorado. E uma estava vindo a visitar!

A vida era repentinamente nova e diferente e cheia de promessa.

Não podia ser assim tão fácil. Mas, e se, e se, e se?


	27. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 26**

Horas depois que ele tinha chegado, Edward apertou a cabeça, lutando pelo controle dos pensamentos. Este frenéticos e sobrecarregado ajuntamento estava levando a destruição com ele. Se o Caído reagia mal a movimentos rápidos e barulhos altos, então ele há pouco tinha tropeçado sobre um tipo especial de inferno.

Volte para ela...

Ele só queria achar um jeito para lhe contar o que ele estava pensando. Falar-lhe que se ele pudesse levar de volta suas palavras, ele faria.

Bem quando Edward estava a ponto de riscar a Elancourt, ele viu Tarut. Todos os dois metros e meio dele. O grosseiro demônio estava se sobressaindo em cima de uma área aglomerada com outras espécies de demônios, acompanhados pela sua gangue de Espadachins da Kapsliga. Todos sem camisa com uma faixa de couro larga atravessada no tórax. Edward uma vez orgulhosamente tinha usado o mesmo.

Os olhos dele estreitaram quando uma neblina de fumaça apareceu de repente na mesma área. Um grupo de sete demônios saíram dali, os Woede entre eles. Edward tinha ouvido que eles tinham perdido suas habilidade de riscar de alguma maneira. Rk, o fugitivo infame, deve os ter teleportado. Nesse momento Rk abriu a boca, chupando a fumaça para dentro novamente.

Tarut e os Woede, todos os três alvos aqui para serem tomados e mais fácil que o normal. Quando Edward encontrasse os Woede, eles não bateriam no seu estado de raiva completamente, não sem arriscar a vida de Edward e a informação que ele segurava.. Demônios de raiva em estado demoníaco completo são inacreditavelmente poderosos, mas um pouco descuidados.

E Tarut? Edward já não tinha que preocupar-se sobre ser arranhado por ele.

Diego e Riley não apertaram antebraços com Tarut cumprimentando-o. Ao invés disso, as mãos deles permaneceram perto dos cabos das espadas. Então Edward viu Royce endurecer, os olhos dele estreitando em Tarut como se em realização. Ele Arrastou Diego para o lado, gesticulando acaloradamente, enquanto Diego fazia uma carranca na direção de Tarut.

Assim os demônios souberam que eles estavam caçando o mesmo alvo, Tarut que queria matar Edward e os Woede querendo mantê-lo vivo, pelo menos durante um tempo...

Edward enrijeceu por atacar, suas presas cresceram afiando-se.

Foi exatamente quando ele ouviu a risada de Bella.

─Você teve que conjurar essa última garrafa de vinho?─ Ângela disse debaixo da respiração dela, mas Bella ainda a ouviu, mesmo com todo barulho da multidão e sua própria risada deliciada.

Fogo. Criaturas místicas. Festança.

Ela estava no céu! Pela primeira vez em oitenta anos, Bella estava livre de Elancourt!

E, sim, ela estava agitada. O merlot sempre tinha tido sabor tão primoroso?

Agora camadas de som se enredaram com camadas de sensação: o sussurro constante de folhas em baixo de suas novas botas de couro. O cheiro de jasmim noite florescente e gardênias gastas. Uma banda afinava instrumentos no fundo. A proximidade deliciosa do vestido novo dela.

Quando perguntou o que ela queria usar, Bella tinha respondido. ─Qualquer coisa menos este pelo amor de Deus, vestido de festa de cetim negro. Algo com cor! Algo curto e realmente sensual.

Jéssica tinha conjurado um escarlate ─vestido colado─ para Bella. O artigo de vestuário sem vergonha era sem costas e mais curto que qualquer coisa que ela alguma vez tinha usado.

Dificilmente o símbolo de lamentável!

As feridas de Bella por causa das palavras de Edward o diminuíam a cada segundo porque ela não era lamentável. Novamente ela tinha assumido o controle de seu destino.

Por Deus, isso foi rápido. Eu estou como a velha Bella. A que lançaria os dados e riria em frente ao destino. Ela ia ser morta e ela não dava a mínima para isso!

─Eu tive que fazer as garrafas.─ Jéssica murmurou em resposta. ─Você viu ela estava se apavorando.

No princípio a mudança a subjugou. De repente empurrada em um mundo de percepção, Bella tinha levantado no estúdio dela, olhos arregalados e lutando para ajustar à arremetida de sentir.

O peso de seu corpo tinha apertado abruptamente abaixo nos pés dela, contra um chão que era impossivelmente rígido.

O cabelo dela tinha puxado pesadamente ao longo de suas costas, e calafrios tinham passado em cima de toda polegada da pele dela.

Não tinha parecido a Bella que só ela foi mudada, mas que o mundo inteiro foi alterado, como se ela estivesse vivendo em uma bolha escura. O novo ego corpóreo dela tinha estado tremendo com a sensação, atordoado com isto. Ela tinha batido levemente a face dela em surpresa e sussurrado:

─Talvez esta não fosse uma boa idéia.

Jéssica tinha chamado o que ela estava sentindo de hipersensibilidade e disse a ela que tinha passado pelo mesmo não muito tempo atrás. Melhoraria...

─E nós nunca teríamos conseguido que ela escalasse pelo espelho caso contrário.─ Jéssica adicionou. ─Era como tentar molhar um gato em ácido.

Mulheres com caixas pequenas firmadas em gargantilhas passaram andando.

─O que elas estão usando?─ Bella perguntou, um tom muito alto pelo olhar no rosto de Jéssica. Cada caixa tinha decorações individuais ou declarações pintadas.

─Moduladores de voz. As Sereias estão sendo corteses.─ Jéssica explicou. ─Se elas cantarem, elas poderiam cativar todos os machos sem par daqui. Não muito esportivo.

Em uma caixa se lia: ─Sim, você é bem vindo.─ Outra lia: ─Boom! eu peguei seu namorado.─ Bella riu com delícia. Sereias! É claro!

Um grupo de mulheres passou, usando nada mais que saias de gauzy. Os tóraxs estavam nus com exceção da pintura de corpo estilizada em designes complicados.

─Velhinhas. ─ Ângela murmurou. ─Os dendrophiles.

─Os dendro o que?─ Bella disse.

─Árvores do amor, as árvore ninfas.

A obviamente líder disse:

─Bem, se não é a doida varrida Ângela e a corta feitiços.

─Bem, se não são as prostitutas.─ Ângela respondeu calmamente. ─Oh, eu sinto muito, ninfetas, aqui não é a orgia, é na estrada abaixo.

─Angie, toda festa é uma orgia esperando para acontecer.

Ângela abriu a boca, então fechou, arrastando Bella e Jéssica longe. ─Bem, você não pode discutir com a razão, pode?

E ninfas!

Quase imediatamente, a excitação de Bella foi tingida por um puxão de decepção. Jasper tinha dito que ninfas estariam em abundância. Estas radiantes e adoráveis mulheres lhe lembraram que Edward poderia ter a uma delas como sua noiva.

Afortunadamente, havia machos deslumbrantes também, e logo Bella, Ângela e Jéssica estavam rodeadas por um monte. Eles eram todo enormes. Um par era até mais alto que Edward.

Bella se sentia enfezada, mas eles pareciam estar fazendo toda uma tentativa para não a assustar, especialmente desde que Ângela a tinha apresentado como ─ Bella, a mortal.─ Bella sorriu cumprimentando, enquanto investigava furtivamente ao redor deles por uma rápida olhada em um vampiro.

─Estes são Uilleam e Munro. ─ Ângela disse, indicando um par de gêmeos escoceses que eram assanhadamente bonitos.─Nós só os chamamos Quente e mais Quente, ou será mais Quente e Quente?─ Ela encolheu os ombros. ─Eles são Lykae. E aqui estão os demônios Cade e Rydstrom, também irmãos, aqueles sobre quem eu te falei.

─Prazer em conhecê-la, querida. ─ Cade disse. Mas ele parecia preocupado, absorto que raspava a barba loira em cima da linha de sua mandíbula.

─É um prazer, Bella.─ Rydstrom lhe deu um sorriso que não alcançou os olhos notavelmente verdes dele totalmente.

As características dos irmãos eram tão semelhantes e ao mesmo tempo suas características gerais eram muito diferentes. O porte dele e até mesmo os sotaques diferiram. Ela poderia ouvir o colonial britânico neles, mas Rydstrom soou mais da classe alta.

Rydstrom virou para Ângela.

─Eu tenho te procurado, Valquíria.

─Oh, por quê? Você achou aquele que o busca em sono?

─De fato...─ Rydstrom levou o braço superior dela e a guiou para lado.

─Ajuda, ajuda!─ Ângela chorou em cima do ombro dela. ─Eu estou sendo encantada por um demônio!─ Quando Bella começou a segui-la como ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Ângela declamou. ─Na verdade, não estou.

─Bowen está aqui!─ Jéssica disse. Ele tinha parecido estar seguindo um cheiro. Quando ele avistou Jéssica, ele buscou por ela, apertando-a nos braços dele.

Depois de receber um profundo e faminto beijo que fez Bella se abanar, Jéssica o apresentou. Ele sorriu para Bella, então fez cara feia para Cade que devolveu o olhar. Interessante.

Os músicos que ela tinha ouvido mais cedo começaram a tocar uma balada melódica com uma batida pesada que, é claro, Bella não reconheceu. Mas a canção inundou-a. Ela podia sentir a percussão na barriga e pela primeira vez em oito décadas ela precisou dançar.

─Vá em frente e dance, Bella. ─ Jéssica disse. ─Nós esperaremos bem aqui. Só não vá muito longe.

Bella acenou com a cabeça, felizmente. No fogo, a música a comandou e ela obedeceu. Com cada segundo ela se acostumava mais ao corpo dela, recordando como ela poderia persuadi-lo para se mover, planar...

Tudo se sentia como em sonho. Parecia uma noite de mágica.

Logo, ela sentiu que ela estava sendo assistida. Quando ela girou, ela espiou ardendo na escuridão,olhos vermelhos, a seguindo em cada movimento.

Edward. Como um leão espiando uma corça.

Isso deve ser uma alucinação.

Ela não pode ser real. Edward não podia processar isto. Ele tinha querido ir para ela aquela noite. Durante a última semana, ele tinha estado doído por poder tocá-la.

Agora, como um oferecimento, ela estava aqui para ele. Em carne e osso, tão viva. De alguma maneira ela não era mais um fantasma, não mais preto e branco. As bochechas dela estavam rosadas, os lábios tão vermelhos quanto seu vestido curto.

Como esta mudança poderia ter acontecido?

Ela parecia uma pagã dançando pelo fogo com seu cabelo selvagem flutuando. O modo como o corpo dela virava e balançava era decadente, mau:

─Tantsija.─ Edward murmurou.

Como sempre, quando ela moveu, ele ficou hipnotizado. Mas agora em vez de meramente acalmar a mente dele, ela dançando fez o corpo dele se sentir esticado, como um arame. Ela era bonita como fantasma. Assim, ela não tinha comparação.

Ele poderia de fato tomar aquele beijo pelo qual ele tinha queimado, poderia tocar os seios cheios... Não, ele não poderia, ela certamente o odiava agora.

Até mesmo com a distância, ele podia ouvir o coração dela bombeando com excitação o que significava que ela poderia sangrar. Que significou que ele poderia feri-la. Ou matá-la.

Ele tinha fantasiado sobre chupar seu pescoço. Eu seria capaz de parar uma vez que eu tenha começado?

A facilidade com que ele tinha sentido com ela, porque ele não podia prejudicá-la, desapareceu, substituído por medo.

E agora os inimigos dele poderiam mirá-la. Tarut tinha escapado dele momentos atrás. Edward soltou uma vil maldição quando o braço dele começou a doer debaixo da bandagem. Porque seu sonho mais fervente acabou de se materializar. O que ele mais desejou estava dançando bem na frente dele.

Você tem que ter um sonho para perdê-lo...

Ainda que seu próprio coração continuasse descansando morto em seu tórax. Nenhuma respiração começou a ampliar em seus pulmões. Embora Edward a estivesse vendo em carne, o sangramento dele ainda não foi ativado. A decepção cresceu dentro dele.

Vire suas costas e parta.

Justo quando estava a ponto de riscar, alguém gritou:

─Briga!


	28. Capítulo 26

**Boa Noite gente^^. Eu estava lendo os reviews de vocês e vou esclarecer algumas dúvidas, segunda vou responder os reviews de todas, pois estou meio apressada essa semana, começou as aulas, estou fazendo alguns exames, etc. Vou responder por cima.**

**O Edward ainda não sangrou por que tecnicamente a Bella não existe, é (era) apenas um espírito, ela não pode ser sentida nem pelo tato, é por isso.**

**Sobre a Bella é meio confuso, mas creio que ela virou humana, pois depois (spoiler), se não me engano, o Edward vai atrás do corpo dela.  
**

**Sobre minha única fic de minha autoria, ACTBH (Another Chance To Be Happy), é uma questão complicada, quando eu comecei a escrever, os capítulos saiam com facilidade, porém eu sofri e ainda sofro um bloqueio gigantesco com ela. Deve fazer quase 1 ano que não escrevo e nem posto. Já tentei várias e várias vezes e não consigo. Tentei excluir ela, mas nunca consegui apertar o botão "Excluir/Remover". Tenho cerca de 1/3 do cap pronto, mais não consigo dar continuidade. Não há previsões de postagem, mas MUITO provavelmente, se eu não conseguir continuar ela até setembro, eu vou excluir. Se eu conseguir continuar, EXCELENTE, eu vou ficar muito feliz comigo mesma, porém não vou ser maldosa e deixar uma fanfic lá postada no meu perfil sem escrever nela.**

**Então é isso. Amanhã tem mais capítulo. Beijos :***

**PS: Pessoal, acabei postando o capítulo errado, repostei ele hoje certo. Mais tarde tem capítulo novo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

O tumulto começou em segundos.

A briga esparramou como um fogo selvagem em grama tostada. Seres começaram a mudar, olhos mudando de cor, comportamentos se alterando totalmente, armas aparecendo, aparentemente de nenhuma parte.

As ninfas delicadas tinham escondido punhais de alguma maneira em baixo daquelas saias e os brandiam com gritos de batalha. Ao longe, ela viu Cade e Rydstrom brandindo espadas de lâmina larga. As Sereias mexeram em algo nas caixas de voz que lhes permitiram despachar gritos agudos concentrados, derrubando os inimigos ao chão com orelhas sangrando.

Bella pegou a visão de Jéssica e Bowen que aceleraram a ela.

─Fique lá!─ Jéssica gritou.

─Oui.─ ela disse fracamente. Ela estava muito chocada para se mover.

Entretanto Jéssica foi atingida por um cotovelo perdido, enviando-a voando. Bowen ficou selvagem, começando a virar sua forma de lobisomem. Bella ofegou. Horrorizada. Ela estava alegre que ela fosse esquecida pelo Lykae até que a multidão frenética a engolfou.

Como ela pensou que poderia lidar com isto? Uma acidental espetada de um cotovelo não mataria a imortal Jéssica, mas Bella poderia não sobreviver a isto. Isto era como ela seria morta? Tão logo?

Ela tentou abaixar e correr mas continuava sendo arrastada de volta pela corrente de seres. Cada onda a empurrava para mais perto do fogo. A banda tocava, parecendo tão inconsciente quanto o Titanic.

Então ela o viu.

Ele era difícil de perder enquanto ele a buscava por, sobressaindo-se sobre os outros. Ele estava usando óculos de sol, mas ela sabia que os olhos dele estavam fixos nela.

Sem jamais se virar, ele derrubou qualquer ser no caminho para ela. Ela nunca tinha visto ninguém que poderia lutar como ele, tão metódico, mas meticuloso e tão treinado. As presas eram navalhas afiadas, o pescoço e tórax com os músculos puxando.

Se os guerreiros lutassem de volta, ele torcia pescoços e batia com o dorso da mão, lhes enviando voando. Obrigada Deus, sua mão tinha regenerado.

Um punho o golpeou na face com força esmagadora. O óculos de sol saíram voando, mas ele nem mesmo fez uma pausa de sua perseguição.

Feroz, imortal, com o cabelo negro que batendo no rosto. Ela sentia uma onda intempestiva de orgulho, que um macho como ele estivesse vindo para ela.

Ele me quer. Essas íris ardentes, cheias de sangue estavam presas nela. Ele estava olhando para ela como se ela fosse dele, só dele. Ele tinha falado de ter novos instintos de vampiro, como instintos animais. Não havia nenhum erro do que os olhos dele diziam...

Qualquer um que o mantesse longe do que era dele, morreria.

Edward não pôde arriscar se riscar até ela. Ela era um alvo móvel na rixa. Não posso tirar meus olhos dela durante nem um segundo. Correndo mais rapidamente, lutando mais duro.

Ele tropeçou de repente, sentindo como se uma mina tivesse explodido embaixo dos pés dele. Se corrigindo, ele buscou mais uma vez por ela.

Outra explosão, ele tropeçou para frente, perdendo o sinal dela por um momento. O que diabos está acontecendo? Os lábios dele se separaram enquanto ele compreendia. A estrondosa bomba explodindo novamente e novamente.

Bella... é ela.

Um ritmo para o boom ecoando sua... batida de coração. Edward estava ouvindo a batida de seu coração pela primeira vez em trezentos anos.

Minha! Até mesmo como ocorria, Edward sentia um triunfo selvagem. Os pulmões dele começaram a se expandir, despertando. Ela o estava devolvendo a vida. Somente cinco metros longe dela, mais um obstáculo.

O corpo dele foi agarrado ao chão com a força de um trem de carga. Mãos fortes o agarraram, puxando-o pelos pés. Dois demônios o tinham. Bella estava assistindo boquiaberta. Segura por agora.

Fraco... não os podendo sacudir longe. Vulnerável durante segundos preciosos enquanto ele transitiva. Não podia se libertar.

─Um olhos vermelhos caído em Nova Orléans. ─ Cadeon o construtor de reinos disse, enquanto parava em frente a Edward. ─Você foi o que drenou o feiticeiro?

O tórax de Edward levantou enquanto ele chupava ar. Com cada respiração,sua força voltava e aumentava. Poder como ele nunca tinha imaginado começou a estourar ao longo do corpo dele. ─Seja mais específico, Cadeon. ─ ele zombou. ─Foram vários.

─Nós o temos o procurado, vampiro. ─ os olhos do demônio viraram negros, completamente, e os chifres aumentaram e se endireitaram com ameaça. Mas ele não bateria em um estado de raiva completamente.

Edward ouviu Bella murmurar:

─Mère de Dieu. Mãe de Deus.─ E Cadeon nem mesmo estava perto de um torneamento cheio. Normalmente quando a pessoa via esta visão endiabrada, a pessoa estava a ponto de morrer. Ainda que Edward estivesse finalmente percebendo a respiração dele e o coração que estava trovejando com prontidão...

Ele arremessou os braços para fora, afastando-o. Então, se lançou a Cadeon. Ele fixou as mãos ao redor da garganta do demônio, apertando com toda sua recente força de sangrado.

O poder rugiu pelas veias de Edward. O vermelho cobriu sua visão. A necessidade de beber e matar era inegável. Não existia nenhuma volta da sede de sangue, seus irmãos estavam errados. Ele tinha sido mal, ele sempre seria. Ele abateu Cadeon ao chão, o aturdindo.

Edward poderia cheirar o sangue do demônio, poderia ouvir o coração dele. Mais poder, aqui para tomar. O instinto o empurrou a testa de Cadeon, empurrando sua cabeça para trás, descobrindo seu pescoço.

A pele de Cadeon começou a escurecer em um fundo vermelho. Suas presas cresceram. O demônio estava finalmente se transformando, mas era muito tarde...

─ Edward, não faça.

Ele olhou até encontrar o olhar arregalado de Bella. Edward sabia exatamente como ele parecia a ela, com suas presas gotejando, os olhos ardendo e frenéticos, enquanto ele almejava sangue.

─Agora você sabe o que eu sou.─ Ele abaixou a boca para terminar aquilo.

─Agora eu sei o que você era. Edward, por favor me leve para casa.

A necessidade de proteger. Ele hesitou junto ao pescoço do demônio. Mais forte que a necessidade de matar.

Se você me visse com sede de sangue, você me acharia um monstro.

Edward não tinha exagerado. Se Bella não o conhecesse, estaria terrificada. Mas ela o conhecia, e reconheceu que ele tinha se contido por ela.

Aqui estava Edward em seu estado mais ameaçador e tudo o que ela sentia por ele era orgulho e ternura.

De repente Cade levou vantagem, batendo a cabeça dele contra Edward tão duro que seu crânio tinha que estar cantando.

Então os outros dois demônios estavam atrás, o atacando imediatamente...

Sem a telecinesia dela, ela era impotente para os parar. Outros na multidão tinham cessado suas próprias lutas para assistir a este estrondo. Eles estavam chocados que o vampiro caído não estivesse bebendo e que a raiva do demônio não o houvesse transformado completamente.

Enquanto Rydstrom e mais quatro machos parecendo ásperos rodeavam a briga, ele lhe perguntou: ─Você conhece esse vampiro?─ De repente, os outros com ele tiveram um ar sinistro, os olhos deles se tornando negro.

Quando eles avançaram, Bella engoliu.

─Eu... só socialmente.

─Você é a Noiva dele , não é?

Eu sou a Noiva dele? Sussurros soaram ao redor dela, seres a examinaram com interesse novo. Por quê?

Ela se retirou alguns passos, e quando a tripulação de Rydstrom continuou atrás dela, ela se virou para Edward. Ele ainda estava lutando com todos os três atacantes.

─ Edward!─ ela gritou.

Ele estava em frente a ela em um momento,os braço para trás empurrando-a para ele. Seu corpo era uma massa aquecida de músculo, seus ombros largos subindo e descendo com respirações.

Respirações?

Ela pôs sua orelha contra as costas dele. O coração estava batendo. Eu o sangrei!

─Uma responsabilidade nova, Cullen?─ Cade perguntou, esfregando seu antebraço em cima de sua face ensaguentada. ─Nos apresente sua noiva, então.

─Se você pensa em machucá-la,─ Edward grunhiu ─então você convida o seu próprio fim.─ Ele agarrou o braço dela, a puxando para seu lado.

Bella engoliu, quando algumas das mulheres deram olhares simpatizantes a ela. O que elas sabem que eu não sei? O que ele fará a mim?

Este era um assassino imortal que tinha se negado a matar. Negado por causa dela. Ela poderia ver uma feroz e possessiva luz nos olhos dele, junto com uma raiva profunda, como se não matando esses demônios tivessem levado algo dele.

Ninguém quis desafiá-lo, era um vampiro protegendo sua noiva. Ele encaixou sua mão na parte de trás do seu pescoço numa demonstração de posse para todo mundo ver.

─Meu... E eu protejo o que é meu.

Então... eles desapareceram.


	29. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 28 **

Quando Edward os riscou para o quarto deles em Elancourt, ele não disse uma palavra, só ficava encarando-a. Raiva mesclava com desejo em sua expressão, ambos tão intensos que ela tremeu alternadamente com medo e necessidade.

Ele a libertou, espiando ao redor dela, o olhar dele varrendo de cima a baixo o corpo dela. Ela virou também, até que eles estavam rodeando um ao outro.

─Como você veio a ficar assim?

─Eu tenho meios, Edward. Talvez eu não seja tão sem amigos e lamentável quanto você pensou.

Ele deu uma risada amarga.

─Piedade é a última coisa que eu estou sentindo por você, koeri.

─O que você está planejando fazer comigo?─ ela perguntou.

─Você está perto de ver.─ Sua voz baixa caiu sobre ela.

Ela podia jurar que podia sentir seu coração retumbando.

Eles continuaram se rodeando, quase como em uma dança. Os longamente dormentes sentidos dela já estavam chamejando de vida, e com cada segundo, ela era despertada mais profundamente. ─Por que estavam algumas da mulheres se referindo a mim com condolência?

─Eles acham que eles sabem o que está a ponto de acontecer a você. Você é a Noiva de um vampiro caído que se negou a matar.

Coisas estavam entrando na mente dele que ela não podia entender. Tudo o que ela soube com certeza, era que ele era mais animalesco que qualquer homem que ela alguma vez houvesse conhecido.

─O que eles acham que vai acontecer?─ Ela acreditava que Edward nunca a feriria intencionalmente. Mas ele a alarmou. Ele era imensuravelmente forte, e seu novo corpo tão vulnerável.

─Que eu a lançarei ao chão e me empurrarei dentro de suas pernas, tomando seu pescoço em um frenesi.─ Ele soou como se a idéia o excitasse. Sem avisar, ele agarrou os braços dela, a arrastando para seu corpo.

─Me solte, Edward!─ Ela podia sentir a ereção dele crescendo, apertando contra a barriga dela. ─O que é que você vai fazer?

─Eu vou reivindicar minha Noiva. Você foi dada a mim somente a mim! Era você que eu queria.─ Ele prendeu sua mão no cabelo dela, puxando sua cabeça para o lado, olhos rebitaram ao pescoço dela, ele esfregou a língua na sua presa, então falou: ─ Eu posso ver seu lindo pulso.

Abafando um grito, ela disse:

─Você está me machucando, Edward.─ Tente soar calma. Ela sabia intuitivamente que ela tinha uma chance nisso uma chance com ele. Ela acreditava que ele jamais iria se perdoar se a prejudicasse.

─Você pretende me punir por causa da chave? Ou você está perdendo o controle novamente?

Ainda encarando o pescoço dela, ele uniu as sobrancelhas.

─Machucar você?─ Quando ela estava tentando tirar a mão dele do cabelo dela, ele soltou. ─Nunca a machucaria.─ Mesmo quando ele estava dizendo isto, a outra mão dele estava agarrando o braço dela. ─Eu estava errado sobre a chave. Tenho arrependimento pelas minhas palavras.

E simples assim, com duas simples palavras e inconfundíveis sentimentos, a raiva dela encolheu. ─Se você quer mais comigo, então não proceda assim, quando você está enfurecido e fresco de uma briga.─ Ela torceu o braço dela do punho dele. ─Não machuque o corpo que eu acabei de ganhar.

Ele inspirou profundamente, lutando claramente para assumir o comando de si próprio ─Se eu puder... puder adquirir o controle agora. ─sua cabeça empurrou para o lado e voltou─Você me perdoará por perder a cabeça pela chave. Diga!

─Sim, se você puder fazer isso por nós. ─ Bella ousou alcançar acima e acariciar a parte com os dedos ao longo de seu maxilar. Ela experimentou uma sacudida de surpresa, essa era a primeira vez que a pele deles se tocavam.

E este vampiro, tão brutal e violento para outros, apoiou sua bonita face no toque dela. Ela colocou sua outra mão em cima de seu trovejante coração. ─ Edward_, je crois en toi._ Eu acredito em você. Vá para o folly.

Quando ele hesitou, ela disse: ─Eu prometo que estarei bem aqui quando você voltar.

Ele lhe deu um aceno, antes de desaparecer.

De volta a nebulosa baía pantanosa, espiando o caminho familiar. Sua mente estava em tumulto.

Bem como seu corpo também agora.

Ele inalou, estremecendo enquanto o ar fresco continuava inundando seus pulmões. Sentia da mesma maneira que o irmão dele tinha dito que seria. Pesado... bom.

Trezentos anos em que ele tinha ido sem isto, mas agora...

Edward tinha sido sangrado. Pelo pequena dançarina luxuriante que ele queria acima de qualquer outra mulher. Deus, ela,cheirava como fogo, vinho e mulher. Muito bom para ser verdade. Talvez isto seja tudo outro sonho, mais loucura.

Ele não queria a deixar sair da vista dele, temendo que ela desapareceria, mas se ele não tivesse partido, ele teria a machucado. O desejo de rasgar as roupas dela e mergulhar em seu corpo morno tinham sidos subestimados.

Ela era tão delicada, tão mortal. Ele poderia quebrar seus ossos com um toque ausente.

E ele preferiria morrer a machucá-la. Ele poderia ser caído e recentemente sangrado. Mas esta era Bella, a mulher que ele tinha desejado como noiva e a tinha sido dada em carne e osso.

Embora ele queimasse por saber como ela tinha ficado assim, tudo no que ele podia pensar era no insuportável roçar da calça de pelo seu endurecido pênis.

Com cada batida do coração, sua haste crescia, mais grossa. Isto tinha que estar acontecendo de verdade. Ele fez uma careta para a pressão, incapaz de se concentrar, para controlar estas mudanças chocantes dentro dele.

Parecia que três séculos de luxúria estavam crescendo, como se sua haste fosse explodir, pulsando tão duro. Quando ele acreditou que a pressão não pudesse aumentar mais...

... Aumentou.

Ele deveria partir daqui pelo bem dela. Mas ele poderia desistir dessa noite? Bella estava de fato no quarto deles, esperando para ser tocada. Ser tomada.

Ela acredita que eu posso fazer isto.

Ela tinha dito que ela queria mais com ele. Ele finalmente poderia experimentar como isto seria. O único obstáculo para ele reivindicá-la era a ameaça que ele representava para ela. Ele tinha que ter certeza de não machucá-la.

Entretanto ele também tinha que tê-la.

Pelo menos antes de sua raiva e instinto tomarem conta. Agora ele se perguntava como poderia, possivelmente, satisfazê-la. Ele cuspiu uma maldição, ele nunca tinha beijado uma mulher antes.

Ela está esperando por mim.

Os olhos dele alargaram brevemente. Ela tinha lhe contado exatamente como proceder com ela, para fazê-la querer mais, para deixá-la desesperada por ele.

Quando Edward a espiou, ela estudou sua face. Ele parecia menos frenético. Ou talvez só estivesse disfarçando melhor, virando isto por dentro.

Uma vez que ele a tinha apoiado na parede, ele levantara sua mão. O que fará ele? Ela engoliu com apreensão...

Mas ele só emoldurou sua face. O gesto era suave, amável. Quando ele rangeu: ─Ponha seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço.─ ela se deu conta do que ele tinha planejado. Quão duro ele estava tentando por ela!

É por isso que estou apaixonada por você.

Neste exato lugar do quarto, eles tinham praticado o beijo deles, os dois imaginando isso. Parecia tão natural quando os braços dela se lançaram ao redor do seu pescoço. Ela tinha desejado poder entrelaçar seus dedos no cabelo de sua nuca. Agora ela o fez, com delícia.

─Minha Bella.─ ele raspou, esfregando o dedo polegar em cima do lábio inferior dela. ─Tão macio.─ as pálpebras dela tremularam. ─Mais do que eu alguma vez tenha imaginado.─ a mão dele estava tremendo.

Ele nunca tinha tocado uma mulher antes de mim. Tudo isso era novo para ele. Ela precisou se lembrar disso.

─Durante trezentos anos minha mão para espada foi firme. Se eu for ser derrotado, eu quero que seja por uma pequena dançarina.

O cheiro dele, seu calor... Deus, ele cheirava tão bem.

─ Edward, eu quero nosso beijo. Você não vai roçar os seus lábios contra o meu?

─E se eu quisesse fazer algo mais duro?

─Pense em construir lentamente. ─ ela se forçou a dizer, porque ela continuava quase sem controle.

Ele baixou o olhar a encarando com olhos como fogo, determinado a lhe dar o que ela tinha ansiado. Quando ele inclinou os lábios dele sobre os dela, um choque de calor passou por ela. Ela choramingou e ele deslizou a língua para dentro.

Mas ele a permitiu conduzir. Ela se enrolou na língua dele, provocando e lambendo, o fazendo gemer. Logo ele começou a aprofundar o beijo, acariciando sua língua contra a dela.

Ela se segurou nos ombros dele, se divertindo com o poder que ela sentia nos músculos e sempre que ele fazia algo que ela gostava ela dava um pequeno apertão.

Ele teve êxito com isso. Tanto assim, que ele se tornou quem provocava agora, sacudindo sua língua e remexendo o desejo dela. Vampiro esperto. O beijo dele era ardente, erótico... exigente.

Quando ele passou a parte de trás dos dedos de sua orelha até abaixo passando a sua clavícula, então abaixando para a elevação do seio dela, ela tremeu. Experimentar esse contato, simplesmente, era uma delícia para seu sentidos esfomeados, mas o toque de Edward a estava hipnotizando...

Ele se afastou, a deixando ofegante e atordoada. Enquanto os lábios dele seguiram o mesmo caminho de seus dedos, ela ficou amedrontada, por quão excitada ela se tornaria, não com o desejo, mas com pura luxúria por este macho.

Os seios dela cresceram pesados, os mamilos endureceram. Ela poderia sentir a umidade entre suas pernas.

─Quero minha boca em você.─ Ele segurou seu vestido em ambas as mãos, a ponto de rasgar abrindo.

─ Edward, me permita.─ Ela dançou, o arrastando até que ficou preso embaixo dos seus seios nus.

Um som áspero estourou dele enquanto ele a contemplava. Então ele se submeteu ao tórax dela. Da mesma maneira que ele tinha dito, ele beijou ao redor dos mamilos dela, enquanto roçava seus lábios em cima da carne sensível.

Ela embalou sua cabeça, o segurando nela. ─Esqueça o que eu disse... sobre uma construção lenta.

Ele correu sua face contra ela, ainda provocando. Quando ele arrastou sua língua finalmente sobre um de seus doloridos mamilos, ela clamou:

─Oh, Deus!

─Você queria que eu chupasse duro?─ ele perguntou, encaixando ambos os seios nas mãos.

Ela choramingou em resposta, e ele os colocou na boca, arrastando o mamilo entre os lábios para lamber ao mesmo tempo. Ele deu um grave gemido ao redor do cume, então a chupou.

─Sim, sim...─ Fricção, umidade e felicidade. Os dedos dela cavaram no cabelo dele, o apertando mais perto, quando ela se arqueou desejosa.

Quando ele mudou ao outro seio, apertando-o enquanto ele a chupava, ela não poderia agüentar isso muito tempo. Ela apertou os quadris nos dele. E ele se lembrou. Ele aliviou a grande mão debaixo de seu vestido, sua pele deliciosamente abrasiva contra a tenra coxa.

─Mais alto.─ ela arquejou. ─Me toque...

Enquanto ele elevou a mão lentamente, ela começou desabotoar sua camisa freneticamente, empurrando-a. Colocando as palmas contra ele, ela esfregou de cima abaixo seu torso em cima de entalhes rígidos e protuberâ firme e suave...pele... o cabelo encaracolado em um rastro bem abaixo do umbigo divino.

A mão dele trabalhou subindo, a dela abaixando. Ele investiu para o lado, estando completamente para cima quando ela puxou sua ereção para fora das calças. A primeira mulher a tocá-lo ali.

Como ela começou a afagar sua longitude, as mãos dele cresceram pesadas, sua mandíbula se afrouxou. Ele soltou o que parecia ser um juramento, então enganchou o dedo debaixo da extremidade da sua calcinha, puxando a seda para o lado.

Diante da primeira investida dele em seu sexo,ela tremeu e um gemido severo estourou do tórax dele. ─Ah, Bella,você está tão molhada...

Ela gemeu quando ele a acariciou, esparramando a umidade como se ele estivesse fascinado pela reação do corpo dela.

O acariciando, ela murmurou:

─E você está tão duro.

A mão dele acalmou. Os olhares se encontraram. Eles sabiam o que vinha depois.

─Não posso nem pensar em tomar seu pescoço... aguentando por uma linha...

─Então me leve para cama.

A apertando para cima nos braços, ele a levou para lá e a sentou.

Ela trabalhou liberando seu cinto, enquanto ele arrancava fora suas botas, então as dele. Com um assobio, ele aliviou suas calças passando por sua pulsante ereção.

Oh, meu Deus. A primeira visão dele a despertou. O membro grosso dele sobressaia, pulsando em sincronia com cada batida nova do coração dele. A pele macia e lustrosa da cabeça estava esticada, visivelmente lisa. Mesmo uma parte dela sentido como se ela há pouco tivesse desembrulhado um presente atormentando, outra parte sentia uma chama de alarme pelo tamanho dele.

Mas ela chacoalhou seu medo para longe. Eu sou mais uma vez a velha Bella, ela se lembrou. Ela se asseguraria de que ambos estivessem prontos quando ele entrasse nela. Confiante, ela se deitou de costas e abriu os braços para ele.

As sobrancelhas dele se uniram em uma expressão angustiada enquanto ele a seguiu abaixo. ─Cristo, eu espero que isto seja real.

* * *

**Pessoal, nem sei como me desculpar com vocês. Aconteceu tanta coisa que eu não consegui administrar. Aulas, Grêmio Estudantil, limpar a casa, ajudar minha mãe a olhar meu irmão pequeno. Eu também esqueci a senha dessa conta, quase que eu a perdi, sorte que eu tinha anotado num papel aqui.**  
**Nem sei como me desculpar. Provavelmente não terá quase ninguém mais aqui lendo a fic, mas foi finalizá-la. Vou postar d capítulos por dia, pois quero finalizar ela e Esposa Vigem ainda este mês.**

**Me desculpem novamente.**

**Ana Christina**


	30. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 29 **

─Isto é real.─ ela murmurou entre beijos. ─Eu estou realmente aqui.

─Como?

─Eu queria muito estar assim com você. E agora eu posso.─ Ela colocou a mão dele em seus seios.

Com um gemido, ele apalpou um, então o outro, as respirações atormentadas.

Bella estava excitada, mas estava subjugada e ainda ansiosa. Sua ereção cutucou contra o quadril dela, a cabeça larga tão quente e lisa, parecendo escaldar a pele dela.

─ Edward.─ Ela ziguezagueou o tórax dela quando ele ficou um pouquinho áspero. ─Um pouquinho mais fraco.

Ele gelou. Quando ele aliviou o aperto e ela acalmou, ele disse:

─Eu posso ser suave com você.

A libertando, ele raspou o mamilo suavemente com a parte de trás da unha, então arrastou todo seu toque em cima disto. Ela gemeu nitidamente quando ele fez isto novamente. ─Melhor?

Ela se achou acenando com a cabeça contra o ombro dele. De alguma maneira o assassino estava gentilmente escalando suas mãos nela um enorme contraste com o cruel lutador da noite.

De um lado para outro vinha raspando suas unhas, e o enlouquecido arrastar de seus dedos, de novo e de novo, até que seus mamilos estavam tão sensíveis que doíam.

─Diga. Me diga o que você gosta.

─Uhhmm, eu gosto.

Em uma voz grave, ele disse:

─Eu posso os sentir pulsando, koeri.

Ela gemeu novamente, arqueando as costas. Ele respondeu descendo sua quente boca, a chupando, esses lábios firmes, cruéis que puxavam um mamilo, então o outro. Enquanto ele avançou lentamente a mão acima em sua perna dela, ele começou a se mover lentamente contra o quadril dela.

Chupando o mamilo úmido, ele disse: ─Separe suas pernas, Bella. Eu quero te tocar por dentro... te conhecer.─ Mesmo estando doída pelo seu toque, ela cresceu nervosa. Embora ela não fosse uma virgem, ele ainda podia acidentalmente machucá-la.

Ele arrastou no joelho dela com uma mão tremendo selvagem.

─Abra suas coxas para mim.─ Depois de hesitar, ela... o fez. ─Ah, é isso. Me deixe te ver lá.─ Com uma última lambida em um dos seus duros mamilos, ele renunciou aos seios para sentar sobre ela. Quando ele a encarou entre as pernas, ele exalou em uma pressa e o membro empurrou de excitação.

Isto a excitou ainda mais. Enquanto ela levou seu braço ao redor dele, para alisar sua mão em cima dos gloriosos músculos de suas costas, ele correu o dedo indicador ao longo do sexo dela.

Ela precisava beijá-lo, lamber seu corpo, deixar as pernas dela mais abertas para ele.

O dedo grande dele entrou nela.

Ela torceu e gemeu com a sensação de enchimento, enquanto ele lentamente cavou mais profundamente, polegada a polegada. Quando ele já não podia ir mais fundo,ela choramingou.

Ele parou.

─Eu te machuquei?

─Não, oh, Deus! _N'arrête_ pás. Não pare!

Ele começou a empurrar o dedo dele dentro dela, rangendo:

─Apertado. Tão apertado.─ Ela nunca tinha sentido ou tinha imaginado um homem tão duro, contudo ele levava tempo conhecendo o corpo dela. Mas no fundo de sua mente, ela imaginava que se ele a reivindicasse tão ferozmente como os outros tinham previsto poderia ser melhor que esta necessidade fervendo, mal se contendo e crescendo.

Construção lenta, ela tinha lhe falado. Mas onde isso terminava?

─ Edward, por favor...

─Você vai gozar assim?

─Sim e logo.

Com os lábios separados por respirações rotas, ele assistiu seu dedo deslizando dentro e fora de sua envoltura brilhante.

─ Edward, sim, sim...─ ela choramingou, parecendo perdida com a luxúria. Ela se apoiou para lamber o tórax dele.

Ele estava atordoado por quão escorregadia ela estava por ele, quão faminta a carne dela ordenhava seu dedo.

─É perfeita.─ ele grunhiu, o tom soando atordoado como ele.

Ele não sabia que uma mulher podia ficar assim tão rendida.

Não só uma mulher. Minha mulher.

Desejos não familiares o atormentaram. Ele teve a necessidade mais forte de fixá-la na cama, assim ela não poderia escapar dele. Ele teve a necessidade para lhe falar quanto ela o estava agradando. Ele se dobrou para murmurar à orelha dela, mas as palavras dele viraram um agonizado assobio quando ela balançou os quadris no dedo dele.

─Mais alto... com seu polegar.─ ela arquejou.

Gemendo por quão inchado o pequenos clitóris estava, ele o circulou com seu dedo polegar.

Ela gemeu.

─Sim, Edward...

Com seu dedo dentro dela, ele podia dizer quando o sexo dela se tencionou, pronto para gozar. Ele queria fazê-la gozar, precisava muito disso. Só pelos dedos dele.

A idéia de lhe dar seu membro para preenchê-la daquele jeito o fez selvagem, mas ele quis sentir como seria quando ela chegasse ao orgasmo.

Ela estava estremecendo, tremendo, tão perto. Então, com os mamilos dela apertados e apontando, ela endureceu, as pálpebras fecharam deslizando em um choramingo silencioso. As pernas dela caíram largamente que ele podia fazer era ficar em cima do quadril dela,enquanto ela apertava o dedo dele, ordenhando ao redor dele, de novo e de novo. Fantástico...

Agora ele estava morrendo por ela fazer isso ao redor de sua longitude. Assim que a tensão deixou o corpo dela, ele ajoelhou entre suas pernas.

A expressão dela era em parte satisfeita, mas ainda faminta e os quadris ondularam como se ela doesse por ele encher sua vagina. A vendo aberta a ele desse jeito...

Ele pôs os quadris entre suas pernas. Se apoiando sobre ela com seus braços esticados, ele empurrou para entrar, mas ela balançou embaixo ao mesmo tempo. Ele gritou quando a cabeça deslizou ao longo das dobras úmidas. Ela ficou selvagem, batendo a cabeça no travesseiro.

Suando, friccionando os dentes por controle, ele tentou novamente, mas ela rodou os quadris mais uma vez. Ele agarrou os quadris dela para montá-la, mas prendê-la ao colchão e isso somente a fez arquear as costas, esfregando os mamilos duros contra seu tórax.

─Para, koeri! Ou eu derramarei contra você!

─Eu não me importo.─ ela gemeu.

─Você está... você está perto de novo?

─Sim, sim!─ Quando o membro dele deslizou para cima, em cima do montículo dela, apertou os punhos, arqueando ainda mais nitidamente,esfregando contra a haste dele. ─ Edward.─ ela clamou, empurrando embaixo dele. Quando os grandes seios dela tremeram...

Para vergonha dele, a pressão da palpitação explodiu contra sua vontade. ─Ah, Deus, você está me fazendo gozar!─com um grito para o teto, ele ejaculou contra ela, bombeando para fora duros jatos sobre a barriga dela e nunca tinha conhecido tanto êxtase... apertando contra o clitóris dela, ele resistiu incontrolavelmente enquanto continuava sem parar.

Quando ele terminou ao final, ele enterrou a face no cabelo dela. Cambaleado pelo prazer que ele há pouco tinha recebido, ele inspirava o cheiro dela.

Então ele percebeu o que ele tinha feito. Ele tinha tentado reivindicar a Noiva dele, e ao invés disso tinha se humilhado liberando sua semente antes mesmo de entrar nela. Apertando a mandíbula com frustração, ele martelou o punho no colchão.

Então ainda... ela o estava beijando. Felizmente. ─Nós temos toda a noite, _mon trésor adore._ Meu tesouro adorado. Pela quinta ou sexta vez, eu aposto que você poderá durar tanto quanto queira.─ Ela beliscou o lóbulo da orelha dele, então o chupou lá antes de murmurar, ─Pegue uma toalha, querido...

Relutantemente ele levantou e foi ao banheiro, sentindo como se o tivesse enviado para uma busca de anos pelo santo graal. Isso era o quão duro era para ele deixá-la. Ele ainda temia que ela desaparecesse.

Ele não podia imaginar como ela tinha sido encarnada desde a última vez que ele a tinha visto, e queimava por saber. A situação era bastante para fazer qualquer um começar a duvidar da sua sanidade dele. De novo.

Ele sabia que só dias atrás ela tinha estado... morta. Agora, ela estava florescendo com vida.

Ainda com todas as suas recordações, ele tinha visto coisas mais estranhas certamente no Lore, e ele tinha tempo para descobrir o segredo dela. Por hora tudo que ele queria era outra chance para entrar dentro dela. Outra chance de fazê-la chegar ao clímax novamente.

Nos contos que ele tinha ouvido, fazer gozar uma mulher soava impossível, mesmo fantástico. Seu ombros caíram, ele se lembrou que ele podia não a ter reivindicado corretamente, mas ele a tinha feito gozar mais de uma vez em sua primeira tentativa. Recordar a entrega dela, tinha feito uma onda de sangue à virilha dele. Embora ele tivesse liberado a semente dele até seu corpo parecer vazio, o membro dele já estava endurecendo antes que ele mesmo pegasse a toalha molhada.

Cinco ou seis vezes? Pelo menos, koeri.

Mas quando ele voltou, ela já estava adormecida. Os lábios separados delicadamente, os pequenos olhos nas bochechas rosadas. O braço dela dobrou ao lado de sua cabeça, a parte de trás da mão contra a orelha dela.

Qualquer decepção sobre ter que esperar foi extinta pelo pensamento de quão exausta ela deveria estar depois uma noite assim. Recentemente encarnada, atacada e provavelmente intoxicada. Os lábios dela eram vinho, sua boca suave.

Se apoiando sobre ela, com a toalha na mão, ele limpou a pele dela com golpes suaves, enquanto se maravilhava com suas formas. Ela tinha um corpo forte, flexível. O corpo de uma dançarina que tinha respondido ao toque dele como se tivesse treinado. Nada nunca tinha parecido tão certo para ele.

Minha Noiva, ele pensou, o peito enchendo de orgulho. Nenhum vampiro tem uma mais bonita, ele decidiu facilmente.

Uma vez que ele a tinha limpado, ele a estudou por prazer. Com suas mãos e joelhos em cima dela, ele contemplou abaixo. Ele temeu que logo fosse ficar obcecado por aqueles seios. Como eles tremeram e quão macio eles eram. Como os mamilos dela tinham brotado como se exigindo a boca dele neles.

Com um gemido, ele se tocou,ainda surpreso pela dureza pouco familiar. Mas ele jurou que a próxima vez que ele gozasse seria bem fundo dentro do corpo dela e para o som dos gritos dela...

Ele sempre tinha lamentado não ter tido sexo pelo menos uma vez enquanto era vivo. A curiosidade que o tinha infestado, agora isso atormentava. A tomar o faria perder a cabeça.

Ainda que ele continuasse muito novo no sexo para predizer como ele reagiria. Perder a cabeça. Ele não sabia se isso funcionaria bem para um vampiro insano.

E como ele poderia evitar machucar o pequeno corpo dela quando fizesse? Hoje à noite ele tinha a sentido por dentro, tinha descoberto como ela era apertada, não tinha jeito de que ele pudesse se ajustar a ela sem lhe causar dor.

Ele tentou empurrar as dúvidas para longe. Ignorando a dor no membro, ele se deitou de costas e arrastou o corpo quente dela para ele. Ele exalou com prazer quando ela deslizou sua perna lisa em cima de seus joelhos e colocou seu braço em cima de seu peito. Exatamente como ele os tinha imaginado dividindo essa cama.

Ele soube que ele estaria excitadamente acordado toda a noite, mas ele saborearia isto, apreciando os toques dela, o modo como ela já estava apertando o peito dele em sono. Por toda a noite ele conseguiria desfrutar do cheiro do cabelo dela. Ele poderia sentir o coração dela batendo contra ele, e se perder eventualmente no calmo ritmo...

Próximo ao amanhecer, ele se atirou verticalmente na cama. Se apoiando ao lado dela, ele passou a mão pelo corpo dela, a engaiolando protetoramente, os olhos buscando.

Ninguém estava lá, só o vento.

Ela murmurou em francês e se virou para ele. Sua Noiva era agora tão frágil, assim... mortal. Não era mais invulnerável ao mal. Ele já a estaria arriscando só em mantê-la com ele.

Os Woede sabiam agora que ele tinha uma fraqueza. Eles tentariam inexoravelmente capturá-la. Na mente deles, ela se igualava à coroa de Rydstrom. Edward lhes daria alegremente a maldita informação se ele pudesse trazê-la a tona,mas eles nunca acreditariam que ele estivesse simplesmente revelando tudo, não até eles estarem ameaçando a ela.

Antes, a maldição de Tarut, constantemente, o tinha assombrado, agora tinha se tornado mil vezes mais imperativo destruir o demônio.

Edward tinha ganhado o sonho dele. Teria alguma força lá fora igualmente buscando levar isto dele agora? Se ele acreditasse pelo menos remotamente no poder da maldição, então quanto tempo ele poderia ficar com ela? Ou o dano já estava feito? Se ele a abandonasse agora, então ele poderia a estar deixando vulnerável a ataques...

Em todo caso, Edward não a consideraria salva até que ele estivesse de posse da cabeça de Tarut.

Se forçando para colocá-la distante, ele riscou escada abaixo. Ele sabia uma proteção crua de conjuração que iria protegê-la pelo menos enquanto ela estivesse aqui. Pelas portas da frente, ele imergiu as pontas do dedo no gesso esmigalhando,usando-o como giz para inscrever o título antigo. Uma vez que ele sentia confiança de que nenhum transgressor poderia entrar na casa deles, ele voltou à cama.

Edward só permaneceria aqui até amanhecer. Depois disso, ele começaria a providenciar todas as coisas que ela aparentemente precisaria: comida, roupas, coisas de mulheres...

Enquanto ele a puxou de volta para seus braços, ele refletiu sobre a apressada noite. No passado, Bella tinha olhado para Edward como se ele fosse um herói e o tinha chamado de protetor, mesmo ela sabia muito de seus segredos sórdidos. Ela tinha lhe falado que acreditava nele.

De noite ele não a tinha desapontado.

Ele nunca esqueceria da convicção absoluta nos olhos dela quando ela tinha dito:

─Agora eu sei o que você era.─ Ela tinha estado tão segura dele que ela já tinha se aparecido orgulhosa.

Mas ela não conhecia as fantasias secretas dele de levar o pescoço dela em um frenesi.

Eu sou a pior ameaça a ela.

Até mesmo no meio do prazer entorpecedor que ela tinha dado hoje à noite, ele tinha sentido medo por ela, pelas coisas perigosas que ela lhe fazia sentir.

Se você se importa com ela, você a deixará ir agora, sua consciência, a muito morta, lhe sussurrou. E mesmo assim ele encontrou seus braços a apertando mais perto dele. Minha.


	31. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29 **

─Isto é real.─ ela murmurou entre beijos. ─Eu estou realmente aqui.

─Como?

─Eu queria muito estar assim com você. E agora eu posso.─ Ela colocou a mão dele em seus seios.

Com um gemido, ele apalpou um, então o outro, as respirações atormentadas.

Bella estava excitada, mas estava subjugada e ainda ansiosa. Sua ereção cutucou contra o quadril dela, a cabeça larga tão quente e lisa, parecendo escaldar a pele dela.

─ Edward.─ Ela ziguezagueou o tórax dela quando ele ficou um pouquinho áspero. ─Um pouquinho mais fraco.

Ele gelou. Quando ele aliviou o aperto e ela acalmou, ele disse:

─Eu posso ser suave com você.

A libertando, ele raspou o mamilo suavemente com a parte de trás da unha, então arrastou todo seu toque em cima disto. Ela gemeu nitidamente quando ele fez isto novamente. ─Melhor?

Ela se achou acenando com a cabeça contra o ombro dele. De alguma maneira o assassino estava gentilmente escalando suas mãos nela um enorme contraste com o cruel lutador da noite.

De um lado para outro vinha raspando suas unhas, e o enlouquecido arrastar de seus dedos, de novo e de novo, até que seus mamilos estavam tão sensíveis que doíam.

─Diga. Me diga o que você gosta.

─Uhhmm, eu gosto.

Em uma voz grave, ele disse:

─Eu posso os sentir pulsando, koeri.

Ela gemeu novamente, arqueando as costas. Ele respondeu descendo sua quente boca, a chupando, esses lábios firmes, cruéis que puxavam um mamilo, então o outro. Enquanto ele avançou lentamente a mão acima em sua perna dela, ele começou a se mover lentamente contra o quadril dela.

Chupando o mamilo úmido, ele disse: ─Separe suas pernas, Bella. Eu quero te tocar por dentro... te conhecer.─ Mesmo estando doída pelo seu toque, ela cresceu nervosa. Embora ela não fosse uma virgem, ele ainda podia acidentalmente machucá-la.

Ele arrastou no joelho dela com uma mão tremendo selvagem.

─Abra suas coxas para mim.─ Depois de hesitar, ela... o fez. ─Ah, é isso. Me deixe te ver lá.─ Com uma última lambida em um dos seus duros mamilos, ele renunciou aos seios para sentar sobre ela. Quando ele a encarou entre as pernas, ele exalou em uma pressa e o membro empurrou de excitação.

Isto a excitou ainda mais. Enquanto ela levou seu braço ao redor dele, para alisar sua mão em cima dos gloriosos músculos de suas costas, ele correu o dedo indicador ao longo do sexo dela.

Ela precisava beijá-lo, lamber seu corpo, deixar as pernas dela mais abertas para ele.

O dedo grande dele entrou nela.

Ela torceu e gemeu com a sensação de enchimento, enquanto ele lentamente cavou mais profundamente, polegada a polegada. Quando ele já não podia ir mais fundo,ela choramingou.

Ele parou.

─Eu te machuquei?

─Não, oh, Deus! _N'arrête_ pás. Não pare!

Ele começou a empurrar o dedo dele dentro dela, rangendo:

─Apertado. Tão apertado.─ Ela nunca tinha sentido ou tinha imaginado um homem tão duro, contudo ele levava tempo conhecendo o corpo dela. Mas no fundo de sua mente, ela imaginava que se ele a reivindicasse tão ferozmente como os outros tinham previsto poderia ser melhor que esta necessidade fervendo, mal se contendo e crescendo.

Construção lenta, ela tinha lhe falado. Mas onde isso terminava?

─ Edward, por favor...

─Você vai gozar assim?

─Sim e logo.

Com os lábios separados por respirações rotas, ele assistiu seu dedo deslizando dentro e fora de sua envoltura brilhante.

─ Edward, sim, sim...─ ela choramingou, parecendo perdida com a luxúria. Ela se apoiou para lamber o tórax dele.

Ele estava atordoado por quão escorregadia ela estava por ele, quão faminta a carne dela ordenhava seu dedo.

─É perfeita.─ ele grunhiu, o tom soando atordoado como ele.

Ele não sabia que uma mulher podia ficar assim tão rendida.

Não só uma mulher. Minha mulher.

Desejos não familiares o atormentaram. Ele teve a necessidade mais forte de fixá-la na cama, assim ela não poderia escapar dele. Ele teve a necessidade para lhe falar quanto ela o estava agradando. Ele se dobrou para murmurar à orelha dela, mas as palavras dele viraram um agonizado assobio quando ela balançou os quadris no dedo dele.

─Mais alto... com seu polegar.─ ela arquejou.

Gemendo por quão inchado o pequenos clitóris estava, ele o circulou com seu dedo polegar.

Ela gemeu.

─Sim, Edward...

Com seu dedo dentro dela, ele podia dizer quando o sexo dela se tencionou, pronto para gozar. Ele queria fazê-la gozar, precisava muito disso. Só pelos dedos dele.

A idéia de lhe dar seu membro para preenchê-la daquele jeito o fez selvagem, mas ele quis sentir como seria quando ela chegasse ao orgasmo.

Ela estava estremecendo, tremendo, tão perto. Então, com os mamilos dela apertados e apontando, ela endureceu, as pálpebras fecharam deslizando em um choramingo silencioso. As pernas dela caíram largamente que ele podia fazer era ficar em cima do quadril dela,enquanto ela apertava o dedo dele, ordenhando ao redor dele, de novo e de novo. Fantástico...

Agora ele estava morrendo por ela fazer isso ao redor de sua longitude. Assim que a tensão deixou o corpo dela, ele ajoelhou entre suas pernas.

A expressão dela era em parte satisfeita, mas ainda faminta e os quadris ondularam como se ela doesse por ele encher sua vagina. A vendo aberta a ele desse jeito...

Ele pôs os quadris entre suas pernas. Se apoiando sobre ela com seus braços esticados, ele empurrou para entrar, mas ela balançou embaixo ao mesmo tempo. Ele gritou quando a cabeça deslizou ao longo das dobras úmidas. Ela ficou selvagem, batendo a cabeça no travesseiro.

Suando, friccionando os dentes por controle, ele tentou novamente, mas ela rodou os quadris mais uma vez. Ele agarrou os quadris dela para montá-la, mas prendê-la ao colchão e isso somente a fez arquear as costas, esfregando os mamilos duros contra seu tórax.

─Para, koeri! Ou eu derramarei contra você!

─Eu não me importo.─ ela gemeu.

─Você está... você está perto de novo?

─Sim, sim!─ Quando o membro dele deslizou para cima, em cima do montículo dela, apertou os punhos, arqueando ainda mais nitidamente,esfregando contra a haste dele. ─ Edward.─ ela clamou, empurrando embaixo dele. Quando os grandes seios dela tremeram...

Para vergonha dele, a pressão da palpitação explodiu contra sua vontade. ─Ah, Deus, você está me fazendo gozar!─com um grito para o teto, ele ejaculou contra ela, bombeando para fora duros jatos sobre a barriga dela e nunca tinha conhecido tanto êxtase... apertando contra o clitóris dela, ele resistiu incontrolavelmente enquanto continuava sem parar.

Quando ele terminou ao final, ele enterrou a face no cabelo dela. Cambaleado pelo prazer que ele há pouco tinha recebido, ele inspirava o cheiro dela.

Então ele percebeu o que ele tinha feito. Ele tinha tentado reivindicar a Noiva dele, e ao invés disso tinha se humilhado liberando sua semente antes mesmo de entrar nela. Apertando a mandíbula com frustração, ele martelou o punho no colchão.

Então ainda... ela o estava beijando. Felizmente. ─Nós temos toda a noite, _mon trésor adore._ Meu tesouro adorado. Pela quinta ou sexta vez, eu aposto que você poderá durar tanto quanto queira.─ Ela beliscou o lóbulo da orelha dele, então o chupou lá antes de murmurar, ─Pegue uma toalha, querido...

Relutantemente ele levantou e foi ao banheiro, sentindo como se o tivesse enviado para uma busca de anos pelo santo graal. Isso era o quão duro era para ele deixá-la. Ele ainda temia que ela desaparecesse.

Ele não podia imaginar como ela tinha sido encarnada desde a última vez que ele a tinha visto, e queimava por saber. A situação era bastante para fazer qualquer um começar a duvidar da sua sanidade dele. De novo.

Ele sabia que só dias atrás ela tinha estado... morta. Agora, ela estava florescendo com vida.

Ainda com todas as suas recordações, ele tinha visto coisas mais estranhas certamente no Lore, e ele tinha tempo para descobrir o segredo dela. Por hora tudo que ele queria era outra chance para entrar dentro dela. Outra chance de fazê-la chegar ao clímax novamente.

Nos contos que ele tinha ouvido, fazer gozar uma mulher soava impossível, mesmo fantástico. Seu ombros caíram, ele se lembrou que ele podia não a ter reivindicado corretamente, mas ele a tinha feito gozar mais de uma vez em sua primeira tentativa. Recordar a entrega dela, tinha feito uma onda de sangue à virilha dele. Embora ele tivesse liberado a semente dele até seu corpo parecer vazio, o membro dele já estava endurecendo antes que ele mesmo pegasse a toalha molhada.

Cinco ou seis vezes? Pelo menos, koeri.

Mas quando ele voltou, ela já estava adormecida. Os lábios separados delicadamente, os pequenos olhos nas bochechas rosadas. O braço dela dobrou ao lado de sua cabeça, a parte de trás da mão contra a orelha dela.

Qualquer decepção sobre ter que esperar foi extinta pelo pensamento de quão exausta ela deveria estar depois uma noite assim. Recentemente encarnada, atacada e provavelmente intoxicada. Os lábios dela eram vinho, sua boca suave.

Se apoiando sobre ela, com a toalha na mão, ele limpou a pele dela com golpes suaves, enquanto se maravilhava com suas formas. Ela tinha um corpo forte, flexível. O corpo de uma dançarina que tinha respondido ao toque dele como se tivesse treinado. Nada nunca tinha parecido tão certo para ele.

Minha Noiva, ele pensou, o peito enchendo de orgulho. Nenhum vampiro tem uma mais bonita, ele decidiu facilmente.

Uma vez que ele a tinha limpado, ele a estudou por prazer. Com suas mãos e joelhos em cima dela, ele contemplou abaixo. Ele temeu que logo fosse ficar obcecado por aqueles seios. Como eles tremeram e quão macio eles eram. Como os mamilos dela tinham brotado como se exigindo a boca dele neles.

Com um gemido, ele se tocou,ainda surpreso pela dureza pouco familiar. Mas ele jurou que a próxima vez que ele gozasse seria bem fundo dentro do corpo dela e para o som dos gritos dela...

Ele sempre tinha lamentado não ter tido sexo pelo menos uma vez enquanto era vivo. A curiosidade que o tinha infestado, agora isso atormentava. A tomar o faria perder a cabeça.

Ainda que ele continuasse muito novo no sexo para predizer como ele reagiria. Perder a cabeça. Ele não sabia se isso funcionaria bem para um vampiro insano.

E como ele poderia evitar machucar o pequeno corpo dela quando fizesse? Hoje à noite ele tinha a sentido por dentro, tinha descoberto como ela era apertada, não tinha jeito de que ele pudesse se ajustar a ela sem lhe causar dor.

Ele tentou empurrar as dúvidas para longe. Ignorando a dor no membro, ele se deitou de costas e arrastou o corpo quente dela para ele. Ele exalou com prazer quando ela deslizou sua perna lisa em cima de seus joelhos e colocou seu braço em cima de seu peito. Exatamente como ele os tinha imaginado dividindo essa cama.

Ele soube que ele estaria excitadamente acordado toda a noite, mas ele saborearia isto, apreciando os toques dela, o modo como ela já estava apertando o peito dele em sono. Por toda a noite ele conseguiria desfrutar do cheiro do cabelo dela. Ele poderia sentir o coração dela batendo contra ele, e se perder eventualmente no calmo ritmo...

Próximo ao amanhecer, ele se atirou verticalmente na cama. Se apoiando ao lado dela, ele passou a mão pelo corpo dela, a engaiolando protetoramente, os olhos buscando.

Ninguém estava lá, só o vento.

Ela murmurou em francês e se virou para ele. Sua Noiva era agora tão frágil, assim... mortal. Não era mais invulnerável ao mal. Ele já a estaria arriscando só em mantê-la com ele.

Os Woede sabiam agora que ele tinha uma fraqueza. Eles tentariam inexoravelmente capturá-la. Na mente deles, ela se igualava à coroa de Rydstrom. Edward lhes daria alegremente a maldita informação se ele pudesse trazê-la a tona,mas eles nunca acreditariam que ele estivesse simplesmente revelando tudo, não até eles estarem ameaçando a ela.

Antes, a maldição de Tarut, constantemente, o tinha assombrado, agora tinha se tornado mil vezes mais imperativo destruir o demônio.

Edward tinha ganhado o sonho dele. Teria alguma força lá fora igualmente buscando levar isto dele agora? Se ele acreditasse pelo menos remotamente no poder da maldição, então quanto tempo ele poderia ficar com ela? Ou o dano já estava feito? Se ele a abandonasse agora, então ele poderia a estar deixando vulnerável a ataques...

Em todo caso, Edward não a consideraria salva até que ele estivesse de posse da cabeça de Tarut.

Se forçando para colocá-la distante, ele riscou escada abaixo. Ele sabia uma proteção crua de conjuração que iria protegê-la pelo menos enquanto ela estivesse aqui. Pelas portas da frente, ele imergiu as pontas do dedo no gesso esmigalhando,usando-o como giz para inscrever o título antigo. Uma vez que ele sentia confiança de que nenhum transgressor poderia entrar na casa deles, ele voltou à cama.

Edward só permaneceria aqui até amanhecer. Depois disso, ele começaria a providenciar todas as coisas que ela aparentemente precisaria: comida, roupas, coisas de mulheres...

Enquanto ele a puxou de volta para seus braços, ele refletiu sobre a apressada noite. No passado, Bella tinha olhado para Edward como se ele fosse um herói e o tinha chamado de protetor, mesmo ela sabia muito de seus segredos sórdidos. Ela tinha lhe falado que acreditava nele.

De noite ele não a tinha desapontado.

Ele nunca esqueceria da convicção absoluta nos olhos dela quando ela tinha dito:

─Agora eu sei o que você era.─ Ela tinha estado tão segura dele que ela já tinha se aparecido orgulhosa.

Mas ela não conhecia as fantasias secretas dele de levar o pescoço dela em um frenesi.

Eu sou a pior ameaça a ela.

Até mesmo no meio do prazer entorpecedor que ela tinha dado hoje à noite, ele tinha sentido medo por ela, pelas coisas perigosas que ela lhe fazia sentir.

Se você se importa com ela, você a deixará ir agora, sua consciência, a muito morta, lhe sussurrou. E mesmo assim ele encontrou seus braços a apertando mais perto dele. Minha.


	32. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30 **

Quando ele voltou das incumbências aquela manhã, Edward ouviu o chuveiro ligado. Ele escutou os baixos suspiros dela debaixo do som da água.

Lançando longe as bolsas de artigos que ele tinha comprado para ela, ele adiou os planos de discutir como ela tinha sido transformada de fantasma a mortal. Em segundos, ele tinha suas roupas arrancadas, então silenciosamente ele se riscou para o azulejado cômodo com ela.

Os olhos dela estavam fechados, e ela estava explorando o próprio corpo devagar. Lambendo gotas de água dos lábios dela, emoldurava os seios com as mãos enquanto os amassava.

Se fazendo tão quieto quanto se estivesse caçando, ele encarou, excitado. O cabelo castanho estava puxado em cima do ombro, dobrando no seio pálido dela, o duro mamilo se sobressaindo do cabelo.

Sem pensar ele respirou quando os dedos dela deslizaram abaixo pela barriga plana e as pernas dela separaram para eles. Mas ele teve que se perguntar se ela ouviria o coração dele batendo dentro do tórax.

Quando as unhas escuras refletiram na luz enquanto ela começou a acariciar seu sexo delicadamente, ele mordeu segurando um gemido e segurou seu membro, de repente dolorido. Ela se concentrou no clitóris, levemente deslizando o dedo dentro, como se para pegar a umidade para a fricção.

Ele se maravilhou da expressão de crescente êxtase na face dela. Ele desejou vê-la olhando-o assim quando ele entrasse nela. Nunca em todos os seus anos ele tinha visto algo tão intimidante quanto esta mulher se dando prazer.

Mas até mesmo quando ele se deu conta de que poderia assisti-la e aprender como ela gostava de ser tocada, ele se ressentia de que ela não tivesse esperado por ele.

Ele a tinha satisfeito ontem à noite, então porque ela não tinha esperado? Talvez ele precisasse lembrá-la do porque ela deveria ter esperado.

Quando o gemido dela ficou quase constante, ele a parou antes que ela pudesse chegar.

Logo antes de ela gozar, ela ouviu Edward dizer:

─Ahah.

Os olhos dela piscaram abertos. Ele estava ali com ela, e ela não o escutou?

Imediatamente, o olhar caiu para a ereção sobressaindo. A última vez que eles tinham estado no banho juntos, a longitude dele tinha sido esplêndida, ereto era de da água na boca. Ela sabia por ontem a noite que ele crescia tão liso ao longo daquela larga cabeça...

Quando ela o alcançou para acariciar sua ereção, ele lhe agarrou os pulsos atrás dela, puxando o corpo dela para ele.

Ambos estavam tomando fôlego pesadamente, enquanto os cumes endurecidos dos seios dela esfregavam contra ele, e o duro pênis apertava contra sua barriga.

─Por que você não esperou por mim?─ Ele tinha aquele intenso e perigoso ar sobre ele.

─Eu acordei... os lençóis estavam esfregando em cima dos... meus mamilos.─ Ela tremeu.

─Se você tem necessidades, então eu as quero satisfazer.

─Eu não sabia quando você iria voltar. ─ ela disse. ─Mas você está agora aqui.─ Ela ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.O que começou com uma exploração suave, logo explodiu em um beijo ardente. Ele esmagou os lábios dela abaixo dos dele, enquanto suas línguas se entrelaçavam de novo e de novo.

Quando eles se separaram, ambos sem fôlego, ela murmurou:

─ Edward, eu preciso que você faça amor comigo.

Com as palavras dela, o cabo dele pulsou contra ela.

─Eu penso que eu morrerei se você não fizer.

Ao invés disso, ele libertou os pulsos dela e moldou seu traseiro em sua mãos, a erguendo. Antes que ela pudesse dizer uma palavra, ele virou suas costas para a água e a levantou até sua boca como se ela não pesasse mais que uma boneca.A embalando com dedos alargados, ele liberou as costas dela, para que assim pudesse apoiar sua cabeça contra o azulejo. Ela enterrou os dedos no cabelo grosso dele enquanto se agarrava nele.

Correndo a face dele contra as coxas dela, ele a provocou com a penugem no seu rosto e ela amou. Tudo era maravilhoso. Cada gota de água que espirrava em sua pele aumentava o prazer dela.

Mas curtiria tomá-la em sua boca? Ele nunca tinha feito isto antes, nunca tinha provado uma mulher.

Quando a língua dele imergiu pela primeira vez na carne dela, ele deu um gemido severo contra ela. Apertando a boca dele contra o monte dela, ele empurrou a língua para dentro, a lambendo profunda e completamente.

─Sim!─ Com um grito, ela empurrou as pernas, as apertando nos ombros dele. Mas ele segurou seu jejum.

─Eu nunca adquirirei o bastante disto.─ ele rangeu, voltando a chupar e lamber. Quando os dedos dele apertaram a bunda dela quase dolorosamente, a língua forte serpenteou novamente em cima do palpitante clitóris.

─Aí!─ ela choramingou, então gemeu, ─ Edward, aí mesmo.

Sacudindo... chupando... duro. Quando ela gozou com um grito, ondulando na boca dele, ele permaneceu dentro com um frenesi. Ele não lhe permitiu respirar antes de fazê-la gemer para outro orgasmo, forçando o corpo dela a estirar uma vez mais para a liberação.

Até mesmo o mais poderoso que o primeiro, este clímax a controlou. Os olhos dela flamejaram abertos em surpresa, enquanto ela derretia contra a língua gananciosa dele, desamparada esfregando sua carne contra essa língua exploradora.

Uma vez que tinha terminado afinal, ela teve que empurrar a cabeça dele, porque ele ainda a estava lambendo lentamente, se demorando com baixos grunhidos.

Quando ele finalmente a deixou escorregar para baixo, a segurou firme. Ela sentiu quão duro ele estava, contudo ele continuava sem fazer nenhum movimento para tomá-la. A expressão dele era inescrutável, o membro dele pulsando visivelmente com necessidade.

─Você não quer fazer amor comigo?─ Naturalmente, ela era completamente a favor de viver o momento e estava ansiosa por experimentar aquele macho viril, completamente compulsor.

Mas agora havia algo mais.

Ela também queria se unir a ele, porque pela primeira vez na vida, ela queria se dar a um homem que ela... amava.

Eu estou apaixonada por Edward.

Embora ela nunca tivesse admitido isso completamente antes, os sentimentos não eram novos. Eles estavam crescendo desde a primeira noite em que ela o tinha visto em toda sua selvageria.

─ Edward, você quer?

Ele balançou sua cabeça.

─Oh.─ a face dela caiu. ─Eu entendo.─ Então ela fez cara feia. ─Não, eu não entendo.

─Eu temo machucá-la. ─ ele disse, as respirações ainda atormentadas pelo que eles há pouco tinham feito. O modo em que ela tinha balançado para sua boca para lhe dar mais... Ele abafou um gemido. ─Eu senti o quão apertada você é. Eu pensei nisto toda a manhã e não vi como poderia poupar a sua dor. Eu... não posso de dar dor.

Ela inclinou sua cabeça a ele. ─Você renunciaria a sua chance para estar dentro de uma mulher por consideração a ela?

Ele rangeu.

─Claro.

Os lábios dela se separaram, e ela pôs sua palma contra seu rosto.

─Você é uma enorme surpresa, vampiro. Enorme e maravilhosa surpresa.─ a mão dela desceu para o corpo dele.─Honestamente, eu nunca estive com um homem tão grande quanto você. ─ela moldou a parte inferior da longitude dele, o fazendo impulsionar na mão dela─ Em todos os sentidos. Mas se garantir que estou preparada, tudo estará bem?

Ele apertou os dentes. Eu não sei como! Ele poderia fazer como tinha feito ontem à noite, mas isso seria o bastante para prepará-la? Ele mal tinha ajustado o dedo dele dentro, até mesmo quando ela estava molhada.

Ela deve ter sentido os pensamentos dele, porque ela lambeu uma gota de água do tórax dele e disse:

─Se você me levar para cama, eu lhe mostrarei exatamente o que eu preciso.

Edward a tinha nos braços antes que ela tivesse terminado a frase. Não se aborrecendo em se secar, ele riscou para a cama e a colocou lá, a seguindo para baixo. Água gotejou ao lado deles.

Os lábios dela curvaram.

─Eu acho que você gostou dessa idéia, então?

Ele acenou com a cabeça. Se ela pudesse lhe mostrar como fazer isto... Deus, estar finalmente dentro dela.

Enquanto ele se apoiava sobre ela nos joelhos dele, ela ligeiramente agarrou o dedo indicador dele, usando-o para acariciar seu sexo lentamente,da abertura até o clitóris e voltando. Uma vez que ela guiou o dedo dentro dela, ele começou a empurrar.

Logo ela murmurou:

─_J'ai besoin de deux_. Eu preciso de dois.

Ela precisava de dois dedos dele dentro dela?

Ele engoliu em seco, mas começou a introduzir outro dedo. Os joelhos dela caíram abertos largamente, a umidade crescendo.

─Perfeito, Edward.─ Com as pequenas mãos, ela apertou a palma dele firmemente contra ela até que os dedos dele estavam profundamente situados. Com os olhos pesados, ela sussurrou: ─Os esparrame dentro de mim.

Ele fez, estremecendo com prazer quando as costas dela arquearam.

─Agora dentro e fora...

Ele empurrou seus dedos abertos.

─Deste jeito?

─Ah, sim! Mais...

Ele lhe deu mais.

─ Edward, agora.

─Você está pronta?─

─Eu não ...me importo. Eu preciso...

Por mais que ele quisesse substituir seus dedos por seu membro, ele tinha que ter certeza. Ele acariciou e cavou dentro dela, até que ela passou os dentes contra seu ombro em frustração. ─Você ainda está preocupado?─ ela perguntou arquejando.

─Eu ainda não consigo ver como nós podemos... encaixar.

─ Se supõe que isso seja agradável, querido. Me deixe te mostrar o quanto nós nos encaixaremos. ─ Ela cutucou o pulso dele e ele removeu os dedos. Quando ela conseguiu fazê-lo virar de costas, ela rastejou em cima dele, sentando escarranchada nos seus quadris.

Enquanto os seios dela subiam e caíam com as respirações rápidas dela, os dedos dela cavaram nos músculos do tórax dele, da mesma maneira que ela tinha dito que ela faria dias atrás. Ela pareceu fascinada, as palmas tenras dela correndo por toda parte.

Ele sentia uma emoção selvagem ao ver o modo como o olhar dela vagava pelo seu corpo. Meu corpo cicatrizado de batalhas é bom para mais do que levar golpes. Isso o despertou.

Quando ela curvou os dedos ao redor de seu pênis para guiá-lo dentro dela, ele assobiou em uma respiração. Isto finalmente estava acontecendo... A antecipação o teve rodando os quadris. Ele engoliu ruidosamente, desejando saber se duraria mais tempo que da última vez.

Ele já estava lutando para agüentar, o membro dele palpitando com a semente.

─Queira muito isso...─ Quando ela começou a montá-lo, as mãos dele voaram aos quadris dela, a agarrando. ─ Bella, eu...

A carne dela estava quente e lisa quando encontrou com a dele. Os olhos dele rolaram para dentro da cabeça.


	33. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31**

A única coisa mais sensual que um macho completamente rendido, era um macho rendido que nunca esteve com uma mulher. E Bella estava em chamas por ele.

Mesmo ela estando dolorida, ela saboreou as reações de Edward. Uma vez que ela começou a introduzir a cabeça larga dentro dela, ele deu um gemido curto, atordoado. Os lábios dele se separaram quando ele fitou onde eles estavam se unindo.

Isto tudo também era novo para ela. Ela tinha caído totalmente por ele.

Ela estava verdadeiramente fazendo amor.

─Isto é tudo que você tinha esperado?

─Ah, Deus, você...─ Ele tentou falar novamente, falhou, então deu um aceno afiado. ─Eu não sabia... para esperar... por isso tudo.

O olhar de maravilha nos olhos dele enquanto ele assistia o movimento dela, fez com que ela se sentisse mais sexy do que se lembrava ter sentido alguma vez. O grande corpo dele era tão inacreditavelmente forte, e mesmo assim ela o estava controlando agora, estava perto de tomar prazer desse corpo.

Ela apreciou o poder, gemendo enquanto ela sentava mais fundo ao longo do comprimento dele.

Com o queixo no tórax, ele estremeceu.

─Quente. ─ ele grunhiu. ─Apertado. ─ Ela soube que ele estava começando a perder o controle, as mãos dele tremendo nos seus quadris. Os músculos dele já estavam estirados, do sobressaltado pescoço e por todo caminho até os entalhes afiados seguindo da cintura até à virilha.

─Tome mais fundo, Bella.─ o acento dele estava muito grosso.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, ela se levantou e foi descendo mais profundamente. Ela também estava doendo por mais,mas o tamanho dele era desafiador.

─Preciso de mais.─ ele rosnou baixo, os joelhos dele caindo aberto. ─Mais.

Ela balançou para frente, então afundou mais duro para trás, mas os quadris dele empurraram para cima ao mesmo tempo em que seu membro mergulhou profundamente em um empurrão queimando.

─Ah, Deus, Bella!

Ela estremeceu, incapaz de segurar as lágrimas.

─Seus olhos estão molhados. Você me falou que você não se machucaria! Mas eu te machuquei.

─Me dê só um segundo, Edward. ─ ela sussurrou. O ajuste estava tão apertado que ela podia percebê-lo pulsando dentro dela. ─Você pode fazer isso?

Ele grunhiu a palavra:

─De alguma maneira.

Depois de um longo momento, ela lentamente balançou para frente e para trás, então novamente. Cada vez ela pode tomar o comprimento dele mais prontamente, o corpo dela se acomodando com o dele.

Logo o prazer substituiu a dor, e as reações aquecidas dele abasteceram o estimulo dela. Quando ela começou a montá-lo com longos e seguros golpes, ele gritou o nome dela. Uma vez que ela libertou o mortal aperto dele dos quadris e colocou as palmas dele em cima dos seios dela, ele deu um gemido desesperado enquanto os apertou. Arrastando suas unhas acima pelas coxas internas dele o teve estremecendo, levantando os joelhos por mais.

Quando ele estava no limite, Bella não estava muito atrás.

Bella se deixou levar completamente... .

Isto era o que ele tinha perdido. Era por isso que ele tinha doído.

Dentro da mulher dele, ele nunca tinha conhecido prazer maior. Ele tinha estado esperando a vida inteira por isto...

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, arqueando. Os longos cabelos dela varreram em cima das coxas dele. Apertando suas pernas embaixo dela, ela o montou mais rápido. Os seios dela tremiam enquanto seu pau desaparecia uma e outra vez dentro dela.

Parecendo perdida no próprio prazer, ela se contorceu, elevando os braços esbeltos, enquanto esticava e a entrelaçava as mãos em cima da cabeça. Ela segurou os cotovelos e balançou os quadris.

Quando ela torceu o corpo dela ao término do movimento, ele falou:

─Meu Deus, como você move.

Com cada balanço dos quadris dela, a pressão para gozar crescia dentro dele, mas ele jurou que ela o faria primeiro.

─Desejo que você... ─ as palavras morreram na sua garganta quando ela abaixou ambas as mãos, as deixando passarem abaixo pelo corpo até o sexo. Ele estremeceu uma respiração quando ela começou a se masturbar sobre ele.

─ Bella!─ seu controle estava deslizando, ele ficou duro entre as coxas dele, a fazendo saltar na haste dele.

Mas ela ofegou deliciada.

─Faça isso novamente...

Ele libertou os seios dela para segurar o voluptuoso traseiro, movendo-a para cima a para baixo em seu comprimento, enquanto empurrava ao mesmo tempo.

─Você gosta disso?

─Sim!─ ela choramingou, esfregando o clitóris mais rapidamente.

─Goze comigo, Noiva.

─Oh, sim!─ as pálpebras dela tremularam, ela lambeu os lábios, e então gemeu ruidosamente.

Em abandono total, ela gozou.

Ao redor do pênis dele, ele sentia o aperto arrastado do sexo dela.O controle deslizando. A envoltura dela parecia gananciosa pela semente dele. Ele mal podia resistir a essa demanda.

Comandos instintivos tomaram conta dele. Ele quis os obedecer. A Marque, a reivindique, a morda. Ele precisava da essência dele por toda parte dela, nela. Ele precisava do sangue dela em sua língua.

Antes que ele pudesse se parar, ele a virou de costas, empurrando as pernas dela abertas.

Fixando as mãos dela acima da cabeça, ele começou a bombear os quadris dele entre suas coxas dela.

─Eu estou perdendo... o controle. Bella!

Os olhos dele estavam selvagens. O corpo volumoso dele assomou em cima dela, os músculos ondulando com tensão. Ele poderia fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse.

Bella tinha temido que ela nunca pudesse experimentar Edward desse jeito de poderoso guerreiro, cativo a sua própria necessidade feroz. Agora ela podia, se acreditasse nele, se confiasse nele em não machucá-la.

Ela se rendeu...

Como se ele a sentisse se rendendo, ele subiu de joelhos para a tomar com mais força. Agarrando seus ombros para a segurar no lugar, ele mergulhou seu membro de novo e de novo nela. Ela nunca tinha conhecido nada como isso sendo tomada sem piedade, desamparado para fazer qualquer coisa mais que aceitar o prazer. Com cada roçar dos quadris dele, ele dava curto, áspero gemido, cada vez mais alto até que ele estivesse gritando.

A cabeça bateu no travesseiro.

─ Edward...─ ela gemeu, perdida em outro orgasmo ilimitado.

─Eu sinto você gozando em mim...─ Ele apertou a parte de trás do pescoço dela e falou:

─Você é minha, Bella. ─Com o corpo dele enrijecendo ao redor dela, seus olhos encontraram os dela quando começou a ejacular em seu interior. A expressão dele se tornando de choque, depois angústia. Assim que ela sentiu a semente quente dele saindo a jato tão fortemente dentro dela, o êxtase iluminou a face dele.

Ele segurou o olhar dela... até que as costas dele se curvaram e sua cabeça caiu para trás com a força de sua liberação. Pouco a pouco, ele a encheu. Ela vagamente ouviu o grosso murmúrio dele:

─Nada melhor... nada.

Com um empurrão final, ele desmoronou sobre ela, a respiração severa contra o pescoço dela, o coração dele batendo em cima do dela. Ainda semiduro, ele continuou empurrando lentamente em cima dela, como se ele não quisesse renunciar à nova descoberta.

Ele murmurou.

─Meu Deus, Bella.

Ela passou as pontas do dedo para cima e para baixo nas costas suadas escorregadias dele, suspirando com satisfação. ─Eu poderia morrer feliz. ─ ela suspirou, então fez uma careta. Eu morrerei feliz. Não, ela não consideraria isto de morrer. Ela estava partindo, simplesmente passando para uma nova existência. E depois de compartilhar este corpo com Edward, permitindo aos dois conhecer este prazer, ela estava até mesmo mais confiante com sua decisão.

Ele nunca teria experimentado isto se ele não tivesse sido sangrado...

─Como eu pude viver sem isso?─ ele grunhiu. ─Eu nunca soube.─ Ele tinha exigido... tudo dela. Ela tinha visto isto nos olhos dele quando gozou. Ele tinha querido que ela se rendesse a ele, que o desejasse, que o amasse.

E ela amou este vampiro, com todo o seu coração.

Quando ele se levantou, ele lhe deu um sorriso sensual, convencido, que arrancou a respiração dela.

─Eu fui bem, não fui?

Ela acariciou sua face. ─O melhor que eu alguma vez já tive ou imaginei.─ Quando ele ia continuar, ela disse.─É verdade. Alguns homens simplesmente são instintivamente os melhores amantes.

O sorriso voltou. ─Imagine quando eu praticar com você cinco vezes por noite.

─Eu não posso esperar.─ Ao murmúrio dessas palavras, seu membro empurrou dentro dela, endurecendo e engrossando tão rápido, que ela ofegou.

─Hora de praticar, koeri.


	34. Capítulo 32

**Capítulo 32 **

─Onde você foi esta manhã?─ Bella perguntou, uma vez que ela tinha terminado de saborear o mais deleitável croissant já feito na história do gênero humano.

Depois da segunda vez que eles tinham feito amor, ele tinha estado pronto e ansiando para outro round, mas ela tinha gemido:

─Comida. Sua mortal precisa de comida.

Ele tinha lhe perguntado o que ela gostaria, se ela pudesse ter qualquer coisa no mundo.

─Um croissant quente, manteigoso, com café com leite e suco de laranja fresco.─ Então naturalmente, Edward tinha riscado para a França e trazido exatamente aquilo para ela.

─Eu tive incumbências para fazer,─ ele respondeu. Foi então que ela notou que o cabelo dele estava recentemente cortado, entretanto permanecia um pouquinho longo como ela gostava. As pontas ainda estavam molhadas do seu rápido banho. E ele estava usando roupas novas, suavizado, escuro, mas sem dúvida rico.

Ele estava bonito como o diabo e com esses olhos ígneos, ele parecia mais que diabólico.

Para sempre o vermelho iria fazê-la lembrar fogo.

─Incumbências? Como o quê?

─Eu trouxe coisas para você.─ Ele entregou bolsas de compras que tinham Harrods escrito nelas. Muitas bolsas. Aparentemente, ele tinha estado em Londres também. ─Você precisava de roupas. E tem... presentes.─ Ele tossiu em seu punho, a voz dele era áspera. E ela soube com certeza que ele nunca tinha comprado qualquer coisa para uma mulher antes.

Havia de tudo, sapatos, vestidos, suéteres e calças compridas. Ela achou um quite de banho com xampus, perfumes e loções.

─Uma vendedora disse que isto teria qualquer coisa que você pudesse precisar.

Bella mexeu em mais bolsas, saboreando os tecidos diferentes e os caros desenhos. E nenhum vestido de festa negro em cetim estava no meio dos presentes! ─Vampiro, você tem um gosto excelente!─ ela disse deliciada.

Ele encolheu os ombros, mas ela poderia dizer que ele estava satisfeito que a tenha agradado.

Ela achou uma caixa de feltro com uma jóia em um pente de cabelo. ─ Edward, é tão adorável!─ Então ela fechou os olhos para as facetas de luz nas pedras. ─Estes não são reais, são?

─Claro.

─Você é rico, então?

─Excessivamente.─ os ombros dele atiraram para atrás, endireitando a postura. ─Eu não pareço como quem tem dinheiro?

─Oh, não é isto. É simplesmente tão querido. Eu adoro estes tipos de pentes.

─Eu sei. Você roubou um de Jasper.

Com um sorriso embaraçado, ela continuou explorando. Ela tirou uma minúscula calcinha preta, uma entre muitas cores e estilos e franziu a sobrancelha. ─Me deixe adivinhar. Isto é o que eles estão usando em Londres?

─Me custou muito comprar isso para você.

─Elas eram caras?─

A face dele corou.

─Elas me custaram porque eu mal pude, escassamente, caminhar depois de imaginar seu corpo nelas. As roupas de baixo de mulheres têm uma atração inteiramente nova, agora que eu senti e beijei o que vai nelas.

Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior.

─Você ficou excitado na loja?─ Ele olhou para longe e acenou com a cabeça. Ela amou ter visto isso. ─Da próxima vez você pode me levar junto e eu as experimentarei para você.

Devolvendo o olhar a ela, ele disse: ─ Bella, me fale como esta transformação aconteceu.

E simples assim, aconteceu. A pergunta que ela tinha temido. ─Os detalhes são segredo meu, Edward. Eu fiz um voto de nunca revelá-los. Eu sinto muito, mas é assim que deve ser.

─Você não vai confidenciar comigo? ─ ele perguntou, o tom dele surpreso.

─Non.─ ela disse firmemente. ─Se você insistir, eu ainda não lhe falarei, e então nós brigaremos.

─Eu não vou saber nada sobre como minha noiva se transformou de fantasma para mortal?

─Eu vou lhe pedir que faça isto por mim. Eu vou esperar que você não questione o porquê, e que você vai simplesmente aceite quando algo bom aconteceu para nós.

─Eu não posso simplesmente ignorar isso.

Fazendo jus ao seu comportamento, ela disse: ─Então eu vou ter que fazer disso uma das condições para nós ficarmos juntos.

─Uma das condições? Você tem mais?

─Sim, de fato. Você tem que me prometer que não haverá nenhuma matança enquanto eu estiver com você. A menos que seja em autodefesa.

Ele estreitou seus olhos. ─Eu posso fazer essa promessa.

─E eu tenho uma última. ─ Esta manhã quando ela tinha despertado, ela tinha percebido quão perto ele tinha chegado de tomar o pescoço dela na noite passada. Se Edward bebesse o sangue dela, não importaria quão cuidadosas todas elas eram sobre o segredo. Com as recordações dela, ele poderia descobrir tudo e ele saberia o segredo dela, e então isso seria o fim.

A nova existência de Bella iria durar o máximo possível, desde que Edward não descobrisse o pouco tempo que estava destinado a ela.

─Eu sei que eu lhe falei no passado que eu não o negaria se você quisesse beber de mim, mas eu tive uma mudança de coração.

─De acordo.─ ele disse apressadamente. ─Não acontecerá.

Ela fez uma careta. Esta era a resposta que ela tinha esperado, mas o tom inflexível dele a confundiu.

─Eu tinha pensado que você iria querer. Você teme adquirir minhas recordações? Talvez sobre outros homens?

─Um vampiro nunca vê as recordações da Noiva dele sobre outros machos. O jeito como os do meu tipo ficam, seria impossível passar disso. Eu não beberei, porque eu poderia matá-la.

─Mas seus irmãos não bebem das esposas deles?

─As esposas deles são imortais, elas não podem morrer assim. Eu poderia drenar seu corpo completamente em segundos.

─Então você já não se enganará?

─Eu não posso me enganar.

Ela estudou a face dele.

─Assim você aceita minhas condições para nossa ligação?

─Você sempre estipulou condições para o uso de seu corpo?

Os lábios dela murcharam. ─Sim, eu fiz. Considerando que eu pretendo usar o seu também, eu estaria alegre de ouvir suas condições.

Ele levantou e andou.

─Haverá horas que eu terei que partir, mas eu farei isto quando você dormir. Eu pus uma proteção em Elancourt contra intrusos, assim você tem que jurar a mim que você ficará dentro do solar quando eu estiver fora.

─Muito bem, mas eu não estarei dormindo muito. ─ eu posso dormir quando eu estiver morta. ─E por que você tem que partir se você não está trabalhando novamente?─ Quando ele hesitou, ela disse: ─Eu testemunhei sua recuperação, Edward. Eu não posso assistir você sucumbir novamente.

─Eu tenho que localizar o demônio que marcou meu braço e o destruir antes que ele me mate.

─Então será em autodefesa?─ ela perguntou. Ele deu um único aceno. ─Você beberá dele?

─Eu farei tudo que posso para prevenir isso.

─E sobre Cade e Rydstrom? Eles tinham estado o procurando.

─Para Rydstrom reclamar o trono perdido dele, ele precisa de informação que eu... adquiri. Eles serão cruéis para conseguir isso.

─Adquiriu? Você quer dizer das recordações do feiticeiro que você 'escoou. ' ─ Ele encolheu os ombros. ─Você não pode simplesmente dar isso para eles?

─Eu daria se eu pudesse. Minha mente está clara, mas eu ainda não posso levantar à vontade as recordações.─ Ele voltou para se sentar na beirada da cama ao lado dela.─Por que você acreditou que eu não beberia daquele demônio ontem à noite?

─Porque você simplesmente não é tão ruim quanto todo mundo pensa. ─ ela disse, repetindo as palavras dela de dias atrás. ─E porque você está começando a olhar para frente em vez de para trás.

Ele exalou. ─Você realmente não pode esperar que eu simplesmente ignore como você voltou da morte? Não saber?

Ela encolheu os ombros, e o olhar dele imergiu nos seios nus dela. ─Depende o quanto você quer passar o tempo comigo.

A voz dele ficou severa, ele falou:

─Você sabe o quanto.

─Então você gostou de nossa manhã?─ Ele fez uma careta como se a pergunta dela fosse absurda. ─Só pense, você pode ter uma nua mulher aqui para ser tomada.─ Fazendo sua voz um ronronar, ela disse: ─Você pode fazer qualquer coisa comigo a qualquer hora que você queira. Você irá de nunca ter tido sexo, a ter isto sempre que a vontade o golpear. Se você simplesmente deixar essa história. ─ Esta oferta sozinha poderia cuidar da curiosidade dele, mas se não, ela estava completamente preparada para demonstrar mais do que ele estaria ganhando.

Ela sorriu. Isso não seria uma tarefa.

─Só me fale com quem você estava no ajuntamento.

─Novamente, eu não direi.─ Ela subiu aos joelhos dela. ─Deixe isso para lá, mon grand.

Distraído pelo endurecimento dos mamilos dela, ele disse ausente: ─Eu não posso fazer isso.─ Ele correu a mão dele em cima da boca, achando surpreendentemente erótico que ele estivesse completamente vestido enquanto ela estava nua na cama deles. Ele tremeu. ─ Bella, eu não farei isso.

Enquanto ela se lançou para ele, ela adquiriu um olhar diferente. Ele não reconheceu o que dizia exatamente, mas deixou ele imediatamente duro e excitado, o coração bombeando de modo selvagem.

Quando ela estava ajoelhando em cima dele, ela provocou na orelha dele com respirações quentes. ─Há tantas outras coisas sobre as quais nós podemos falar.─ os dedos dela estavam ocupados desabotoando a camisa dele quando ela murmurou: ─Como qualquer fantasia secreta que você tenha abrigada e que queira experimentar.─ Ela jogou a camisa dele longe. ─Ou nós podemos pular a conversa e então simplesmente fazer. Você gostaria disso?

Da mesma maneira que ele tinha imaginado uma vez, ela estava usando os dotes dela nele. Ele tinha planejado resistir a ela o máximo que ele pudesse. Que ... intrigante

Ele puxou o ar quando ela afagou o membro dele pelas calças.

─Eu preciso disso fora, Edward. ─ imediatamente, ele arrancou as botas dele fora, então empurrou suas calças passando pela sua haste já endurecida. Os olhos dela ficaram pesados, como se ela verdadeiramente amasse aquela parte dele.

─Você pensa que eu não posso ver o que você está fazendo?─ Uma vez que ele estava despido, ele sentou novamente ao lado dela. ─Você pretende me administrar com sexo. Você pensa me dirigir.

Quando ela se moveu para ajoelhar no chão entre as pernas dele, ele esqueceu como respirar. ─ Bella?─ a voz parou no nome dela.

Ela colocou as palmas dela nos joelhos dele, os empurrando, então se colocando entre eles. ─É tão ruim ser dirigido.─ela começou lambendo o peito dele, seu destino inconfundível─Se você gostar de para onde está sendo levado?

Os olhos dele ficaram largos. Ela vai...? Eu vou ter isto...?

Uma vez que ela tinha alcançado o umbigo dele, as mãos dele voaram ao cabelo dela, emoldurando a parte de trás da cabeça dela. Então veio o primeiro toque da pequena e úmida língua.

Ele gritou:

─Você é boaah! ─ Enquanto ele fitava abobalhado, enfiando os dedos no seu cabelo sedoso, ela, amorosamente lambeu a cabeça inchada e circulou o anel.

Com um gemido, ele abriu os joelhos mais amplamente ,as mãos tremendo incontrolavelmente quando ela o tomou mais fundo. A boca dela estava febrilmente quente na carne sensível. O membro começou a pulsar debaixo de sua língua e ele não pôde se impedir de empurrar para cima entre os lábios dela.

Nunca reduzindo suas carícias , ela moveu as mãos dele para seus seios. Enquanto ele os apalpava e esfregava os cumes, ela o chupou ainda mais faminta.

Ele queria que isso nunca tivesse fim, mas ela começou a bombear a base do membro dele com as palmas macias ao mesmo tempo, e a pressão para gozar intensificou até que doeu. Quando ela gemeu ao redor de seu comprimento, ele sabia que tinha acabado para ele.

Tinha que a advertir. No limite, a segundos de liberar sua semente, ele grunhiu: ─Estou a ponto de... gozar!

A mandíbula dele afrouxou quando ela não se afastou, ao invés disso o tomando mais gananciosamente. ─ Bella!─ Ele balançou os quadris para cima, liberando na boca dela que estava esperando. ─Mau. ─ ele gemeu feliz, enquanto atirava contra a língua dela...

Depois ele a ergueu, a apertando contra o tórax dele. Enquanto Edward segurava sua mulher, ele estava cambaleando pelo prazer, forjado por ele de um jeito que ele nunca tinha imaginado antes.

Ele ainda precisava saber o que tinha acontecido com o estado fantasmagórico dela? Claro. Mas quando ela colocou mãos as dele entre suas coxas para ele sentir a úmida estimulação dela, a necessidade enfraqueceu. Eles estavam juntos isso era tudo que importava por hora.

O resto eram só detalhes.


	35. Capítulo 33

**Capítulo 33 **

Depois de segundos de Bella ter estalado o dedo no estúdio de espelhos, Jéssica apareceu, evitando diligentemente o próprio reflexo no outro lado. ─ Espere, eu tenho que te pôr na tela. Certo, aqui está você!

Bella sabia que ela não podia passar pelo portal do espelho sem Jéssica, mas ela tinha se dado conta de que ela poderia bater à porta.

─Já era hora de você me contatar!─ Jéssica ofereceu a mão dela, quebrando a superfície do espelho. ─Você quer vir aqui?

─ Edward voltará logo, e eu não poderia ouví-lo. Talvez você pudesse vir aqui?

─Não posso.─ Jéssica estalou os dedos dela longe da vista para alguém, e uma menina adolescente trouxe a Jéssica uma enorme xícara que dizia Slurpee no lado. ─Nós estamos iniciando novas bruxas na cove house hoje. Os inocentes cordeiros estão competindo pelo meu antigo quarto.─ Ela se estatelou em uma cadeira. ─Nós teremos a teleconferência via espelho.

Bella arrastou a cama para mais perto do espelho e se instalou. Ela estava deleitada de poder falar com Jéssica e não só por diversão. A ajudaria a tirar da cabeça as preocupação sobre Edward. Toda vez que ele partia para caçar, ela ficava ansiosa.

─Eu vejo aonde você quer chegar, me usa pelos meus feitiços,então eu não ganho nem mesmo outro aceno por cindo dias inteiros?

─Tem sido muito ocupado! ─ E as únicas vezes em que Edward não estava com ela eram quando ela dormiu. Tinha acontecido de ela despertar mais cedo essa tarde. ─Você esteve bem no ajuntamento? Eu vi você sendo acertada.

─Oh, sim, só um engraçadinho. Mas você deveria ver o outro sujeito. Ele nunca acotovelará, acidentalmente, outra bruxa novamente. Até mesmo depois que os cotovelos dele cresçam de novo.

─Bom saber, eu acho. Ângela esta terrivelmente desapontada porque o ajuntamento dela se tornou um caos?

─Eu lhe perguntei a mesma coisa, mas ela só riu. Eu consegui eventualmente que ela admitisse que ela tinha começado isto. Aparentemente você e o vampiro não eram o único par lançado junto no melee.─ Ela enrolou as pernas debaixo dela. ─Então, eu imagino que você sangrou o vampiro?─ Quando Bella acenou com a cabeça, afirmativamente, Jéssica inclinou a cabeça dela.─Wow, dá uma olhada em você, parece fantástica! Um corte de cabelo novo? E novas drogas.

Ela corou pelo elogio. ─ Edward está me levando para fazer compras. Muito.─ Nas primeiras noites, ela freqüentou Paris com um frenesi, borbulhando a todos os estilos novos a ser tidos. E ela tinha tido o cabelo aparado em uma boutique de lá, mas só alguns centímetros, já que cada corte parecia doer em Edward fisicamente. ─Eu me ofereci para pagar minhas próprias coisas, mas ele se irritou. Eu tentei mostrar que eu tenho reservas de dinheiro, mas ele não escutava.

─Você tem... reservas de dinheiro?─ Jéssica perguntou inocentemente.

Bella abafou um sorriso, não fazendo caso do comportamento dela. ─Sim. eu observei minhas ações. Evidentemente trinta mil dólares em valor da IBM e GE nos anos vinte anos equivale a aproximadamente cento e cinquenta milhões hoje. Embora uma bruxa perdeu aproximadamente vinte e cinco disto.

Com olhos largos, Jéssica choramingou: ─Quem? O que! maldição, essas bruxas!

Bella não pôde parar uma risada. Ela teria dado para Jéssica tudo.

─Falando de bruxas, você perdeu a noite das garotas.─ Jéssica abaixou o Slurpee para cruzar os braços no peito. ─Eu não sei se Ângela explicou isto a você, mas GNO1 não é opcional. Você receberá deméritos pela freqüência perdida. E com deméritos, quero dizer que você tem que comprar bebidas para um Wiccae sedento.

─Eu ainda estou na fase de lua de mel. Eu não ganho um passe? Além disso, eu supostamente não posso sair na cidade, não com Cade e Rydstrom em Nova Orléans.

A expressão de Jéssica ficou séria. ─Eles nunca a machucariam, Bella. Eles na verdade salvaram minha vida, antes de eu crescer em minha imortalidade.

─Eles machucariam a Edward?

─Em uma batida do coração.─ ela admitiu. ─A maioria do Lore odeia vampiros de olhos vermelhos.

Bella suspirou.

─Você odeia?

─Ah, estale, ponha Jéssica na posição de responsabilidade! Bem, costumava ter certeza de que odiava. Mas todo mundo do ajuntamento estava falando sobre como Edward Cullen se impediu de beber de Cade. Até mesmo Bowen está em um modo de esperar para ver.

─Oh, isso é um alívio!

─Então, eu tinha mesmo pensado em te checar de qualquer maneira, passando por aí com uma torta tipo A positivo ou algo parecido.

─Eu estou feliz que você não veio. Eu não quero que Edward saiba que nós nos conhecemos. Ele faria nada mais que te perseguir pelo meu segredo.─ Agora mesmo, ela escutava atentamente pelo retorno dele.

Ele sempre ia diretamente para a cozinha para adquirir uma rodada de sangue. Ela o ouviria abrir a porta do refrigerador e fechar com o lado da bota dele. Então ele sentaria para um feitiço nos degraus da varanda, bebendo e parecendo descomprimir da caçada da noite. Tudo que estava faltando era o Querida, cheguei. ─Falando de bruxa Eu não suponho que Ângela alguma vez erre?

─Isso seria nunca.

─Bem. Nós manteremos o segredo sempre e então eu não serei "apagada".─ Bella poderia falar o linguajar de Gangue tão bem quanto o próximo fantasma anterior à idade do Jazz.

─ Bella...─ Jéssica estava claramente preocupada sobre a perspectiva dela.

─Não, eu sei.─ Ela não queria que Jéssica fosse. Ela era muito grata. ─Cada dia que eu duro é só um bônus. E sério, eu nasci uma significa que qualquer hora que eu tinha na Terra sempre era incerta.

Jéssica a olhou não convencida.

─Nós somente lidamos com o que nós temos. Eu não tenho nenhum pesar, absolutamente.

─O que você lhe conta quando ele pergunta como você voltou?─ Jéssica perguntou.

─Eu lhe falei que eu tinha um segredo e que eu não falaria sobre isto ou nós brigaríamos.

─E ele simplesmente deixou isto passar? Isso é estranho. Vampiros são notoriamente determinados.

Bella mordiscou o lábio inferir.

─Bem, eu o distraio...

─Você distrai ? Ah, entendi.─ Ela estalou os dedos novamente, e outra adolescente apareceu brevemente agüentando uma caixa de massa. ─Beignet?─ Jéssica abriu a caixa e ofereceu isto pelo espelho.

Bella tinha fome. Este seria o café da manhã dela. Embora Edward a levasse para restaurantes na maioria das refeições, ele empurrava a comida ao redor do prato e tomava um gole uísque ─inferior─ puro. Ela ocasionalmente tinha que surrupiar no refrigerador. As estantes foram divididas pela metade, com o sangue dele em um lado e os sucos dela, sobras e frutas no outro. ─Café du Monde?

─Onde mais?

Bella aceitou avidamente, arrancando um da caixa. Ainda quente! Ela deu uma mordida, suspirando em delícia enquanto ele derretia na boca.

─Bem, então... me fale, como é viver com um vampiro? É tudo que você tinha esperado?

─Melhor. Além de fazer compras, ele tem me levado a novos lugares no mundo inteiro.

Riscar vinha em muito boa mão quando uma pessoa tinha tempo limitado e não tinha passaporte. Embora vampiros só pudessem riscar a destinos onde eles previamente tinham ido, Edward tinha viajado o mundo inteiro nos últimos três séculos. ─Para nossa primeira corrida, ele me fez fechar os olhos. Quando eu os abri, nós estávamos em uma enluarada praia no Oceano Índico.─ As cristas da onda tinham sido acesas com luminescência, a brisa um beijo balsâmico.

Isso golpeava a Bella. Então talvez ela pudesse empacotar experiências de toda uma vida se pudesse durar um ano.

─Eu nunca fui. Bowen e eu temos que viajar mais. ─ Jéssica disse. ─Assim, como o vampi esta lidando com os ataques de raivas sobre qual você nos falou?

─Toda vez que um macho lança um olhar na minha direção, eu temo que Edward o atacará.─ Ele continuava lutando para temperar a agressão dele, continuava andando naquele caminho do Folly quando precisava esfriar a cabeça.

Os homens que a olhavam não tinham nenhuma idéia de que eles cortejavam a ira de um lorde da guerra do século dezessete, pronto para chicotear em cima de cada longo olhar...

─Oh, você se acostuma a isso.─ Jéssica a assegurou. ─Machos do Lore podem ser realmente territoriais com as mulheres deles. Mas ei, as mulheres não estão muito atrás, não é?

Embora Bella não fosse do Lore, ela era extremamente possessiva com o vampiro dela. Com seu sobressair de músculos acumulados e aquele jato de cabelo negro, a presença de Edward estava além do descomunal. Adicione o óculos de sol e todo mundo o confundiria com uma celebridade. Mulheres, jovens e velhas, pararam no caminho deles para suspirarem por ele. ─Quando uma mulher continuou olhando de soslaio para o traseiro dele, ela quis avançar em seu cabelo. Embora ela fosse facilmente uma octogenária.

Jéssica bufou a isso.

─Todos os machos do Lore são ridiculamente super protetores assim?─ Bella perguntou.

─Nem me faça começar.

Edward poderia ser tão violento com outros, mas ele provou ser protetor para com ela. ─No princípio eu tive dificuldade em lembrar que eu não posso flutuar mais por portas e eu continuei batendo minha testa.

Jéssica achou isso hilário, tossindo no Slurpee dela.

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha e continuou: ─Mas Edward estremecia por cada marca leve. E uma lasca em meu dedo foi avaliada como calamidade aos olhos dele.

Jéssica ofereceu outro beignet.

─Merci.─ Bella se estirou para alcançar. ─Infelizmente, ele está se pondo mais e mais suspeito sempre que eu digo ou faço qualquer coisa que não demonstra nenhuma preocupação com o futuro.

─Tipo o que?─ Jéssica perguntou, limpando o açúcar pulverizado das mãos dela.

─Ele tinha querido consertar algumas coisas ao redor da casa, como partes deste estúdio para que eu pudesse começar a praticar novamente como eu costumava fazer. Eu lhe falei que havia simplesmente tantas coisas que eu queria ver agora que eu podia deixar a propriedade. ─ Ela queria dançar, mas ela tinha que fazer escolhas com o tempo restante dela. ─E então, justo ontem, ele me perguntou por que eu não estava preocupada sobre controle de natalidade. Isso me fez pensar, eu deveria estar?

Jéssica fez uma careta. ─Eu verdadeiramente não sei. Eu perguntarei por aí, postarei na tábua de discussão.

E se Bella pudesse ficar grávida? E se ela pudesse ter o bebê deles antes que ela morresse? Ela iria confiar no assassino vampiro furioso com a única criança dela depois que ela tivesse ido? Ela pensou naquela feroz e protetora luz nos olhos dele sempre que ele a olhava.

Absolutamente.

Depois de um alto arroto, Jéssica disse: ─Me conte mais... acredite, meus minions estão rezando para Hekate para que você me mantenha ocupada a tarde toda.

─Bem, ele é realmente intenso. Algumas noites atrás, ele se ofereceu para profanar a sepultura do homem que me assassinou. ─ captando o olhar de Bella, ele tinha despejado: ─Me solicite fazer isto, koeri e estará feito.

─Ah, isso é meio que amável. ─ Jéssica disse.

─Eu pensei assim, também.─ Eventualmente. Na ocasião, os lábios dela tinham se separados e ela tinha murmurado: ─Oh, que...atencioso, Edward. ─ Novamente, ela tinha entendido que a oferta era o mesmo que um gesto afetuoso de um macho como ele. ─Mas vamos deixar, ah..., er..., tumba para outra hora . Eu só quero te desfrutar...

Balançando as sobrancelhas dela, Jéssica perguntou: ─Então, seu vampi é bom no sexo?

Bella suspirou:

─Totalmente. ─ Edward não era somente insaciável, o macho tinha força. Ele estava descobrindo todas as maravilhas de fazer amor, mas ela estava redescobrindo isto com um macho viril, sempre por início dele. ─Eu nunca tinha estado com nenhum imortal antes. Há uma diferença certamente.

Por vezes, ele poderia ser suave e feroz com sexo. Mas ele nunca a feriu e ela amava que ela nunca sabia qual lado de Edward ela pegaria.

E quanto mais seguro de si na cama ele ficava, ele crescia mais dominante. A confiança crescente dele a emocionou, lhe dando calafrios deliciosos porque ela sabia que só continuaria melhorando.

Então, ela se lembrava de que ela estava partindo.

─Eu conheci uma bruxa que dormiu com um vampi uma vez.─ Jéssica disse em um tom mais baixo. ─ Eu lhe perguntei como era, e ela me falou, 'Você nunca esquece, nem durante um segundo, que você está com um vampiro'. ─

─_C'est vra_. Isso é verdade. Isso é cem por cento verdadeiro. Edward me contou uma vez que tinha novos instintos de vampiro que anulavam o humano dele e eu definitivamente posso ver isto.

Sempre que ele colocava a boca nela, ele a sujeitava, até que ela se sentisse como a isca pegada com que ele a tinha apelidado. Se ele beijava a boca dela, ele segurava sua face e a parte de trás do pescoço, como se ele temesse que ela escapasse. Quando ele chupava seus seios, ele englobava gananciosamente ambos os seios pelos lados, os agarrando firmemente. Enquanto ele apertava, ela podia quase o ouvir pensando, "Minha".

Se apoiando na frente em sua cadeira, Jéssica perguntou: ─Ele nunca quis beber? Eu ouvi que alguns pintinhos realmente gostam disso.

─Eu acho que ele quer, mas ele nunca faz.─ Às vezes quando eles tinham sexo, ela o sentia marginando a extremidade do controle, especialmente agora que ele estava ficando tão fatigado de caçar aquele demônio. Mas ela sempre se retirava dele e ele não pressionava. ─Ele tem medo de me ferir.

─Ele não pode ter seu sangue de qualquer maneira. Se ele adquirisse suas recordações, então isso seria um atalho para descobrir seu segredo. Pense nisso você nunca vai contar para qualquer um. Eu não vou e Ângela não vai. Como mais qualquer outro poderia descobrir a menos que Edward a bebesse?

─Eu sei. Acredite, eu sei.

─Assim o que você vai fazer se ele lhe pedir que case com ele ou algo assim? Não é ele do século dezessete? Sujeitos do passado parecem se pôr realmente estranhos sobre assuntos como matrimônio. E eu deveria saber, desde que eu me casei com um.

─Eu pensei e pensei sobre isto e eu decidi que eu não posso prometer meu futuro de qualquer forma quando isso é tão incerto.─ Ela não queria que Jéssica pensasse que ela estava reclamando, mas fingir com Edward já era difícil, as vezes, Bella não sabia como ela poderia fazer isto acontecer, até mesmo uma cerimônia curta de matrimônio. A parte 'até que a morte os separe'... possivelmente semana que vem.

─Ele já falou que te ama?

─Não e eu estou alegre por isto.─ Bella sabia que ele tinha caído por ela tão profundamente quanto ela tinha caído por ele, mas ela temia que ele lhe falasse que a amava. ─Sempre que eu sinto que ele está a ponto de ficar sério, eu mantenho a luz de humor.

─O que seria tão ruim sobre ele te falar isso?

─Eu não seria capaz de me impedir de falar de volta! E uma vez que ele saiba com certeza como eu me sinto sobre ele, ele nunca aceitaria que eu não me case com ele.

─Sim, essa seria uma estranha conversa: 'Eu o amo com todo meu coração! ' 'Então você se casará comigo! ' Não. '

─Exatamente. ─ Ela gelou. ─Ele está em casa! Eu tenho que ir!

─Não seja estranha, Bella! ─ Jéssica fez o tom dela agourento. ─Não. Realmente. Não seja ou minha tripulação e eu lhe mostraremos uma etiqueta que você nunca esquecerá.

A preocupação dela com Edward evaporou, Bella riu. Enquanto ela saia do estúdio e subia os degraus para o quarto deles, ela desejou saber que lado dele ela teria esta noite.

1 BNO - (girls nigth only) – noite só de garotas


	36. Capítulo 34

**Capítulo 34 **

Vicioso, ansioso por torturar e impaciente para beber, pensou ele enquanto afundava na escada da frente com uma exalação cansada, uma caneca de sangue na mão. De longe, todo mundo que ele tinha agarrado para questionar sobre Tarut tinha acreditado que o notório Edward Cullen estava como ele sempre tinha sido.

O que era bom, porque ele não estava nada como ele sempre tinha sido.

Fitando sua caneca, ele refletiu sobre sua última caçada. Ele tinha perseguido abaixo a dianteira sólida final dele, e não tinha gerado qualquer adicional. Outro busca fracassada.

Edward não tinha nada novo para seguir e a fadiga tinha começado a ficar dura, enquanto ele procurava implacavelmente Tarut. Quando Edward dormia, os pesadelos eram esgotadores.

Ele sonhou novamente com Bella fantasmagórica em preto e branco, as bochechas e olhos dela sombreados. Ele a viu apanhada em algum lugar na escuridão, gritando em horror, sufocando nisso.

A imagem estava tão agonizante para ele, que ele desejou saber se era algum tipo da arma do demônio de sonho que Tarut estava brandindo.

Assim Edward tinha deixado de dormir a maior parte, usando o tempo para caçar mais em qualquer parte do mundo onde ainda era noite.

Ele tinha ido para todas as tocas de demônios e para todos os seus camaradas, penteando impiedosamente pela vantagem. Edward tinha sido atacado duas vezes até agora, por Kapsligas humanos que não conhecia bem. Ele os tinha dado uma lição, mas não os tinha matado, eles não eram desafio suficiente para ser chamado de autodefesa.

Ainda nenhum sinal de Tarut.

Edward tinha debatido continuamente se ele estava fazendo as coisas piores ficando com Bella. No final das contas, ele admitia o que ele sempre soube: o dano já tinha sido feito. Ela tinha estado em perigo desde a noite do ajuntamento. A ele tinha sido oferecido seu sonho e ele foi egoísta o aceitando.

Até mesmo se Edward estivesse separado dela durante mil anos, ela ainda seria o que ele mais desejaria acima de todas as coisas e o que ele mais temia perder.

Se simplesmente pudesse transformá-la em vampira. Então ela não seria tão totalmente vulnerável. Mas ele sabia que mulheres nunca terminavam a transição. Nenhuma das quatro irmãs dele tinha acordado...

De certo modo, ele sempre tinha sido aliviado de que elas não tivessem. Elas tinham sido garotas sensíveis, ele não podia imaginá-las despertando da morte com uma sede de sangue empurrada na face delas. Agora Edward desejou saber se elas teriam crescido da infância delas. Elas poderiam ter se adaptado? Ele nunca saberia.

Uma vez que ele tinha terminado a caneca, ele riscou diretamente para o banheiro para se banhar e barbear, permitindo a ela dormir mais tempo. Debaixo da água quente, ele amaldiçoou debaixo de sua respiração. Ele tinha esquecido de fazer planos para eles esta noite. Onde no mundo a levaria...?

Ainda quando ele entrou no quarto, ele a achou desperta e sorrindo por vê-lo. Ela fez seu coração acelerar só por vê-la. ─Você esta em pé e vestida? Mas não para sair?

Ela estava usando uma lingerie vermelha, com os seios cremosos saindo para fora. Seu longo cabelo estava solto como ela sabia que ele gostava. Até mesmo o corpo batido dele estirou atrás da toalha.

Toda vez que ele a tomava, ele caia mais profundamente no feitiço dela. Depois de mais de trezentos anos meditando como o sexo seria, ele tinha altas expectativas. Ela continuava as quebrando.

─Eu não quero sair hoje a noite.─ ela disse. ─Talvez nós pudéssemos relaxar aqui?─ Ela sentou na cama e bateu levemente no lugar ao lado dela. ─Eu poderia enfaixar novamente seu braço.

Ele a olhou suspeitamente. ─Você tem a intenção de me administrar para alguma coisa?

Ela mostrou o rolo de gaze. ─Minhas intenções com seu corpo são puras.

Uma vez que ele sentou ao lado dela, ela subiu aos joelhos dela e arrancou a gaze ao redor do braço dele.

─Há mais nesta caça do que simplesmente golpear primeiro, não há?─ Quando ele acenou com a cabeça, ela disse: ─Me conte.

─Assim que você me falar sobre seu segredo.─ Pensamentos do que poderia o ter infestado.

─Nós vamos discutir, Edward? Eu preferiria passar a noite massageando suas costas e fazendo amor, mas se você insiste...

─Você deve saber que eu somente deixarei isso passar por um tempo. Eu tenho trabalhos inacabados, mas quando eu estiver livre dessa preocupação, eu rastrearei tudo que você esconde de mim.

Edward tinha duas teorias. Era possível que ela tivesse feito um trato com um feiticeiro, um dos mesmos que ele tinha considerado usar para ressuscitá-la. Um daqueles poderia ter dado um corpo a ela, mas eles tendiam a extrair promessas devastadoras.

Uma bruxa poderia ter feito isto também, mas Edward não pensou que este era o caso. Embora Bella tivesse dito que ela tinha muito dinheiro, ela provavelmente não tinha contado oito décadas de inflação. Seguramente ela não tinha a quantia de dinheiro necessária para conseguir até mesmo uma reunião com uma bruxa poderosa. Edward tinha ouvido que algumas torciam os narizes para milhões.

Ela suspirou.

─ Que pena, então. Se você buscar meu segredo, então nós estaremos discutindo freqüentemente. Assim nós bem que podemos desfrutar dessa noite. Me fala, onde sua caçada o levou?

─Moscou.

─Você foi cuidadoso?

─Sempre.─ ele disse, o que não era remotamente verdadeiro. Para conseguir um demônio informante, Edward tinha emboscado uma toca de demônio subterrânea, afastando fora duas gangues para arrastar sua presa, uivando pelos chifres, até a superfície.

Embora ele tivesse uma razão para ter mais cuidado, com uma pessoa atual que esperava em casa por ele, Edward não podia permitir aos outros pensarem que ele tinha mudado.

Deus, como ele tinha mudado.

Essa noite, Edward tinha dado ao informante a ameaça inicial dele: ─Converse. Ou eu o beberei, terei suas recordações de qualquer maneira e matar todo mundo que eu ver nelas.─ Mas o informante tinha cheiro de medo e gim barato. Edward não só tinha sido desenclinado para beber do demônio, ele achara a idéia repugnante.

A última coisa que Edward tinha provado antes de partir tinham sido os doces lábios de Bella. Beber o demônio com a mesma boca que ele beijou a Noiva dele...?

Os rumores da sua brutalidade passada estavam o ajudando agora, mas em algum desses dias, alguém perceberia o seu blefe. Ele seria forçado a voltar aos modos velhos para proteger sua Noiva?

Se ele tivesse, Edward se tornaria a coisa que eles temeram uma vez mais.

─Pronto. Tudo feito.─ Ela terminou a bandagem dando um beijo.

Estranho, ele não tinha tido nenhuma reserva sobre entrar naquela toca e ainda quando o olhar dele chamejou em cima do rosto sorridente de Bella, ele percebeu que esta pequena bailarina mortal o assustava mais que tudo.

Ela saudou o fim da vida que ele conhecia. Era a vida dele tão boa antes dela? Inferno, não. Mas pelo menos ele entendia isso. Agora parecia que ele não podia entender nada, estava tendo que repensar tudo.

Um futuro, uma família, uma casa de verdade. Estas coisas eram agora possíveis para um homem como ele?

─Você se preocupa por mim quando eu vou caçar?─ ele perguntou.

─Sempre. Dos petiscos de informação que você me dá, eu pesquei que você está buscando matar um demônio de dois metros e meio de altura que estará cercado por um grupo de espadachins, prontos a darem suas vidas para protegê-lo. Eu estou certa?

─Você está.

Ela elevou uma sobrancelha.

─Oh, então com o que me preocupar tanto?─ Ela se moveu para ele para ficar em sua frente. ─Por quanto tempo você o caçará?

─Até que eu tenha sua cabeça dele. ─ ele disse, se estirando na cama.

─Quanto tempo isso vai levar?

─Considerando nossos passos do passado, isso poderia levar semanas, meses, até mesmo um ano.

─Isso tudo?─ ela perguntou enquanto se sentava sobre suas costas. ─Quando você está fora, você nunca vai atrás de informações sobre seus irmãos? ─ Indo para frente, ela começou a mexer os músculos do seu dolorido pescoço.

Ele só abafou um gemido.

─Não, nada ainda.

─E vai haver uma guerra no Lore?─ ela perguntou.

─Sempre há guerra no Lore.

─Mas isto interessa a sua família.

─Eu tenho outras preocupações agora mesmo.

─Por causa de seus irmãos, você está vivo, para estar agora, aqui comigo.─ Ela apertou os dedos polegares firmemente nos ombros dele, desfazendo os nós de tensão lá. ─É tão ruim?

─Sim, eu odeio isto.

Ela riu.

Os irmãos dele tinham dito que a vida podia ser melhor, que tudo o que ele precisava era da Noiva dele. E agora, a vida dele estava sem jeito fixo, mas às vezes ele se encontrava se sentindo... Esperançoso. Ele não estava seguro da felicidade deles juntos, ela era mortal e vulnerável e parecia determinada a não ter nenhum compromisso com ele, ele ainda era meio furioso e tinha numerosos assassinos que competiam por sua cabeça. Mas havia possibilidade realmente.

Ele os devia por isso. ─Te agradaria se eu dissesse que eu me concentrarei neles quando eu terminar com Tarut?

─Sim, mon grand. Realmente vai. ─ Edward não faria nada mais até que ele tivesse afiançado a segurança de Bella primeiro. Vida e morte estavam começando a ter um novo significado para Edward. Em vez de ser somente um que toma vidas, ele estava se tornando um protetor. A facilidade com que ele estava assumindo o papel o pegou de surpresa.

Não o surpreendia que todos os seus inimigos tivessem procurado descobrir se Edward tinha uma Noiva. Ela era uma fraqueza exclusiva dele. E uma que ele não deveria se antecipar tendo. Edward não tinha explorado esta vulnerabilidade o bastante nos inimigos dele, porque ele não tinha compreendido o poder inimaginável disto.

Medo por ela predominava tudo.

Porque se ela morresse, ele simplesmente não poderia entrar no sol para acompanhá-la. Ele não tinha nenhuma ilusão de que eles mereciam ir para o mesmo destino de vida após a morte.

Novamente ele viu três obstáculos entre eles. A maldição de Tarut, o segredo dela e... Suas próprias necessidades escuras. Cada vez que eles estavam juntos, ele lutava para não tomar o pescoço dela.

Não era como se ele tivesse fome pelo sangue dela para nutri-lo, ele estava consumindo canecas de sangue congelado para evitar morde-la, bebendo tanto que ele tinha começado a ganhar mais músculos. O corpo dele estava fortalecendo até mesmo quando a resolução dele estava enfraquecendo.

Não, a natureza de vampiro dele o fez se ressentir dessa última barreira entre eles. Ele deveria conhecer o gosto da própria Noiva. O instinto dele estava gritando dentro dele que se eles compartilhassem a conexão da mordida, então ela estaria presa a ele.

Mas ele era forte, ele poderia drená-la tão depressa. O corpo mortal dela cederia seu sangue até que ela morresse com as presas dele ainda no pescoço. Ele estremeceu com medo.

─Eu o machuquei?─ ela perguntou, escalando para fora dele.

─O que? Não, não.─ Ele virou de costas. ─Eu estava perdido em pensamento. ─ Se ele ao menos pudesse assegurar qualquer tipo de laço com ela. ─ Bella, eu quero falar com você sobre...

─Massagear a minha frente?─ Ela reclinou com os braços dela em cima da cabeça e um sorriso sedutor que curvava seus lábios. ─Realmente, eu amaria isso.

Eles tinham ficado na cama a noite inteira.

Embora Edward ainda tivesse que dormir, ele permaneceu acordado uma vez que ela tinha adormecido, meditando que ele tinha gastado muito tempo e energia caçando, que não tinha sido capaz de se focar em ganhá-la.

A segurando junto ao tórax dele ponderou no que fazer. Ele já tinha lhe comprado um anel e esperava o momento certo para lhe pedir que casasse com ele.

Às vezes quando ela o olhava, ele ficava confiante de que os sentimentos dela por ele eram profundos e que ela iria dizer sim. Outras vezes, ele tinha a impressão contrária, de que ela estava meramente esperando seu tempo, planejando deixá-lo logo. Como convencê-la a ficar...?

E se ele já a tivesse deixado grávida? Isso os ligaria juntos, como nada mais poderia fazer. Entretanto ele se tornaria um pai. Ele esperou pela onda de aversão que a idéia deveria trazer.

Quando nada veio, ele explorou mais o pensamento, pintando Bella carregando o bebê deles e Edward os protegendo contra o mundo. A idéia parecia certa. Ela criaria e ele proveria. Muito certo.

Ele nunca tinha querido crianças antes.

Agora ele queria as crianças deles.

E se ele ainda não a tivesse deixado grávida? Um sentimento ansioso o agarrou imediatamente.

Ele a fixou na cama, então se levantou para ajoelhar-se entre as coxas dela. Quando ele as abriu largamente, ela acordou com um suspiro. Como ela o assistiu com olhos de pálpebras pesadas, ele agarrou seu membro, alimentando isto nela e então,afundado profundamente em seu calor.

Ela agarrou seus quadris, o guiando a empurrar como ela precisava. Com cada mergulho lento, os dedos dela apertavam na pele dele.

O cabelo dela estava brilhante, esparramado pelo travesseiro. Os olhos castanhos o contemplaram com verdade e algo mais. Ele emoldurou o queixo dela com a mão. ─Tão bonita, Bella .

─ Edward. ─ ela murmurou. ─Eu... eu preciso de você. ─ Ela disse as palavras do jeito que ela poderia lhe dizer que o amava pela primeira vez.

Em resposta, ele falou: ─Eu preciso de você, também.─ A realização o golpeou. As sobrancelhas dele se uniram, a respiração estremeceu. Bella tinha lhe perguntado uma vez se ele alguma vez esteve apaixonado, e ele tinha respondido não, facilmente. Agora ele sabia por que não tinha.

Porque ele nunca a tinha conhecido.

Parecia certo de alguma maneira que ele nunca tivesse amado antes dela. Que ela simplesmente era a emoção para ele, o dois que completavam um ao outro.

Eu estou apaixonado por ela...

Nas horas que permaneceram até amanhecer, ele a tomou novamente e novamente. Mas quando o sol começou a subir, ele a deixou dormindo e se arrastou da cama deles. Ela virou com um sussurro, parecendo o buscar. Quando ela embrulhou os braços esbeltos dela ao redor do travesseiro dele, como se fosse ele, seu coração tomou muito espaço no peito.

Ele desejou ficar aqui com ela. Sentir suas respirações na pele, enquanto ela dormia morna e macia contra ele.

Mas Edward sabia o que ele queria. Sabia dos obstáculos entre eles. Embora ele estivesse exausto, ele levantou e se vestiu, ausente colocando as botas para outra caçada.

Eu a terei. Ou eu morrerei tentando.


	37. Capítulo 35

**Capítulo 35 **

Seu tempo estava correndo, Bella pensou no começo da terceira semana deles juntos. Ela não soube como ela sabia disto, mas sentia isto fortemente. Correndo rápido. Ela estava convencida de que ela não duraria nem mesmo o primeiro mês com Edward.

E ela não pôde deixar de pensar que ele provavelmente estaria lá para vê-la encontrar o fim. Ela sabia que eles estariam em uma relação quando isso acontecesse, mas ela não tinha compreendido verdadeiramente que ele iria testemunhar a morte dela.

A morte que prometia ser violenta.

A culpa pesava. Por que eu não pensei nisto antes?Até mesmo sabendo que, ela não poderia se forçar a separar-se de Edward para o poupar. Ela era gananciosa para todo possível momento com ele, e ela sabia que ele também.

Ontem à noite, quando ela corria as parte de trás dos dedos em cima da cicatriz no torso dele, ele tinha dito:

─Eu odiava essa cicatriz. Mas não mais.

Ele tinha encontrado o olhar dela, e as palavras tinham parecido derramar dele.

─ Bella, isto me trouxe você. Se eu tivesse sabido o que estava esperando por mim, eu teria ajudado o russo a mergulhar sua espada.

Depois de ouvir aquilo, ela se convenceu que o que ele sentia por ela era mais do que simplesmente o que um vampiro sentia pela Noiva. Ele estava apaixonado por ela, como ela estava por ele.

Ainda mesmo com aquela realização, ela sentia como se pequeno mundo deles estivesse desabando no geral. Ele estava tão cansado, mas tentava esconder isto, da mesma maneira que ela tentava esconder a tensão que crescia dentro dela e o medo.

Como se ele sentisse seu pressentimento, ele parecia determinado a fazer todo momento contar...

Aquela noite o presente dele de um vestido escarlate deslumbrante, junto com a promessa de um destino surpresa foi o bastante para distrair a mente de Bella de seus medos, pelo menos por um tempo curto.

Quando ele tinha a riscado para a Itália para o jantar, ela tinha se tornado genuinamente excitada.

O vampiro dela tinha reservado um terraço de jardim particular em La Pergola, sobre Monte Mario.

─ Edward, a visão é espetacular! ─ Debaixo deles a Roma secular na noite, iluminada como um sonho. ─Mon Dieu, aquela é a cúpula de São Pedro? Eu somente a tinha visto em um cartão postal. Esta é uma surpresa incrível!

─Oh, isso?─ Quando ele deu uma casual encolhida de ombros, atraiu seu olhar dela ao terno escuro, moldado com perfeição em cima desses ombros largos. ─Isso não é isso. Isso é só nutrição para minha mortal até que esteja na hora da real surpresa.

─Melhor que isto? Você tem que me falar!

─Então não seria uma surpresa. ─ Ele lhe deu um sorriso torto. ─Também conhecido como _une surprise_...

Uma vez que eles estavam sentados em cadeiras almofadadas, o servente trouxe um carrinho cheio de champanhas frios. Quando ele verteu, o homem mal pegou os óculos escuros de Edward, mas Edward continuou tenso. Ela desejou que os olhos dele não o aborrecessem tanto assim.

Quando eles estavam a sós, ele esfregou sua mão em cima da parte de trás do pescoço. ─Você deve odiá-los. O vermelho sangue.

Ela balançou a cabeça. ─Eu penso que eles são o vermelho de fogo. E a cor afunda e escurece quando você olha para mim, o que eu amo. Além disso, com o óculos de sol, você parece uma estrela do cinema.

─Ou um viciado em drogas.

─Eu não acredito que os dois são mutuamente exclusivos, mon grand. ─ ela disse, persuadindo um sorriso dele. Enquanto ela tomava um gole do champanhe, ela perguntou:, ─Não teria que reservar este lugar com meses de antecedência?

─Teria.

Ela elevou uma sobrancelha.

─Mas você não?

─Você deveria saber agora que quando diz respeito a você, eu não me restrinjo a nada.

A refeição confirmou esta declaração. Prato depois de prato começavam a chegar, vinhos caros que acompanhavam cada um. Enquanto ela saboreava algumas das comidas mais deleitáveis e drinques que ela nunca tinha provado, ela tentou pegá-lo para revelar a surpresa. Ele tomou um gole do uísque dele, vagarosamente amontoando um pouco de comida ao redor, e sorriu abertamente ante as tentativas dela para conseguir que ele falasse...

─Você está tão contente com você, vampiro.

─É muito bom ter uma surpresa a revelar. Como está sua refeição?

Alguns pratos eram apimentados, alguns sutis e cada um acariciou o paladar dela. Ela sorriu por cima da taça de vinho dela.

─ _C'est exquis comme tes lèvres_. Delicioso como seus lábios. ─ Ele ficou tenso quando ela esfregou o pé recoberto pela meia calça pela perna dele.

Em uma voz mais rouca, ele disse:

─Você pode usar seus consideráveis dotes, ─ o olhar dele baixou para o decote do vestido que ele tinha lhe dado ─tudo que você queira, mas eu não falarei.

Para sobremesa, o servente trouxe à mesa uma miniatura de cômoda com gavetas, pintadas de prata. Dentro de cada gaveta minúscula estava um tipo diferente de _petit four_.

─É isso,─ ela disse, provando todas as delícias ─eu nunca vou partir.

─Não se preocupe nós voltaremos.

Ela se forçou a sorrir pela pontada que sentia.

─Pelo menos uma vez por semana somente pelos _petit four_.

Depois do jantar, Edward disse:

─Pronta para sua surpresa?

─Sim, eu estou a ponto de morrer!─ ela disse, desejando imediatamente que ela pudesse retirar aquelas palavras, mas ela mascarou sua inquietação.

Ele cobriu seus olhos como ele gostava, então a riscou novamente. Ela sentia o tempo diferente, cheiros frescos. E ela ouviu uma nova língua. França.

Com a outra mão dele morna nas suas costas descobertas, ele a conduziu para um lugar que soou mais aglomerado do que onde eles tinham chegado. Então ele descobriu os olhos dela.

Os lábios dela se separaram em um suspiro. Ela estava de pé em frente a L' Opéra Garnier, a casa pródiga do balé de Paris. Calafrios passaram por seus braços para cima e para baixo. Performance da noite? Romeo et Juliette. Era uma das peças de Shakespeare favoritas dela, e uma que ela sempre tinha sonhado ver coreografada. Experimentar isto aqui? Em Paris? Com os olhos úmidos, ela disse: ─ Edward, esta é a coisa mais maravilhosa que qualquer um já fez para mim.

E o homem mais desejável que ela alguma vez tenha conhecido, estava oferecendo sua grande mão para levá-la até lá.

─Venha. ─ ele murmurou. ─Ou nós chegaremos atrasados.

Ofuscada, ela o deixou guiar para dentro do palácio. Com os sons da orquestra afinando ao fundo, ela foi rodeada pelo esplendor, contemplando a arte que enfeitava, dos tetos até os desenhos em mármore elaborados em baixo dos saltos dos sapatos dela.

Quando eles pegaram seus assentos no melhor camarim ela ronronou: ─Oh, vampiro, você é booommmm. É quase como se... Você não se restringe em nada?

Com um sorriso sensual, ele removeu os óculos de sol e disse: ─Eu estou alegre que você aprove.

Do momento que a cortina subiu, o coração dela bateu ininterrupto. Durante o desempenho, ela estava no céu, golpeada por quanto o balé tinha evoluído e tinha permanecido o mesmo. O médio da dança perfeitamente vestindo o conto, a música seu sócio sublime.

Edward sentou com os braços dele atravessados no peito, um olhar crítico na face. ─Você os envergonha. ─ ele rangiu, o que só a fez o amar mais.

─Bem, obrigada por isso, mas eu acredito que eu seria um pouco baixa e peituda comparada a estes dançarinos modernos.

─Acontece que eu tenho uma coisa por baixas e peitudas bailarinas.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso lento.

─Eu estou alegre que você aprove.

─Sumamente sim. ─ Uma madeixa de cabelo bronze grosso caiu sobre um dos olhos dele. ─Você sente saudades disso?

─Eu sinto. Eu estava vibrando por dançar para uma audiência. E eu perdi a camaradagem na trupe. ─ Ela até mesmo tinha perdido os músculos doendo do esforço de um ensaio cobrado. ─Mas eu estou contente que eu consiga partilhar isso com você. ─ a mão dele encontrou a dela.

Uma vez que a cortina fechou, ela chorou com o trágico final embora isso fosse esperado e aceito porque isso tinha um novo significado para ela agora. Bella também seria separada do homem que ama agora. Ela não queria ser, lamentando que ela estivesse nesta posição.

Mas era esperado. Ela tinha aceitado isto. E ela não lamentava um momento

Ele deslizou uma caixa coberta com feltro nas mãos dela. ─O que é isto?─ ela perguntou, embora soubesse.

Engolindo, ela abriu o estojo. Dentro descansava um primoroso anel de platina, com uma safira azul vibrante no centro, rodeada por diamantes.

─Seja minha esposa, Bella.

Quando ela pode tirar os olhos do anel, ela olhou para ele. Ele tinha lhe perguntado aqui. Inundado na beleza deste lugar, o coração dela estava cheio com emoção da dança e por amar o homem que tinha dado esta noite a ela. Em qualquer outra circunstância, ela teria chorado de alegria.

─ Edward... ─ A necessidade de confessar tudo queimou dentro dela. Mas ela temeu roubar de si mesma este tempo com ele. Estava correndo. Os olhares deles estavam fixos nela. E ela não podia lhe falar.

Devolver o anel seria uma das coisas mais difíceis que ela já fez. Embora estivesse a rasgando em duas, ela lhe deu a caixa.

─Eu sinto muito mesmo. ─ ela sussurrou. ─ Eu não posso.

Ele aceitou sem uma palavra. Mas um músculo fez tique-taque na mandíbula dele.

Quando Bella recusou seu anel, o mundo inclinou obliquamente.

Como um soco no intestino, Edward se deu conta que mesmo depois de tudo, o tempo que eles tinham compartilhado e o prazer entre eles, ela ainda não assumiria nenhum compromisso com ele.

E ela nem mesmo tinha precisado de um segundo para considerar o que ele estava oferecendo.

A fadiga que ele tinha ignorado voltou redobrada. A frustração de sua busca montada. Ele estava falhando a cada turno.

Edward não podia achar o que ele precisava e não podia assegurar o que ele tinha.

Quanto mais Bella se afastava, mais louco ele se sentia. Ele a queria ao ponto da loucura. Edward era um homem que conhecia exatamente aquela posição.

Ele decidiu naquele momento que ele não a deixaria ir simplesmente.

Edward tinha temido que se ele chegasse a esse ponto, ele a faria se lembrar de Jacob. Aquele bastardo também tinha exigido que ela ficasse com ele.

Ainda havia uma diferença entre nunca a deixar ir quando ela na verdade queria ficar e mante-la somente porque ele não podia viver sem ela.

Edward acreditava que Bella queria ser mantida com ele. E a obrigaria.


	38. Capítulo 36

**Capítulo 36 **

Ele estava fervendo.

Bella sentia como se ela estivesse se movendo ao lado de um animal indomado, um único movimente errado poderia provocar o ataque.

Empreendendo em não revelar seu desânimo, ela se comportou como se nada estivesse errado, pronta para cama como sempre. No passado, os rituais femininos dela tinham parecido o fascinar, quase o relaxando. Talvez eles o relaxassem esta noite.

Ela removeu a jóia, vestiu uma camisola e roupão de seda carmesim e aplicou loção nas mãos e pernas.

Se sentando à cômoda dela, ela elevou a escova olhando a ele no espelho. Normalmente ele sentava na cama, extasiado enquanto ela penteava o cabelo, como se esperando sua volta para correr os dedos por ele.

Agora ele estava no lugar habitual, mas a expressão dele era tirada. O tempo lá fora parecia no espelho o tumulto que ela sentia dentro dele. O vento rajava ao redor de todo o velho solar e o raio já estava dançando. Embora a chuva não tivesse, contudo começado, ela iria. Bella sabia que o outono estava virando inverno do jeito único da baia pantanosa, com dilúvios de noite como se para combater o calor prolongado em submissão e bater as folhas adesivas das árvores.

─O que eu tenho que fazer Bella?─ Ele correu a mão em cima de sua face cansada. ─Quem eu tenho que matar para manter você? Diga-me o que fazer, e estará feito.

Ela virou para ele.

─ Edward, não de novo. Eu pensei que nós tínhamos concordado isso na manhã depois do ajuntamento.

─Como eu poderia me esquecer de suas condições?─ ele perguntou, zombando da palavra. ─Me conte seu segredo, maldição! Você fez algum tipo de pacto com o diabo? Por que você não se casará comigo?

Ele levantou e cruzou até ela. Com os ombros largos para trás, ele disse: ─Você pode até mesmo estar carregando um filho meu. E seu eu me recuso a deixar você ir?

─Me deixa ir? ─ ela perguntou suavemente. ─Eu já passei por isso antes.

─Não o compare comigo!─ Edward a levantou da cadeira, então segurou a parte de trás do seu pescoço. ─Há uma diferença entre manter uma mulher que quer ser mantida e uma que não quer.

─E você pensa que eu quero ser mantida?

─Você quer. Por mim. Você quer que eu faça isso para que nós nunca nos separemos novamente.

Ela se virou, incapaz de negar isto.

─Então agora eu vou lhe falar como isto será conosco. ─ Com um braço esticado, ele varreu os artigos da cômoda, a sentado ali. ─Você é minha. Nada mudará isso.

Ele parecia na borda do controle e ela já sentia seu corpo respondendo à ferocidade dele. ─Corpo e alma, você é toda minha. ─ Ele respirava pesadamente. ─E assim que eu mate quem eu estou caçando, então você se casará comigo.

─O que Tarut tem a ver com a gente?

─Você sabe que eu carrego a marca do demônio. ─ Edward colou seus quadris entre as pernas dela, forçando o vestido dela a subir. ─Você sabe que não curará até que ele esteja morto. Mas há mais nisto. Se eu não o derrotar, então, meu mais desejado sonho e pior pesadelo se tornará realidade. Quando você apareceu àquela noite no ajuntamento em carne e osso esse era meu sonho.

─Eu era?

Ele lhe deu um aceno curto.

─Meu pesadelo é que você morra novamente.

─É por isso que você o caçou tão implacavelmente?

Por ela?

─E eu continuarei. Mas depois disso, Bella, eu juro a você, no segundo que eu libertar meu corpo desta marca... A partir deste momento, você será mais que minha noiva, você será minha esposa.

Novamente um macho que exigia que ela se casasse com ele com um olhar selvagem nos olhos. Mas havia muitas diferenças desta vez.

Edward nunca a feriria. Ele preferiria morrer.

E Bella era da mesma maneira louca por ele.

Ela sabia que os olhos dela eram selvagens com o querer, também.

─ Edward... ─ Ela ansiava muito por lhe contar tudo. Contar-lhe que ela o amava e que ela era tão egoísta e gananciosa com ele que ela não poderia partir, embora ela só acabasse o ferindo. ─Isso não pode acontecer.

Cortando as palavras dela com o beijo, ele gemeu contra sua boca e agarrou seu roupão. Uma vez que ele o tenha tirado, ele arrancou o pequeno estojo do terno e pegou o anel. Ele agarrou a mão esquerda dela e colocou o anel no dedo. ─Isto mostra minha reivindicação em você. ─ ele grunhiu. ─ Tire fora agora mesmo se você, verdadeiramente, não quer se casar comigo.

O metal estava quente como uma marca, o anel se ajustava perfeitamente. Ela não poderia tirar mais aquilo do que poderia parar de respirar.

─Eu quero você, Bella. Para sempre. ─ antes de tomar os lábios dela novamente, ele falou: ─ Me queira, também.

Enquanto ela afundava no beijo, ele arrancou seu roupão. Quando ele sensualmente apalpou seu sexo, ela respondeu como se ele tivesse iluminado um fusível, crescendo úmida em uma pressa. As mãos dela estavam buscando desesperadamente por todo o corpo dele.

Quando ela abriu suas calças e arrastou livre o membro rígido, a cabeça larga cutucou contra sua entrada.

Com a mão dele aberta sobre seu seio, ele apertou as costas dela para o espelho. Ela juntou suas pernas para cima, colocando os pés na extremidade da cômoda, tão aberta para ele como ela poderia estar. Com um gemido, ele colocou os braços embaixo dos joelhos dela, então se apoiou para frente.

A prendendo, a cercando, ele entrou no corpo dela. A possuindo.

─Eu sinto você se afastando de mim.─ Com um golpe longo, duro, ele murmurou: ─não o faça...

Ele assistiu a expressão dela, a emoção nos seus olhos. Isto é um adeus. Até mesmo enquanto ele estava dentro dela, ela estava lhe falando adeus. E ele nem mesmo sabia por que.

Com tudo o que ele sentia por ela, ele a tomou, dirigindo entre as coxas dela. O membro pulsou dentro da envoltura apertada dela, enquanto ele lutava para não gozar, querendo que isto durasse para sempre.

Quanto mais ela se afastava... Ele nunca a deixaria ir. Nunca.

Tome dela... A reivindique completamente. A última barreira entre eles. Edward precisava mordê-la, marcá-la como um animal. Ele era o monstro que todos eles pensavam.

Não! Ele tinha que lutar... Tinha que superar o instinto.

Ele sentia suas presas afiando. Enquanto seus quadris resistiam, ele se achou se aliviando para o pescoço pálido, puxado para o pulso apressado que ele podia ver tão claramente. A possua completamente. Ele a lambeu, a preparando.

Perdido...

Ele perfurou a pele tenra, a mais doce carne que ele já tinha provado, fechadas ao redor de suas doloridas presas. Ela estava gemendo? Ele pode sentir o som.

Os olhos dele flamejaram abertos quando ele começou a chupá-la, porque que Deus o ajuda... Ele sabia que ele faria isto novamente.

Enquanto o rico sangue dela batia na língua dele e deslizava abaixo, por sua garganta, como seda e vinho, ele gemeu em êxtase. O calor queimando suas veias. O calor dela. A essência dela.

─Pare agora.─ as palavras dela eram fracas comparadas à batida primorosa do seu coração nas orelhas dele.

Não. Quero mais. Chupando mais duro.

─Você vai me machucar. ─ ela sussurrou.

Tenho que ter isto.

─ Edward...

Com uma vontade que ele não sabia que tinha, ele parou de tomar. Mas ele deixou suas presas na carne, rosnando contra a pele úmida, enquanto a semente dele explodiu do corpo com ondas entorpecedoras em sua mente. Conexão. Marcada. Minha...

Quando ele se retirou dela, estudou sua face. As bochechas estavam rosadas. Ele não a tinha ferido.

Ele a tinha mordido. Ele tinha levado o sangue dela. E tinha sentido como se fosse suposto que isso acontecesse. Ele tinha a ouvido gemer. Ela tinha levado prazer da mordida dele. Eu não a feri

Ela começou a chorar. Com o lábio inferior tremendo, os olhos brilhando, ela sussurrou: ─Como pôde Edward?─ Ela levantou a mão dela para esbofeteá-lo o mais perto da fúria que ele alguma vez a tinha visto.


	39. Capítulo 37

**Capítulo 37 **

─O que está errado comigo? ─ No folly, contudo, novamente. Todas as criaturas noturnas ao redor dele estavam caladas, como se elas sentissem sua ameaça. ─Por que eu não posso ter razão?─ ele rugiu à noite.

Bella não tinha estado fisicamente ferida, mas ela tinha ficado inconsolável. ─Você não tem nenhuma idéia do que você fez!─ela tinha chorado. A mão equilibrada para golpeá-lo tinha hesitado. Ela tinha fechado um punho antes de abaixar, sem lhe dar o golpe que ele tinha merecido.

Enquanto o olhar dela tinha chamejado em cima de seu rosto, as expressões que ele tinha acostumado a ver estavam ausentes. Não havia nenhum dos olhares de orgulho ou olhares cheios de desejo.

Ela tinha parecido traída.

Durante uma hora ele repassou seu caminho habitual ao longo da extremidade da água. Ele registrou escassamente quando os céus abriram e verteram. Mais cedo quando ele tinha deixado o quarto, ele pensou que a tinha ouvido começar a chorar. Chorar por causa dele.

Isso o fazia sentir um buraco no peito e as novas batidas do coração dele doeram. Inferno poderia a morte ser pior do que o que ele sentia agora?

A única coisa que o encorajava era que ela não tinha removido o anel. Eles dois tinham olhado para ele e então encontrado seus olhos. Ele tinha sentido seguramente que ela lançaria isto no rosto dele.

Mas ela não tinha rejeitado a reivindicação dele. Não contudo.

Um som atrás dele. No princípio ele pensou que ela o seguiu na chuva e se virou, com palavras subindo pela boca. Eu estou apaixonado por você. Eu farei melhor. Eu não a machucarei novamente

Oito espadachins o cumprimentaram, armas puxadas, Tarut entre eles. Não havia muitos machos que Edward tinha que inclinar a cabeça para encontrar os olhos, mas este era um deles. Maldição, como Edward pode ter sido tão descuidado? Os alarmes dele nunca tinham fracassado antes. O demônio poderia ter caminhado logo atrás dele e arrancado sua cabeça fora, antes mesmo que Edward soubesse.

─Você vai riscar, Cullen?─ Tarut disse, levantando a voz acima da chuva. ─Ou lutar?

─Finalmente pronto para morrer?

Uma última batalha, então. Se Edward fosse derrotado, então talvez, fosse para o bem. Quando Bella o deixasse, as recordações assumiriam mais uma vez, e ele estaria perdido de qualquer maneira.

Ou se ele ganhasse... Ela não tinha tirado o anel dele. Se ele ganhasse, ele não a deixaria ir.

Deixe o destino decidir meu futuro.

Havia oito espadachins contra ele que estava sem arma. Mas Edward estaria lutando por ela, porque ele tinha jurado que se matasse Tarut e se libertasse da marca, então ela se tornaria sua esposa.

As coisas ficaram simples. Mate oito e a mantenha para sempre.

As presas de Edward afiaram. Ele correu a língua dele ao longo de uma, o sangue como um golpe de adrenalina. Obstáculos se levantado entre ele e o que ele queria. Ele zombou dos demônios. Eles não tinham nenhuma idéia no que eles tinham tropeçado. Elimine os obstáculos.

Ele se encarregou do mais próximo. Num instante, a mão de Edward se lançou, rasgando a garganta do demônio de seu pescoço. Jatos de sangue. Na mente dele, estes seres o afastavam de Bella. Uma onda de fúria passou por ele. Eles até mesmo eram uma ameaça à vida dela.

Edward alcançou o próximo, o agarrando pelos chifres, torcendo sua cabeça até que as vértebras racharam. Seus dedos afundaram na pele grossa do demônio, rasgando a besta com as mãos. Eles tinham ousado trazer morte para a casa dele e de Bella...

A raiva estourou nele Edward nunca tinha se sentido assim. E logo... Sucumbiu ao frenesi, fazendo o que ele fazia melhor.

Quando Bella investigou no espelho aos dois pontos de sangue no pescoço, ela tremeu por toda parte novamente.

A mordida que também tinha lhe dado tal prazer, também iniciou sua destruição. Ela nunca tinha se sentido mais conectada a uma pessoa viva e quando terminou, nunca tinha se sentido mais traída.

Agora ela só sentia pesar. A raiva dela para Edward tinha sido equivalente a castigar uma besta com presas por caçar. Ele era um vampiro, ele a tinha mordido. Ela soube que ele não tinha tomado uma decisão consciente para fazer isto. Ele tinha parecido maldito, intimidado com ele mesmo quando tinha rangido:

─É suposto que eu te proteja de homens como eu.

Ela contemplou o anel de tirar o fôlego, que ele tinha comprado para ela, mas ela não pôde se forçar a removê-lo. Ele tinha lhe dito que tirasse se ela não quisesse verdadeiramente se casar com ele.

Mas ela verdadeiramente queria.

Ele queria pôr uma reivindicação de algum jeito nela e no futuro dela. Ela sentia a mesma necessidade por ele.

Mas ela já tinha sentido partiria logo. Ela não sabia para onde iria, só sabia que seria sem Edward.

Oh, a quem ela estava enganando? Partindo? Ela não iria em uma viagem. Ela estava a ponto de morrer. E ela estava amedrontada.

Ela se afastou do espelho para esperar pelo retorno dele. Ele provavelmente tinha ido novamente para o folly. Ela desejou que voltasse, o vento tinha começado a agitar, jogando pedras de chuva contra as janelas.

De repente um rugido ensurdecedor ressoou em cima da propriedade. ─ Edward!─ Oh, Deus, ele tentaria se machucar sozinho? Ela tinha sido tão dura com ele!

Quando ela o ouviu gritar em dor, ela estava em pé em um momento, colocando o roupão, enquanto acelerava para a porta. Colidindo apressadamente na noite tempestuosa, ela piscou contra a chuva, localizando os sons por um clarão no folly.

Ela se aproximou da visão de três corpos mutilados no chão. Cinco outros seres, todos altos e musculosos, circulando Edward. Os lábios dele estavam levantados em cima de suas presas, as descobrindo na raiva dele. Estava fazendo sinal para os oponentes chegarem mais perto?

Num flash de um raio, ela entendeu os símbolos negros nas costas descobertas deles. Kapsliga.

Eles usavam turnos se lançando para frente com suas espadas elevadas. Toda vez que eles voltam o círculo apertava, dando Edward menos espaço para manobrar. Por que ele não se riscou para longe?

Quando um demônio afundou a espada no braço de Edward, ele berrou com raiva, o punho dele atirando para fora. Com um golpe brutal, Edward lhe enviou girando inconsciente ao chão, arrebatando a arma do demônio quando ele caiu.

Com o braço incólume, ele balançou a espada para baixo, decapitando o inimigo. Agora ele tinha uma arma. Ela era transpassada pelas linhas severas da face dele, pela selvageria na sua expressão. Quando a represa estourou, os olhos dele inundaram com vermelho, ela soube que ele iria matá-los, todos. Ela só o atrapalharia. Embora fosse contra todos os seus instintos, que lhe urgiam que o ajudasse, ela começou a voltar

Edward pegou a visão dela. Naquele momento exato, ela ouviu respirações atrás dela, um braço deslizou ao redor de seu pescoço.

Tarut tinha Bella.

Edward enrijeceu para riscar até ela, mas o demônio apertou o agarre dele.

─Não a menos que você queira sua frágil humana morta.

Não podia chegar até ela, não podia alcançá-la. Ela estava com os olhos arregalados na chuva, apavorada. Isso é tudo coisa minha, tudo minha culpa!

Ela parecia tão pequena, comparada ao imenso demônio. Se Tarut dobrasse um músculo, ele romperia o pescoço dela. Em um momento, ela estaria morta. ─Folgue seu maldito aperto demônio, você vai sufocá-la.

─Azar o seu por adquirir uma noiva mortal. Eles morrem tão prontamente.

O pânico mais cru que Edward alguma vez tenha sentido surgiu em seu interior. ─Só agüente firme, Bella.─ A Tarut, ele disse, ─Deixe-a ir, se você dá alguma importância a sua vida.

─Eu acho que não, vampiro. ─ Dois dos homens de Tarut agarraram os braços de Edward e ele foi forçado a permitir isso. ─Você sabe o que eu busco. Eu nunca a deixarei ir, não até que eu consiga isto.

Tarut não a deixaria ir até que Edward estivesse morto. Através do dilúvio, ele esquadrinhou a área, procurando por opções para matar. Não havia nenhuma.

Ele não podia ver nenhum modo de remover este poder do demônio.

Bella estava balançando a cabeça, lutando para falar. ─Risque para fora...─ ela ofegou. Tão vulnerável.

─Eu jurarei livrá-la da maldição─ Tarut disse ─ e libertá-la esta noite. Tudo o que você tem que me dar é sua cabeça.

Recompensas e obstáculos. Recompensa: salvar a vida de Bella. Tarut estaria ligado por aquele juramento para livrá-la.

O obstáculo? Não havia nenhum obstáculo. Tudo que eu sempre quis era vida, ela tinha dito. E por causa do passado de Edward, ela estava a ponto de perder isto.

Se ele pudesse sacrificar a vida dele para salvar a dela, ele faria isto orgulhosamente.

─ Edward... não!─ ela chorou, piscando pela chuva. ─Espera... eu estou m...─ O bastardo apertou o agarre dele,cortando o ar dela.

─Pare!─ Quando ela cavou os dedos mindinhos dela no braço do demônio, desesperada por respirar, desesperada pela vida, Edward gritou, ─Faça demônio, faça seu sopro. Se você jurar que nem você nem seus homens jamais a prejudicarão.

Tarut deu um aceno solene.

─Eu juro pelo Lore.

Bella estava lamentando, lutando... frenética por respirar para lhe contar a verdade.

Na tempestade tumultuosa, Edward se levantou com os ombros caídos, tão pronto a conhecer a morte por ela. A luta dela estava fazendo a expressão dele angustiada, o fazendo impaciente para o sopro.

Mas seria para nada.

Bella tinha somente pensado que ela sabia a intensidade que estava neste homem. Agora ela percebeu que a mais feroz emoção dele era... amor. Brilhava nos olhos dele. E ela soube que ele queria que ela visse, como ele se sentia.

Então, a visão dela começou a nublar, enquanto a vertigem aumentava. Uma névoa parecia deslizar todo o mundo ao redor,impedindo sua visão.

Ainda a segurando, Tarut avançou para Edward.

─Não. ─ ela botou para fora. Enquanto o demônio nivelou a espada dele ao pescoço de Edward, ela agarrou uma respiração. ─Eu estou... morrendo de qualquer maneira! Saia daqui!

As sobrancelhas de Edward se uniram em confusão, Tarut balançou sua espada.


	40. Capítulo 38

**Capítulo 38 **

Um momento antes de fatiar Edward, a espada de Tarut e o braço carnoso que a brandia caiu no chão.

O golpe aconteceu tão rápido, que o que restou do braço de Tarut passou voando pela face de Edward, borrifando sangue.

Cadeon tinha golpeado Tarut por trás, se lançando ao demônio de fumaça, riscando para golpear bem a tempo.

Imediatamente, Edward lutou contra os dois que o seguravam, frenético para chegar a Bella. O estrondo de aço rangendo em cima da chuva vertente e vento uivante, enquanto os homens de Cadeon se atracavam com os Kapsliga.

A Noiva mortal de Edward estava no meio de uma batalha imortal.

Quando Tarut se virou para enfrentar Cadeon,com um punhal na outra mão dele, Edward berrou:

─Não Tarut, está segurando ela!

Mas Cadeon já tinha dado um empurrão espetando.

Tarut tinha usado Bella como escudo.

O tempo ficou em câmera lenta, Edward não a pôde ver, mas ele podia cheirar o sangue fluindo dela... Ele pode ver a reação chocada de Cadeon quando ele retirou a espada dele.

O demônio tinha corrido sua espada por ela.

─Não!─ Edward rugiu, lutando freneticamente. ─ Bella!

Quando Cadeon elevou a espada dele novamente, Tarut finalmente derrubou Bella para bloquear o golpe. Muito tarde.

Logo após Edward espiar a cabeça de Tarut caindo ao chão, ele alcançou a visão dela... desmoronando na lama..., olhos abertos e ofuscados, saindo sangue da boca e estômago.

Com um rugido, ele arrebatou fora a garganta de um Kapsliga com apenas um apertar das pontas de seus dedos. Ele pegou o outro pela parte superior da boca para arrancar a cabeça dele fora do pescoço. O outro Kapsligas fugiu com a visão.

Livre, Edward se jogou para ela, afundando os joelhos ao lado dela. ─ Bella!─ Ele apertou o corpo dela nos braços dele. ─Fica comigo!

Ela poderia contar que a velha loucura estava à beira de reclamá-lo. Ele estava ajustando o roupão encharcado dela como movimentos desajeitados como se para mantê-la coberta e quente da chuva.

Bella não quis olhar para baixo. Estranhamente, não havia nenhuma dor, só entorpecimento. Mas a expressão do demônio lhe contava tudo. A ferida era mortal.

Cadeon virou para se aproximar. Enquanto ele fazia o percurso, ela vagamente ouvia os outros...

─Cade fez o que?─ Rydstrom gritou. ─Que diabos você disse , Rk.

─Ele destripou a noiva do vampiro,─ Rk disse. ─O sanguessuga é inútil para nós agora, você não pode torturá-lo mais que isto.

─Eu não a vi. ─ Cadeon falou para Edward. ─Eu nunca a tinha visto.

Ela sentia piedade por ele depois de tudo, ele tinha salvado a vida de Edward. Se somente ele não tivesse levado a dela.

Até mesmo Bella tremeu à expressão de Edward. Com os olhos brilhando vermelho com malícia, ele disse:

─Em cima de mil vezes, demô coisa que você ame irá morrer. ─ Então ele a riscou dentro do quarto deles.

Enquanto ele embalou a cabeça dela, ele resmungava os pensamentos em voz alta. ─Hospital. Onde? Um hospital humano...─ Seu olhos arremessaram de modo selvagem. A face dele foi batida pelo Kapsliga, a mandíbula dele inchada e o lábio estourado. ─Você fique comigo. ─ ele declarou para ela, em uma voz atormentada. ─Só agüente firme por mim! Preciso pensar...

Ela queria muito o acariciar para confortá-lo, mas os braços dela penduraram inúteis. Eu conheço este sentimento. Tão frio.

Morrendo. Da mesma maneira que Ângela tinha predito. No dia que eu contei para Edward o segredo, mas não como elas tinham esperado. Destino poderia ser tão cruel.

─Preciso achar um hospital...

Ela balançou a cabeça dela tanto quanto pôde. Ela não chegaria ao hospital, era muito tarde para ela.

Mas ela tinha que explicar, para que ele não pensasse que era culpa dele.

─ Edward... eu estava morrendo de qualquer maneira.

─Não fale!─ a voz dele estava crua.

Os sons estavam diminuindo. O sangue deixava o corpo dela tão rapidamente, como se tivesse esperando somente uma chance. ─Eu chamei uma bruxa... ela passou pelo... espelho do estúdio. ─ A visão ficando borrada. ─Me fez viva... mas só por um curto tempo. Sabia disto... não podia te falar.

─Sua morte era um acordo com o diabo?─ Ele estava tremendo ao lado dela. ─E você ganhou somente duas malditas semanas?

─Valeu a pena!─ Ela tossiu fraca. ─Amo você.

Com isso, sangue saiu dos olhos dele como lágrimas... Entretanto o corpo dele cresceu imóvel de repente.

─Que bruxa koeri?

─ Jéssica.

Apertando ela ao tórax, ele os riscou no estúdio.

─Só permaneça viva, Bella!

Depois da colocá-la na cama, ele achou uma manta e apertou à ferida dela.

─Minha valente menina,─ ele falou ─fique comigo.─ Então ele enfrentou o espelho. ─Bruxa!─ ele rugiu. ─Venha a mim!

Enquanto ele continuou gritando por Jéssica, Bella lutou para permanecer consciente, querendo lhe contar que Jéssica não podia ajudar, que ele só estava levantando as esperanças para as ter esmagadas. Mas com cada tentativa, ela tossia mais sangue.

─ Jéssica!─ Ele esmurrou o espelho em um frenesi, batendo a mão dele. ─Venha a mim!

Quando não havia nenhuma resposta, ele afundou aos joelhos dele ao lado de Bella. ─Ah, Deus, venha a nós!


	41. Capítulo 39

**Capítulo 40 **

Jéssica enfrentou o espelho, inclinando sua cabeça.

─Esta é a primeira vez que eu realmente olhei para meu reflexo em meses.─ Ao Lykae, ela disse: ─Nenhuma surpresa que você me ame. Eu poderia ser mais atraente?

─Você não vai me distrair de minha apreensão, assim não se incomode. ─ MacRieve disse. ─Você volta para cá se sentir qualquer coisa saindo do controle. Você promete?

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

─Entendi isto. Agora, eu preciso de dois espelhos que se levantem em ambos os lados de mim.

Edward soltou de Bella.

─Os espelhos quebrados nesta parede são tudo que temos.

─Os pegue. Os traga para mim.

Ele rasgou um fragmento considerável da parede no estúdio. O sangue dos dedos correu ao longo das extremidades enquanto ele empurrava pelo chão de madeira até que ficou na vertical.

─Isto funcionará?

Contemplando o sangue dele, ela disse ausente:

─Terá que funcionar. Traga o segundo.

Ele repetiu o processo. Como ela continuou encarando o sangue, os olhos dela ficaram largos como se com realização, antes que eles estreitassem.

─Eu deveria limpar isso?

Ela hesitou por longos momentos.

─Deixe.─ ela disse finalmente engolindo em seco.

Edward rangeu:

─Bruxa, o que é isso?

Ela evitou a face dela, como se com culpa.

─Nós estamos prontos.

Uma vez que Jéssica estava quase inclusa nos espelhos, ela fechou as mãos em punhos e fechou os olhos.

Quando as pálpebras deslizaram abertas, os olhos dela eram... espelhos, vislumbrando e refletindo tudo que ela contemplava. Os dedos se moveram e a luz brilhou de uma das palmas da luva.

Edward se apressou para Bella, mas ela estava enfraquecendo. Quanto mais a forma de Bella escurecia, o brilho na luz da palma da bruxa crescia.

Da mesma maneira que os dedos dos pés de Jéssica deixaram o chão, um idioma que nem Edward reconheceu começou a fluir dos lábios dela, mas ele podia sentir que as palavras dela estavam pulsando com poder. Com uma mão, ela fez um punho ao redor da luz, como se agarrando fisicamente sobre o espírito de Bella.

─Ela vai desaparecer agora─ Jéssica lhe falou, nunca olhando para o espelho.

Quando a mão de Bella desapareceu da dele,a loucura ameaçou. O roupão dela, a camisola e o anel que ele tinha dado permaneceram na cama. Ele engoliu. Se mantenha inteiro.

Ele levou o anel, determinado a vê-la usando-o mais uma vez.

─Ache a sepultura dela.─ A bruxa apontou o dedo indicador da outra mão para baixo e mexeu. ─Eu estou começando o corpo.─ Novamente e novamente, ela circulou aquele dedo, parecendo estar encontrando grande resistência. O feitiço começou a levar uma taxa. Ela ficou sem fôlego, quase hiperventilando.

─Você pode fazer isto, Jéssica.─ Edward engoliu. ─Devolva minha Bella para mim...

A luz nas mãos dela intensificaram até mais. O ar cresceu mais pesado, agourento. Como se agitadas pela tensão, criaturas começaram a subir nas paredes que os cercavam.

MacRieve investigou ao redor dele.

─Isso não parece certo. Como se nós estivéssemos fazendo algo que nós nunca deveríamos fazer!

─Se cale, MacRieve. ─ Edward mordeu, entretanto ele tinha sentido a mesma atmosfera, ameaçando, como se eles estivessem desafiando uma força que de longe era maior que eles e talvez pudessem ser esmagados pela audácia.

Ela começou a cantar mais uma vez. A luz estava crescendo, crescendo... Ela empurrou as mãos para fora, parecendo abastecer mais mágica no feitiço. A casa começou a tremer.

─Tenho... que libertar. Preciso envelhecer..─

Envelhecer?

Cantando mais ininteligível, mais alto e mais alto, até que ela estava gritando praticamente as palavras. As janelas do estúdio explodiram. Documentos voaram em uma tempestade.

─Bowen, eu estou... perdendo!

─ Jéssica!─ Com um rugido, MacRieve se lançou para ela, tentando tirá-la de perto do espelho. Mas o Lykae não pôde mover a pequena mulher do agarre do espelho.

A cobertura prateada dos olhos dela escureceu, como se tinta inundasse dentro deles. Eles começaram a ficar completamente negros.

─Isto é ruim!─ ela chorou.

─Não, Jéssica, não faça isso!─ Ele encaixou a mão dele em cima dos olhos dela, mas a pele da palma dele começou a queimar em dois buracos distintos.

─Oh, Hekate, não!─ ela gritou.

A luzes nas mãos dela explodiram como uma bomba, tão intenso que cegou Edward brevemente.

─O que foi isso?─ ele gritou. ─O que está acontecendo?

Jéssica ofegou.

─ Bella... encarnou.

Ele moveu sua cabeça ao redor.

─Onde ela está? Me fale!

─Tem um problema! ─ o corpo dela endureceu, imóvel. Ela encarou sem piscar o espelho.

─Ah, Deus, não de novo, Jéssica!─ MacRieve usou a outra mão para proteger os olhos dela, até que dois buracos esfumaçados apareceram naquelas mãos também. Ele arrebatou novamente a ela, mas até mesmo com a força dele, não a pôde arrancar daquele lugar.

─Qual o problema, bruxa? Onde está Bella?─ Edward estava frenético para vê-la. ─Onde ela está encarnada?─ Ele cobrou por Jéssica. ─Acorde sua bruxa, MacRieve!

O Lykae olhou por cima do ombro dele, mostrando as presas ─Cuidado com seus passos, vampiro. Eu sou uma ameaça.

─Como eu posso achar Bella? Quebre a porcaria do espelho!

─Sem chance, isto poderia matá-la.

─Ponha algo maior na frente dela! ─ Edward grunhiu, lutando se controlar.

─Ela queima qualquer coisa!

─Quanto tempo ela pode ficar assim?

─Porra, para sempre, vampiro!─ MacRieve rugiu, as íris dele virando gelo azul, a besta chamejando em cima de sua forma. Se o Lykae se transformasse porque sua companheira estava em perigo, até mesmo Edward não poderia derrotá-lo. ─Como eu infernos te avisei!

Andando, Edward apunhalou os dedos dele pelo cabelo.

─Cristo, eu não sei onde Bella está!

Ele tinha sonhado que ela era mantida longe dele não importa quão duro ele lutasse para alcançá-la. Pesadelos dela sendo... surrada na escuridão? Ele apertou a testa.

Ela estava presa em algum lugar agora mesmo. E isso era por que a bruxa não tinha devolvido Bella a ele aqui. Mas onde infernos estaria ela?

Espera. Se a bruxa tinha sido capaz de restabelecer o corpo de Bella e pôr o espírito dela dentro disto, entretanto foi interrompida...

A resposta o bateu.

─Ah, Deus, eu sei onde ela está!─ E ele não podia riscar a ela porque ele nunca tinha estado lá antes. ─Eu preciso de um carro!─ MacRieve e a bruxa tinham passado pelo espelho. Emmett tinha levado o dele semanas atrás.

O Lykae o ignorou, enrolando o dedo dele debaixo do queixo da bruxa. ─ Jéssica, amor, isso vai doer como o inferno.─ Ele tomou uma respiração profunda. E então ele pisou para frente do olhar dela.

A pele do torso dele começou a derreter como se queimasse através de laser, mas ele friccionou os dentes, agüentando a dor.

─Moça,─ ele grunhiu ─depois disto nós trocaremos umas palavrinhas.

Onde eu estou?

Bella despertou em um espaço úmido, fechado, piscando repetidamente na escuridão. Ela não tinha nenhuma dor no corpo, ferida estava totalmente curada. Jéssica tinha feito isto! Mas onde estava todo mundo? Por que Bella estava só?

Uma suspeita horrorosa tentou se apoderar da cabeça dela, mas ela lutou com isto. As respirações foram ficando atormentadas, soando muito alta no escuro.

Quando a vertigem passou, ela levantou e imediatamente bateu a cabeça.

─Nãoooo.─ ela gemeu, começando a estremecer. ─Não é possível.─ Lágrimas começaram a cair. Mère de Dieu... Isto não pode estar acontecendo!

Ela estava em seu caixão que ficava na tumba da Sociedade francesa no cemitério St. Louis. Pelo menos outros trinta caixões estavam ali.

Edward virá por mim. De alguma maneira ele me achará...

Mas horas pareciam passar moendo. Ofegando denso ar, ela lutou para não pensar nos corpos decompondo-se ao redor dela.

Nenhum dos ossos dela estavam no caixão era como se ela os tivesse reincorporado. Ela foi encarnada, o que significou que ela estava mais uma vez viva.

Bella tinha cultivado um corpo só a tempo dele morrer...

Então os insetos vieram.

Ela gritou. Ela gritou histericamente até que o ar sujo cresceu escasso.


	42. Capítulo 40

**Capítulo 41 **

─Porra!─ Edward gritou para o céu. Ele não tinha nenhum carro, nenhuma idéia de como chegar a ela.

Edward não podia riscar a ela. Ele nunca tinha estado em um cemitério em Nova Orléans.

A mansão das valquírias era perto de Elancourt. Ele poderia correr a distância e poderia roubar um carro. Não saiba para onde dirigir.

Edward raramente tinha se deixado até mesmo pensar em pedir ajuda mas agora que ele tinha que fazê-lo, só uma pessoa vinha em mente.

Emmett. Bem no fundo Edward ainda era um Cullen e ele precisava da ajuda do irmão, o irmão que estava preso na prisão de Aro...

Edward riscou para Montar Oblak. Embora estivesse luz do dia lá fora, o castelo estava escurecido.

─ Emmett?─ ele berrou enquanto ele começou, seguindo abaixo os corredores sombrios. O som ecoou, chamando a guarda de castelo.

Logo grupos de soldados avançaram nele, espadas prontas, sem dúvida surpreendia que um louco, vampiro olhos vermelhos perdido no forte de Forbearer.

Edward tomou os golpes deles, agarrando armas com suas mãos sangrentas para lançá-los longe. Descendo até mesmo mais profundamente nos intestinos do castelo, ele torceu pescoços, os quebrando mas não matando os soldados imortais.

─ Emmett!─ ele gritou novamente.

─ Edward?

Edward seguiu o som a uma cela considerável. Dentro, atrás das grossas barras, estavam seus três irmãos.

Eles o fitaram em confusão. Edward sabia como ele parecia. Ele tinha sangue pela face dele e corpo, feridas abertas por toda parte nele, a face batida por esses demônios.

─O que infernos você está fazendo aqui?─ Emmett exigiu. ─E de quem é esse sangue?

Edward estudou as barras da cela. Obstáculos.

─Eu não tenho tempo para perguntas.

Jasper disse:

─Você tem que sair, eles o executarão se o capturarem.

Ele deu uma risada áspera.

─Desafio qualquer um a fazer.─ Ele segurou as barras. Tinha que chegar a ela... Friccionando seus dentes, ele começou a puxar contra as barras.

─Essas são tão protegidas como suas correntes eram. ─ James disse. ─A madeira, o metal e a pedra os cercando são todos reforçados. Você não pode possivelmente.

Edward os abriu largamente, quebrando o metal de fato.

─Meu Deus. ─ Emmett murmurou.

─Preciso de sua ajuda para achar minha Noiva!─ Ele arrancou o destroços livres. ─Eu não estou furioso... mas eu preciso de você para me riscar para cada cemitério em Nova Orléans. Você sabe onde eles estão?

Emmett abriu a boca.

─Sua... Noiva?

─O coração dele bate. ─ Jasper disse.

─Você sabe onde eles estão, ou não?─ Edward berrou.

Emmett acenou com a cabeça lentamente.

─Eu conheço todos os cemitérios. Rosalie e eu caçamos ghouls lá.

─Você vai fazer isso?

─ Edward o, só se acalme

─Foda-se a calma, Emmett!─ De repente Edward sentiu grande poder atrás dele.

─Então, este é Edward Cullen.─ Aro disse.

Sem se virar, Edward zombou:

─Russo sangrento. O que você quer?

─Eu já sabia que os Cullens eram geneticamente incapazes de parir a um rei, mas um pouco de respeito...

Edward enfrentou o vampiro puro, cercado pelos guardas.

─Você abateu meus guardas do castelo inteiro. Algo que um batalhão da Horda não pôde fazer. Eles não me falaram que você era assim tão forte. ─ Aro disse em um tom casual. Os olhos pálidos eram inexpressivos, mas ele estava calculando. Edward poderia sentir isso e ele acreditou que ele sabia o que Aro queria.

─Entretanto, você foi sangrado.

─Eu não tenho tempo para isto!─ Edward mordeu. ─Eu o matarei só para o impedir de falar.

Os guardas dele enrijeceram, com mãos aos cabos das espada deles. ─Me matar? Você não conheceria sua Noiva se não fosse por mim, se não fosse por seus irmãos. Você teria sido morto trezentos anos atrás.

─Eu já percebi isso!

A Emmett, Aro disse:

─Ele abateu os guardas sem matar um único, quase como se ele estivesse fazendo uma observação. Você tinha razão. Edward não está perdido. Ele é... várias coisas, mas ele não é irredimível. E eu posso conceder quando eu cometi um erro. Embora você devesse ter vindo voluntariamente a mim em vez de quebrar nossas leis.

Emmett encolheu os ombros.

─Eu não podia correr o risco de que você dissesse que não. Ele é meu irmão.─ ele disse, como se isso explicasse tudo.

Aro retrocedeu a Edward.

─Jure lealdade a mim, e todos vocês partem hoje como aliados. Caso contrário nós lutamos.

Não havia nem um minuto sobrando para lutar.

─Eu jurarei... que eu nunca atacarei você ou seu exército.

Aro o estudou, então disse:

─Isto basta por hora. ─ Aos irmãos ele somou ─Tomem uma semana de férias. E consigam que suas Noivas parem de tramar a minha queda.

Quando o rei e os homens dele desapareceram, Emmett disse:

─ Edward, você tem que me contar o que aconteceu para eu o ajudar. Quem é sua Noiva?

Edward disse apressadamente:

─ Bella, esta pequena linda dançarina. A amo. Tanto que me machuca. Tenha que encontrá-la.

─Por que você pensa que você precisa ir para um cemitério para a achar?

─Ela era uma fantasma, sobre o qual eu lhe falei. Mas não mais. Ela morreu novamente hoje à noite e pode ter sido ressuscitada ou reencarnada, foda-se se eu sei a diferença, mas a bruxa, o lobisomem e eu perdemos o corpo dela. Um dos corpos. Que seja, eu simplesmente não consigo achá-la. Eu vou entrar em cada maldito cemitério da cidade e escutar pela batida do seu coração dela.

James elevou as sobrancelhas e disse:

─A coisa de fantasma novamente. ─ da mesma maneira que Jasper murmurou:

─Como está completamente perdido.

Edward mostrou os dentes a eles.

─Isto aconteceu!

─Eu não sei que resultado eu estava esperando. ─ James disse. ─ Edward ser irreparavelmente furioso ou sua Noiva ser do além, um espírito cujo cadáver está perdido. Isto parece uma loucura.

─Ele sempre fez as coisa diferentemente. ─ Jasper disse, ousando esbofetear Edward nas costas. ─Eu gostaria de ficar, mas eu tenho uma emergência com estas semanas vencidas. Boa Sorte, Ed.─ Ele se riscou para fora.

─ Emmett, você tem isto aqui?─ James perguntou. ─Eu preciso ter certeza que as valquírias recuem.

Edward virou a Emmett, lutando para acalmar o tom dele. Ele queria esmurrar o punho na parede com frustração, uivar ao teto com angústia. Sua pequena Noiva estava na escuridão... ela estaria amedrontada? Ele abafou um tremor.

Para chegar a Bella, ele tinha que os convencer de que ele não tinha perdido a cabeça.

─Eu sei que isso soa louco. Mas eu estou... eu estou te pedindo que acredite em mim nisto. Só... só me leve para os cemitérios.

James disse: ─Eu não acho que ele alguma vez já tenha pedido alguma coisa para alguém.

Edward apertou a testa. ─ Emmett, por favor, ela vai ficar..─ sua voz rouca quebrou com emoção ─ela vai ficar... amedrontada.

Emmett disse finalmente:

─Vá, James. Diga a Rosalie que eu voltarei depois disto.

Quando James se riscou para fora, Edward disse:

─Você acredita em mim?

─Eu... não.─ Emmett correu a mão em cima da parte de trás do pescoço. ─Eu não sei se eu posso aceitar tudo que você disse.

─Então por quê?

─Por qualquer razão, você precisa muito disso e você veio a mim para isto.─ Emmett lançou um olhar duro a ela.─ E porque eu ainda sou a porcaria do seu irmão droga.


	43. Capítulo 41

**Capítulo 42 **

St. o Louis Cemitério #1,

Nova Orléans

No terceiro cemitério que eles viajaram, as tumbas tinham visto dias melhores. Muitos estavam estragadas por tempestade, com estuque esmigalhando e ferros enferrujados. Marcas foram corroídas.

Inundações de chuva eram esporádicas, era bem depois da meia noite. E ainda este labirinto fortuito de tumbas estava ocupado.

Os protetores de excursão de fantasmas bêbados riam ruidosamente enquanto eles fumavam cigarros de cravo da índia baratos e marcavam Xs em uma tumba alta.

Emmett murmurou:

─Essa nem mesmo é a cripta de Marie Laveau. Embora Rosalie diga que a sacerdotisa saia disto.

Edward rugiu ao grupo.

─Deixem-nos!

Depois de um momento de silêncio fulminado, turistas empurraram uns aos outros no pedregulho molhado enquanto fugiam.

Uma vez que o lugar foi esvaziado, Emmett disse:

─ Edward, você tem que se preparar para a possibilidade de que você poderia não encontrar o que você está buscando. Ou que você poderia riscar a sepultura dela só para achar o que esta mulher... foi uma vez mais.

Os restos dela. Edward balançou a cabeça.

─Eu entendo. ─ ele disse, então ele ainda continuou, prendendo o fôlego para escutar por Bella, legando o próprio coração para reduzir a velocidade de sua batida furiosa. Ele puxou para ouvir em cima das cigarras e do tráfico distante

Ele empurrou a cabeça à esquerda. Lá. O ritmo mais fraco.

─Eu a ouço!

─Como você pode estar seguro que é ela ?─ Emmett perguntou.

─Conheço seu coração.─ Ele focalizou no som, rastreando a uma tumba branca vasta, alvejada, estando ao mínimo sete fileiras para cima. O medo subiu como gelo nas veias de Edward. Ela verdadeiramente estava dentro deste lugar? Em um caixão no meio de tantos? Quão apavorada ela deveria estar. Eu tinha sonhado que ela se afogava no próprio terror...

Não! Não posso pensar sobre isso agora, preciso manter minha mente focalizada.

Ele definiu o som para uma baía no terceiro nível. A tampa de fechamento marmórea estava corroída além do deciframento.

Engolindo em seco, Edward perfurou no mármore, esmigalhando-o. Dentro da abóbada estava um caixão negro pequeno.

Ele o deslizou para fora do espaço, tirando do caminho o pedregulho.

─ Edward!─ Emmett segurou o ombro dele. ─Só esteja preparado.

Edward acenou com a cabeça, então agarrou a tampa, arrancando-a...

─ Bella!─ ele chamou.

Os olhos dela estavam fechados, o corpo dela continuava como morto. Sobras de apodrecer estiravam espalhados em cima do corpo nu dela. O pó marcava a face pálida e o cabelo longo. Com um grito, Edward a arrebatou para fora a apertando ao tórax dele.

─Meu Deus. ─ Emmett respirou. ─Você não est... sua mulher vive?

─ Bella, diga algo para mim!─ Nada. Edward roçou os dedos em seu rosto. Sem resposta. Mas por quê? Ele a segurou longe dele. Ela parecia perfeitamente formada. A pele dela estava morna e rosada. A empurrando nos braços, ele disse: ─Por favor, bebê, qualquer coisa.

Os olhos dela tremularam abertos. Tão castanhos.

Ela tossiu, ofegando. ─... sabia que você me acharia. ─ Então ela começou a chorar.

Evitando olhar, Emmett deu para Edward sua jaqueta para colocar ao redor dela. Uma vez que ele a teve coberta, Edward segurou a parte de trás de sua cabeça, a apertando muito junto ao seu peito, mas ele não pôde diminuir.

Tremendo contra ele, ela sussurrou: ─Eu eu sabia que você viria para mim, Edward.

─Sempre, koeri, sempre. ─ ele murmurou, a balançando suavemente. ─Minha menina valente, valente.

Então ele encontrou o olhar surpreso de Emmett.

─Minha vingança não existe mais. ─ a voz dele quebrou. ─Você tem minha gratidão, irmão.

─Eu sinto muito ter duvidado de você. ─ Emmett disse sinceramente. Então ele perguntou, ─Mas você acabou de chamar sua mulher de isca? Isso é uma estima para você, Edward?─ Ao olhar aborrecido de Edward, ele sustentou as mãos no ar. ─Não é da minha conta.─ A Bella, ele disse, ─Bem vinda à família.─ Então se riscou para fora.

Edward também a levou de lá, a riscando diretamente ao banheiro deles em Elancourt. Sem soltá-la nem por um segundo, ele a levou para a banheira, então a abaixou na água cozinhando em vapor.

Enquanto ele lavou o pó de sua pele dela e cabelo, ela sentou com os olhos ofuscados, chorando continuamente ainda.

─Você está esquentando?─ Ela deu um aceno. ─ Bella, você está... machucada?

─Non, somente abalada. Não posso ver como deixar de chorar.

─Isto está me matando, koeri. Me conte o que fazer para te ajudar.

─Eu sinto muito. É só... até mesmo quando eu soube que você me acharia, estar no caixão, estar lá foi... difícil.

Ele afastou o cabelo dela para trás da orelha. ─Eu sei que deve ter ficado aterrorizada.

Ela fez uma careta. ─Aquele era Emmett com você?─ Quando Edward acenou com a cabeça, ela disse: ─Como ele ficou livre?

─Eu... os soltei.

─Você foi sozinho?

Quando ele acenou com a cabeça, ela ofegou. ─Você está machucado? Eu nem mesmo o chequei.

─Não. ─ ele disse, contente de que ela se tornara mais animada pelo menos.

─O que você estava pensando?

─Eu precisei da ajuda de Emmett para te achar. Eu teria feito qualquer coisa para chegar a você.

─Ele me deu boas-vindas à família. Você lhe falou que nós estamos nos casando?─ os grandes olhos castanhos dela brilharam com lágrimas. ─Porque se a oferta continua...

Edward exalou. ─Nós podemos falar disto depois. Quando você estiver se sentindo melhor.

─Oo.. que você quer dizer?─ Bella perguntou, começando a chorar mais forte.

─Me escuta, shh..., amor.─ Ele soou como se ela o estivesse atormentando. ─Tudo isso é culpa minha. Os demônios continuarão vindo. Se eles descobrem que está viva, eles nunca pararão.

O alívio a inundou e as lágrimas aliviaram. Se isso fosse tudo sobre o que ele estava preocupado... ─Então me mantenha segura. Eu nunca vou sair daqui sem você. Eu aprendi minha lição. Eu ficarei dentro da proteção.

─Eu não posso fazer isto. Bella, eu... eu a amo. Muito para te ver ferida de novo.

Ele tinha dito que ele a amava. Assim que ela percebeu que ela não tinha que temer ouvir essas palavras, isto amanheceu nela como se ela estivesse verdadeiramente renascido.

Nós vamos ficar juntos...

─E você poderia... você poderia achar outro muito melhor do que eu. ─ Edward continuou, não tendo nenhuma idéia de que isto era tão bom quando decidido. ─Você tem sua vida inteira em frente a você, porque eu deveria pensar em ser o intrometido nisso?

─Outro melhor? E precisamente o que está errado com o homem que eu amo?

─O homem que você ama,─ ele murmurou, gostando obviamente de ouvir isso. Entretanto ele parecia se forçar para explicar, ─ eu nunca caminharei ao sol com você ou compartilharei uma refeição. O Kapsliga e outros inimigos vão continuar despachando os assassinos. E eu ainda não sou cem por cento... certo da cabeça.

Ela levantou da água e se pôs de joelhos colocando as mãos nos lados da face dele. ─Eu gosto de minha pele pálida e nunca divido minha comida de qualquer maneira. E nós estaremos prontos para a Kapsliga. Como para sua mente, você continuará melhorando a cada dia da mesma maneira que tem estado.

─Eu tomei de seu pescoço. Eu poderia a ter matado.

─Mas você não me feriu. Edward, eu amei isto.

─Então por que você estava tão brava?

─Porque Ângela me falou que no dia que qualquer um soubesse como eu voltei, esse seria o dia em que eu morreria. Eu não podia lhe falar. Eu queria muito! Quando você tomou meu sangue, eu pensei que você poderia descobrir isto rápido por minhas recordações. Eu pensei que tinha sido sentenciada a morrer ainda mais cedo.

Ele abaixou a testa dele na dela. ─ Bella, eu não tinha nenhuma idéia.

─Agora, me deixe ver seu braço.─ Quando ele fez uma careta, ela disse: ─Você jurou que no momento que aquela marca curasse, você me faria sua esposa.

Ele se afastou.

─Mas isso foi antes de você... morrer. Novamente.

─Não importa.─ Ela desabotoou a camisa dele com dedos trêmulos. ─Os Cullens não cumprem sempre suas promessas?

Quando ele encolheu os ombros da camisa, ela começou a tirar a bandagem. Ele engoliu, logo antes dela revelar... a pele lisa, curada.

Ele exalou, derrotado.

─ Bella, eu me casarei com você na primeira oportunidade, se você arriscar as chances comigo. Eu nunca mais quero estar separado de você novamente.

─Mesmo se eu for uma simples mortal?

─Eu quero você comigo para sempre. Eu acharei um jeito de te manter comigo você deve saber disso.─ Ele puxou o anel do bolso da calça.

Ela lançou um sorriso aguado ao ver isto. ─Eu amo tanto esse anel.─ Enquanto ele o deslizou novamente no dedo, ela disse: ─E eu amo o homem preso a ele. Você sabe quão difícil foi devolver isto a você no balé?

─Tão difícil quanto o aceitar de volta?

─Eu sinto muito, mon coeur, meu coração. Eu não tinha escolha. Como eu poderia prometer um futuro quando eu sabia que eu não teria? Mas agora eu posso dizer o quanto estaria orgulhosa de me casar com você.

─ Bella, mesmo que não tenha nada para nos dividir, eu... eu temo que eu só a desapontarei. Eu farei a coisa errada ou ferirei seus sentimentos. Isto não virá da noite para o dia, apenas saiba que eu tentei não fazer.

─Isso é tudo que eu peço.─ Ela fez uma cara feia. ─Na verdade, isso não é tudo. Eu quero que a gente viva aqui, Edward. Você iria querer? Nós podemos comprar Elancourt de seu irmão?

─Eu lhe comprarei uma propriedade onde quer que você deseje. Você está segura que você quer ficar aqui? Você foi assassinada aqui, como poderia não estar constantemente lembrando disso?

─Eu estive aqui durante oitenta anos. Eu me acostumei a isto. Além disso, se eu não tivesse sido morta, eu não teria você. Você me falou que teria ajudado o russo a mergulhar a espada dele para estar comigo, eu teria corrido para a lâmina de Jacob por uma chance com você.

As sobrancelhas dele se uniram, a intensidade da emoção parecendo ferver. Ele a beijou então, uma posse ardente. Quando se soltaram, ofegando, ele falou: ─Nós ficaremos. Mas só se eu conseguir trazer o lugar de volta a vida para você.

─Por que não?─ Ela suspirou, acariciando o cabelo dele. ─Você fez com sua amante.

Um estrondo soou escada abaixo, seguido por um berro.

Bella ofegou.

─Isso foi Bowen? Eles ainda estão aqui?

─Oh, Cristo, a bruxa!─ Edward disse. ─Ela foi encantada.

─Me leve a ela, Edward!─ Ele lhe ajudou a secar e vestir um roupão, então a riscou ao estúdio.

Eles acharam Bowen apertando Jéssica ao tórax dele. Ele estava por toda parte coberto com sangue e feridas abertas no corpo, enquanto Jéssica estava pálida e ofuscada.

─Isso funcionou, então?─ Bowen perguntou a Edward, mas a atenção dele foi focalizada na bruxa nos braços dele.

─Sim, você tem nossos agradecimento.

─Eu a estou levando para casa.─ A Jéssica, ele disse: ─E então você estará em licença indefinida.

Jéssica acenou com a cabeça debilmente.

─Nunca olhando para um espelho novamente. Nunca.

Enquanto Bowen levantava, carregando Jéssica para o espelho, ela espiou atrás dos braços dele, a expressão dela antes deles desaparecerem, Jéssica pôs o dedo indicador em cima dos lábios, uma advertência para Bella.

O que isso significava? As sobrancelhas de Bella se uniram.

E então eles tinham ido, deixando para trás o espelho irrompível. Quando Bella investigou o espelho, o reflexo flamejou no seu semblante fantasmagórico e suas costas.


	44. Capítulo 42

**Capítulo 43 **

As semanas que seguiram a encarnação de Bella teriam sido as mais felizes da vida dela.

Se não fosse pelo fato de que ela voltei errado, pensou, acariciando o cabelo de Edward enquanto ele dormia...

Logo após seu retorno, eles tinham se casado sem fanfarra. Inicialmente, ela tinha estado fraca dos eventos daquela noite turbulenta, mas assim que ela tinha se recuperado o bastante, Edward tinha conseguido um oficial do Lore para executar a simples cerimônia em Elancourt.

Ela tinha se sentido culpa por casar com Edward sem revelar a falha para ele. Especialmente quando ela tinha sabido que Bowen mal tinha conseguido retirar Jéssica dos espelhos. O feitiço tinha ido torto de alguma maneira.

Bella podia sentir isto. Ela estava alterada.

Ela continuou o novo hábito de dormir durante o dia, mas agora ela só precisava de aproximadamente quatro horas. Ela podia sair ou pegar comida, entretanto Edward tinha aprendido os pratos favoritos dela e a tinha a tentado com delicadezas do mundo inteiro.

Ela tinha tentado chamar Jéssica, mas foi dito que ela e Bowen estavam em uma ilha ao largo da costa de Belize ou em algum lugar fantástico como esse.

Embora Bella ansiasse para confessar o novo segredo dela a Edward, ela não quis preocupá-lo, ele estava melhor do que ele alguma vez tinha estado. Ele estava tão excitado, fazendo planos para eles, ansioso para começar a vida deles junto.

Ele já tinha começado a restabelecer Elancourt, e ele estava contente, genuinamente satisfeito com o que ele imaginava que o futuro aguardava para eles.

Ainda quando Bella tinha curado de um corte pequeno dentro de uma hora, ela tinha sido tão maldita que ela tentara abordar o assunto. ─Estou preocupada, Edward. Às vezes, eu não penso que eu sou... humana. ─ ela tinha contado a ele.

─Claro que, você é.─ ele tinha dito, a juntando nos braços dele e a girando ao redor até que ela era forçada a sorrir. ─Que mais você poderia ser?

A manhã depois de sua encarnação, Bella tinha acordado ao som de martelar. Edward tinha levado a sua tarefa de restabelecer Elancourt muito seriamente. Mas uma vez que ela estava bem na estrada da recuperação, os trabalhos dele foram impedidos pelo fato de que ela achou o corpo liso de suor irresistível.

Sempre que ela encontrava com ele sem camisa e os músculos todo quente e ensaboado, ela tinha que o ter.

─Eu estou de volta ao normal. ─ ela o informou. ─E normal para mim é bastante vigoroso.─ Ele tinha se declarado ─avidamente à sua disposição.

Um dia ela o encontrou no estúdio, mas não tinha pensado que ele a tinha ouvido. Ela tinha contemplado a ele com orgulho e um desejo tão forte que a tinha balançado.

Enquanto ele lubrificava amorosamente a tábua desnuda, ele tinha dito: ─Eu a verei dançar aqui.─ a voz dele tinha sido rouca, como se ele estivesse imaginando isto agora. ─Eu a assistirei por horas, então eu provarei sua pele úmida.

Eles não tinham conseguido nem chegar perto da cama...

Os cuidados dele a tinham feito dançar novamente, a usar este estúdio como ela nunca tinha sido capaz de fazer. Uma vez que ela tinha ficado mais forte, ela tinha começado a praticar novamente, o amor dela pela dança permaneceu intocável pelo tempo.

Bella nunca poderia voltar ao palco novamente, mas ela tinha decidido abrir uma escola de balé no Lore. Não havia uma única em existência, e ela tinha tido o coração partido ao saber que muitas crianças do Lore com seus chifres, asas ou gritos de sereias não podiam freqüentar aulas humanas.

Quando ela tinha perguntado para Edward o que ele achava da idéia de uma Bella Cullen Escola de Dança, ele tinha dito:

─Se a fizer feliz, então associe todo filhote de cachorro de Lore que estará disposto a usar rosa.─ Arranhando a cabeça dele,ele tinha somado: ─Entretanto eu precisarei descobri um jeito de ampliar o estúdio...

Edward se mexeu então não por um pesadelo. Uma vez que ele tinha virado para ela, ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele e ele retomou a dormir profundamente. Pesadelos eram raros estes dias.

Embora ele tivesse sido apreensivo sobre levar o sangue dela novamente, aquela única mordida já tinha transferido suas recordações para ele. Bella tinha temido que as suas recordações fossem as que o enviariam ao limite, quebrando a elas na verdade pareciam o estar ajudando..

─Eu sonho com música, risada e calor. ─ ele tinha lhe falado. ─ É... calmante estar em suas recordações. Despertado, eu estou com você. E adormecido, eu estou com você. Eu gosto disso.

Ela soube que ele ainda não estava curado. Levaria tempo. Ela só desejava que ela tivesse ainda mais tempo com uma nova chance a mortalidade, ela ficaria gananciosa pela imortalidade.

A vida guardava tantas promessas...

Com exceção do fato de que ela não tinha nenhuma idéia do que ela era.

Às vezes quando ela se olhava no espelho, ou se ela pegasse o reflexo dela em uma janela, ela via o olhar rápido do ego espectral dela. As sombras ao redor dos olhos e debaixo das maçãs do rosto apareciam em flashes.

A visão noturna dela era tão sem defeito quanto tinha sido quando ela tinha sido uma fantasma, e quando ela dormia, ela sonhava sobre flutuar e mover objetos com a mente.

Este crepúsculo, Bella tinha despertado com uma pétala de rosa apertada no punho...

Ângela tinha visitado Bella em várias ocasiões. Toda vez, a Valquíria examinava Bella descaradamente com aqueles olhos dourados, parecendo fascinada. Ontem mesmo Ângela tinha vindo a Elancourt e não tinha dito nada, só,a encarando inexpressivamente.

─ Ângela, o que eu sou? ─ Bella lhe perguntou finalmente.

─Complicado?

─Eu voltei errado, não voltei?

Ângela suspirou. ─Eu não posso adquirir um senso de tudo sobre você.

Bella não tinha nenhum senso do próprio ego. Ela não sentia como ela tinha se sentido quando humana ou como fantasma.

Desajeitado nem começava a descrever esta reunião.

─Tome um assento. Por favor.─ Emmett disse, ondulando a um das cadeiras em frente à escrivaninha do escritório dele. James ocupava a outra.

Edward tinha riscado ao Castelo de Blachmount, a casa de Emmett, para se encontrar com os irmãos por insistência de Bella. Era dia em Nova Orléans e ela tinha querido cochilar durante a tarde, assim ele pensou que poderia acabar com isso.

Os irmãos tinham perguntas sobre o passado e Edward queria comprar Elancourt formalmente de Emmett.

Com o pescoço dele amarrado com tensão, Edward sentou relutantemente. Ele já estava no limite por deixar Bella pela primeira vez desde o retorno dela, mas estar de volta aqui levaram a catraca de intranqüilidade dele a outro nível.

─Eu pensei que todos vocês três estariam aqui.─ Edward disse. ─Onde Jasper esta?─ Ele fermentaria esta atmosfera tensa.

─Perdendo em ação.─ Emmett respondeu. ─Nós presumimos está relacionado a secreta noiva dele. Eu acho que pela primeira vez na existência ele está tendo problema com mulheres.

─Pode fazer algum bem a ele. ─ James disse, então perguntou a Edward ─Não se sente surreal por estar de volta aqui?

Ele acenou com a cabeça. Este castelo foi onde Edward e a maioria da família tinha morrido. As irmãs jovens tinham lamentado aqui como tinham sucumbido um por um todos eles. Blachmount era onde Edward tinha nascido e levantado da morte.

Durante trezentos anos, Edward tinha odiado Emmett pela decisão dele naquela noite fatal. Agora Edward era agradecido a ele por Bella. Sem as escolhas de Emmett e a determinação de v, ele nunca teria conhecido a Noiva dele. Ele nunca a assistiria se preparando para cama, escovando o longo cabelo.

Ontem mesmo, ele tinha pensado, minha Noiva por destino, minha esposa por escolha...

─Eu me senti do mesmo jeito a primeira vez que voltei. ─ James disse.

Emmett fez um som ridicularizando. ─Não, você não sentiu, você estava muito ocupado me enfrentando.

─A segunda vez, então.

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou. Edward investigou o escritório decorado com o painel ao redor. Emmett bateu uma caneta contra o topo da escrivaninha. James sacudiu a perna.

Eventualmente, Emmett levantou da cadeira.

─Eu tenho algo seu.─ Ele puxou um arquivo de um gabinete, dando a Edward. Dentro estava a ação de Elancourt e os contratos de transferência.

─Eu passei a propriedade para você e sua Noiva na noite que você a conseguiu de volta─

A tensão de Edward acionou até mesmo mais. ─Eu posso o pagar por isto.

─É tecnicamente de Bella de qualquer maneira, certo? Considere um presente de casamento.

Edward odiava se sentir agradecido.

─Espera.─ Ele riscou a Elancourt. Lá, ele inspecionou Bella, arrastando a manta dela mais alto com um beijo. Então ele pegou uma garrafa de uísque do engradado. Ela tinha sugerido levar um, mas Edward tinha prontamente recusado. Agora ele voltou a Blachmount e deu isto a Emmett.

Emmett leu o rótulo.

─Meu Deus, isto é... isto é...

─Tão bom quanto você está imaginando. ─ Edward terminou para ele.

James não desperdiçou nenhum tempo, levantando por copos na mesa lateral.

─Então pare de encarar a garrafa e vamos beber!

Ele beberam. Duas horas depois, Edward decidiu que falar com os irmãos dele com aproximadamente vinte mil dólares de uísque na barriga dele não era tão ruim.

Quando Emmett e James quiseram saber o que tinha acontecido a Edward nos últimos três séculos, ele lhes falou. Quando eles perguntaram sobre Bella, ele se achou orgulhoso relacionando as realizações de sua mulher.

─Você nunca viu uma mulher dançar como ela dança. E ela tinha comprado aquela propriedade sozinha, uma mulher solteira nos seus vinte anos. ─ Até mesmo para ele, o tom dele soou impressionado.

─Cadeias, drogas e força bruta não puderam controlar Edward, ─ Emmett começou em um tom divertido ─ mas uma minúscula bailarina o está domesticando com facilidade.

─O que vai você fazer sobre a mortalidade dela?─ James perguntou.

─Procurar por um modo para a fazer imortal.─ Quando eles lhe deram expressões intranqüilas, Edward disse, ─ eu conheço as vantagens, mas isso é um cenário mais provável do que eu a seguindo onde quer que ela possa ir depois da morte.─ Edward terminou a bebida, então contemplou o fundo do copo. ─Você não pensa nas nossas irmãs quando você está aqui?

Emmett e James compartilharam um olhar que falava.

Como resposta, Emmett falou:

─Nós as estamos trazendo de volta. Nós temos os meios para as recobrar do passado.Não para mudar a história, mas só voltar com elas a este tempo.

Edward estreitou o olhar. Emmett estava zombando dele?

─Como?

Com seriedade extrema, James respondeu:

─A chave de um místico.

Edward vacilou à palavra chave.

James tampou as bebidas deles.

─Uma deusa nomeada Riora me deu uma volta disto para o propósito exclusivo de reunir minha família. Eu conheço por um fato que isso funciona.

Se James o cético disse que funcionava, então funcionava.

─E você tinha pensado em também trazer meu eu do passado?

─Sim, a oferta continua de pé. ─ Emmett disse. ─Pense nisto, nós poderíamos clarear seus olhos do sangue completamente. E tomar todas as recordações que o infestam.

─E o que aconteceria a meu eu do presente?

─Você enfraqueceria. ─ James disse.

─Eu sabia que você tinha um ás na sua manga.─ Não surpreendia que os irmãos dele tinham sido tão confiantes sobre a recuperação de Edward. ─Mas eu não estou interessado.

Emmett estalou os dedos.

─Você não quereria ser novamente humano?

James somou.

─Não mais olhos vermelho, não mais beber sangue.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

─E não mais força para proteger Bella. Eu preciso disto para mantê-la segura. Se a história não seria mudada, então eu ainda teria agora os mesmos inimigos atrás de mim e agora dela.─ Edward secou o seu copo, odiando esta realidade da vida deles. ─Por que você simplesmente não fez isso? Por que passar por toda a dificuldade de me capturar?─ Especialmente quando ele tinha estado cuspindo sangue neles e tentando os assassinar.

─Nós queríamos que você se pusesse estável o bastante para fazer a escolha. ─ Emmett respondeu. ─Nós estaríamos tomando sua imortalidade. E você teria perdido suas próprias recordações dos últimos trezentos anos também. Era uma decisão importante.─ Em um tom mais baixo, Emmett disse: ─ Eu não quis cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

─Não houve nenhum primeiro erro.─ Edward disse firmemente. ─Você tomou uma decisão predestinada e eu estou em dívida com você.

─Bom. Então você não se importará em nos ajudar a criar as meninas.

Cristo, as irmãs deles de verdade viveriam novamente. Ele teria uma segunda chance para as conhecer melhor. Inferno, Bella poderia lhes ensinar a dançar. Ele sorriu, chocando os irmãos dele.

─Quando nós voltaremos por elas?

─Uma vez que Jasper volte, nós planejaremos.

Edward abriu a boca para falar, então gelou. Algo estava errado. Um frio escorregou na sua espinha dele.

─Eu vou voltar.─ ele disse, imediatamente riscando a Elancourt.

Diretamente para o fogo.


	45. Capítulo 43

**Capítulo 44 **

Bella tinha estado sonhando com flutuar e caminhar novamente por paredes. Mas agora ela queria despertar porque as respirações dela tinham começado a ter gosto de ... fuligem?

Ela parecia não adquirir bastante ar, tossindo com cada inalação esfumaçada. E na neblina de sua mente, ela percebeu fogo ao redor dela, pensando que cheirava as chamas e sentia seu calor.

Um fogo! Por que eu não posso despertar?

Sentindo tão atordoada... ela precisava de ar limpo...

Ao final, ela pôde abrir os olhos. E piscou em descrença.

O quarto estava sufocado com fumaça grossa. Chamas lambiam as paredes e rastejavam pelo teto se curvando.

As tábuas sobre ela lamentando debaixo da tensão.

─ Bella!

Edward! Ele estava aqui? Pelas chamas entre eles, os olhares deles se encontraram bem antes de uma viga estalar e uma porção do teto desmoronar em frente a ele.

Com um grito, ele se lançou para ela para riscá-la para fora, mas voltou ao mesmo lugar com as mãos vazias, como se seus braços tivessem embrulhado ao redor de ar. Quando ele falhou pela segunda vez, ele mergulhou no fogo, rasgando fora as madeiras ardentes para alcançá-la.

Por que ele parecia tão ferido? Ela não estava machucada não tinha nem mesmo um arranhão. Na realidade, ela não sentia nada. Sem percepção. Escura.

Então ela olhou para baixo. Não, não, não... o corpo dela da cintura para baixo estava enterrado debaixo dos destroços do teto deveria a estar esmagando. Por que eu continuo consciente? Onde estava a dor?

Então ela percebeu...

Eu morri... de novo?

Bella estava mais uma vez na forma incorpórea dela, usando seu antigo vestido negro e jóias

Uns rasgados estrondosos sobre ela puxaram seu olhar. Sem o teto, ela podia ver que o telhado estava caindo em bolsas. As vigas enormes começaram a estalar, uma por uma. Madeira denteada estalando abaixo como chamas, martelando no chão.

Ainda lutando para chegar a ela, ele os evitou.

─ Edward! Não!

Um o pegou, apunhalando o corpo dele. Um segundo depois, o telhado bateu em cima dele, o esmagando. Com um grito agudo, ela se achou subindo pelo escombros que a cobria, flutuando sobre o fogo para chegar a ele.

Ela não pôde o achar, não o pôde ver! Então... ela espiou sangue agrupando para fora de uma pilha de escombros, o líquido refletindo as chamas, fervendo e estourando.

Esta noite Cade se achou em um lugar familiar, sentado na extremidade do telhado de um apartamento do centro da cidade. Sua mulher estava em casa e o sótão de topo do apartamento dela e a piscina de telhado particular eram prontamente visíveis desta parte mais alta.

Cade não tinha pretendido vir aqui esta noite. Ele simplesmente precisava.

Ele contemplou por cima da sacada. E lá ela estava.

Holly Ashwin.

A Holly dele. Ela era uma nerd de matemática que usava óculos, nenhuma maquilagem e o cabelo loiro dela em um conservador penteado e ela era mais sexy que qualquer mulher que ele alguma vez tenha conhecido.

Mas como sempre, ele coçou a cabeça dele às artimanhas dela. Ela estava limpando um já imaculado apartamento.

Humana mistificando.

Ela espirraria se ela visse o lugar dele. Só outro exemplo de como ela e Cade eram diferentes.

Holly era escolarizada e era mortal. Todo o aspecto da vida dela era estritamente organizado. A idéia dele de um dia de horário era acordar, comer algumas refeições, fazer coisas e dormir. E quaisquer desses era opcional.

Ela nem mesmo bebia. Ele levou um gole a boca.

Ela estava tendo companhia para esta noite? O namorado dela? Quando as garras dele cavaram nas palmas, Cade ouviu passos se aproximando.

Maldito Rydstrom. O irmão dele o tinha achado. Tanto por manter minhas visitas segredo.

─O que infernos você está fazendo aqui em cima?─ Cade exigiu.

─Eu lhe pergunto o mesmo,─ Rydstrom disse, dando a ele um olhar de decepção não disfarçada.

Ele nunca vi aquele antes.

─Você me falou que você não viria aqui mais.

─Caia do vagão. ─ Cade murmurou.

─São proibidos os humanos para nós como companheiros por uma razão. Se você não absorveu isso pelo seu crânio grosso antes, então você deve certamente agora. O acidente com a Noiva do vampiro é exatamente por que os mortais e imortais nunca deveriam se misturar.

Cade estreitou os olhos dele.

─Você esta seguro que Bella está mesmo morta?

Com um aceno, Rydstrom disse:

─ Eu conferi com Ângela.

Por que os mortais tinham que morrer tão facilmente? O menor empurrão de espada tinha finalizado a menina para sempre. Ela não merecia morrer daquele jeito.

─Se ela estiver morta, então aquele vampiro está aí fora procurando algo meu para destruir.─ Cade olhou ao redor deles. Em cima de mil vezes, Cullen tinha jurado. Cade estaria assinando a autorização da morte de Holly se aproximando dela agora mesmo.

─Assim você tem ainda mais argumentos para resistir a ela. ─ Rydstrom disse. ─Você tem que a esquecer.

─Você pensa que eu não tentei?─ Cade correu a mão em cima de um chifre. ─Você pensa que eu não sei quão ruim isto parece? Eu estou espiando uma menina, um humano que é milênios mais jovem que eu.

─Então é afortunado que nós estamos deixando esta cidade para o bem. Ângela nos deu um último pretexto para destruir Omort, um trabalho para completar. Esta é nossa esperança final de reclamar minha coroa. Ela é inflexível sobre isso.

─Qual é a opção?─ Cade perguntou, entretanto ele não dava a mínima. Ele aceitaria qualquer coisa para levar a mente dele do que ele tinha estado fazendo e do que ele estava tentado a fazer com Holly. Nem sequer Ângela tinha previsto seus loucos planos para ela. ─Nós receberemos instruções dentro de uma semana. Esteja pronto para mover depressa.

Cade exalou.

─Eu sempre estou pronto.

─De novo, irmão, isso é nossa última chance. Eu tenho que saber que sua cabeça está no lugar certo.

─Eu disse que eu estarei pronto. ─ ele estalou. ─Não importa o que seja, eu terei o trabalho feito.─ Cade levantou e contemplou a Holly.

Pela última vez.

Com um relance prolongado à mulher dele, Cade pulou do telhado.

Logo que Cade desapareceu na noite, Ângela emergiu da escadaria para se unir Rydstrom.

─E como ele reagiu?

Rydstrom olhou a ela, não evidenciando nenhuma surpresa que ela encontraria.

─Você não sabe?

─Eu já sou instruída, não?

─Sim, sim, não toda instruída.─ Rydstrom suspirou. ─ Cade jurou fazer o dever dele.

Quando Holly voltou na visão deles, os olhos dourados de Ângela fixaram-se na menina e as pupilas dela dilataram. Inclinando a cabeça dela, ela perguntou:

─E se ele ainda descobre que Bella vive?

─Mentir a ele me faz sentir doente. ─ Rydstrom disse. ─Você tem certeza que eu não posso falar?

Ângela esteve em frente dele.

─Eu revisei e revisei as árvores de decisão. Bilhões de resultados todos traziam de volta a esta decisão tomada contando a ele ou não. Deve ser deste modo.

─Assim você viu meu futuro?

─Algo disso. ─ ela disse. ─E é um doozy.

─Me fale. ─ ele disse, renunciando a ela.

─Rydstrom, você realmente tem que aprender a perguntar. Em todo caso, eu tenho um lugar que eu preciso estar. Um mistério vai ser revelado hoje à noite para mim, e eu quase não posso esperar.

─Você não me pode deixar assim! E se nós precisarmos entrar em contato com você?

Ela sorriu a ele, mas os olhos dela estavam crescendo desocupados, a mente dela já em outro lugar.

─ Ganancioso demônio, a somente muita Ângela para passar.


	46. Capítulo 44 - Capítulo Final

**Capítulo 45 **

Se Bella tivesse morrido novamente, então isso significava que ela tinha o poder para o salvar.

Ela poderia mover coisas mais uma vez com a mente. Com uma onda da mão dela, ela rasgou facilmente pelo destroços, seguindo a trilha de sangue de Edward. Duas ondas de sua mão tiveram a seção de telhado que o cobria lançado para cima e para fora. Ele jazia inconsciente, fixado por aquela viga.

Tão delicadamente quanto pôde, ela começou a extrair a viga do corpo dele. Até mesmo inconsciente, ele gritou de dor. Ela o estava machucando, mas ela não tinha nenhuma escolha. Chamas continuavam avançado ao redor deles. A estrutura inteira do solar estava tremendo.

Polegada através de polegada...

Ao final! Ela o livrou disto. Finalmente capaz de escapar da chama ela o teleportou para fora, debaixo de um grande carvalho para o abrigar das brasas.

Ela não podia senti-las.

Flutuando ao lado dele, ela avaliou a ferida, chocada em quão rapidamente ele ainda estava perdendo sangue.

─ Edward!Por favor acorde... me conte o que fazer para te ajudar!

Ele tinha dito que ele não podia morrer de um dano assim, mas a palidez dele a terrificou. Ele precisava de sangue. Sem pensar, ela pôs o pulso dela aos lábios dele.

Ela ofegou. Oh, _mère de Dieu_... Ela se sentia crescendo corpórea mais uma vez, gradualmente, a parti do braço dela, como uma acumulação de forma. Ela percebeu o orvalho na grama e a brisa da baía pantanosa.

Como isto pode ser?

O instinto de Edward assumiu, e antes que ela pudesse piscar, as presas dele tinham se fechado na carne dela como uma marca.

O chupar dele era tão provocante como tinha se lembrado. Quando ele gemeu contra a pele dela, quase desmaiou com o prazer.

Muito cedo, ele a libertou com uma última lambida. Em segundos, ele pôde abrir os olhos. Com um grosso murmúrio, ele disse: ─Por isso... eu estou disposto a ser acertado a cada noite.─ Quando ele abriu os olhos, seu olhar chamejou em cima do corpo dela, em cima do familiar vestido negro que eles conheciam tão bem. ─Você era novamente um espírito. Mas eu a pouco a saboreei... carne e sangue. O que aconteceu?

Bella podia sentir que a marca de mordida no pulso dela já estava começando a curar. Eu não sei o que eu sussurrou:

─Eu acabei de mudar. Eu não entendo isto.─ Eles encararam um ao outro por longos momentos. Fora do canto da visão dela, ela viu chamas estirando altas no céu noturno. Fumaça funilando fora das janelas e chaminés. O calor alcançou todo o caminho até eles. ─Eu tinha percebido que algo estava errado comigo,mas...

─Nada está errado com você!─ ele disse veementemente, já capaz de sentar.

─Então o que sou eu?

─Eu não ligo a mínima. Contanto que você esteja comigo.

─Eu ligo a mínima! E se eu ficar presa nessa forma de espírito novamente? ─ Ela odiava aquele estranho meio mundo fantasmagó quase tinha esquecido quão sozinha e fraca se sentia. ─Eu não seria capaz de o segurar quando você está ferido ou dormir contra seu peito morno. Ou ter sexo com você. E eu quero muito! E eu estou tão doente deste maldito vestido!

─Então é isso que você é. ─ uma mulher falou do carvalho sobre eles. ─Tudo ficou claro!

Eles olharam para cima. Ângela sentou empoleirada em um tronco, com a espada amarrada em cima das costas.

─Está aí em cima desde o princípio!─ Edward berrou, fazendo uma careta imediatamente e segurando sua mão. ─E você não pensou em nos ajudar?

Ângela levantou e desceu do tronco como se pisando de um meio fio, pousando sem desequilibrar.

─O que ficou claro?─ Bella perguntou, o tom dela tingido com medo. ─O que sou eu?

Ela viu Edward engolir em seco e soube que ele não estava seguro de querer mesmo saber.

─Você é um desses poderosos phantoms do Lore sobre os quais eu estava lhe falando. Embora seu processo de envelhecimento foi acelerado por alguns séculos. Boa cronometragem também.─ Ela furtivamente apontou ao solar, dizendo em um sussurro ─Só entre mim e você, sua ancora de espírito está em chamas.─ Uma explosão soou nesse momento, e vidro quebrado voou por todas as janelas restantes do andar debaixo. ─E, sim, eu planejei para aquela explosão pontuar minhas palavras.

Um fantasma?

─Phantom?─ Edward esfregou a testa, cobrindo-a de cinza. ─Âncora de espírito...?

Bella explicou: ─ Ângela me falou semanas atrás que eu poderia me tornar como um phantom do Lore se eu vivesse tempo o bastante como um fantasma. Phantoms podem encarnar à vontade, eles podem riscar e eles podem mover coisas com a mente. E eles não têm que permanecer no lugar onde o espírito deles é ancorado. Mas levaria possivelmente quinhentos anos para eu cultivar um corpo gradualmente para encarnar nele. Evidentemente, Jéssica acelerou os cinco séculos.

Com os olhos abertos, Ângela disse:

─Sim, esperta, esperta Jéssica, uma fazedora de feitiços e quebradora de regras! Tem uma razão para Jéssica ser minha pessoa do tipo Wiccan favorita.

Edward disse:

─Eu ainda não faço idéia... sobre o que você está falando?

─ Jéssica quebrou as regras da Casa, ou melhor, ela as dobrou. Não são permitidas as bruxas criar imortais.

Ela enfrentou Bella.

─Mas teoricamente, você já era uma imortal. Assim Jéssica lhe deu um corpo que aumentou o processo de envelhecimento de phantom. E de alguma maneira ela conseguiu somar um toque de sangue de Lore para ativar a transição de humana para ser do Lore. Talvez o vampiro tenha se cortado quando estava posicionando fragmentos de espelho para o feitiço da bruxa? Eu sei.

Edward rangeu:

─Ela é parte vampiro?

─Não. Seu sangue somente foi um agente, um facilitador. Nem sequer Jéssica pode fazer uma mulher vampiro.

─Não surpreende que ela estava tão nervosa. ─ Edward disse. ─Ela sabia o que ela ia tentar fazer entrar em andamento.

─Sim. Você deve muito a Jéssica. Embora ela não quebrasse a carta das leis delas, ela quebrou o espírito. Ela poderia ser castigada severamente por isto se outros descobrissem, até mesmo marcada com ferro como um velhaco pelo que ela fez. Em resumo, Jéssica a esperada não estará listando você como uma referência, e você deveria lhe enviar um cartão agradável no Beltane.

─Isso significa que eu posso mudar de um lado para outro quando eu quiser?

─Você é uma metamorfa entre vida e morte. ─ Ângela respondeu. ─Concentre em desencarnar.

Bella focalizou. Quando funcionou, Edward tombou ao lado antes de se corrigir.

─Desculpe, mon grand!─Ela tentou fazê-la inteira mais uma vez. Novamente, gradualmente, ela cresceu corpórea.

─Mas, Bella. ─ Ângela começou com severidade ─ sempre que você desencarna...─ Ela pausou como se decidindo como melhor entregar notícias trágicas.

─Sim?─ Bella sussurrou. Edward estava prendendo o fôlego.

Ângela finalmente terminou:

─Você estará... usando aquele vestido.

Bella e Edward gemeram.

─Só pense nisto como seu vestido de alter ego. Do tipo cosplay, com suas pétalas de rosa e face gótica. Falando de alter egos eu acho que nós deveríamos te chamar de incarnatrix. Talvez lhe dê uma baliza de refletor.

─Eu sou imortal?─ Bella disse em descrença, com tudo isso penetrando. ─E uma parte do Lore?─ Aquele reino que Bella tinha amado tanto.

─Sim. Não mais ser "eliminada", a menos que você seja decapitada em sua forma corpórea. Naturalmente. Na sua forma de espírito você não pode ser morta de jeito nenhum. Suas espécies são muito invejadas dentro do Lore. Você é poderosa, contudo com poucas vulnerabilidades. Bem, tenho que correr. Eu tenho pelo menos mais quatro compromissos esta noite. Meu trabalho como ProtoValkyrie e vidente Sem Igual é tão crucial e envolvente quanto você possa pensar.

Bella disse:

─Mas eu tenho tantos perguntas...

Ângela suspirou.

─Eu lhe darei uma predição porque eu sou benevolente. E porque eu não te dei um presente de casamento.─ acenando a mão dela dramaticamente em um arco sobre ela, Ângela respirou: ─ Eu posso ver isto agora.─ Então ela encontrou os olhos deles. ─Não. Realmente. Eu posso ver isto agora.

─Nos fale!

─ Bella esposa, mãe e dona da única academia de balé do Lore nesse plano. Edward, adorado marido e pai que ainda desliza nas doideras, agora e de novo, mas trabalha duro para passar por isso. Ele estará lançando um mantra toda vez que você saia para a noite de garotas, suando com juntas brancas até que você volte, mas ele melhorará com cada ano.

Bella fez uma careta.

─Nós seremos pais? Eu posso... nós podemos ter crianças?

Edward apertou a mão dela.

─ Bella, isso não importa.

─Eu conferirei minhas fontes para estar segura.─ Ângela investigou, sobrancelhas puxadas como se ela estivesse voltando atrás. Quando ela estava de fato vendo na frente. Então ela estremeceu. ─Ooh!─ ela murmurou com desgosto. Outra careta. ─ Oh, agora, isso não é agradável!

Os lábios de Edward separaram.

─O que infernos você está vendo?

─Vocês terão crianças, tudo certo. ─ Ângela disse, o tom dela severo. ─E o primeiro round de gêmeos...─ Ela estremeceu.

─Primeiro round?─ Edward disse com uma tosse, parecendo pasmado. ─O que você viu?

─O que eu não vi. Eu darei um exemplo, toda vez que você tentar dar banho neles ou eles se escondem nas paredes ou afundam as presas nas portas, assim você não os pode afastar. E as brincadeiras... não me deixe começar com as brincadeiras. Titia Ângela será indisponível para sentar durante essas duas décadas.

Bella disse:

─Eles soam... encantadores?

O tom de Ângela amoleceu.

─Felizmente, eles crescem para serem fortes com mentes inteligentes e corações orgulhosos.─ Ela encarou os dois.─Por agora, eu estarei esperando ambos na linha dianteira nesta Acessão.─ Ela começou a sair.

─Espera!─ Edward disse. ─Algum dos... Algum dos meus inimigos ateou este fogo?

Ângela retrocedeu com um sorriso.

─A menos que você tenha irritado algumas nutrias elétricas famintas, então eu digo não.─ Ela desapareceu na noite.

Aturdidos no silêncio, Bella e Edward se sentaram juntos no chão, encarando a casa dela de mais de oitenta anos, brilhando na noite.

Quando lágrimas começaram a cair da face dela, Edward a alcançou para limpá-las. ─Koeri, eu sinto muito, muito pela casa.

Sim, ela estava chorando, mas não pela razão que Edward acreditava. Não havia nada errado com ela. Não é de se surpreender que ela não tivesse se sentido como uma humana ou um fantasma, ela era um pouco de ambos. Ela estava subjugada porque estava muito aliviada.

Eu sou uma imortal agora.

Ela inspecionou a face de Edward, notando que a cor dele já estava voltando. Ele se curaria do dano rapidamente e logo estaria normal.

Nós vamos ficar juntos. E ter pequenas crianças terríveis, terríveis.

Quando a primeira parede de Elancourt desmoronou, ela começou a rir. Chamas estavam consumindo a casa dela e tudo que ela no que ela poderia pensar era em... deixe queimar.

─ Bella?─ Edward a lançou uma expressão preocupada. ─Por que você está rindo?

Ela se sentia livre, pronta para embarcar no resto de sua nova vida.

─Porque eu estou contente.

─Esta vai ser uma dessas vezes quando sua felicidade me confunde, não é? Você me falou que esta era a casa dos seus sonhos.

Sonhos podem mudar. Ela se ajoelhou diante dele.

─Tudo o que importa é que estamos juntos. E agora que eu sou imortal, se nós jogarmos bem nossas cartas, será para sempre.

As sobrancelhas dele se uniram, como se a verdade o golpeasse naquele exato momento.

─Mas você amava este lugar.

─Eu amava. Era tudo para mim. Antes, quando eu não tinha mais nada.

Em um tom seco, ele disse:

─Isto soluciona o problema de como ampliar o estúdio.

─Exatamente.─ Ela sorriu, emoldurando a face dele com as mãos. ─Nós tomaremos nosso tempo reconstruindo, se divertindo isso. Aparentemente nós temos todo o tempo do mundo. ─ Ela se apoiou para beijar o vampiro que ela amava.

Com um sorriso contra os lábios dela, ele murmurou:

─ Pelo menos até aquele primeiro round de gêmeos chegar.


	47. Download

**Download**

Olá gente, tudo bom com vocês? Então, antes de tudo, não é uma atualização da fanfic em si. Eu decidi pôr esta e as outras fanfics adaptadas por mim para download no 4Shared.

Se alguém quiser baixar, fique a vontade.

Basta ir no meu perfil que o link estará disponível para todos!

Beijokas :*


End file.
